El Cuadro Maldito
by ursubg
Summary: Los hermanos Cullen, poderosos brujos de Volterra, son condenados por alguien cercano a ellos a permanecer por siempre metidos en un Cuadro ¿Pero será para siempre? Contiene lemon.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

 _En un lugar oscuro y apartado..._

-Recordad que debemos ser cuidadoso con todo esto, si nos descubren antes que esté hecho acabarán con nosotros como si fuéramos arcilla en sus manos.

-¿Estás segura que no se darán cuenta?

-Lo estoy, de mi nadie se burla…- su sonrisa diabólica se dejó ver- la bruja lo tiene todo preparado solo falta llevarlos allí.

-Si es lo que quieres es lo que se hará.

Todos se retiraron y la dejaron sola en una vacía y triste habitación.

-¡Solo espero que te pudras sólo al igual que lo haré yo! ¡Nadie te librará de tu destino!

 _Mientras en otro lugar…_

-¡Vamos hermanito! Sabes que es lo que deseo ¡Por favor!- él la miró exasperado por su comportamiento, entendía que era joven pero debía de comportarse como la princesa que era.

-Alice, ya te hemos dicho tanto Emmet como yo que no, así que no nos molestes más con eso.

-¡Pero!- la miró como hacía con sus plebeyos y no tuvo más que callarse- ¡No es justo!- se fue enfadada y dejándolo solo.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, la vida para un futuro rey era dura y más para hacerlo solo. Su padre siempre tuvo el apoyo de su madre hasta que desaparecieron en extrañas circunstancias. Todos decían que habrían muerto en su último viaje, pero en su corazón sentía que seguían vivos. Ni siquiera pudo enterrar sus cuerpos porque desaparecieron sin más.

A partir de ahí todo se complicó, él ya era el futuro rey y como tal debía encontrar una esposa. Pero no aparecía ninguna que llenara el vacío en su corazón. Al ser el clan más poderoso de brujos de todo el reino no les faltaba candidatos a ninguno de los 3 para ser sus cónyuges, ninguno lo encontró por el momento. Él deseaba el amor incondicional que llevaba el matrimonio como una vez le contó su padre, suspiró tristemente, que encontró en su madre.

-¿Que pasa hermano?- apareció Emmet a su lado, él al ser el segundo podía simplemente tomarse todo más a la ligera porque el peso fuerte recaía solo en él.

-Alice…- el asintió.

-Si ¿También te preguntó a ti verdad?- le asintió de vuelta.

-Ya le dije que ese tipo no me gusta…- cogió una manzana del frutero que tenía al alcance –No te preocupes se le pasará, se enamora con tanta facilidad que si le permitiésemos estar con todos sus amores no cabríamos en palacio…- nos reímos ambos- Nos requieren en el despacho, por lo visto es algo importante.

-Pues vamos- se encaminaron al lugar sin saber lo que cambiaría su futuro con ello.

Llegaron al lugar que se encontraba solo y en silencio. Esto no le olía muy bien que digamos. Se puso alerta mirando a todos lados, cuando se disponía a atacar a los visitantes junto a su hermano se encontró con que tenían a Alice con ellos. Ella solo lloraba, le dolía verla así por culpa de éstos indeseables.

-Ahora estaos quietos o vuestra hermana morirá ante vuestros ojos sin que os deis cuenta- la miró con todo el odio que podía.

-¿Que te hemos hecho nosotros? ¿Qué quieres?

-Venganza…- el rió a lo que ella se enfadó más todavía- no te resultará tan gracioso cuando sepas lo que va a ser de ti en este momento y todo por negarte a verme como lo que debería ser, tu futura esposa y reina- lo besó a la fuerza cosa que lo hizo querer vomitar.

-¡Nunca! ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero deja a mis hermanos en paz!- ella negó.

-Vais todos en el lote querido…- se acercó a una especie de lienzo, le quito la sábana que lo cubría y pudo ver un hermoso retrato de los 3- ¿Lo ves? Ahí es donde vais a pasar toda la eternidad…- el abrió los ojos de la impresión- Verás… Ya que pronto dejaremos de vernos te contaré toda la historia, érase una vez una niña que deseaba ser reina y cuando conoció al chico que lo haría realidad se enamoró perdidamente de él, como no consiguió enamorarlo de forma tradicional decidió levantar un hechizo para conseguirlo ¡Pero qué mala suerte que los metiches de sus padres se dieron cuenta y los tuvo que quitar de en medio!

-¿Tu mataste a nuestros padres? ¡Te voy a matar con mis propias manos lo juro!

-Déjame terminar querido, no los maté, están condenados como lo estaréis vosotros…- se acercó a acariciarlo de nuevo- todavía puedes salvarte si te casas conmigo, te prometo hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-¡Nunca, maldita loca!- intentó atacarla pero el tipo que tenía a Alice apretó su agarre sobre ella.

-¡Bien, tú lo pierdes! Ahora vamos a terminar con esto…- con un puñal le hizo un pequeño corte a cada uno de los hermanos poniendo su sangre sobre el dibujo de cada uno. Después pronunció unas palabras que los hicieron desaparecer- Ya está hecho.

-¿Está segura que no podrán volver?

-Nada es seguro en esta vida, pero según la vieja bruja que me lo recomendó, solo la sangre de alguien especial será capaz de romper el hechizo…- lo miró y rompió a reír a fuertes carcajadas- ¿Quién echaría sangre a un cuadro? De todas maneras lo mandaré al mundo humano, allí los encierran en habitaciones donde nadie puede tocarlos, así estaré más que segura que nadie los liberará.

-Me ocuparé enseguida mi señora.

Se acercó al cuadro acariciando el lugar donde se veía la silueta de Edward.

-Hubiéramos sido muy felices querido, lástima que no nos diste la oportunidad de serlo.

Así si más se alejó, dejando a su suerte el cuadro donde reposarían los 3 hermanos.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Alguien los encontraría? ¿Se rompería algún día la maldición?

 **URSU.**

 **Espero que sigan la historia y lo comprueben por vosotros mismos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Suspiré una vez más, era estresante esto de mudarse, pero esta sería la definitiva. Después de todos los traslados junto a mi madre Renee y su último esposo Phil. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 3 años y mi madre volvió a casarse cuando tenía 6, Phil era entrenador de un equipo de fútbol por lo que viajábamos constantemente. Phil tenía 2 hijos mellizos Rose y Jasper que son como mis hermanos de sangre. Y hemos estado unidos desde entonces, incluso ahora hemos decidimos irnos a vivir juntos. Jasper y Rose aunque no nos unían lazos de sangre para mí eran mis hermanos, siempre han estado ahí para mí y yo para ellos, nos llevábamos de maravilla, por lo que el día que me ofrecieron el trabajo de mis sueños en un museo cerca en PortAngeles no dudaron en venir conmigo. Ellos tenían una consulta de Psicología y la trasladaron sólo por estar juntos ¡no podía pedir mejor familia que la que tenía!

Alquilamos una casa en el campo entre PortAngeles, lugar donde estaban nuestros trabajos, y Forks donde residía mi padre. Los 3 estábamos muy contentos no así Phil y Renee que decían echarían de menos a sus bebés ¡Bebés! Yo era la más joven y ya tenía 25 años, Rose y Jasper 27 y a pesar de su edad peleaban por todo pero no podían estar separados, yo era la mediadora en sus tontas peleas. Los quería un montón no sabía que hubiera sido de mi sin ellos en mis años de preparatoria o de universidad. Yo era la típica chica que llamaban vulgarmente rata de biblioteca y de la que se reían los populares, pero Rose y Jasper los ponían en su sitio tanto a los chicos como a las chicas y me dejaron en paz, suspiré, todavía no había conocido el amor pero tenía un pellizco en el estómago con este nuevo trabajo que me decía que lo lograría pronto. Algo me decía que mi vida iba a cambiar y esperaba que fuera para bien ¡Y por fin logre encontrar al amor de mi vida!

-¡Bells! ¿Otra vez soñando despierta? -le sonreí a Rose. Ella era una rubia preciosa de ojos azules y cuerpo de infarto, a su lado yo me veía insignificante, aunque ella lo negara.

-¡Oh vamos Rose no es tan malo hacerlo! Deberías probar de vez en cuando, eres demasiado dura con todo- ella rodó los ojos.

-Prefiero serlo, así alejo a los idiotas de mi…- me guiñó el ojo - y tu deberías aprender a hacerlo.

-Sabes que soy incapaz de mandar a nadie a ningún sitio Rose…- suspiré- de todas formas en el trabajo estaré prácticamente sola o acompañada del profesor Clearwater que puede ser de la edad de mi padre, por lo que dudo que quiera ligar conmigo.

-Deberías salir a conocer hombres Bells, no conozco a nadie que sea virgen a los 25 años, encerrada en casa con tus libros o en el lugar de trabajo con un viejo no vas a encontrar ninguno- suspiré dramáticamente sabiendo lo que se venía.

-Rose no he encontrado a la persona indicada eso es todo, y no pienso darle mi virginidad a otra que no sea la que mi corazón decida. Además si he tenido citas que no han salido bien en ningún caso- ella rodó los ojos.

-Ni siquiera les diste una oportunidad, a todos les veías defectos tontos…- no podía debatirle eso porque era verdad, era como si algo en mi interior me dijera que no era el adecuado incluso antes de conocerlo mejor -¡Está bien! ¡Eres imposible pero la ropa la compraremos juntas, no pienso dejarte salir con esas espantosas camisas que siempre llevas! ¡Necesitas un cambio pero ya! Y lo haremos juntas ¿De acuerdo?- me señaló con el dedo de forma amenazante.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas necesito ropa nueva para trabajar ¡Pero nada de faldas, es mi única condición!- ella sonrió en respuesta.

-¡Vale! Algo podremos hacer sin meter las faldas de por medio.

Fuimos juntas en busca de Jasper que se encontraba tirado en el sofá viendo un partido de fútbol muy entretenido. Nos sentamos con él conversando de todo, sobre todo de los idiotas de sus ex, tanto María como Royce los habían traicionado de una forma que no olvidaban ninguno de los 2 y que los había hecho dudar del amor verdadero. Los 4 iban siempre juntos a todas partes y se llevaban de maravilla, el problema fue que tanto María como Royce se entendían mejor de lo que debieran, un día los pillaron in fraganti y los dejaron sin mirar atrás. Ambos intentaron volver y que los perdonaran pero ya el daño estaba hecho y no tenía arreglo, ese acontecimiento los convirtió en los chicos duros y desconfiados del amor que son ahora. Sólo buscan sexo ocasional pero estaba segura que eso cambiaría cuando conocieran a sus verdaderos amores como esperaba me ocurriera a mí. Sé que suena loco pero creo que todos tenemos a alguien destinado para compartir nuestra vida, sólo que debemos encontrarla y no siempre se encuentra a la primera.

Llamé a mamá, Phil y papá que me desearon mucha suerte para mi primer día en el trabajo. Estaba muy nerviosa, esperaba poder hacerlo lo mejor posible, me había licenciado la primera en mi clase y eso me abrió muchas puertas pero solo una que me interesaba y aunque se trataba de un pequeño museo, iba a hacer lo que siempre había querido, restaurar obras de arte. Puede sonar aburrido pero es algo mágico, como coges algo que se ve muerto y tú poco a poco con paciencia y ternura le devuelves la vida ¡Es algo mágico e increíble!

Después de despedirme de mis hermanos me fui a la cama donde volví a tener esos sueños tan raros que llevaba teniendo hace unas semanas, podría asegurar que los tenía desde que acepté el puesto de trabajo que me ofrecieron en el Museo de PortAngeles, siempre me desvelaban en mitad de la noche y a la misma hora las 3:00 ¡Raro era la palabra clave! En esos sueños veía a 3 personas que me pedían ayuda, eran 2 hombres y una mujer bastante atractivos, yo me sentía mal de no saber cómo poder ayudarlos. Era realmente bastante aterrador, volví a dormirme hasta la hora de ir a trabajar.

En la mañana bajé de muy buen humor y desayuné junto a Rose y Jasper.

-¿Cómo llevas los nervios pequeña?- me preguntó Jazz.

-Bien solo un poco nerviosa pero deseando comenzar cuanto antes- Rose me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Lo harás bien Bells, nosotros estaremos en nuestra consulta por si necesitas alguien con quien compartir tu día a la hora del almuerzo, te esperaremos gustosos.

-Si tengo tiempo os llamaré, sino comeré algo allí mismo, sabes que cuando me concentro en algo no puedo parar.

-Sí lo sabemos por eso te llamaré para que saques tu culo de ahí para comer con nosotros.

-Apruebo el método de Rose…- la secundó Jazz y me reí, ellos se irían a su consulta que quedaba relativamente cerca de mi Museo.

-Ahora que lo dices papá nos invitó a cenar esta noche para celebrar mi primer día- ambos sonrieron, querían a mi padre como propio cosa que era de total reciprocidad para Charlie, Rose y Jasper eran como sus hijos, al igual que yo lo era para Phil. Podríamos decir que éramos una gran familia unida. Llevábamos juntos desde que tenía 6 años y ellos 8 por lo que nuestra unión era muy fuerte, incluso cuando me tocaba ir con Charlie ellos me acompañaban y mi padre estaba más que contento, nos presentaba a todos como sus 3 hijos, cosa que enorgullecía a Rose y Jasper.

-Que cuente con nosotros ¿Será en Forks?- rodé los ojos sonriendo.

-Si, por supuesto ya sabéis que solo sale de allí para ir a la reserva con su amigo Billy Black- me entrecerraron los ojos.

-Yo creo que hay alguien más a quien va a ver…- le rodé los ojos- la última vez que hablamos se le escapó algo de una tal Sue.

-¿En serio? Rose es mi padre… -suspiré- y dudo que tenga novia y no me haya dicho nada- ella me dio un codazo.

-¡Vamos Bells! Seguro que lo hará cuando esté preparado y sepa que va en serio…- me miró con una ceja alzada- ¿No creerás que tu padre vive sin sexo como tú verdad?- me tapé los oídos, no quería escuchar las palabras papá y sexo juntas, Jazz y Rose se rieron a carcajadas de mí.

-No quiero oír esas cosas Rose ¡Por dios es mi padre!- me tapé los oídos mientras ella seguía burlándose de mí y Jasper se reía de ambas.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos despedimos y salí a coger mi auto, era una camioneta vieja pero era mía y la adoraba, además casi nunca me daba problemas. Puse música para el camino y se me hizo bastante corto. Cuando llegué al museo tuve que pasar por seguridad antes de ir a reunirme con Harry y me llevara a mi puesto.

-¡Buenos días preciosa! ¿Eres nueva por aquí? - me saludó el chico que se encontraba en la entrada, era rubio, guapo y joven pero no despertaba nada en mi igual que el resto de los chicos que había conocido.

-Sí, me llamo Bella Swan, el señor Clearwater me espera- se empezó a reír.

-¿El señor Clearwater? Como Harry sepa que lo llamas así, seguro que te despide antes de empezar…- al ver mi cara de desconcierto siguió- ¡Es broma! Parece que no eres muy dada a ellas. Mi nombre es Mike Newton…- me dio la mano y las estrechamos- encantado Bella, por cierto bonito nombre para alguien tan hermosa como tú- me subieron los colores enseguida.

-Si...Lo mismo digo...Eh ¿Dónde debo ir?

-Ah sí perdona, sigue este pasillo y la última puerta es la de Harry y ¡Bienvenida Bella! Espero verte por ahí- asentí y corrí hacia el pasillo que me había indicado. Llamé a la puerta donde el letrero decía Harry Clearwater y cuando escuché el adelante entré.

-¡Oh tú debes de ser Bella! Estaba deseando conocerte…- me abrazó muy efusivamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarme- ahora vamos a ver lo que debes hacer…- se levantó con un manojo de llaves y me llevó a una habitación que se hallaba en el sótano del museo- Aquí tenemos muchas obras que nos gustaría poner en la nueva exposición que se inaugurará la próxima semana, sé que será mucho trabajo pero si lo necesitas puedes tomar prestado a mi sobrino- dijo sonriendo, yo en cambio me quedé observando todo lo que allí se encontraba y en las condiciones que estaban… Me entraron ganas de echarme las manos a la cabeza y ponerme a llorar, Harry debió de darse cuenta de mi desconcierto porque volvió a sonreírme antes de hablar.

-No te preocupes que no serán todas, solo las que te dé tiempo. Aunque me gustaría comenzar por los lienzos, hay algunos muy hermosos y quedarían muy bien en la exposición.

-Por supuesto haré lo que pueda y si su sobrino quiere ayudar, no tengo ningún problema con ello- igual debería tener 3 sobrinos que me ayuden a poder poner esto en orden, suspiré.

-¿De verdad? ¡Vaya me parece genial! Aquí la mayoría no quieren que se acerquen a ellos cuando están trabajando, pero ya que no te molesta mandare a Jacob a echarte una mano mientras no tenga nada más que hacer.

-¡Pues dígame dónde está mi despacho para dejar mis cosas y empezaré lo antes posible!- se dio una palmada en la cara.

-¡Dios, lo siento Bella! Ni siquiera me había acordado de enseñarte todo antes de mostrarte tu trabajo…- miró el reloj- te llevaré a tu despacho y luego mandaré a Jacob para que te enseñe todo esto, para que te vayas familiarizando con el lugar…- asentí y él me sonrió- ya que serás parte de nuestra pequeña familia.

-Bien, cuando quiera y gracias por lo de ser de la familia.

-Aquí todos lo somos, así que cualquier problema o consulta no dudes en acudir a mí.

Me guió al que sería mi lugar, era un sitio pequeño pero confortable con una pequeña mesa y un armario, me gustaba mucho, lo decoraría con fotos de mi familia para alegrarlo un poco. Una vez que me vio cómoda se tuvo que ir a preparar sus cosas. Me puse mi bata y cogí mis utensilios, aunque allí tenían a mí me gustaba usar los míos propios y me dirigí de nuevo al lugar donde esperaban por mi todas esas obras.

Al llegar, otra vez resoplé ¿Cómo habían organizado todo esto así? No se veía nada. Lo primero sería separar las cosas y luego empezar a prepararlas para que sean admiradas. Como Harry me habló de los lienzos primero los puse por delante para empezar con ellos. Había por lo menos 12… Suspiré de nuevo ¡Eran demasiados para una semana!

-¡Hola!- me sorprendió una voz por detrás de mí, al girarme pude ver un chico moreno muy guapo, alto y de complexión fuerte- Tú debes de ser Bella, soy Jake el sobrino de Harry- le sonreí dándole la mano.

-¡Ah hola, encantada también Jake! Has venido en el mejor momento posible, estoy a punto de empezar a preparar a todos éstos- le dije señalando los cuadros apilados.

-¡Pues dime que hacer y lo haremos!

Le expliqué a simples rasgos como debía hacer para limpiar los cuadros y los que necesitaban arreglarlos un poco lo haría yo personalmente. Estuvimos conversando mientras trabajábamos y congeniamos enseguida. Era un chico muy agradable y simpático, así estábamos cuando de repente sonó mi teléfono.

-¿Si?- sabía que era Rose porque su nombre aparecía en la pantalla pero me gustaba jugar con ella.

-¡Oh Bells por fin contestas, llevo llamándote media hora!

-Lo siento Rose estaba liada con un cuadro, ya sabes que cuando me pongo a trabajar no atiendo nada más.

-¡Si seguro! Pues Jasper y yo ya estamos comiendo, si quieres te esperamos.

-No, yo saldré en un rato y comeré algo rápido antes de venir a de nuevo…- suspiré- tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y en sólo una semana- Jake a mi lado reía.

-¿Con quién estás? No se escucha como el viejo con el que decías que trabajarías.

-Es un compañero no mi jefe y está ayudándome aquí.

-¿Es guapo?- rodé los ojos.

-Rose te dejo, nos vemos luego.

\- ¡Lo es! Cuídate, nos vemos en casa Bells. No hagas nada malo en tu puesto de trabajo- me reí de sus tonterías.

\- Tranquila, adiós.

-¿Quién era?- miré a Jake.

-Mi hermana…- asintió- es muy sobreprotectora y quería saber con quién estaba y que hacía- rodé los ojos a lo que el rió.

-Si sé lo que es eso, tengo 2 hermanas Rachel y Rebecca, son iguales de sobreprotectoras conmigo- lo miré asombrada.

-¿En serio?

-¿Te extraña?- negué.

-Bueno no es algo usual que las hermanas se preocupen de con quien anda su hermano, sería más normal al revés- se quedó pensativo un momento mientras que se acariciaba el mentón con el pulgar.

-Si yo también lo soy, pero ellas ya tienen parejas estables, Rachel está casada con Paul Lahote, y créeme que le costó convencerme que era bueno para ella. En el caso de Rebecca está viviendo con Seth, ella no cree que deba casarse para demostrar su amor por él…- asentí- y son muy felices también, aunque para mí ninguno era bueno para ellas ahora estoy contento porque las hacen muy felices y yo lo soy al verlas así.

-Entiendo tu punto, yo también espero encontrar esa felicidad algún día.

-Asumo que no tienes novio, yo tampoco tengo novia pero la encontraremos, ya verás como si- asentí y me guiñó el ojo antes de agregar- la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

\- Si es verdad, ahora debo ir a comer algo que tengo hambre ¿Podrías decirme de un lugar cercano para hacerlo?

-Haremos algo mejor, iremos a comer juntos a la cafetería de aquí al lado que se come muy bien.

-¡Estupendo!- fuimos al lugar que dijo y comimos juntos, conversando y riendo de anécdotas pasadas. Debo reconocer que para ser una persona que me cuesta tomar confianza con los demás con Jake, como le gustaba que lo llamaran se daba de forma natural, sería muy agradable trabajar con él. Cuando terminamos volvimos de nuevo a nuestro trabajo, pero sobre las 16:00 lo llamó Harry para hacer otra cosa y me quedé sola.

Estaba concentrada trabajando con un lienzo de unos animales fantásticos que se encontraban en un prado ¡Era precioso! Entonces noté algo por el rabillo del ojo, miré en esa dirección y había un gran lienzo cubierto por una sabana, me entró la curiosidad y me acerqué a verlo. Cuando le quité la sábana me quedé de piedra ¡Eran las personas que veía en mis sueños! Los acaricié a los 3 ¿Pero qué significaba eso? Lo miré por todos lados y no había nada especial en él, suspiré ¡Creo que voy a volverme loca! De todos modos ¿Que esperaba encontrar? Negué con la cabeza.

Dejé el otro cuadro para empezar a arreglar éste, preparé todo y me dispuse a hacerlo, parecería loco pero notaba como si las 3 personas del cuadro me observaran, sacudí la cabeza y me reí de mi propia tontería. Desde luego sí que me iba a volver loca.

Estuve muy concentrada trabajando en él, cuando de repente me corté con uno de los utensilios ¡Mierda! ¡Pero si ni siquiera tenía punta! ¿Cómo me había cortado?

-¡Mierda! - iba a coger un poco de papel antes de que la sangre lo manchara pero fue tarde- ¡Mierda no!- fui corriendo a envolver mi mano con papel antes de volver al lienzo e intentar arreglarlo.

-¡Menos mal que no se ha estropeado! Ni siquiera se notará…- pensé en voz alta y suspiré aliviada.

-Sí, se ve muy bien pero ahora que no estoy en él me gustaría destruirlo…- me giré hacia la voz sobre mi hombro y había una chica ¡Joder, era la del cuadro! ¿Estaría soñando? Tal vez el corte fue peor de lo que pensaba y estoy inconsciente. Pero al mirar mi mano, no había nada. Me miré varias veces para asegurarme.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes te he curado, no podía dejarte con la herida cuando fue por mi culpa…- ¿Qué?-Emmet encárgate, no quiero ese maldito cuadro en mi vista- al lado de ella se encontraban los 2 chicos del cuadro también ¡Eran, no tenía palabras para describirlos! Incluso la chica era preciosa. Se veían mejor al natural que en la pintura.

-¿Estás bien?- la chica se acercó a mí y yo me alejé ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

-¿Vosotros habéis salido del cuadro?- incluso la pregunta me pareció estúpida pero no pude detenerla.

-Sí y si nos permites acabaremos con él…- me alejé del cuadro y el más musculoso lo hizo levitar y una vez en el aire se extinguió entre las llamas hasta que desapareció en el aire. Abrí y cerré los ojos varias veces intentando procesar lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Debo estar soñando, esto no puede ser real.

-Lo es Bella…- la mire sorprendida- si sé tu nombre, llevo llamándote en sueños hace tiempo y quiero agradecerte por sacarnos de ahí- señalo el lugar donde desapareció el cuadro.

-¿De nada?- ella me sonrió y me acercó a sus hermanos.

\- Soy Alice y ellos son Edward… – señaló al chico de cabello bronce y ojos verdes- Emmet…- señaló al moreno de ojos dorados y cuerpo musculoso- somos hermanos y como has podido comprobar somos brujos también.

-¿Brujos? ¡Madre mía, creo que me estoy volviendo loca! ¿Estáis ahí de verdad?- intenté tocar al de los músculos Emmet creo, que era el más cercano a mí, nada más rozarlo me alzó y me dio vueltas alrededor del lugar.

-¡Gracias preciosa!- me besó en la frente y su hermano gruñó a nuestro lado- Y si somos reales como puedes notar…- me alzó ambas cejas a lo que me ruboricé por completo.

-¡Emmet suéltala! – gritó el que se llamaba Edward, le dio una mirada severa antes que me soltara resoplando.

-¡Eres un aguafiestas Edward!

-Si Emmet tiene razón…- la chica Alice se puso en arras y me abrazó también – y sé que seremos grandes amigas…- asentí todavía en shock- y puede que algo más- había algo escondido en ese algo más que no me detuve en analizar.

-Soy Edward, encantado Bella…- le di la mano y no puedo explicar con palabras lo que sentí al rozarlas, fue algo mágico que envió escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Lo miré a los ojos y su penetrante mirada me puso nerviosa, por lo que lo solté como si quemara. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

-Igualmente ¿Ahora alguien puede explicarme como ha ocurrido eso?- señalé el lugar donde el cuadro había estado.

-Larga historia, ahora necesitamos salir de aquí y buscar a nuestros padres que se hallan en las mismas circunstancias que nosotros- me quedé en shock y las preguntas salieron de mí antes de darme cuenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay más como vosotros atrapados en cuadros?- asintieron.

-¿Estarán aquí?- preguntó Emmet.

-No lo sabemos pero por mirar no pasará nada- me dijo Alice.

Me puse a destapar todos los cuadros pero en ninguno se veían las personas que ellos querían encontrar. Sentía no poder ayudarlos en más.

-Lo siento, de verdad- se veían tristes pero se animaron enseguida.

-Debemos salir de aquí y después rastrearemos a papá y mamá ¡Los encontraremos y cuando lo hagamos volveremos a nuestro hogar y acabaremos con...!- se paró de repente mirándome fijamente ¿De quién estaría hablando? ¿Sería la persona responsable de que estuvieran ahí?

-Si tienes razón…- iban a salir por la puerta pero ¿Como explicaba a los demás de donde habían salido?

-No pueden veros, sino me meteré en problemas…- los 3 me observaron intrigados- de todas formas ¿Sabéis dónde ir o por dónde empezar a buscar?

-No, pero iremos contigo…- la chica se pegó a mí y Emmet se puso a mi lado- tú nos ayudarás y estoy segura que los encontraremos juntos y tu sangre los liberará al igual que a nosotros.

-¿En serio? ¿Mi sangre? ¿Qué tiene de especial? Puede ser la de cualquiera ¿O no?

-No…- habló Edward- solo nos sirve la tuya por lo que debemos cuidar que no te pase nada mientras los buscamos…- les dio unas miradas raras a sus hermanos- iremos con ella y nos adaptaremos a este lugar mientras que encontramos a nuestros padres…- ambos asintieron en acuerdo- debemos irnos ya – me miró a mí.

-No puedo, todavía no es mi hora de salida, debo seguir hasta las 20:00…- miré mi reloj- queda una hora todavía.

-De acuerdo esperaremos- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Cómo saldréis sin que os vea alguien? No puedo decir que salisteis de un cuadro que destruisteis después ¡Mierda! Mi jefe me matará cuando se entere que el cuadro ya no está- Edward puso su mano en mi hombro y volví a notar esos escalofríos de nuevo.

-El no recordará el cuadro, no te preocupes. Ahora solo céntrate en terminar lo que tienes que hacer antes de irnos.

Volví al trabajo pero no podía concentrarme con ellos mirando y cuchicheando entre ellos, me ponían nerviosa. Cuando dio la hora salimos sin contratiempos, ninguno los vio por lo visto su magia tenía algunas ventajas, los llevé a mi coche y pusieron una cara rara al verlo, suspiré, supongo que lo les gustaba mi camioneta en absoluto al igual que al resto de los que la veían.

-Subid, os llevaré a casa pero debemos decirle a Rose y Jasper…- me puse firme en esto- ¡No acepto un no! Y nos debéis contar todo lo ocurrido…- Edward asintió y los demás no dijeron nada, supongo que él era el que mandaba de los 3.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Alice.

-Son mis hermanos- asintieron los 3.

-Supongo que es lo justo, si vamos a convivir con ellos debemos decirles la verdad- asentí.

-Edward, sabes que tú y…

-Alice mejor deja el tema de momento- ella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo antes de contestarle.

-¡Como digas! ¡Pero tu búsqueda ha dado sus frutos! - ¿De que estarían hablando?

-¡Joder hermano, deberías estar eufórico que nos libramos de seguir en esa mierda de cuadro más tiempo! ¿Cuánto ha sido?

-Creo que unos 130 años más o menos…- dijo Alice con una calma increíble ¿130 años, en serio?

-¿Qué? Creo que no he oído bien- Emmet se acercó a mi oído.

-Nosotros vivimos muchos más años que vosotros, pero mientras estuvimos ahí metidos se congeló para nosotros y no hemos envejecido esos años…- asentí. Sus susurros me ponían nerviosa- Me gusta tu timidez, es algo nuevo para mí- se echó a reír.

-¡Emmet déjala en paz!- Edward se veía molesto.

-Lo entiendo…- le guiñó un ojo- es tuya, no te preocupes que te respeto hermano, no te la quitaré- al escuchar eso me subieron los colores al rostro y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

-La estás incomodando Emmet…- se giró a mí- siento su comportamiento pero es como un niño grande- asentí todavía más nerviosa.

El resto del camino fuimos hablando de otras cosas sin importancia hasta llegar a casa donde no habían llegado los demás ¡Encima teníamos la cena con Charlie! ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Los guié dentro de la casa, donde les indiqué la habitación de invitados que teníamos para Edward y Emmet, a Alice la metí en mi habitación.

-Necesitamos ropa ¿Tienes alguna revista para ver?- le di mi móvil y le enseñé como buscarla por Internet- ¡Vaya, en un momento nos tengo surtidos!- estuvo un rato mirando y cuando terminó se puso a hacer aparecer de la nada ropa para los 3 e incluso alguna para mí. A pesar de ver lo que eran capaces de hacer me sentía en shock ¡Esto era increíble! Pero una cosa era cierta y es que tenía muy buen gusto. Edward y Emmet fueron a cambiarse al cuarto de invitados, cuando volvieron…

-¡Tío que clase de gente lleva estos pantalones tan apretados, llevo los…!

-¡Emmet por favor! ¡Compórtate hay damas delante!- el rodó los ojos.

-Si lo sé, una es mi hermana y la otra lo será muy pronto…- ¿Qué? Miré a Edward que me observaba con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro ¿Sentiría lo mismo que yo al tocarlo? Era un hombre muy atractivo y estaba, lo admiré con esos vaqueros ajustados y ese jersey pegado de cuello alto y era todo un espectáculo digno de ver. Incluso Emmet estaba… Y Alice, eran muy hermosos lo 3 seguramente sus padres lo serían también.

-¿Bells? Escuché la voz de Jasper desde abajo y decidí salir a explicar todo yo misma antes que se los encontraran de sopetón, pero antes de poder salir entró él a mi habitación y nos vio a todos allí. Nos miró a todos detalladamente hasta que llegó a Alice y se quedaron ambos mirándose demasiado tiempo.

-Jazz…- me levanté a saludarlo y pude ver que no le hizo mucha gracia a Edward que lo abrazara- ¿Está Rose abajo?- asintió todavía mirando a Alice- Ve por ella hay algo que tenéis que saber.

-Te acompaño…- Alice se agarró de su brazo cosa que hizo gruñir tanto a Emmet como a Edward y se lo llevó a rastras hablando sin parar.

-¿Es tu hermano?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí y Rose es mi hermana- asintió.

Cuando vinieron los 3 Rose se encontraba extrañada, seguramente por el hecho que llevara a alguien a casa y mas a 3 personas, cuando vio a Emmet sus ojos se agrandaron ¡Le gustaba! Emmet le guiñó un ojo y eso la hizo ponerse su coraza de chica dura.

-Rose, Jazz ellos son Emmet, Edward y Alice…

-Cullen, encantados de conocerlos. Vamos a explicar a grandes rasgos lo que ha pasado para que lo entendáis- asentimos, nos invitó Edward a sentarnos.

Lo hicimos en la cama y empezó a reproducir como en una pantalla de cine todo lo que les había pasado cuando los maldijeron en el cuadro. Los 3 nos encontrábamos en shock, luego volvió a pasar con lo ocurrido conmigo en la tarde cuando los liberé y ambos me entrecerraron los ojos ¡Estaban enfadados conmigo! ¡Pero si no había tenido tiempo de asumirlo menos para contarlo!

-¿Te ocurre esto y no nos cuentas?- su mirada podía fulminarme.

-Lo estamos haciendo ahora Rose.

-¡Pero deberías haberlo hecho antes!

-Lo siento, pero he estado en shock desde que ocurrió…- los señalé con el dedo de forma acusatoria- ¿Sabes lo que es estar trabajando y que salgan 3 personas de la nada? ¿Y que de forma mágica hagan desaparecer un cuadro más grande que él?- señalé a Emmet.

-Yo soy más grande preciosa…- le guiñó a Rose que le rodó los ojos.

-Entonces sois de…- ese fue Jazz, a lo que Alice contestó muy efusiva.

-Somos de un lugar llamado Volterra, está en una dimensión diferente a la vuestra, donde la magia y las criaturas mágicas existen- asentimos en shock.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rose a lo que Emmet se acercó a ella abriendo su palma y apareciendo una preciosa rosa roja en ella, Rose se sonrojó cosa que si no hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído- ¡Gracias!

-Una flor para otra más preciosa…- ella le entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Eres un picaflor?- él la observó extrañado.

-¿Qué es eso?- ninguno parecía saber lo que era.

-Un hombre que se acuesta con todas las mujeres que encuentra- le dijo Jazz de forma amenazante.

-Lo he sido si…- le guiñó el ojo- pero ahora mismo solo me interesa una- le volvió a guiñar a Rose a lo que ella puso su coraza de nuevo. El hecho de reconocer que era un mujeriego no había sido una buena idea.

-Mejor aléjate de mí, mi dosis de idiotas la cubrí con Royce…- él se vio un poco molesto al escuchar el nombre de Royce.

-¿Quién es Royce? ¿No tendrás pareja verdad?- se veía desconcertado.

-¿Que más te da? Seguro que encontraras a otra que te dará lo que quieres.

-¡Emmet, deja el tema ya!- le dijo Edward.

-¡Pero!- le hizo un gesto y se calló resoplando. Parece que lo único que lo hacía callar era su hermano.

-Tenemos cosas más importantes que ver…- se volvió a mí- supongo que debemos vestirnos para esa cena que hay que ir- ¿Qué, llevarlos con Charlie?

-Podemos ir como vuestras parejas…- saltó Alice a lo que Jazz sonrió, Rose rodó los ojos y yo miré a Edward que me observaba fijamente ¡Lo que daría por leerle la mente y saber qué es lo que estaba pensando! Era tan enigmático como guapo.

-Por mi está bien…- contestó Jazz- voy a vestirme.

-¡Oh está bien! ¡Lo haré, pero tú no te pases ni un pelo o sabrás lo que es bueno!- amenazó Rose a Emmet antes de desaparecer por la puerta. En el fondo le alegraba ir con él pero nunca lo reconocería.

-¡La tengo en el bote! Ese Royce no tiene ninguna posibilidad con el gran Emmet Cullen…- dijo mientras hacía unas poses graciosas mostrando sus músculos.

-Si se ve que está loca por ti- le dijo Alice bromeando.

-Se hace la dura pero es así, además me gusta y mucho. Creo que será una estancia muy agradable.

-Mejor me voy a vestir para irnos, si no os importa dejarme sola para hacerlo- salieron de la habitación todos menos Alice.

-Me alegro de habernos encontrado por fin…- me abrazó y se fue dejándome en blanco. Ellos irían con la ropa que ya se habían puesto antes que llegaran Rose y Jazz.

Cogí todo lo necesario y me encaminé a la ducha, una vez lista salí encontrándome a todos listos para salir en el comedor. Todos se hallaban estupendos parecían salidos de un anuncio, cosa que no me veía yo, me sentía fuera de lugar entre ellos. Llevaba un vaquero ajustado, un jersey ajustado de cuello con unas botas bajas.

-¡Estás preciosa!- me dijo Alice a lo que me emocioné, se veía tan sincera, mire en dirección a Edward que no me quitaba el ojo de encima. No pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate. Su intensa mirada me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Y ese jersey? ¡Fuiste de compras sin mí!- me acusó Rose- ¡No puedo creer que me dejaras de lado sabiendo lo que me gustan las compras!

-Rose no fuimos de compras, ella…- señalé a Alice- lo hizo aparecer todo de la nada- abrió los ojos realmente sorprendida y después se volvió hacía ella.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Es decir ¿Podrías hacer aparecer cualquier cosa que quieras?- ¡Oh, oh! Ya veía por donde iba Rose. Me reí para mis adentros.

-¡Claro, solo he de verlo antes y listo!- se agarró de su brazo y la encaminó fuera cuchicheando por lo bajo ¡Seguro de toda la ropa que le iba a pedir aparecer!

-¿Vamos Bells?- Jasper me cogió del brazo y me llevó a la puerta, detrás nuestra venían Emmet y Edward, el último no se veía muy contento que digamos.

-¡Esto será genial! Es como una aventura y tu Ed deberías tomártelo con más calma aquí no eres más... ¡Auch! ¡Tío eso duele!

-Es mejor que guardes silencio Emmet, no queremos decir nada que no debamos ¿Entendido?

-¡Vale! Pero no entiendo porque no debemos... ¡Auch! ¡Vale lo pillo, me callo!

Nos encaminamos a los coches de Jazz y Rose, los Cullen después de haber estado en mi camioneta sus coches les parecieron una maravilla y no los culpaba. Emmet estaba tratando de subir al BMW de Rose y Alice al Mercedes de Jazz. Mientras estaban entretenidos con ellos Edward se acercó a mí.

-¿Porque ellos poseen vehículos más bonitos y nuevos que tú?- me preguntó.

-Me gusta mi camioneta, lleva mucho tiempo conmigo y no quiero deshacerme de ella. Me la regaló mi padre cuando me saqué el carnet y hemos vivido mucho juntas- él me sonrió ¡Que sonrisa!

-¿Quieres que te la deje como nueva? Puedo hacerlo, ya sabes, magia- sonrió de nuevo y su sonrisa removió muchas cosas en mi interior ¿Que me estaba pasando?

-¿En serio harías eso por mí?- me parecía el detalle más lindo que alguien había tenido conmigo.

-Te debo mi vida y la de mis hermanos, de no ser por ti todavía estaríamos condenados en ese maldito cuadro…- ¡Claro era solo agradecimiento! Suspiré en derrota.

-Ya veremos, de momento no me molesta como está, ahora vamos a meterles prisa a los demás o no llegaremos con mi padre.

-Claro, vamos…-nos acercamos a ellos- ¡Emmet, Alice entren ya a los coches que nos vamos!

-¡Yo voy con Jazz!- Alice se le colgó del brazo y Jasper sonrió, hacía tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en él.

-¡Yo con Rosie!- Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Rose o Rosalie para ti, nada de Rosie ¿Entendido?- se rió.

-¡Eres increíble! Te llamaré como quieras preciosa…- ella rodó los ojos pero hubo un atisbo de sonrisa que sabía solo dedicaba cuando algo le interesaba y Emmet lo hacía ¡Estaba segura de ello!

-Nosotros iremos con ellos…- Edward me guió hacía el coche de Rose cogiéndome de la cintura, era una sensación mágica ¡Nunca mejor dicho! Antes de entrar al coche me susurró en el oído- No me fío de dejar a Emmet solo, es como un niño pequeño que necesita ser cuidado…- no pude evitar reír porque lo poco que había visto de él era así como lo veía.

Por el camino Rose y Emmet no paraban de discutir por tonterías como la música, la ropa, el coche… Me parece que Rose ha caído en la trampa del amor que en su día negó volver a hacer o por lo menos iba camino. Estaba nerviosa por lo que Charlie diría de ellos, sobre todo si los presentábamos como nuestras parejas. En ese momento Edward me agarró la mano, al mirarlo estaba sonriéndome ¡Era tan guapo! ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que estábamos juntos?

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…- resoplé, por lo menos eso esperaba, él apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo lo que me dio fuerza de pensar en positivo ¡Todo saldría bien!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Llegamos a la cafetería Carver , aparcamos los coches y salimos, me encontraba demasiado nerviosa que parecia iba a salírseme le corazón por la boca. Al salir Edward me cogió de la mano para encaminarnos al interior , ese simple gesto me hizo sentir muy bien. Rose y Emmet seguían discutiendo por tonterias mientras íbamos al interior seguidos de Alice y Jazz que parecían que habían congeniado bastante bien.

-Te ves nerviosa todavía ¿Seguro que quieres entrar?- Edward me miraba preocupado.

-No tengo elección, mi padre me espera no puedo decepcionarlo, solo no sé si se creerá que tu y yo…- Solo había que vernos para saber que no teníamos nada que ver y mi padre siendo el policía que es seguro que lo notaba.

Me agarro fuertemente la cara con las 2 manos ,nos miramos fijamente y note mis colores subir.

-No entiendo porque no lo creería pienso que somos perfectos el uno para el otro- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Estaría hablando en serio? Me acaricio los labios a la vez que los miraba alternadamente con mis ojos , parecía que iba a besarme.

-¡Eh hermano no es lugar de intimidades! ¿No recuerdas que su padre esta aquí?- me sobresalte con la voz de Emmet, Edward me soltó enseguida y volvió a encaminarme al interior ¡Puede que me lo haya imaginado todo! Si seguro que no iba a besarme fue solo la impresión que me dio.

-Si Bells, la primera vez que ligas con un tipo y lo haces con tu padre al lado- ella sonreía.

-¡Rose!- cuando entramos pude ver a mi padre charlando con la señora Cope, antes de acercarme decidí a hablar con Rose en privado por lo que me alejé un poco del resto que nos esperaban a unos pasos – No quiero comentarios fuera de lugar con respecto a ellos delante de mi padre.

-¿No creerás que voy a ir contando a la gente de donde han salido verdad? - me entrecerró los ojos- ¡Dios Bells soy psicóloga como se te ocurre pensar que voy a contar esto! ¡Me meterían interna en un manicomio y mi reputación se iría a la mierda!

-¡Vale, tienes razón, es solo que estoy nerviosa! No solo por ellos también por mi padre.

-Seguro que es por presentar tu primer novio a tu padre y no por lo demás- abrí los ojos de la impresión mirando a Edward un poco apenada, el sonreía a pesar de no saber de que hablábamos.

-Puede que tengas razón, ahora vamos a acercarnos y sin exagerar, ya sabes no quiero que papa se involucre en todo esto – nos acercamos a ellos ,Emmet le echo el brazo por los hombros a Rose cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, Edward me llevaba de la mano y Alice iba recolgada del brazo de Jazz.

Cuando mi padre centro su atención a nosotros nos miro con una mezcla de confusión y decepción. Supongo que le molestó vernos emparejados sin haberle dicho nada y en el tono con el que nos preguntó se notaba su molestia.

-¿Bells, Rose, Jazz tienen algo nuevo que contarme?- su mirada era un poco intimidante, no por nada era el sheriff del pueblo. Iba a contestar pero Alice se me adelanto.

-¡Oh usted debe ser el señor Swan mi Jazz y sus hermanas me han hablado maravillas de usted!- se acerco a el , lo abrazo y le dio 2 grandes besos en la cara, creo que mi padre cayo bajo su encanto porque sonreía como bobo y toda la molestia quedó olvidada.

-¿De verdad? Bueno si sois amigos de mis hijos podéis llamarme Charlie.

-Yo soy Alice y ellos son mis hermanos Edward y Emmet.

-¿Que hay Charlie? Mi Rosie estaba muy nerviosa de presentarnos así que lo haré yo, soy el novio- mi padre se quedo impresionado y Rose debo decir que fulminaba con la mirada a Emmet que ni por enterado se daba pero no formó ningún escándalo y le siguió la corriente ¡Menos mal!

-Yo soy Edward el novio de Bella y es un gran placer para mi conocer a su padre- yo me quede helada al escuchar de sus labios la palabra novio, era como un sueño, mi padre me miró entrecerrando los ojos. Se veía extrañado tanto del hecho que tuviera novio como que no le hubiera contado ¿Que hacía ahora?

-¿En serio? ¿Todos tiene novios y ninguno me dice?- una mirada de tristeza cruzo su rostro- creí que teníamos la suficiente confianza entre nosotros para contar este tipo de cosas.

-Lo siento papa pero con todo lo de la mudanza, el trabajo y todo eso no me acorde, de todas maneras no es como si lleváramos mucho tiempo-suspiré- prácticamente podemos decir que nos acabamos de conocer- el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Si Charlie Bells tiene razón, mas que novios todavía están en proceso de…- dijo Rose fulminado a Emmet para que no hablara, papa nos miraba alternativamente a los 3 con nuestras respectivas parejas.

-Entonces se puede decir que todavía son amigos y no novios- antes de poder decir algo Edward lo hizo por mi.

-Aunque llevamos poco tiempo puedo asegurarle que voy en serio con su hija y por nada en el mundo le haría daño- ¿Que? ¿Había escuchado bien? Levante la mirada a sus hermosos ojos verdes y vi sinceridad en ellos , puede que solo lo hiciera porque me necesitaba, suspire en derrota, si seguro que era esa la razón.

-Eso espero, recordad que soy el sheriff y tengo arma por si pensáis siquiera en hacer daño a mis niñas-luego sonrió a Alice – en cuanto a ti se que serás buena para mi Jazz- después de un tenso silencio- ¡Bueno pues siéntense y pedimos, estoy deseando celebrar tu primer día pequeña! ¿Que tal fue?- y así se dio por concluido el tema de los novios con mi padre.

-Bien, estuvo interesante- me sonroje y aunque mi padre se tuvo que dar cuenta no dijo nada- estoy deseando seguir mañana…- así le conté a grandes rasgos todo lo ocurrido que podía contarse obviando claramente la salida de los 3 hermanos del cuadro.

Al principio el ambiente estaba un poco tenso pero gracias a Alice se fue calmando y podemos decir que al final de la noche Tanto Emmet como Edward congeniaron bastante bien con Charlie. Incluso Rose bajó la guardia con Emmet en alguna ocasión. Cuando íbamos a pedir los postres tuve que ir al baño y Rose me acompaño, una vez que estuvimos dentro lo soltó sin mas.

-¡Me gusta Emmet Bells!- me miró con horror e incluso se tiraba de los pelos como si fuera algo malo, así que me acerque a abrazarla para tranquilizarla.

-Eso no es malo Rose, me parece un buen chico, algo loco pero bueno- ella rio por mi comentario.

-Pero Bells es de otro mundo muy diferente al nuestro, hace magia y creo que esconden algo mas que no sé que es- rodé los ojos por ser tan desconfiada.

-Rose no creo que haya mas, solo buscan a sus padres para volver a su hogar- me señaló con el dedo acusador.

-¡Exacto! ¿Y donde quedaremos nosotras cuando se vayan? - la mire en silencio sin saber que contestar a eso- ¡Pues te lo diré yo! Se irán sin mirar atrás y quedaremos devastadas y solas de nuevo- volví a abrazarla.

-No sabemos ni siquiera si están interesados en nosotras en ese sentido para hacer este tipo de conjeturas.

-Puede que sea pronto pero algo en mi interior me dice que Emmet es el indicado para mi, incluso con mi resistencia a enamorarme de nuevo ¿Crees que me equivoque?- ¿Que le decía? A mi me paso lo mismo con Edward.

-Dejaremos que el tiempo lo decida, y mientras puedes darle una oportunidad, tal vez quiera llevarte con él cuando se vaya o quedarse contigo aquí una vez estén sus padres a salvo.

-No lo sé Bells tal vez lo nuestro no vaya a ningún lado ¡por el amor de dios son brujos!- bajó la vista apenada- Tengo una vida hecha aquí y supongo que él la tendría allí y no sé como nos veríamos ambos en el mundo del otro- suspiró con tristeza.

-Podemos verlo y decidir ¿No crees? De todas formas se ve que esta interesado en ti- ella me sonrió.

-¡Vamos Bells! No puedes ser tan ciega de no ver que Edward también lo esta de ti- negué.

-Solo se interesa por mi sangre- ella me miro sorprendida sin entender lo que quería decir, así que me dispuse a explicarle- por lo visto mi sangre es especial – al ver su cara de desconcierto le expliqué un poco- los liberó a ellos y también lo hará con sus padres cuando los encuentren- suspire con tristeza- por eso se siente protector conmigo- ella asintió.

-¡Vaya mierda eh! Llevo desde lo de Royce sin caer en las trampas de cupido y ahora por culpa de este hermoso imbécil he vuelto a caer!- nos reímos juntas.

-Si son muy guapos todos ¿Verdad? Me dan un poco de envidia- Rose me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Bells eres hermosa, solo que no te ves a ti misma con claridad como lo hacemos los demás, y si solo te vistieras mejor- me señaló la ropa que llevaba en ese momento puesta- como vas ahora mismo te aseguro que los chicos se te tirarían encima por donde vas- rodé los ojos ¡Si claro!

-¡Vamos Rose si ni en el instituto ni en la universidad se volvían a verme! ¿Porque lo harían ahora?

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Pero si tanto en uno como en otro solo prestabas atención a tus libros ¿Como ibas a darte cuenta que los chicos te miraban?. En eso tenía razón en esa época solo le prestaba atención a mis libros.

-No creo que lo hicieran- ella bufo.

-Si lo hacían y todavía lo hacen solo que no ves las señales, y puedo asegurarte que a Edward le gustas, y no tiene nada que ver con lo que me has dicho antes.

-¡Si seguro! ¡Anda mejor vayamos ya a la mesa que los postres deben estar allí ya!

Al salir nos tropezamos con Lauren Mallory una de las chicas mas populares de Forks que si no fuera por Rose me hubiera hecho la vida imposible cada vez que venia a ver a Charlie.

-¡Vaya,Vaya! Pero si es la rata de biblioteca y su hermanita- se veía una mirada altiva en su cara ¡Maldita imbécil! ¿Porque no pasaba de mi sin mas?

-¿En serio? ¿No crees que eres ya demasiado grande para estas tonterias Lauren?- levante la mirada en desafio ,no iba a dejar que esta idiota me arruinara la noche.

-¡Pero mira nada mas! Que valiente que ahora contesta, espero que solo estés de visita no me gustaría tener que ver tu patética cara por aquí- rodé los ojos.

-¿Quieres ver como dejo la tuya después de darte lo tuyo perra?- la amenazo Rose y ella se encogió .

-No hablaba contigo rubia se lo decía a ella- iba a contestar pero apareció Edward a mi lado con cara preocupada.

-¿Cariño estas bien?- ¿Que? Lo mire en shock ¿Me había dicho cariño? Rose me dio un codazo para que saliera de mi ensoñación.

-Si, solo nos entretuvimos hablando con Lauren- la señale y el enseguida se presento, la cara de Lauren al verlo era de pura lujuria y ya se estaba preparando para su pose de ataque ¡Maldita zorra!

-¡Oh hola !- le estrecho las manos- Soy Edward el novio de Bella- al decir lo ultimo sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y se quedo estática ¡Eso es mi novio! ¡Chúpate esa Lauren!

-¿En serio? No me había dicho nada- la mire como si estuviera loca ¿Como podía decirle de mi vida si no nos tolerábamos?

-Si y son muy felices, incluso han hablado de casarse ¿Verdad Bells?- le dijo Rose mirándonos a los 2 , yo me quede en shock y fue Edward el que contesto.

-Es lo que mas deseo- cogió mi mano besándola y volvieron esos escalofríos de nuevo. Nos quedamos mirándonos sumergidos en nuestra burbuja hasta que la tos de Lauren nos llego.

-Lauren Mallory, Bella y yo somos amigas de siempre- ¿En serio? Pude ver su patético intento de flirteo moviendo sus pestañas arriba y abajo de forma exagerada.

-Yo mas bien diría conocidas pero ahora tengo hambre así que volvamos a la mesa -¡Estaba deseando salir de aquí!

-Si vamos querida- Edward me guio cogiéndome de la cintura y Rose iba a nuestro lado riéndose, seguro que de la cara que se le quedó a Lauren cuando Edward pasó de ella ¡Chupate esa Lauren! Por fin un tipo que pasa de ti, me reí internamente de mis propios pensamientos.

-Me tenias preocupado – lo miré sorprendida.

\- ¿De verdad? - asintió- Lo siento no pensé que te preocuparías por ir al baño- el rió.

-Si parece tonto pero debemos tener cuidado- le entrecerré los ojos- si la persona que nos encerró en el cuadro se entera que salimos ¿Que crees tu que hará?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Pero con los años que hace debería estar muerta!

-Nosotros vivimos mas, ahora ella debe tener la apariencia de unos 40 años para vosotros- ¿En serio?

Iba a seguir preguntando pero llegamos a la mesa donde se hallaba mi padre muy entretenido hablando con los chicos, me alegraba que le agradaran, aunque tuvieran que irse- resople.

-No me iré sin ti- me susurro Edward en el oído antes de sentarse y empezar a comer ¿Me habrá leído la mente? ¿Lo diría en serio? Cuando terminamos el postre nos despedimos todos de papa y se alejaron para darme privacidad con el.

-Parece un buen chico- señalo el lugar por el que Edward estaba y asentí.

-Lo sé- me abrazo.

-Solo ten cuidado, no me gustaría que la primera vez que te enamoras te rompan el corazón- lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Enamorada?- el rio.

-Se te nota a leguas Bells, y siendo tu primera vez debo decir que no lo has hecho nada mal, se ve un gran chico, atento y que también te quiere- me sorprendí mas todavía.

-¿Tu crees que el esta enamorado también?

-Soy policía, huelo esas cosas- rodé los ojos. Tal vez su instinto estuviera fallando con la edad.

-Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que el amor no es fácil y aunque te da felicidad también puede causar dolor- asentí sabiendo a que se refería, no quería traer malos recuerdos pasados.

-Lo tendré en cuenta papa, solo el tiempo dirá donde vamos con nuestra relación- me beso el tope de la cabeza y me acompaño donde estaban los demás, despidiéndose así de beso y abrazo de las chicas y de apretón de las manos de los chicos .

Una vez en el coche y camino a casa, creo que me quede dormida había sido un día largo y mi cuerpo no lo resitió.

EDWARD

Nada mas montarnos en el coche Bella se quedo dormida y aproveche de hablar con Alice mentalmente como siempre solíamos hacer. No quería que nadie mas nos escuchara de momento.

-Alice ¿Has sentido algo de papa y mama?

-No todavía Edward, pero tengo la esperanza de encontrarlos pronto- si yo esperaba lo mismo, acerque a Bella mas a mi para acomodarla para dormir. Era una chica preciosa y causaba esas sensaciones que buscaba desde hace mucho en mi, las mismas de las que mis padres nos hablaron que se siente cuando te enamoras- ¿Te gusta eh? Creo que esto es una señal Edward – la miré fijamente- ¿No te parece extraño que hayamos venido a parar a este mundo con las personas que están destinadas a nosotros? ¿Y más la tuya sea la que nos haya liberado?- asentí en acuerdo porque pensaba lo mismo.

-Si es algo mágico nunca mejor dicho, pero no sabemos si para ellos es igual- ella rió.

-Lo es, solo llevan las relaciones de forma diferente aquí- le entrecerré los ojos para que me explicara mejor.

-¿Tu crees que sea eso? A Rose no parece agradarle Emmet- ella rodó los ojos.

-Solo esta asustada de lo que siente, le han roto el corazón- la mire acusadoramente.

-Alice te he dicho muchas veces que no quiero que te metas en la mente de los demás- resoplo.

-Lo siento pero lo hice con la mejor intención, por eso sé que Jazz me quiere aunque tiene miedo, Rose quiere y odia a Emmet a la vez y Bella te ama aunque no lo sabe todavía, eres su primer amor Edward- abrí los ojos sorprendido e ilusionado a la vez, para mi también era la primera vez que lo sentía.

-Yo también lo hago- miró a Jasper sonriendo- aunque es pronto mi corazón me dice que es lo correcto- asintió.

-El mio también- Jasper la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Debemos cuidarlos de ella seguro que antes o después se enterara que estamos libres y vendrá por nosotros- se puso mas seria ahora.

-Siento lo que paso ese día- suspiró- confié en quien no debía y por ello acabamos todos condenados.

-Fue culpa de esa loca ,no tuya así que no te preocupes.

-No puedo, me siento tan mal, ese idiota me engaño y me dio a beber algo que me bloqueaba los poderes por eso no pude ser de mucha ayuda aquel día y no sabes lo culpable que me siento.

-También nos llevaste a la liberación, gracias a ti Bella nos encontró y libero- mientras hablaba le acariciaba el pelo y ella susurraba en sueños cosas que no llegaba a entender, Alice nos sonreía. No pude evitar sonreír yo también.

-Hemos tenido suerte Edward y debemos hacer lo posible porque siga así- asentí y seguimos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa. Una vez allí baje a Bella en brazos para no despertarla y la lleve a su habitación donde la deje junto a Alice y salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco afuera. Allí se encontraban Rose y Emmet discutiendo por sabe dios que cuando de repente se besaron con frenesí , ella se engancho en la cintura de el con sus piernas y la llevo adentro supongo a su habitación ¡Lo que daría yo por ser el ahora mismo y compartir la cama y la noche con Bella! Suspiré en derrota, ella no se veía de esa clase de chica y eso me encantaba. Debía ganarme su amor poco a poco.

Debía hallar el modo de rastrear a nuestros padres para liberarlos a ellos también, por culpa de esa loca nos hallamos en este lio y en cuanto tuviera a mis padres conmigo iba a volver a mi hogar a acabar con ella y con todos los que nos traicionaron ¡Iban a saber quien era Edward Cullen! Después de un rato de tomar aire decidí volver adentro donde todavía se escuchaban los gemidos de Rose y Emmet , resoplé, sería una noche muy larga.

 _BELLA_

Cuando empecé a sentir el molesto ruido del despertador quise apagarlo y volver a dormir de nuevo, me encontraba muy cansada. Había sido una noche de muchas pesadillas en las que siempre una mujer rubia quería matar a los chicos, la misma que vimos en las imágenes que nos enseñó Edward que los condeno a vivir en el cuadro. Era una mujer muy hermosa, no entiendo porque Edward no la quería junto a el. Los 2 formarían una pareja estupenda, no yo, suspire de nuevo antes de levantarme y mirarme al espejo, me veía horrible pero es lo que había , así era yo simple y normal, nunca podría alcanzar a tener un hombre como el.

Me arregle para el trabajo con unos pantalones pegados y un jersey igual, eran algunas de las cosas que Alice me dio , eran muy bonitas y totalmente de mi agrado. Baje a desayunar y ya se hallaban allí los demás, parece que eran todos muy madrugadores.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Que tal lleváis la mañana?

-¡Buenos días hermanita!- me dijo Emmet a la vez que me alzaba en brazos, Rose lo miro rodando los ojos.

-Emmet suéltala- le dijo Edward - ¡Buenos días Bella!- le sonreí en respuesta ,el me correspondió con otra ¡Tenia la sonrisa mas bonita que había visto nunca!- Siento el comportamiento infantil de mi hermano pero es así y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-¿De verdad no puedes hacer un hechizo que lo haga madurar?- le pregunto Rose, se veía seria al hacer la pregunta Edward se quedo un poco pensativo mirándola supongo que no sabía que responder a eso- ¡Oh vamos lo he dicho en broma! Supongo que si no lo has arreglado hasta ahora es porque no puedes- rodó los ojos.

-Anoche no te parecia tan infantil como dices ahora- le respondió Emmet a la vez que le levantaba ambas cejas a la vez que se reía ¿Que había querido decir con eso? Mire a Rose que se ruborizo y agacho la cabeza ¿Habría pasado algo?

-Mejor dejamos el tema, no es momento de hablar de ciertas cosas Emmet- el se acerco a ella besándole el tope de la cabeza y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¡Claro que si Rosie! Ahora comamos que tengo mucha hambre- los mire a ambos y se veían mas unidos que ayer ¿Seria posible que ellos..?- Tengo que recupera la energía que gastamos anoche- le guiñó un ojo y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Si, es lo que estas pensando!- me sobresalto Alice a mi lado, no se como llego ahí pero se encontraba pegada a mi- Yo me iré contigo hoy- ¿Qué?

-¡Pero no puedo ir a mi trabajo con nadie es un requisito del museo!- me enseño un carnet parecido al mio donde decía que era restauradora de obras al igual que yo ¡Vaya parecía de verdad!

-Con esto si puedo entrar, así estaremos juntas ¿No te parece genial?- me paso los brazos por los hombros.

-Si sera genial así no tendré que estar tanto tiempo sola- aunque Jake me haría compañía se lo llevarían en cuanto tuviera otra cosa que hacer, en cuanto termine me encamine a mi auto para irme ya. Alice se encontraba junto a el esperándome.

Me despedí de Jasper y Rose, Emmet y Edward habían salido a hacer algo importante para encontrar a sus padres , suspire, ni se despidió de mi supongo que no le soy tan importante como pensaba .

En el camino en el coche Alice respondió a mi pregunta no hecha , estaba segura que podía leer el pensamiento o algo así.

-Le importas mas de lo que crees, no se porque eres tan desconfiada de los demás pero te aseguro que le gustas a mi hermano- la mire asombrada ¿Le habría dicho él algo? No pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Te lo dijo el?- ella me miró sonriendo.

-No , solo lo sé- me sonrió- es mi don natural, tengo un sexto sentido para notar los pensamientos de los demás, Edward tiene el don de mando, es algo innato en el ya que … - pareció que quería decir algo pero cambió enseguida de tema- bueno y Emmet tiene el don de la sociabilidad- sonreí por ello.

-Si puedo verlo ¿Que mas podéis hacer aparte de magia? ¿Podéis cambiar el futuro, viajar en el tiempo o resucitar a los muertos?- ella me miró horrorizada.

-¿Que ? ¡No! ¡Eso es asqueroso! La gente que muere no se puede resucitar, pero si podemos salvarla antes de morir, lo de viajar en el tiempo no es posible, solo podemos hacerlo por las diferentes dimensiones que hay y lo de cambiar el futuro es algo ilógico. Los actos que hacemos cambian constantemente lo que ocurrirá con nuestro futuro por lo que solo nosotros podemos cambiarlo , los actos de cada uno forjan su futuro no los de los demás- asentí pues tenia razón.

Llegamos al trabajo donde Mike se presentó con ella al igual que conmigo intentando ligar- rodé los ojos ¡Los hombres solo piensan en una cosa! Ella tuvo que presentarse con Harry y yo me fui directa a mi oficina para prepararme para el trabajo. Cuando estuve lista fui al sótano a empezar mi tarea.

-¡Hola Bella!

-¡Hola Jake ! ¡Que temprano has llegado hoy! ¿Te caíste de la cama?- nos reímos ambos.

-No, solo decidí adelantarme a mi compañera, sé que hoy llegaba una chica nueva y Harry quiere tenerlo todo listo para la semana que viene así que quiere que os eche una mano en todo lo que pueda para tener listos los lienzos para la nueva exposición.

-¡Estoy segura que entre los 3 lo conseguiremos!- y si veía que se ponía la cosa negra se lo comentaría a Alice para que usara su magia para tenerlo todo listo para entonces.

Estuvimos conversando mientras que preparábamos todo y antes de comenzar llego Alice con su energía de siempre. Jake al verla se quedo asombrado supongo que su belleza era algo innato para todos los hombres y el no era una excepción aunque notaba un poco de tensión.

-¡Bella no me habías dicho que tendríamos un compañero!- se veía desconcertada.

-Si el es Jake, ella es Alice trabajaremos juntos desde ahora, solo que Jake lo hará mientras no se requieran sus servicios fuera de aquí- el se acerco a Alice para saludarla y ella al notarlo cerca se puso nerviosa y se apartó ¡Que raro ! Incluso Jake se sobresalto un poco al notarla así ¿Me había perdido de algo?

-Sera mejor que empecemos Bella, dime que hacemos antes.- le explique a ambos a grandes rasgos que debíamos hacer y comenzamos a trabajar, ambos se veían uno al otro de reojo y había un poco de tension entre ellos , no me explicaba porque.

A la hora de comer Jake se excusó para ir solo, Alice y yo decidimos ir con Rose y Jasper, ella se veía muy feliz de verlo y eso me alegraba, tal vez Jazz se diera una nueva oportunidad con ella. Aunque si ella se iba cuando todo acabara no se si…

-No lo dejare aquí no te preocupes, no sabemos que pasará en nuestro mundo pero Jazz y yo permaneceremos juntos por siempre- asentí, entonces decidí preguntarle por Jake.

-¿Que te ha parecido Jake?- me miró seria antes de responder.

-Es un metamorfo, lo he notado nada mas verlo y el también ha notado lo que soy yo- la mire asombrada.

-¿Con verte sabe que eres una bruja?- asintió- ¿Y el es qué?

-Un metamorfo, puede transformarse en lobo a su antojo- abrí los ojos de la impresión- lo que me extraña es que viva aquí y no en otra dimensión ¿De donde me dijiste que es?

-Vive en la reserva de la Push, esta cerca de donde vive mi padre- asintió.

-Bueno da igual, de todas maneras solo seremos compañeros nada mas. Tendrá que hacerse a la idea de verme todos los días al igual que yo aunque nos cueste..

-Es un gran chico ¿Solo porque tu eres bruja y el metamorfo no podéis ser amigos? Eso me parece raro.

-Nunca lo hemos sido antes es algo que llevamos en los genes, en nuestro mundo hay seres enfrentados unos a otros- suspiró- yo tampoco sé bien porque pero siempre ha sido así.

-Podemos cambiarlo, no hay motivos para no ser amigos ¿No crees? ¿Solo por el hecho de ser diferentes ya no podéis ser amigos? ¡Esa es la tontería mas grande que he oído!

-¡Lo intentare pero no te prometo nada! Ademas que el tampoco esta muy por la labor de hacernos amigos- me acerqué a ella.

-¡Lo conseguiremos ya lo veras!- me sonrió en respuesta aunque se veía dubitativa.

Llegamos al restaurante donde íbamos a comer con los chicos y los hallamos enseguida esperándonos, me di cuenta que Jasper se encontraba mas que feliz por vernos , sobre todo a Alice.

-¡Bells!- Rose me abrazo y me dijo al oído- Tenemos que hablar vamos al baño y dejamos a los tórtolos en paz- asentí.

-¡Jazz!- le di 2 besos – Voy un momento al baño ¿Vienes Rose?- Alice y Jazz ya se encontraban charlando animadamente entre ellos.

-Si vamos- cuando llegamos allí se aseguro que no hubiera nadie mas dentro.

-¡Oh dios Bells anoche me tiré a Emmet!- ¿Que?

-¿Te lo tiraste?- asintió- ¡Pero si acabas de conocerlo!- ¡No lo podía creer!

-Lo sé pero anoche una cosa llevo a la otra y al final estuvimos toda la noche juntos- hubo un gran silencio mientras que asimilaba lo que decía - Me gusta Bells mas de lo que creía.

-Supongo que esta bien ¿No?- ella negó.

-Tengo miedo de acabar herida como con Royce, ademas él seguro que se irá cuando encuentre a sus padres y ya no se acordará de mi- me acerque a ella.

-¡Vamos Rose no sabemos que pasara! Puede que quiera llevarte con el o el quedarse contigo, se ve que le gustas.

-Si pero ¿Y si es solo deseo físico y sexual , no amor? Tu misma lo has dicho es muy pronto y el puede que solo se sienta atraído por mi físico- rodé los ojos.

-Rose eres maravillosa aparte del físico y si el no lo ve es que es mas idiota de lo que parece- nos reímos juntas.

-¿Si verdad? ¿Sabes? Ya me siento mejor gracias a ti- la abrace y nos fuimos a la mesa donde nos esperaban Alice y Jazz.

-¡Por fin venís! Nosotros ya hemos pedido solo quedáis vosotras- llamamos a la camarera y pedimos ambas y seguimos conversando hasta que llego la comida.

Cuando terminamos nos despedimos y volvimos cada cual a su trabajo, Jake no estaba allí cuando llegamos.

-¿Crees que quiera volver a trabajar con nosotras? Cuando nos fuimos a comer no se veía muy entusiasmado por acompañarnos.

-Si Harry se lo pide no le quedara de otra, y si no lo haremos todo juntas.

Como predijo Alice Jake no volvió esa tarde y estuvimos arreglando un par de cuadros hasta la hora de salir, cuando íbamos de salida Mike se nos acerco.

-¿tenéis algo que hacer esta noche?- antes de responder Alice lo hizo por mi.

-No ¿porque?- ¡Mierda!

-Esta noche hemos quedado algunos compañeros para tomar algo el el bar de aquí al lado por si os queréis apuntar.

-¡Nos encantaría! ¿Verdad Bella?- ¿Que yo de copas en los bares?

-No se Alice es que…

-¡Iremos, lo pasaremos bien y estaremos entretenidas!- ¡Mierda no pude librarme!

-De acuerdo iremos- Mike pareció alegrarse por ello, seguro que quería conocer a Alice mas a fondo pero no iba a lograr nada, estaba 100 por ciento segura de ello.

Mike saldría en un rato así que nos dijo que nos adelantáramos que el nos alcanzaría allí. Llegamos al bar y nos sentamos en una mesa, pedimos algo de beber y esperamos al resto.

-¡Esto es genial! Nunca había estado en un sitio como este- la mire asombrada ¿No tendrían sitios en los que divertirse en su hogar?

-¿No hay bares allí para tomar algo?

-Si pero a nosotros no nos dejan ir solos porque es peligroso- ¿Peligroso ? ¿De que hablaba? ¡Pero si eran brujos, solo debían hacer magia y defenderse de lo que sea!

-¡Allí todos lo son- me miro sonriente- por lo que tu teoría no tiene pies ni cabeza!

-¿Sabes? Deberías dejar de hacer eso, es un poco espeluznante.

-Si lo se pero no puedo evitarlo, sale solo de mi.

Seguimos hablando hasta que llego un nervioso Jake junto a nosotras.

-¡Hola! Veo que también habéis venido para la copa de los chicos.

-Si, nos lo dijo Mike al salir y aunque yo no tenia muchas ganas Alice me convenció- se miraron ambos y pude ver un brillo raro en los ojos de cada uno, el de Alice era azul y el de Jake rojo ¿Que sería eso?

-Alice ¿Podríamos hablar en privado un momento?

-Si por supuesto- se volvió a mi- ahora vuelvo Bella ¡Guárdame el sitio!- se fueron ambos al exterior ¿Que tendrían que hablar? Espero que no sea nada de gravedad ni que su supuesta enemistad haga presencia.

-¡Bella!- Mike se acerco muy sonriente a mi y me abrazo, parece que ya se había tomado unas cuantas cervezas por que olía a alcohol, venia con 2 chicos mas que recordaba vagamente de haberlos visto de forma superficial en el museo- Ellos son Tyler- señalo al chico de color – y el es Eric – me señalo al chico de rasgos asiáticos- ¡Chicos ella es Bella nuestra nueva restauradora! ¿Alice?-rodé los ojos antes de responder.

-Salió con Jake a hablar hace nada, dijo que ahora venían- asintió y me dirigí a los otros 2- Encantada de conocerlos a ambos- se sentaron y llamaron a la camarera que enseguida vino a tomar la orden de lo que queríamos, estuvimos charlando los 4 muy amenamente y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí cómoda entre tantos chicos. Bueno puede decirse que nunca antes había estado rodeada de chicos como ahora mismo, así que era una novedad para mi.

Al pasar mas de media hora me preocupe por Alice y Jake ¿Porque tardaban tanto? ¿Les habría pasado algo? Mike debió de notar mi preocupación y me pregunto.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas bien?

-Es que Alice y Jake se fueron hace mas de media hora y aun no han vuelto- el me sonrió poniendo un brazo sobre mis hombros, cosa que me incomodo un poco y me removí para apartarme.

-Seguro han de estar disfrutando en la intimidad- elevo ambas cejas ¿Que Alice y Jake? ¡Eso no podía ser!- me levante como resorte a buscarla por donde se hubo ido.

-Debo encontrarla, ella no se iría con alguien a quien acaba de conocer y mas sin decirme nada- Mike resoplo pero se levanto para acompañarme.

-Espera iré contigo, les dijo algo a Tyler y Eric antes de encaminarnos afuera ,miramos por todos lados y ni rastro de ella ¡Ni siquiera tenia móvil donde llamarla y comunicarnos! ¿Que hacia ahora?

-Así que tu eres la insignificante humana que busco - dijo de repente una escalofriante voz de la oscuridad, pero por mas que miraba no veía nada ,lo notaba movimiento a mi alrededor . Busque a Mike que se hallaba desmayado en el suelo y en seguida me agache a asegurarme que estaba bien- seguro que sabes para lo que he venido- volvió a hablar la escalofriante voz.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que quieres? ¿Porque no dejas que te vea a la luz?

-¡Esta bien dejare que yo sea lo ultimo que veas antes de despedirte de este mundo!- de repente se hizo visible una figura de mas de 2 metros, el doble de ancho que Emmet y con la cara desfigurada, era muy blanco de piel casi cenizo y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre .Mis instintos me decían que corriera pero mis piernas no respondían en absoluto.

-¿Que eres tu? ¿Donde están Jake y Alice? -no sé de donde saqué el valor de preguntar el tipo daba bastante miedo.

-Soy un vampiro, vengo por ordenes de mi señora Tanya a acabar con la lacra que osó liberar a sus enemigos- ¿Tanya ? ¿Seria la misma..? Entonces me acorraló en la pared poniendo su boca sobre mi cuello donde lamió antes de notar un doloroso muerdo. Supongo que había llegado mi hora, no tenia posibilidad de liberarme de él pues era mas grande y fuerte que yo ,así que me resigne a morir. Después de eso caí en la inconsciencia.

 **URSU.**

 **Ahí tenéis otro espero os haya gustado.**

 **Os agradezco a tod@s los que la siguen o la han agregado a favoritos.**

 **Sólo espero dejen sus reviews para que sepa si os va interesando o no, acepto todas las críticas.**

 **Como llevo 3 historias a la vez no puedo dar fecha para la actualización, la subiré en cuanto las tenga.**

 **Muchos besitos a tod@s.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

EDWARD

-Emmet tengo un mal presentimiento debemos buscar a Alice y Bella.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que las haya encontrado?

-No lo sé pero tenemos que asegurarnos que están bien.

Nos aparecimos donde notábamos su presencia y lo que vi me dejó helado. Alice se hallaba agachada curando a Bella , y había un enorme lobo devorando lo que parecía un vampiro que me resultaba muy familiar, al acercarme me di cuenta que era uno de los súbditos de Tanya ¡Mierda ella ya sabía que estábamos libres! Ahora deberíamos tener mucho mas cuidado con nuestros amigos. Eran solo humanos y estaba seguro que ella los usaría en nuestra contra, más si sabía lo importantes que eran los 3 para nosotros.

Me acerque a Bella y pude ver que se encontraba bien, solo estaba inconsciente ¡Menos mal! Me acerque al lugar donde se hallaban los restos del cuerpo de Félix, me imagino que esto no sera del agrado de Tanya cuando se entere, el lobo ya había vuelto a su forma y parecia un chico demasiado joven para haber podido con alguien como Félix el solo.

-¿Estas bien?- lo mínimo que podía hacer era asegurarme que el salvador de Bella se encontrara bien aunque se tratara de un metamorfo, el me miró sorprendido.

-¡Eh, si yo estoy bien!- miro hacia donde Alice y Bella estaban -¿Bella?- salio corriendo en su dirección y se agacho a observarla- ¿Bella estas bien? ¡No responde deberíamos llevarla a un hospital! ¡Ese maldito chupa sangre la mordió antes que llegara!- ¿Que ? ¿La había mordido?

-Si Edward no nos dio tiempo de llegar antes ,estábamos hablando de algunas cosas-me dijo Alice, se miraron ambos y luego a mi- y cuando me di cuenta que algo iba mal vinimos corriendo aquí y vimos a Félix sobre Bella, él lo aparto y se encargo de él mientras que yo curaba a Bella ¡Maldito si no fuera porque estaba muerto me encargaría de él otra vez!

-Gracias por encargarte de Félix , me has ahorrado el hacerlo yo, Emmet encargate de desaparecerlo bien lejos de donde estamos para desviar la atención de Tanya en otra dirección no quiero que nos encuentre- en seguida cogió los restos de Félix y desapareció, en ese momento parece que Bella despertó sobresaltada.

-¿Que ha pasado?- se cogió el cuello donde la había mordido- ¿Estoy muerta ya? ¿Edward que haces aquí?- me acerque a ella, al verme tan cerca me miro a los labios y me acaricio el cabello, cosa que me hizo estremecer y antes de darme tiempo a contestar me besó, fue un beso tímido al principio que se volvió demandante , no dude en meter mi lengua en su boca pegándola a mi lo mas que pude y la enderece en el proceso agarrándola por la nuca para hacer el beso mas intenso, era algo increíble, tuve una erección bastante dolorosa que no creo que pudiera ser mitigada en este momento.

-¡Así se hace hermanito! Solo deberías esperar a estar a solas para seguir avanzando , aquí hay mucho público para hacerlo- ¡Mierda Emmet tuvo que interrumpir! Me alejé de Bella que se veía muy apenada .

-¡Oh dios Edward siento haberme tirado encima tuya yo solo..!- no iba a dejar que se arrepintiera ahora de lo sucedido, así que la bese de nuevo para callarla y aunque al principio no respondió en cuanto le pase la lengua por sus labios enseguida me dio permiso de entrar , las entrelazamos mientras nos apretábamos en un gran abrazo.

-¡Creo que es mejor que paréis ahora que estáis a tiempo!- ¡Joder Alice tenia razón! Me alejé de ella con bastante trabajo y ella se veía bastante sonrojada y eso le daba un toque enternecedor. Me encantaba ese punto de timidez tan característico de ella.

-Si creo que tienes razón sera mejor dejarlo para mas tarde- le acaricie el mentón mientras le hablaba - ¿Seguro que estas bien Bella?

-Si es que creí que me había muerto – parece que entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia del licántropo a mi lado- ¿Jake tu también estas aquí? ¿Estáis bien? ¿Esa cosa os hizo algo?

-No me hizo nada, acabe con él enseguida no te preocupes ¿Tu como estas? ¿Te duele mucho?

-Si pero se me pasará -nos miro a Alice y a mi alternadamente- ¿Verdad chicos ?

-Si Bella, te dolerá un tiempo pero se te pasara pronto, ya lo veras, ahora debemos volver a casa para que descanses y te repongas lo antes posible- se dirigió a Jake y lo abrazó- ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarla! ¡No sabes lo que significa para nosotros !- ahora se volvió a mi- ¿A que si Edward?

-Si Jake, soy Edward- nos estrechamos las manos – te agradezco haber ayudado a mi novia- el abrió los ojos sorprendido de mi declaración, supongo que Bella no había comentado nada de mi.

-Encantado, no sabia que tenias novio- dijo mirando a Bella, ella se ruborizo de inmediato.

-Si es que es tan reciente...y hoy con todo lo de Alice… ya sabes no me acordé.

-Si ya veo, ahora mejor os dejos para que la llevéis a casa a descansar, debe reponerse de todo esto- asentí en acuerdo-¡Nos vemos mañana!- cuando Jake se fue me di cuenta que Emmet no estaba, suspiré seguro que se había ido en busca de Rose y no lo culpaba yo haría lo mismo con Bella.

-Vamos chicas debemos volver, Emmet seguro debe estar ya en casa esperando por nosotros.

Las seguí al coche de Bella para no dejarlas ir solas y durante el camino nos mirábamos ambos de forma insistente ,esperaba poder hablar con ella a solas al llegar a casa .

BELLA

¡Oh dios mio había besado a Edward! ¡Y el me había correspondido! ¡Había sido un beso increíble! Pero ¿Que hacía ahora? Durante todo el camino lo miraba de forma disimulada y siempre lo pillaba mirándome de igual forma, deseaba llegar a casa y poder hablar con el.

Todavía me dolía el lugar donde me había mordido ese monstruo , gracias a dios que no morí, mi vida había sido demasiado corta para finalizarla de esa manera. No sabia que había ocurrido realmente, me desmaye cuando eso me mordió y cuando desperté ya estaban allí todos , no sé quien me ayudó ni cómo ,solo sé que me han salvado y por ello les estaré eternamente agradecida.

Al llegar a la casa había un gran silencio ¿Donde estarían Emmet, Rose y Jazz?

-Están dentro esperando por nosotros, Emmet ya los ha puesto en aviso y están ansiosos de asegurarse que estas bien- asentí.

-Yo también estoy deseando verlos- entramos y cuando llegue al salón se me echaron todos encima, Emmet incluso me dejo sin respiración con el achuchón tan fuerte que me dió.

-¡Emmet con cuidado ! ¡No ves que la lastimas!- le riñó Edward.

-¿En serio? Cuando tu la apretabas antes no decías nada ¿verdad?- me sonrojé bastante ¿Como sabía el lo que había pasado antes?- ¡Hermanita no te sonrojes no pasa nada es algo natural en la vida ¿Verdad Rosie?- ella le dio un codazo en el costado.

-¡Callate por favor! ¡Eres como un niño grande! ¿Bells seguro que estas bien?- los miró a ellos- ¿No se transformara en vampiro después del muerdo verdad?

-No, solo seria posible si ella bebiera la sangre de él, cosa que no ha ocurrido. Pero estará dolorida unos días, intentaremos mitigar el dolor todo lo que podamos- me sonrió.

-¡Oh Bells menos mal que estas bien!- me abrazo Jazz y me pareció ver que Edward se le cambiaba la cara de repente.

-Si fue solo un mordisco de nada- quise quitarle importancia a ese hecho para no preocuparlos pero la verdad es que dolía como el demonio.

-¡Hermanita no hace falta que te hagas la dura ya sabemos lo que duele una condenada mordedura de esas a mi me han dado 3 ¡Mira!- me enseño los muerdos que tenía en los brazos y la pierna.

-Si a mi me han mordido 4 veces- dijo Edward pero no me enseño ninguna a pesar que esperaba ver algo de su cuerpo sin nada de ropa ¡Pero que estaba pensando! Alice se rió antes de hablar ella ¡Seguro que me había escuchado cuando dije lo de Edward! En cierto modo era escalofriante lo que hacia.

-A mi no me han mordido nunca así que no te puedo decir pero si Emmet que es una roca dice que duele es que lo hace.

-Bueno tengo la esperanza que no dure mucho- miré el reloj y era ya muy tarde- creo que voy a tomarme un vaso de leche e irme a la cama. Estoy muy cansada y necesito reposo para mañana.

-¡Si claro! ¡Esto Jazz! ¿Podría dormir hoy contigo? Es que quiero darle privacidad a Bella para que descanse a gusto hoy que lo necesita ¿No te importa verdad?- me di cuenta como la mirada de Jazz se iluminó y asintió- ¡Genial voy por mi pijama y nos vemos allí!- se dirigió a mi -¡Buenas noches Bella que descanses!- se acercó a darme un beso y cuando estuvo junto a mi oído me dijo muy bajito para que solo lo oyera yo- ¡Aprovechad la noche!- y me guiñó un ojo al irse.

-Si nosotros también nos vamos a descansar ¿Eh Rosie?- otro codazo- ¡Auch Rose eso duele!

-¡Te he dicho que no me digas Rosie! ¡Buenas noches Bells nos vemos por la mañana y cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estoy!- asentí.

-¡Si pero llama antes no vayas a llevarte una sorpresa al entrar en la habitación!- otro codazo de Rose- ¡Rose me vas a dejar valdado para esta noche! ¡Vas a tener que hacer tu todo el trabajo nena!

-¡Quieres dejar ya las tonterias y ponerte serio!- rodó los ojos empujándolo hacia su habitación, no pude evitar reírme.

-¡Hasta mañana chicos que disfrutéis la noche!- se escucho la voz de Emmet desde lejos- ¡Auch Rosie! ¡Auch!- seguro que eran mas codazos de Rose.

-¡Pues yo también debo irme! Mañana tengo un día duro Bells- me abrazó de nuevo- Espero que no pases mala noche con eso- señalo mi cuello, me toque por instinto.

-Si yo también ,nos vemos mañana Jazz.

Una vez nos quedamos solos Edward me encamino a la cocina donde me preparó un vaso de leche y se quedo conmigo mientras lo tomaba.

-Bella necesito hablar de lo de antes- asentí.

-Si sé que no es culpa tuya que ese tipo me encontrara y…

-¿De que estas hablando?- me miraba sorprendido como si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

-Pues de lo sucedido hoy con ese vampiro ¿A que te referías tu?

-A nosotros, los besos que compartimos antes significaron mucho para mi y necesito saber que fueron para ti- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Seria posible que le gustara a Edward como el a mi?

-¿Yo te gusto?- lo miré perpleja.

-Por supuesto que si, mucho en realidad y necesito saber que piensas al respecto- no lo deje hablar mas, lo besé y me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos, era la primera vez que sentía esto por un chico y no iba desaprovecharlo cuando decía corresponderme.

Nos besamos con desenfreno y lo guie a mi habitación donde caímos en mi cama acariciándonos por todas partes, pero necesitaba mas y empece a desnudarlo a lo que Edward me detuvo y lo mire extrañada.

-¿Estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer?- ¿Que?- No quiero que mañana te arrepientas de esto, para mi es muy serio e importante.

-Para mi también lo es, es la primera vez que lo siento, me gustas mucho Edward y te necesito ahora- el rió.

-Yo también te necesito, solo necesitaba asegurarme que estabas segura de lo que hacías- asentí y comenzamos a desnudarnos lentamente, cuando me quedé en ropa interior me sentí un poco cohibida pero al ver su forma de mirarme se me pasó enseguida. Me quitó el sujetador y bajo lamiendo de mi cuello a mis pechos dando pequeños muerdos en mis pezones ¡Era una sensación maravillosa! Fue bajando hacia mi centro donde después de quitarme las bragas comenzó a lamerme como había hecho con los pezones antes, era una sensación que no tenia nombre después de un rato así finalmente tuve un orgasmo, el primero que he tenido acompañada y no yo sola ¡Fue maravilloso!

Quise devolverle el favor y ahora fui yo quien le dio la vuelta y me subí sobre el para lamerlo por todas partes y cuando llegue a su erección no dude en metérmela en la boca todo lo que pude, era la primera vez que lo hacia y a el parecia gustarle ,eso me armó de valor para montarme encima suya y dirigirlo a mi interior, siempre escuche decir que dolía la primera vez pero yo solo sentí una ligera molestia al romperse la prueba de mi virginidad. Una vez situado en su sitio me deje caer y entró de golpe,lo hice de un tirón una vez dentro me quede un rato quieta esperando que pasara un poco la molestia, Edward no paraba de besarme y acariciarme por todas partes.

-¿Estas bien?- su preocupación me conmovia.

-Si, es solo que necesito relajarme pero ya mismo empiezo a…- nos dio la vuelta y se puso sobre mi.

-Mejor lo haré yo, tu disfruta y dejate hacer- así comenzó con un vaivén de movimientos que me tenían loca, primero lento, después rápido y luego lento otra vez para volver a correr de nuevo. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo me toco el el clítoris y nos corrimos juntos ¡Fue grandioso! ¡Por fin había dejado de ser virgen! Y con un hombre maravilloso o mejor dicho un brujo maravilloso. Nos recostamos juntos después de terminar.

-¿En que piensas? - nos hallamos acostados yo con mi cabeza en el pecho de él mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-En lo que acaba de pasar- me reí- llevaba esperando años por encontrar a alguien que despertara estos instintos en mi. Nunca los sentí, he conocido hombres pero ninguno despertaba mi líbido como has hecho tu.

-Supongo que solo estabas esperando por mi- lo miré divertida- ¿Que? A mi me ha pasado algo parecido, nunca antes había sentido esta atracción por nadie como contigo.

-¿Eras virgen también?- negó riendo a lo que me sonrojé.

-No lo era pero nunca antes disfrute del sexo tanto como contigo, debe ser porque estamos destinados a estar juntos.

¿Que ? ¿Destinados? ¿Eso es verdad o son solo teorías tuyas?

-Nosotros los brujos creemos en la teoría de que estamos destinados a alguien en especial cada uno de nosotros, cuando nos encontramos con los indicados se forma esta especie de conexión entre nosotros que se hará mas fuerte e incluso indestructible con el tiempo- suspiró antes de seguir- como el amor de mis padres, llevan siglos juntos- lo abracé mas fuerte para darle ánimos.

-Los encontraremos ya lo veras ¿Después de encontrarlos y sacarlos de ahí que haréis? ¿Volveréis a vuestra casa?

-Tenemos que hacerlo para acabar con aquellos que lo merecen y reponer el orden en nuestro hogar- me besó el tope de la cabeza- solo espero que me acompañes- lo mire a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo, cogiéndome la cara con ambas manos- ahora que nos hemos encontrado no podemos separarnos ¿No crees?

-Si pero no estoy segura de irme a otra dimensión- asintió.

-Lo veremos con el tiempo, ahora es mejor centrarnos en encontrar a mis padres, acabar con Tanya y lo demás ya veremos.

-Si ya veremos, ahora mejor durmamos sino mañana me quedare dormida sobre el lienzo que debemos arreglar- le dije bostezando y el se rió.

-Mañana Emmet y yo iremos a otra galería para mirar y buscarlos, esperamos tener mas suerte con ellas que la que hemos tenido hoy.

-Os deseo lo mejor- nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato y cuando estaba por quedarme dormida me pareció escuchar a Edward.

-Te amo Bella ,que descanses- me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Yo también- no sé si alcanzó a oírme ya que me encontraba mas dormida que despierta pero el hecho de achucharme y besarme la cabeza de nuevo me dijo mas de lo que lo harían las palabras, solo quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien tanto en lo personal como en lo demás.

Cuando desperté por la mañana me encontraba exhausta y un poco dolorida, recordé el motivo de mi dolor y sonreí, al volverme al lado Edward ya no estaba, su lado se encontraba ya frío por lo que supongo que se había debido ir temprano a donde fuera. Esperaba que tuviera suerte.

Me levanté con un poco de trabajo, tras ducharme y arreglarme baje a desayunar con los chicos.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- me sonrieron los 3, en los rostros de Rose y Alice pude percibir cierta mirada picara ¡Seguro que sabían lo que había ocurrido anoche con Edward! Me sonrojé al recordarlo.

-¡Eh Bells ! ¿Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto Jazz y le asentí sin saber bien que decirle- Te has puesto muy roja de repente- se levantó a tocarme la frente mientras las chicas se reían- no parece que tengas fiebre pero míratelo - se volvió a Alice- ¿No tendrá nada que ver con el mordisco del vampiro verdad? Tal vez deberíamos llevarla al medico para que la mire bien y…

-Jazz, cielo, ella esta bien- lo tranquilizo Alice- solo tiene un poco de calor- se volvió ahora a mi-¿Verdad Bella?- ¡Joder que mal rato!

-¡Eh! Si...claro Jazz...solo tengo calor- me miró extrañado y con cara de no creerme nada ¡Dios no podía decirle a mi hermano porque me encontraba así, sería algo demasiado incomodo para los 2.

-Esta bien pero si te encuentras mal o algo no dudes en llamarme y te llevare al medico enseguida.

-No te preocupes Alice se encargara de mi, ademas ya no duele tanto- mentí.

-De acuerdo, ahora me voy debo adelantarme pues tengo un paciente nuevo que ver , nos vemos después Rose- me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza , luego les dio otros a Alice y Rose en la mejilla y se fue. Una vez que Jazz salió por la puerta se echaron encima mía las 2.

-¡Oh dios Bells por fin has perdido la virginidad! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Como fue? ¿Te dolió mucho? Supongo que sí, con el tiempo que has esperado tu himen debía estar…

-¡Rose para ya ! Me estas incomodando mucho -Alice sonreía.

-¡Me parece genial tener por fin una hermanita de verdad!

-¿En serio? ¿Edward nunca ha tenido novia?- rodó los ojos.

-Ninguno de los 2 la ha tenido y ahora estamos emparejados a la vez ¡Me parece maravilloso!

-¿Entonces nunca antes han tenido novia o algo parecido?- Alice y Rose se rieron de mi comentario.

-No ,es la primera vez que se enamoran y eso me hace feliz- nos miró a ambas con alegría. Rose debió notar mi cara de desconcierto.

-¡Oh vamos Bells! ¿No pensarías que era virgen cuando lo hicisteis anoche verdad? ¿El te dijo algo?- me sonrojé recordando mi tonta pregunta anoche respecto a ese mismo tema.

-La verdad no le pregunté- mentí- ni tampoco me lo plantee, supongo que nadie espera tanto tiempo como yo para hacerlo ¿No?- me sentía mal y necesitaba escapar del interrogatorio- sera mejor que nos vayamos , no lleguemos tarde.

-¡Espera un momento no me has contestado a nada de lo que te he preguntado!. Rodé los ojos.

-¡Estuvo muy bien Rose y no me dolió mucho ¿Contenta?- creo que a grandes rasgos contesté a todo- bien pues ahora si que nos vamos.

-¡Yo voy por las cosas espérame!- cuando Alice subió arriba Rose se acercó a mi.

-Bells no debes sentirte mal por no ser la primera para él, lo importante es con quien está ahora no con quien estaba antes- resoplé.

-Lo sé es solo...¡No sé ni que es! - me sentía mal y no podía explicar el porque.

-Tranquila solo vive el momento y aprovechalo al máximo así como haré yo- me guiñó el ojo ,en ese momento apareció Alice y salimos a mi coche para irnos al trabajo.

¡No podía creer lo que veía, mi camioneta estaba como nueva !¡Me la habían arreglado! Se veía como si estuviera recién comprada !¡Oh dios besaría ahora mismo a quien lo ha hecho!

-Fue Edward, quería que tuvieras tu coche nuevo como tus hermanos y a mi me pareció algo genial, debido a que estaremos moviéndonos juntas por todos lados. No me gustaba pasearme en él como lo tenías antes, ahora si que lo haré encantada.

-¡Pues vamos! Me siento como una niña en la mañana de Navidad ¡Esto es lo mejor que han hecho por mi hasta ahora!

Llegamos al trabajo y saludamos a Mike, se veía bien incluso no parecia recordar nada de lo ocurrido anoche.

-¡Buenos días chicas! ¿Listas para un nuevo día? Ayer lo pasamos genial ¿A que si? Cuando queráis podemos repetir lo de anoche- nos guiñó el ojo a ambas ¿Que recordaba que había pasado? ¿Le meterían algún recuerdo falso los Cullen?

-Si fue estupendo, lastima que tuvimos que recogernos muy pronto, ahora Bella y yo tenemos que empezar nuestro trabajo- dijo Alice.

-Si tienes razón Alice, nos vemos luego Mike.

-Claro, después podemos comer todos juntos, Tyler y Eric quieren veros de nuevo ¿Que os parece? Podemos comer en la cafetería de aquí al lado.

-Ya veremos ahora debemos irnos Mike- cuando nos alejamos de él decidí preguntarle a Alice.

-Alice ¿que recuerda Mike de anoche?

-Pues que bebió mas de la cuenta y se desmayo por ello, sus amigos tuvieron que llevarlo a casa cuando lo encontramos- suspiré.

-Me alegro que esa cosa no le hiciera nada ¿Vendrán mas como él Alice?

-No lo sé, Tanya tenia en su séquito varias razas pero no puedo asegurar cuantos ni de cuales, ademas que en estos 130 años ha podido reclutar mas gente- asentí.

-Espero que no nos encuentre otra vez. Tengo miedo por mi familia- ella me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Haremos lo posible para que no pase, ahora que sabemos que nos busca estaremos alerta a cualquier anomalía y os protegeremos con nuestra vida a los 3.

-Vale te creo ahora voy a cambiarme y nos vemos abajo.

-Claro, no tardo.

Me dirigí a mi oficina mientras Alice iba a la suya , me puse mi ropa de trabajo, a continuación baje a seguir con lo mío. Cogí uno de los cuadros que tenia sin terminar y me dispuse a hacerlo. Llevaba solo un rato cuanto una luz vino de uno de los jarrones antiguos que había allí, me acerque a verlo y seguía brillando ¿Porque lo haría? Cuando iba a mirarlo por abajo me envolvió una especie de viento ,cerré los ojos y al notar que paró el aire los abrí ¿Donde estaba? Parecía un palacio , estaba oscuro y lúgubre ,cogí una antorcha que se hallaba cerca y baje unas escaleras que se hallaban junto a mi. Llegué a un cuarto pequeño, había polvo por todos lados pero lo que llamo mi atención fue el cuadro que se encontraba allí, se veían a 2 personas que me resultaban conocidas de algo , me acerqué con la antorcha para alumbrarlo mejor y en sus ojos pude ver la misma mirada de los Cullen ¿Podrían ser sus padres? Miré alrededor y no parecia un lugar u obra importante así que decidí probar mi sangre sobre el mismo no pensaba que pasara nada. Cogí un trozo de madera que había suelta, me hice un corte y pasé la mano sobre el cuadro procurando manchar a las 2 personas que se veían en él.

-¡Gracias!- me abrazaron desde atrás y me asusté, al volverme pude ver a una mujer con apariencia de unos 40 años- ¡Oh querida siento haberte asustado! ¡Me alegro que hayas escuchado mi llamada!

-¿Tu me has llamado? ¿Pero como?- mi cara debía ser un poema me hallaba desconcertada totalmente ¿Como pudo un jarrón traerme aquí?

-Cuando vi que se llevaban algunas de las cosas que había aquí para llevarlas a un museo las marqué , tenia la esperanza que las encontraran mis hijos y nos ayudaran- miré alrededor.

-¿Su marido no esta con usted? - ella miró apenada al cuadro de nuevo.

-Hace falta algo mas para sacarlo a el, no sé exactamente que es pero ella lo condenó de forma que no pudiera salir jamas, estoy segura que cuando mi hijo lo sepa lo ayudara. Por cierto ¿Quien eres? ¿Mi hijo te envía en mi busca? -no sabía que responderle sin contar lo que les pasó y en mi opinión era cosa de ellos contarle.

-¿Usted es la señora Cullen?- asintió y me miró sorprendida.

-¿Como lo sabes? ¿Entonces si que te han mandado mis hijos a por mi?

-Algo así- ¿Que le decía yo ahora? Por lo que veo no sabia lo que les hizo Tanya y yo no pensaba contarles.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Te mandan mis hijos?- se veía nerviosa ahora por lo que pensé que lo mejor era llevarla con Alice que le explicara mejor .

-Si me acompaña ellos les explicaran todo, creo que sera lo mejor.

-De acuerdo, cogemos el cuadro y nos vamos- asentí y me encamine a cogerlo, una vez lo tuve en mis manos.

-¿Como lo..?- antes de terminar mi pregunta aparecimos de nuevo en el sótano del museo , Jake se encontraba allí, pego un salto sobresaltado al vernos aparecer de repente casi a su lado.

-¿Que diablos?- vi a la madre de Edward ponerse en posición de ataque y me puse en medio de los 2.

-¡No el es nuestro amigo, no le hará nada!- me miró con furia antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Que? ¡Pero si es un lobo como puede ser posible! - miró alrededor- ¿Donde están mis hijos ? ¿Los habéis capturado para encontrarme? - de repente me encontraba en el aire sin poder respirar - ¿Donde están mis hijos? - ¡Oh dios me estaba asfixiando! ¿Donde estaba Alice?

Entonces Jake le saltó como lobo encima dejándola inconsciente, se acerco a mi y lo acaricie.¡ Dios menos mal creía que no lo contaba!

-Gracias Jake- me senté con el en mi regazo hasta que recobre el aire ¿Donde estaba Alice? El cuadro se hallaba allí y me fije que estaba dañado .Me acerque a verlo mas de cerca, era muy poco pero tenía un arañazo justo sobre la imagen del hombre , tal vez si lo arreglaba podía liberarlo como a los demás.

-Bella siento haber tardado pero Edward y Emmet me hicieron ir…- al bajar y vernos a ambos en las condiciones que estábamos se acercó corriendo a vernos. Su madre se hallaba boca abajo en el suelo todavía inconsciente por lo que no pudo reconocerla- ¡Oh Bella dejame que te cure!- se volvió a Jake- tu cambia para ver que estás bien así no puedo acercarme sin que me dé repelús- me reí.

Jake desapareció detrás de unos biombos que habían allí.

-¿Quien te ataco?- ¡Bien era la hora!- Te ha dejado bien marcado el cuello- se fijo mas en las heridas- no se ven marcas de manos- suspiré antes de decirle.

-Tu madre- abrió los ojos sorprendida y corrió hacia la mujer del suelo,al reconocerla se puso a llorar.

-¡Mama ! ¡Oh dios mama cuanto te he echado de menos!

-¿Esta bien? Jake le dio un gran golpe- ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Porque lo hizo?- se veía enfadada.

-Porque casi me mata, me estaba asfixiando…

-¿Qué pero porque? Mi madre no suele ser así, los años encerrada han debido hacerla mas desconfiada.

-Pensaba que trabajábamos para Tanya, creo que al ver a Jake se puso nerviosa- ella suspiro.

-¿En serio? No me extraña, nunca soporto a los lobos ¿Pero si la ayudaste porque te atacó a ti y no a él?- señaló el lugar donde Jake estaba.

-Porque al ver que iba a atacarlo me puse delante , supongo que pensó que ambos estábamos con Tanya- me levanté como pude.

-Espera terminaré de curarte- cuando lo hubo hecho Jake ya volvía de cambiarse de nuevo.

Jake no tenía nada , cuando me terminó de curar a mi lo hizo con su madre, yo me puse a mirar el cuadro ,lo coloqué para poder arreglarlo y sacar a su marido del mismo.

-¿Mama estas bien?

-¿Alice? ¡Oh Alice mi pequeña! ¡Hace tanto que no te veo!- se abrazaron y lloraron juntas un buen rato.

Ella le contó detalladamente lo que les ocurrió , como se enteraron de lo de ellos y como salieron, su madre no paraba de mirarme apenada todo el tiempo. Cuando por fin asimiló todo y se tranquilizo se acerco a mi.

-Lo siento querida, supongo que tanto tiempo encerrada me pasó factura y no he podido evitar asustarme al verlo a él- señalo a Jake- creía que eráis de los malos- se dirigió a Jake- Lo siento, aunque no soporto a tu especie haré una excepción, por lo que veo somos amigos aquí ¿Verdad?

-Claro señora Cullen, soy Jake- se dieron la mano.

-Nada de señora Cullen soy Esme - se volvió a mi- ¿Tu querida no recuerdo haber escuchado tu nombre?

-Bella y no se preocupe por lo de antes lo entiendo, ahora si no le molesta necesito concentrarme para poder ayudar a su marido- ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Tu puedes hacerlo?- no podía asegurarlo pero con intentarlo no se pierde nada.

-No lo sé pero lo intentaré, creo que sé la razón por la que no ha podido salir como usted y es que su retrato se encuentra dañado voy a tener que restaurarlo antes de intentar sacarlo de nuevo-suspiré- tal vez funcione y tal vez no pero no perderé la esperanza.

-¿De verdad podrás sacar a Carlile? ¡Oh no sabes lo que me alegro!- me abrazó fuertemente.

-Mama vayamos con Emmet y Edward y dejemos a Bella trabajar seguro que estarán muy contentos de verte bien- asintió y desaparecieron ambas.

-¡Vaya día eh!- le di un codazo a Jake- ¿Esa era tu suegra? Siempre escuché sobre que las suegras y las nueras no se toleraban pero no sabía hasta que punto- le dí otro codazo mientras me reía, el el fondo todo este asunto tenía su gracia.

-¡Si un día genial!- rodé los ojos- Y si es mi suegra ,espero que ahora que sabe todo le caiga mejor- le guiñé el ojo en complicidad- ahora debo concentrarme para poder acabar con esto- señalé el cuadro en mis manos.

-¿Quieres que te ayude o te dejo sola?

-Si no te molesta me gustaría estar sola para centrarme mejor- suspiré- si no lo hago bien no creo que funcione- el asintió.

-Bien lo pillo – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Así pase concentrada la mayor parte del día, ni siquiera me acordé de la hora de la comida. Debía terminar esto ¡Debía liberar al padre de Edward! Aunque eso significara que tendrían que irse, suspiré, supongo que el destino lo dirá.

 **URSU** .

 **¡Espero les haya gustado!**

 **Como siempre gracias por su apoyo y espero sus reviews, así me levantarán el ánimo para seguir con ella.**

 **Aunque de todas maneras la adaptare a Sailor Moon que tienen más aceptación.**

 **Muchos besitos para tod@s.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

EDWARD

Habíamos estado Emmet y yo buscando por varios de los museos que habíamos encontrado , no habíamos tenido ningún éxito, solo encontramos un montón de chicas calientes por acostarse con nosotros ¡Humanos! A pesar que ninguno tenia interés a Emmet le gustaba jugar con ellas, dándoles esperanzas de algo que no pasaría, puesto que su unión con Rose cada vez era mas estrecha lo que conllevaba que acabaran juntos para siempre. El lo sabia pero aun así, volví a mirarlo como coqueteaba con ellas y suspiré con cansancio ya me tenía exasperado.

-¡Ven hermano las chicas quieren conocerte!- me alzó ambas cejas.

-¡No me interesa, vámonos Emmet !– rodó los ojos.

-¡Oh vamos es solo para divertirnos un poco! Las chicas nos quieren invitar a comer con ellas ¿Porque no quieres ir?- lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué te pasa ? ¡No deberías estar tonteando con otras cuando estas con Rose!- resopló.

-Ella no me quiere hermano, así que tendré que buscar quien lo haga-se volvió a las chicas- ¿No creéis guapas?- se le pegaron demasiado antes de contestar.

-Por supuesto guapo- me miraron a mi- ¿Y tu? ¿También necesitas cariño?- negué y lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Ven conmigo ahora!- lo cogí del brazo alejándolo de las 2 chicas que lo tenían sujeto fuertemente, cuando lo aparté lo suficiente seguí hablando- Sabes que Rose es la indicada para ti ¿Porque pierdes tu tiempo con ésas?- señalé a las chicas de antes- Rose te va a matar como se entere que tonteas con otras- rodó los ojos.

-Ella me dijo que no tenia interés en mi mas que en lo sexual- levantó los hombros- así que si no me quiere no puedo obligarla al igual que ella no puede hacerlo conmigo – al ver mi mirada extrañada siguió- no puedo darle fidelidad si no me ofrece una relación- se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente .

-¿En serio? ¿Crees que así lograras que ella quiera mas? Lo que debes hacer es conquistarla y demostrarle que no vas a dañarla como lo hizo el imbécil con el que estuvo antes- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Ese tal Royce la dañó?- asentí -¡Maldito hijo de puta lo voy a matar!

-Si , Alice me lo dijo ¿A ti no?- negó .

-O por lo menos no lo entendí así ¿Entonces ella no quiere estar conmigo por culpa del imbécil de Royce?- asentí.

-Tanto a ella como a Jasper los dañaron sus anteriores parejas, deberías tomar ejemplo de ella para ganártela , ella lo está logrando con Jasper poco a poco ¿Porque no lo intentas tu? Estoy convencido que cederá solo dale tiempo- asintió apenado.

-¡Vaya no lo sabía! Pero tienes razón, de todas formas mi Rosie es mejor que todas ellas juntas- me reí ,para mi nadie se comparaba a mi Bella.

-¡Vamos a seguir buscando y deja ya de ligar tanto! Hazte a la idea que estamos cogidos- suspiró.

-Si ¡Menos mal que mi Rosie me tiene bien satisfecho en lo que a la cama se refiere! -le dí in golpe en el hombro.

-No necesito saberlo Emmet, tienes la fea costumbre de alardear todo lo que haces, deberías ser mas discreto con tus intimidades sobre todo cuando hablas de tu mujer.

-¡Que soso eres hermanito ! ¿Vas a decirme que no lo has hecho ya con Bella?- lo miré enfadado.

-¡Por supuesto que no te importa! Lo que hagamos es asunto nuestro- suspiró.

-¡Esta bien! Solo cuidate, vuestra conexión es muy fuerte y sabes a lo que eso conlleva- suspiré en conocimiento ¡Mierda ahora que lo pensaba lo hicimos sin nada de protección! Necesitaba poner remedio la próxima vez ,sería peligroso que se quedara embarazada ahora con todo esto , señaló alrededor para dar énfasis a lo que decía- así que ten cuidado- asentí.

-Si debería comprar protección pasaremos por una tienda luego para cogerla- me palmeó el hombro.

-Sabes que siempre voy preparado así que solo tienes que pedir y te daré los que necesites lo tengo de sabores, colores y formas diferentes, supongo que la talla es la misma que la mía ¿Verdad? Eso del tamaño grande lo llevamos en los genes- me volvió a palmear la espalda mas fuerte todavía- ¿Verdad hermanito?

-Emmet deberías controlar lo que dices, estamos en mitad de la calle con toda la gente alrededor- lo señalé con el dedo- a nadie le importa el tamaño de nuestro miembro Emmet- se rió.

-¡Que fino te has vuelto! ¡Se dice polla Edward! ¡Y si la tenemos grande y que!- lo dijo mirando alrededor a la gente que estaba atenta a nuestra conversación, todos se volvieron a otro lado disimulando no estar escuchando, reí.

-¡Anda vamos ya y callate de una vez!- entonces noté la presencia de Alice con ¿Mama? Cogí a Emmet y desaparecimos de golpe apareciendo donde sentía la presencia de ambas. Mama al vernos lloró al igual que nosotros.

-¡Oh Edward, Emmet que grandes y que guapos estáis venid aquí!- la abrazamos ambos a la vez como si la vida nos fuera en ello. El calor que desprendía mi madre era especial , se me saltaron las lagrimas , no podía evitar sentirme así , la había echado tanto de menos e incluso pensando que habían muerto.

-¡Mama que alegría volver a verte! ¿Pero como has conseguido salir? ¿Cómo te han encontrado?- me miró apenada y fue Alice la que respondió por ella.

-La encontró y la sacó Bella- abrí los ojos sorprendido- Papa sigue encerrado todavía pero ella cree que puede ayudarlo- suspiró- la dejamos trabajando en el cuadro hace ya un buen rato- no me gustó nada que estuviera sola.

-¿La has dejado sola? ¡Joder Alice y si la loca de Tanya aprovecha de ir por ella! ¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!

-No me hables así Edward, ella se hallaba muy bien acompañada de Jake que si no recuerdas es un hombre lobo – la miré apenado , era verdad que el lobo la ayudaría en caso de ser necesario pero aun así,suspiré, mama advirtió mi malestar y después de mirarme fijamente un rato abrió los ojos asombrada .

-¿Ella es tu pareja Edward?- asentí orgulloso.

-Todos la encontramos aquí mama, Emmet con Rose y Alice con Jasper- ella me miró sin entender de quien hablaba supongo que no los había conocido todavía- son los hermanos de Bella.

-O sea a ver si me he enterado bien, tu pareja que es también la que nos ha liberado a todos y puede hacerlo con tu padre, tiene 2 hermanos que son las parejas de Alice y Emmet…

-¡Así es mama ! ¡Lo has pillado a la primera! ¿No te parece genial? ¡Hemos ido a parar con nuestras parejas! Aunque la mía es un poco seca conmigo lograré que cambie al respecto- me reí de lo que dijo Emmet, mama lo miró en jarras.

-¡Emmet deberías hablar con mas respeto de tu mujer!- rodó los ojos.

-¿Vas a empezar como Edward? Con un puritano en la familia tenemos bastante mama- la miró alzando ambas cejas- ademas no hacemos nada diferente a lo que haces tu con papa- mi madre se sonrojó y Alice le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Emmet no menciones a nuestros padres y sexo juntos es asqueroso!- mi madre la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Señorita no recuerdo haberle enseñado a hablar así y hablando de tu padre y de mi no es asqueroso para nada, simplemente debéis obviar lo que hacemos y ya está.

-Lo siento mama es que Emmet me saca de mis casillas a veces- Emmet se reía por lo bajo y Alice lo miró mal.

Estuvimos un rato poniéndonos al día ,contándonos como salió del cuadro y cuando me dijo lo que le hizo a Bella me alteré ,no escuché a nadie y no dudé en ir a buscarla para ver con mis propios ojos que estaba bien, aparecí junto a ella que se veía muy concentrada en un cuadro sobre la mesa.

Me acerqué por detrás ,cuando estuve lo bastante cerca le susurré al oído .

-¡Estas muy sexy así! ¿No te lo han dicho nunca?- pegó un bote increíble.

-¡Mierda Edward me has asustado! ¿Que haces aquí?- miró alrededor- ¿No estas con tu madre?- asentí.

-Estaba pero cuando me contó lo de tu ataque quise asegurarme que estabas bien – la acaricie por el cuello que no se veía nada ya Alice había hecho un gran trabajo.

-No te preocupes Alice me curó no tengo nada- suspiró- no se lo recuerdes a tu madre se sentía muy mal por haberme atacado y como no ha sido nada mejor olvidémoslo- se rió y la abracé fuerte contra mi.

-¡ Eres fantástica!- la besé ligeramente en los labios que se fue haciendo mas profundo a medida que nos acariciamos hasta que el sonido de su estomago nos interrumpió, ella se sonrojó.

-Lo siento es que no he comido nada, he estado tan concentrada que ni siquiera me he acordado- la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-No deberías saltarte las comidas- la apreté mas fuerte contra mi- ven iremos a comer juntos- me sonrió.

-¿En serio y donde me llevaras?- le sonreí de vuelta.

-Donde quieras piensa el lugar y te llevaré- asintió cerrando los ojos y nos trasladé al lugar, era una pequeña cafetería junto a la playa era muy bonita e íntima, al abrir los ojos se sorprendió y se puso a saltar de alegría.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Siempre quise venir aquí pero nunca tuve con quien hacerlo- al ver mi mirada de no entender me explicó- aquí es donde vienen las parejas a cenar y como yo nunca tuve ninguna por eso es la primera vez que vengo- se sonrojó cosa que me hizo reír y abrazándola por lo hombros nos encaminamos dentro para coger mesa para comer.

-Pues vamos entonces a probar este sitio también es mi primera vez- le sonreí para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-¡Si vamos estoy deseando probar todo los platos de los que me hablaron Jazz y Rose!

Entramos al lugar y enseguida nos dieron una mesa , una vez en ella Bella pidió de todo lo que quiso para ambos, a mi me daba igual que comer, seguro que me gustaba todo, lo que no sabia es si iba a poder terminarlo.

-¡No me puedo creer que estoy aquí! Es como un sueño, uno del que no quisiera despertar.

-Si a mi también me lo parece- le cogí la mano deseando poder trasmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento solo con mirarla y verla feliz, ella pareció leerme el pensamiento porque se acerco a mi a besarme pero antes de poder hacerlo vino el mesero con la comida lista.

-Les traigo sus pedidos- me pareció que miraba y sonreía a Bella mas de la cuenta, ella solo le sonrió y se puso a comer mientras el chico seguía mirándola embobado, así que tosí para llamar su atención, al darse cuenta de mí se puso nervioso – lo siento voy a…- se fue corriendo.

-¡Que rico esta todo!- ella seguía comiendo sin parar y viendo a todos los platos para ver que comía a continuación.

-Te agradezco que hayas ayudado a mi madre y estés haciendo todo lo posible con mi padre- asintió.

-¡Oh no es nada! Ya sabes de todas formas es mi trabajo eso de restaurar obras y todo eso- le quitó importancia a lo que había hecho , así que le cogí las manos y se las besé antes de decirle.

-¡Eres estupenda! Y lo que haces por nosotros de forma desinteresada es algo increíble, no debes quitarte el mérito de lo que haces ¿No crees?- suspiró.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero es lo normal ,no suelo recibir muchos agradecimientos por nada de lo que hago y ahora que pasa me siento perdida y sin saber que hacer o decir- se sonrojó.

-Solo aceptalo y ya está- volví a besar sus manos- mi madre esta muy agradecida contigo por todo y se siente muy mal por lo ocurrido ,sobre todo por Jake- ella bajó la vista a la comida de nuevo- después de saber que nos ayudo se sintió fatal pero es algo innato en nosotros el repeler a los de su especie- asintió.

-No lo entiendo ¿Porque no podéis ser todos amigos? ¿Por ser cada uno de una especie no podéis serlo? ¡Es la mayor tontería que he escuchado en mi vida! - nos reímos ambos , tal vez desde su punto de vista lo era mas para nosotros no pero eso es algo que ella nunca entendería. Así que decidí dejarlo así y cambiar de tema.

-¿Sabes? Me gusta todo lo que has pedido- empece a comer de todo un poco relamiéndome los labios en el proceso ¡Estaba todo buenísimo! Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Si que lo está, he pedido todo de lo que Rose y Jazz me hablaban cuando venían con María y Royce- me guiñó el ojo- y la compañía lo hace inmejorable- se sonrojó al decirlo y me encantó.

-Si que lo es- me acerqué a besar sus labios dulcemente aunque me apeteciera devorarla, no era el momento ni el lugar.

Terminamos de comer y pedimos algo de postre para compartir , Bella pidió una tarta de chocolate para ambos , cuando terminamos saldamos la cuenta y salimos de nuevo al exterior no sin antes asegurarme que el tipo supiera que estaba conmigo, no le quitaba el ojo de encima a pesar de verme junto a ella, Bella ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

Volvimos de nuevo al museo y ya se encontraba Alice allí, nos sonrió cómplice.

-¿Donde habéis estado pillines? Llevo un rato aquí y no habéis aparecido.

-Si ,Edward me llevó a comer ya tarde porque se me olvidó la hora de la comida trabajando en el cuadro- señaló al cuadro donde se hallaba papa metido.

-Vaya , no deberías saltarte las comidas Bella, son importantes para estar fuerte y …

-Alice no la agobies estoy seguro que ella lo sabe ¿Verdad amor?- se volvió a sonrojar.

-Si es sólo que cuando me concentro no me acuerdo de nada más, es algo que me pasa desde siempre no puedo evitarlo- la abracé para despedirme ,Alice se alejó para darnos privacidad-Rose y Jazz me riñen siempre por lo mismo.

-Y tiene razón – le besé de nuevo- ahora debo irme- la volví a besar suavemente- nos veremos luego en casa , no te canses demasiado- volví a besarla de nuevo mas intensamente me costó mucho separarme de ella - ¡Nos vemos luego debo ir con mama! Seguro que tiene algo que hacer, ahora que ya sabemos donde está papa y mama está libre buscaremos algo en que entretenernos mientras- sonrió.

-¡Con los cuerpos que tenéis podéis buscar trabajo como modelos seguro que os salen a montones!- se rió pero no estaba de más pensar en trabajar en algo mientras estuviéramos aquí.

-Ya veremos ahora me voy y cuidate nos vemos en la casa- aparecí de nuevo en casa donde se hallaban mi madre y mi hermano hablando de su rara relación con Rose- rodé los ojos- sería una tarde muy larga hasta que volviera Bella del trabajo.

BELLA

Había pasado una comida muy agradable con Edward y desconectando del trabajo un rato, también me había valido para poder ir al lugar con el que siempre soñé y nunca pude ir por no tener con quién, suspiré, ahora debía volver de nuevo a concentrarme en el trabajo para poder liberar al padre de Edward, volví a suspirar de nuevo. Hacía solo unos minutos que se había ido y ya lo echaba de menos ¡Increíble!

-¡Pareces muy feliz!- me dijo Alice.

-Lo soy, nunca antes había tenido un novio o pareja pero con tu hermano me sale sólo sin tener que forzarlo ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Es como si lo conociera de siempre a pesar de que acabamos de hacerlo.

-¡Claro que si a mi me pasa lo mismo! Yo me he enamorado varias veces pero ninguno era el mío – suspiró- pero ahora estoy convencida que lo es- sonrió.

-¿Estas hablando de Jazz verdad?- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro ¿De quien si no?- suspiré en alivio.

-Por un momento pensé que pudiera ser otro- le puse una mano en el hombro antes de hablar- no te preocupes por Jazz que lo tienes en el bote, solo hace falta que se lo dejes claro para que se envalentone y te diga lo que siente, es muy reservado como habrás podido comprobar.

-Si lo he visto, no estoy acostumbrada a tener que ir detrás de ellos sino al revés.

-Lo entiendo, eres muy hermosa seguro que en tu hogar los hombres…- me interrumpió de repente.

-¡Los hombres nada! ¡Ninguno me llego al alma y por culpa de uno de ellos que me engañó acabamos todos condenados en ese maldito cuadro!- se notaba la culpa y tristeza en su voz.

-Ya pasó todo no ganarás nada lamentándote por el pasado , ahora estáis libres y pronto lo estará tu padre también- me sonrió- por cierto ¿Cómo fue estar tantos años ahí encerrado?- suspiró antes de contestar.

-¡Horrible! Pero debo agradecer que nos metieran juntos para hacernos compañía, hubiera sido peor estar solo- asentí- pero te aseguro que cuando coja a la zorra de Tanya deseará no haber nacido ¡Maldita loca! ¡Va a saber lo que es meterse con un Cullen!

-Me gustaría poder ayudar pero contra una … ¿Que es Tanya?

-Es una hechicera – la miré sin entender- hacen magia como nosotros pero es de un rango menor, por eso tuvo que acudir a una bruja para poder ayudarla con lo del cuadro, con su poder no hubiera podido hacerlo, así que daremos con todos lo que hicieron posible que nos condenaran para acabarlos. Desde el primero al último lo pagarán.

-¡Vaya tenéis un montón de trabajo! ¿Todos allí son seres sobrenaturales o hay humanos también?

-No suele haberlos, allí puedes encontrar de todo lo que imagines, algunos son buenos y otros no tanto pero en nuestro mundo no suponen ningún peligro aquí sin embargo si lo haría.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues que allí un vampiro muerde a uno de los nuestros y no ocurre nada en cambio si fuera a un humano puede llegar a matarlo si no se controla ¿Entiendes?- asentí.

-¡Vaya espero que no vengan muchos bichos raros de esos por aquí!- reímos juntas.

-Ahora ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo del cuadro?- negué.

-En esto prefiero hacerlo sola ¿No te importa verdad?- negó sonriendo.

-No te preocupes por eso – me dijo.

-Ahora sigue tú con las obras que vamos a exponer y yo me pondré con la de tu padre.

-¡Enseguida jefa!

Así no pusimos cada una con lo suyo y nos pasó el día rápidamente, casi a la hora de irnos vino Jake a vernos.

-Hola chicas ¿Como vais con eso? Si necesitáis ayuda solo tenéis que pedirla- asentimos ambas- Por cierto Bella, mi tío quiere verte en su oficina ahora mismo, no me ha dicho que quiere pero me dijo que subieras cuanto antes.

-De acuerdo iré ahora mismo, ahora vengo- los deje allí conversando como 2 viejos amigos ¡Parece mentira que no pudieran verse hace nada!

Por el camino me interceptó Mike que venía del baño.

-Hola Bella ¿Saldrás ya para tomar algo juntos?- suspiré.

-No, lo siento hoy me espera mi novio en casa y debo volver nada mas acabe- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Tienes novio?- asentí - pensé que no lo tenias ¿Lo conozco?

-No lo creo es nuevo en el país y llevamos poco tiempo…- sonrió y me interrumpió.

-Entonces si lleváis poco tiempo no es nada serio -volvió a sonreír de nuevo ¡Mierda me estaba incomodando!

-El hecho de llevar poco tiempo no implica que no sea serio, ambos estamos muy metidos en la relación incluso vivimos juntos- no pude evitar decirlo de un modo muy seco, a veces Mike resultaba un poco estresante.

-¡Vaya pues me alegro ,supongo! Ahora si me disculpas debo volver a mi puesto- se fue con cara de molesto, supongo que no le gustó lo que le dije pero no era mi culpa.

Seguí mi camino a la oficina de Harry y toqué, cuando me dijo que pasara entré , lo vi sentado frente al ordenador al verme sonrió y me invito a sentarme en la silla de enfrente a la suya.

-Bella necesito un favor bien grande- asentí pensando que iba a pedirme algo de trabajo no lo que iba a decirme- necesito que vayas a una inauguración en mi nombre- abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendida.

-Yo pero si solo llevo 3 días aquí ¿Cómo voy ir a representarlo? Seguro que tiene otra gente con talento y mucho mas tiempo que yo… - me interrumpió de repente.

-El tiempo no es lo importante sino el talento y tu has demostrado tener mas de éste último que muchos que llevan años aquí. Por lo que la decisión esta hecha en base a eso- ¿Que le decía ? Nunca había asistido a nada parecido-Desde mi punto de vista eres la apropiada para el trabajo, además que a Denaly le gustarás – me sonrió- estoy seguro de ello.

-Si usted lo cree estoy convencida que lo hará .Pero ¿Que debo llevar? Nunca antes he ido a una inauguración de esas- el sonrió.

-Solo deberás ir bien vestida con un traje de esos bonitos que os gustan poneros a las mujeres- me sonroje recordando la ropa que me gustaba llevar a mi- y puedes ir acompañada de quién quieras- mis ojos se iluminaron con esto ultimo ¡Podía llevar a Edward! ¡Sería como una cita! ¡Estaba deseando ir ahora que sabía eso!

A continuación Harry me explicó donde, cuando y cómo iba a ser a continuación estuvo preguntando por las obras que llevábamos listas para la apertura de la nueva zona del museo. El artista era conocido por su seudónimo, nadie sabia su nombre real, era Denaly supongo que allí lo conocería y vería que es lo que trabajaba, Harry me aseguró que le gustaría y yo creía en él.. Cuando terminamos de ultimar todo me retiré de nuevo al sótano.

Por el camino me tropecé con algo que no vi y me caí al suelo torciéndome el tobillo.

-¡Mierda! - miré en busca de algo con lo que pudiera haber caído y no había nada- Siempre me caigo en lo mas llano , no lo entiendo y eso que no llevo tacones si los llevara estaría en el hospital todos los días- entonces se acerco a mi un gatito blanco precioso ¿Seria con él con el que tropezaría? ¿Estaría bien? Se puso a refregarse contra mi y lo acaricie, en el momento que mi mano entró en contacto con su cabeza tuve una visión.

 _Tanya se hallaba junto a Edward, lo tenia sometido sin poder defenderse y yo me hallaba atada de manos y piernas sin poder hacer nada._

 _-¡No por favor no le hagas daño! Haré lo que quieras- ella se volvió a mi riéndose._

 _-Lo que quiero no puedo tenerlo – se volvió a mi de forma amenazante- ¡Y todo por tu culpa! Pero ya no importa acabaré con ambos y así me quedaré satisfecha- no podía dejar de llorar._

 _-¿Porque haces todo esto? ¡Ninguno te hemos hecho nada!- volvió a reír acercándose ahora a mi de forma amenazante._

 _-¿Nunca has soñado con algo que desearas con todas tus fuerzas?- asentí- Pues mi sueño era casarme con Edward y ser reina pero eso se fue a la mierda en cuanto me rechazó- me señaló con el dedo- ¡Como comprenderás no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera ! ¡Si no me hacia reina a voluntad lo sería por mis medios ! Ahora no puedo permitir que los Cullen me arrebaten lo que tengo, primero acabaré con vosotros 2 y después iré por los que faltan._

 _-Pero Carlile…_

 _-Sin esto- me enseño una especie de bote con un liquido color oro- no podrá salir de donde está- se reía de forma espeluznante- ¡Se lo merece por creerme insuficiente para su hijo!- volvió a reír, me cogió del cuello y empezó a apretar- ¡Adiós para siempre!- a lo lejos escuchaba el grito de horror de Edward._

¡Mierda! Se sentía tan real incluso notaba la presión en el cuello, miré alrededor y seguía en el museo el gatito no estaba ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Fue el gato el que me lo mostró? ¡Joder esa Tanya era mas peligrosa de lo que creía! ¿Sería una premonición o una advertencia? Tenía que comentárselo a Alice para saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Cuando intenté levantarme no podía ¡Mierda el tobillo! No podía andar tenía que llamar a alguien que me ayudara pero antes de hacerlo apareció Jake como salido del cielo que al verme se quedó sorprendido y vino corriendo a ver que me pasaba.

-¿Estas bien Bella? - negué.

-Me he caído y lastimado el tobillo, llévame con Alice y ella me curará- se rió.

-Viene bien para evitar ir al hospital ¿Verdad? Y viendo lo dada a tener accidentes que eres te va a venir bien tenerla cerca- no podía discutir eso.

-Pues he de reconocer que si, toda ni infancia la pasé visitando el hospital por culpa de pequeños accidentes, siempre con caídas tontas- suspiré.

-¡Anda ven que te coja !- me cogió en brazos y tuve que agarrarme a su cuello ,quedamos muy cerca uno del otro mirándonos fijamente un rato incluso me pareció que iba a besarme pero me equivoqué-¡Vamos con Alice antes que se vaya!- podía notar cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-¡Eh si claro!- ¡Joder que me pasaba! Me había quedado ensimismada mirando a Jake a los ojos incluso me entró ganas de besarlo, pero eso no era posible yo estaba con Edward y lo amaba ¿Entonces que fue eso que sentí? Moví la cabeza para despejarme mientras me llevaba al sótano, su cercanía y su olor me llamaban sin saber porque. Una vez allí, no había nadie Alice se había ido ¡Mierda! ¿Que iba a hacer ahora?

-Creo que voy a tener que acercarte yo a casa , dejaremos tu coche aquí ,informaremos a Mike para que no se preocupen y te llevaré en el mío. Ya mañana seguro que Alice sabe como traerte- me guiñó el ojo y me ruboricé ¡Mierda! ¿Que me pasaba?

-Si vamos entonces, estoy deseando que me curen , encima tengo que asistir a la inauguración de Denaly y no puedo ir coja- el sonrió.

-¡Vaya has entrado fuerte! Si mi tío ha confiado en ti llevando pocos días estoy seguro que es porque lo mereces- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Tu crees? A mi me extrañó al decírmelo pero me dijo lo mismo que tu ,que era la mejor para ir- me sonrió y su sonrisa removió algo dentro de mi ¿Que me pasaba? ¿Sería por lo acontecido hace poco? Pero el no aparecía en mi visión tal vez…

-¿Estas bien? Te has quedado perdida- en eso llegamos a su auto y me deposito en el asiento del copiloto y el se sentó en el suyo y puso en marcha el coche rumbo a mi casa.

-Últimamente me pasa mucho- me reí- ¡Y pensar que mi vida era muy aburrida y mírame ahora!

-Si ahora tienes un novio brujo, unos cuñados y suegra algo locos y un amigo lobo ¿Me quedo algo atrás?- nos reímos ambos.

-No ,creo que eso es todo- entonces recordé a mi padre-¡ Aunque debería mencionar que Charlie mi padre y jefe de policía de Forks si supiera en lo que estoy metida le daría un infarto…!

-¿Charlie es tu padre?- asentí, el se veía sorprendido-¡Vaya que es pequeño el mundo! - lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro todos en la Push lo conocemos, es más- me volvió a sonreír removiendo algo en mi de nuevo- es el novio de mi tía Sue – al verme mirarlo asombrada- ¿No lo sabías? ¡Mierda no debería haber dicho nada!- se le veía apenado por habérmelo dicho antes que mi padre.

-No, esta bien es solo que mi padre no me ha dicho nada pero Rose si comentó algo de que se veía con alguien ¿Porque no me lo diría? No lo entiendo siempre nos hemos contado todo, no sé porque esto supone una excepción.

-Tal vez no está preparado para ello- me apretó con la mano la pierna y volvió a pasar, tuve otra visión.

 _Jake se hallaba junto a mi , yo estaba muriendo. Notaba como la vida se escapaba de mi poco a poco, el lloraba sin parar._

 _-Bella ¡Oh dios! ¿Que hago dime? ¡Por favor no me dejes! ¡Te necesito!_

 _-Muérdeme – me miró con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión- ¡Por favor es la única forma!_

 _-¡Pero no sabemos si te convertirás en lobo siquiera! ¿Y si te mata?- sonreí._

 _-¿No crees que es tarde para eso? Si no funciona moriré igual ¡Por favor Jake !- lo miré suplicándole con la mirada que lo hiciera._

 _Me dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de convertirse en lobo y morderme en la muñeca._

 _-Te quiero Bella- lo escuché decir y comencé a notar el calor y dolor de la transformación ,pensé con dolor que debería haberlo hecho antes pero Edward no quería ,tal vez si lo hubiera hecho el seguiría vivo._

¡Mierda ! ¿Eso iba a pasar? ¿Era una señal? ¿Estas visiones me estaban diciendo que hacer? No entendía nada, miré a Jake que no se había dado cuenta de lo que me había pasado. Decidí preguntar para salir de dudas.

-Jake vosotros podéis transformar a otras personas en lo mismo que vosotros- me miró extrañado.

-No lo sé nunca lo hemos hecho, supongo que podría ser posible pero no puedo asegurar que salga bien, nosotros somos así de nacimiento no sé si otra persona que no lo llevara en sus genes resistirá el cambio ¿Porqué?

-Por nada simple curiosidad- asintió pero todavía desconfiado, seguro que intuía porque lo decía.

-¿No estarás pensando en transformar a alguien ? ¿Verdad?- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Que? ¡No! En todo caso lo haría conmigo no con nadie mas- abrió los ojos asombrado y horrorizado a la vez.

-¡Eso ni hablar ! Si no sabemos que puede pasar no podemos arriesgarte- asentí.

-¡Era solo un pensamiento nada mas!

-¡Eso espero!- me dijo mirándome todavía con desconfianza- ahora volviendo al tema de Charlie, seguro que pronto te lo dirá- lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-¿Porque estas tan confiado por eso? ¿Sabes algo mas que yo no?

-Créeme que te lo dirá pronto ¡Llamalo intuición masculina si quieres- me reí.

-¡Eso no existe!- me miró divertido. Me alegraba que la tensión de antes se hubiera disuelto.

-¿Qué ? ¿Los hombres no podemos tener intuición o qué?

-¡Claro que si pero nunca he escuchado de la intuición masculina!- nos reímos ambos.

Seguimos conversando y riendo todo el camino hasta que llegamos a mi casa y me cogió de nuevo para bajarme.

-¡Bueno pues aquí estamos!- se quedó mirando la casa- ¡Vaya es genial! ¿Vives aquí con tus hermanos?- le asentí sonriendo.

-Si y con los Cullen- me sonrió divertido.

-La cosa va en serio, si ya estáis viviendo juntos -me sonrió- ¡Y eras tú la que decía que no encontraría el amor!- asentí divertida, nunca imaginé que lo encontraría ese mismo día.

-¿Quieres pasar? Así te presentare a todos …- antes de poder seguir hablando llegó Alice a mi lado preocupada y asustada.

-¡Oh por favor Bella! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- me dijo mirándome muy raro incluso para ella.

-Me caí y me lastimé ¿Porque?- me miró extrañada y me dio vueltas alrededor.

-Algo en ti ha cambiado, lo noto , tu esencia no es la misma- siguió dando vueltas alrededor ,luego se giro a Jake- ¿Tu no lo notas?

-Si he notado un ligero cambio pero no le he dado importancia ¿Es grave?

-No lo sé pero no puedo leerla como antes, es como si algo me lo impidiera- abrí los ojos asombrada.

-¿Que? No entiendo nada de lo que dices- resopló.

-Luego te lo explicaré, Jake traela dentro que la cure antes que Edward vuelva y se ponga como loco.

-¿Donde está?- rodó los ojos.

-Se fueron a comprar con mi madre, Jazz y Rose acaban de llegar hace nada- asentí.

Cuando me vieron corrieron a verme ambos preocupados.

-No os preocupéis si ha sido una caída tonta nada más- Rose me miró enfadada.

-¡No puedo creer que te has caído de nuevo Bells ! Vamos a tener que ponerte un guardaespaldas para que evite que te metas en problemas o te caigas-me reí y ella me miró amenazante.

-No fue nada es solo que caí malamente y me lastimé pero ya Alice va a curarme ¿Verdad?- la miré expectante, ella sonrió y se puso a curarme. Mientas aproveché de presentar a Jake con ellos.

-Rose, Jazz el es Jake un buen amigo y compañero de trabajo- son sonreímos ambos a lo que Rose alzó las cejas.

-Rose su hermana encantada- le dio 2 besos.

-Jasper su hermano un placer- chocaron las manos.

-Jake es un placer conocerlos, Charlie habla mucho de vosotros, solo que no supe hasta hace un rato que erais vosotros sus hijos- me reí.

-Si ¿Podéis creer que la novia de papa es su tía?- lo señalé.

-¿En serio? Vaya que casualidad siéntate y cuéntanos mas- Rose lo guió con ella al sofá y empezó a sacarle toda la información que pudo. Jazz reía de lo que contaba Jake. Cuando Alice terminó de curarme me levante por fin ¡Menos mal!

-Gracias Alice ¿ Chicos hay algo de cenar hecho o voy haciendo algo?- Rose se rió.

-Le dije a Emmet que trajera pizzas cuando viniera a casa así que no te preocupes por eso y escucha las aventuras de papa Charlie en la Push- iba a sentarme con ellos a escucharlas cuando Alice me cogió del brazo y me llevó aparte mientras ellos conversaban y reían.

-¿Que pasa Alice?- se veía nerviosa.

-Bella tengo hablar algo importante contigo a solas- me cogió del brazo y tiró de mi hacia el piso de arriba una vez allí en mi habitación cerró la puerta.

-¿Que pasa Alice?

-¿Ha pasado algo fuera de lo normal hoy contigo? Estoy preocupada porque te noto rara y no sé si es bueno o no- se puso a dar vueltas alrededor- cuando te fuiste a ver a Harry estabas normal y ahora…- me señaló con el dedo.

-Bueno cuando volvía de ver a Harry vi un gatito muy bonito y en cuanto lo toqué…

-¿Qué un gato? ¿No seria Blanco? ¿Verdad ? - le asentí- ¡Oh dios bella , por eso no puedo leerte bien ahora!- se puso a farfullar cosas bajito y no podía escucharla.

-Pero que pasa no entiendo lo que dices- ella suspiró antes de seguir hablando.

-Ese gato era un animal premonitorio y por lo que siento a tu alrededor sigue contigo- abrí lo ojos de la impresión.

-¿Que ? Pero si era grande¿ Como va a meterse dentro sin darme cuenta?- ella me observó fijamente.

-Se unen a la persona que eligen y les da permiso para hacerlo ,se funden en su alma y forman uno sólo- al ver mi cara de no comprender nada siguió- al tocarlo le diste permiso de unirse a ti bella, ahora estáis unidos para siempre.

-¿Que ? ¿Eso es malo ? Yo no me noto mal ni nada- me estaba asustando.

-No lo sé, pero me inquieta no poder hacer nada respecto a ti, ya no puedo leerte ni intuir que puedas o no hacer- suspiró - estoy a ciegas contigo y no me gusta , seguro que es por ella ¿Has visto algo del futuro?- me puse blanca ¿Todo lo que había visto iba a pasar?

-¡Oh dios Alice ! Tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre lo que he visto pero nada de esto a Edward ¡por favor!- asintió, sabía que Edward no iba a tomarse muy bien que me convirtiera en un lobo pero si la visión estaba en lo correcto si lo hubiera sido lo habría salvado.

Me dispuse a contarle a Alice con todo lujo de detalles lo acontecido con el gato hasta ahora , añadiendo las pocas visiones que había tenido. Ella me escuchaba atentamente y sin interrumpir hasta que acabé.

-¿Has dicho un liquido dorado?- asentí- ¿Convertirte en lobo?- se veía enfadada.

-Alice en la visión que tuve Edward había muerto porque no pude ayudarle seguramente a manos de Tanya, y a continuación tuve esa visión en la que decía que lo hubiera salvado si me hubiera transformado antes – la miré cruzada de brazos- ¡Es la única forma!- negó.

-Intentaremos hacerlo de otra manera y si no podemos lo haremos a la tuya pero ahora que hemos visto lo que puede pasar hay que hacer lo posible por cambiarlo- asentí de nuevo.

-Esta bien pero yo decido cuando- ella asintió a regañadientes- ahora dime que es ese líquido que necesitamos- ella se puso seria y me miró con tristeza.

-Vamos a tener que ir a Volterra a buscarlo- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Esta allí?- asintió-Bien podemos ir este fin de semana que mis hermanos y yo… - negó interrumpiéndome.

-Es peligroso para vosotros, iremos nosotros 3 y dejaremos a mama a cuidar de vosotros- la miré sorprendida.

-¿Que? ¿Porque no nos dejáis ayudaros? Seguro que podemos…

-No podéis, en Volterra solo nos retrasaríais es mejor que vayamos solos- asentí y ella salió de la habitación.

¡Joder! Si no me dejaban intentarlo no iba a poder hacer mucho, suspiré en derrota y se me saltaron unas cuantas lagrimas de la misma impotencia que sentía. Me las limpié y bajé para reunirme con los demás, dolía darse cuenta que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos, como humana era inútil así que me terminé de convencer de hacerlo, la decisión mía estaba tomada, sonreí , en cuanto se fueran convencería a Jake de convertirme, según la visión que tuve funcionaría y dolería como el demonio pero si con eso salvaba a Edward valdría la pena arriesgarse.

 **URSU.**

 **Pues otro más listo espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡Gracias a tod@s por seguir la historia y añadirla a favoritos!**

 **Actualizaré lo antes que pueda.**

 **Muchos besitos para tod@s.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

EDWARD

Estábamos comprando en el supermercado Emmet y mama no paraban de mirar todo para ver que se llevaban, yo me encontraba harto y deseando que nos fuéramos ya a casa , suspiré en cansancio, por la hora que era Bella ya debería haber llegado ¡Y yo aquí con ellos que no paraban de mirar todo Sin decidirse por casi nada! Excepto Emmet que todo lo que veía lo quería y mama le peleaba por ello, así desde que llegamos, volví a suspirar. Miré hacia ellos y se hallaban peleando otra vez por la comida.

-¡Pero mama yo quiero probar esas galletitas! ¿Porque no puedo cogerlas también?

-¡Emmet ya llevamos un montón de porquerías porque querías probarlas! ¿No crees que ya esta bien? Deberías cuidarte más y comer mas sano sobre todo ahora que tienes a Rose ¿No querrás ponerte gordo y que ella busque a otro verdad?

-¿Que? ¡No lo digas ni en broma Rose es mía!- se miró antes se seguir hablando mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a mama- ¡ Y ademas no estoy gordo!¡Pero es que nunca las he probado y me apetecía..! - me miró a mi como buscando ayuda- ¿A que tu también quieres Edward?- ¡Mierda ya me metió a mi en medio de sus berrinches. Hice lo que mejor sabía hacer suspiré en cansancio rodando los ojos y él me miró enfadado.

-Otro día Emmet deberías aprender de tu hermano- me señaló a mi y volví a rodar los ojos, no iba a participar en esta tonta discusión sobre comida por parte de ninguno.

-¡Pero si no tiene sangre mama a el le da lo mismo qué comer o no! Pero a mi sabes que me gusta probar de todo y esto- volvió a coger el paquete de galletitas saladas- debo probarlo- me miró de forma altiva buscando que le respondiera e hice lo mejor para irnos cuanto antes.

-¡Dejalo ya mama y que coja el maldito paquete de galletitas !- el sonrió en victoria y lo miré señalándolo con el dedo- ¡Pero es lo ultimo Emmet! Si no para la próxima no vendrás con nosotros a hacer la compra.

-¡Esta bien , prometo que no cojo nada mas! - mama resoplaba y Emmet sonreía en victoria.

-¡Vayamos a pagar ya que tengo ganas de llegar a casa y todavía tenemos que ir por las pizzas que prometió llevar Emmet para la cena!

-Pero debo coger unas cosas que necesito…- mi madre se alejó hablando y buscando lo que quería y Emmet se acerco a mi, volví a suspirar ¡No veía la hora de llegar a casa!

-¡Hermanito te va a tocar esperar para follar hoy!- le di un codazo en el costado- ¡Auch! ¡Mierda eso duele Edward!- me miró sonriendo- Ademas con mama en casa habrá que contenerse un poco, no quiero que me oiga mientra que Rose y yo…- me tape los oídos, por nada del mundo me apetecía escuchar de sus intimidades con Rose.

-Os espero fuera , esta conversación no me gusta nada - aparecí en la puerta , Emmet siempre andaba con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, miré para dentro esperando que aparecieran por la puerta cuanto antes.

Suspiré cansado deseando que se dieran prisa para salir cuando una chica se me acercó.

-Hola guapo ¿Que haces tan solo aquí? Quieres compañía?- la miré de arriba a abajo y llevaba muy poca ropa y se veía claramente para que quería ayudarme.

-No gracias solo estoy esperando por mi hermano y mi madre – le dije sin prestarle mucha atención pero ella parecía no haberlo pillado y se relamió los labios mirándome de arriba a abajo y volvió a hablar.

-¿Porque no les dices que iras un momento a ver algo- se acercó a mi peligrosamente- y tu y yo vamos a disfrutar? - me guiñó un ojo a la vez que me acariciaba el pecho, le aparté enseguida la mano.

-Me parece que no, mi novia me espera en casa así que como comprenderás no me interesa- ella rio.

-¿Un tío que respeta a su novia? ¡Vaya eso es nuevo para mi!- la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues como puedes ver …- antes de poder terminar de mandar a su casa a la chica apareció Emmet a interrumpir.

-¡Hermanito! Me has dado la tabarra con lo de ligar y ahora ¿Que haces tu? - nos miró a los 2 alternativamente- en cuanto puedes te escapas a ligarte a otra – negó con la cabeza- Bella va a enfadarse mucho cuando se entere- lo miré muy mal, no podía estar hablando en serio pero antes de decirle lo que se merecía la chica nos interrumpió.

-¡Vaya otro bombom! - ahora se acerco a Emmet- ¿A ti también te espera tu novia o podemos irnos a pasarlo bien un rato?- Emmet pareció pensarlo y lo miré malamente con la ceja alzada, entonces apareció mama ¡Gracias a dios!

-¡Niños vamos por la cena antes de ir a casa!- luego se volvió a la chica- En cuanto a ti deberías cambiarte de ropa, eso no se ve muy abrigado que digamos y respeta a los que están comprometidos como mis hijos- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida- así que si ha quedado todo claro ¡Vayámonos!- ¡Vaya que mama sabe como poner en su lugar a la gente! ¡Se nota que ha sido reina! Dejó a la chica sin palabras.

Nos fuimos y ella se quedó mirando hacia nosotros asombrada todavía por lo ocurrido y yo agradecía el alejarme de la incomodidad que me causaba su acercamiento, además de las tonterías de Emmet.

-¡Me parece increíble que habiendo encontrado a vuestras respectivas parejas estéis buscando diversión con otras!- nos miró decepcionada.

-Mama la chica solo estaba conversando, no le di alas a nada mas ademas si Emmet no hubiera aparecido ya se hubiera ido ¡El la entretuvo más! - Emmet me miró malamente y hablé ahora hacia el mirándolo fijamente -¡Yo solo quería que se fuera, me estaba incomodando y estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando llegaste.

-¡No me eches la culpa a mi ,no me pareció que estuvieras muy incomodo cuando te toco el pecho!- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¡Mierda!- Cuando yo llegué ya estaba ligando con ella mama te juro que yo no hacia nada – se cruzó de brazos mirándome con gesto de victoria en su cara ¡Mierda solo eso me faltaba!

-Hijo- mama me miró con pena- no es correcto ligar cuando…

-¡No estaba ligando por favor solo hablábamos! - me estaba cabreando así que decidí quitarme de en medio antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepintiera -¡Da igual me voy a casa encargaros vosotros de la cena!- sin más fluctué desapareciendo de dónde estaban.

Fui directo a casa donde encontré a una Alice muy preocupada que me interceptó en la entrada y me llevó aparte antes de poder ver a Bella.

-Edward tenemos que ir a Volterra- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Para qué? Tenemos que sacar a papa antes de volver…- se veía nerviosa y no entendía el porque.

-¡No podemos sacarlo sin conseguir el agua de vida! – ¿Qué, no podía haber escuchado bien?- Bella tuvo una visión de …

-¡Un momento ! ¿Qué? ¿Como que una visión?- ella bajó la vista apenada.

-Se le ha unido un animal premonitorio Edward- ¡Mierda!- y ahora tienes visiones del futuro, pero no lo controla todavía- suspiró- supongo que lo hará con el tiempo y la práctica pero lo importante es que ella vio como Tanya le mostraba el agua de vida y le dijo que sin ella Papa no podría salir.

-Pero no sé si sea buena idea ¡ Ellos querrán venir y no…!- Alice me interrumpió antes de poder terminar.

-Ya le dije a Bella que no podían , a mi también me gustaría que nos acompañaran pero ya sabemos que es peligroso ¡Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que encontraremos ahí o si nos estarán esperando! ¿Como vamos a arriesgarlos?- entendía el punto de Alice pero no podía dejarla venir iríamos solo Emmet y yo.

-Tienes razón pero no podemos dejarlos solos – asintió.

-Creo que lo mejor es que mama se quede con ellos ¿No crees?- bien era hora de decírselo.

-Si pero preferiría que tu también te quedaras aquí – me miró enojada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a quedarme mientras vais solos allí, necesitáis mi ayuda!

-Alice escuchame- ella parecía reacia a hacerlo pero sabía que lo entendería- Emmet y yo nos sabemos cuidar, y lo haremos mas rápido solos que contigo- ella me miró apenada.

-¿Es por lo que pasó entonces? ¿Todavía me culpas?- ¡Mierda no quería hacerla sentir mal!

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesta que no! Es solo que no quiero arriesgarte y dejar sola a mama- ella me señaló con del dedo.

-¿Es por Bella verdad? Quieres que me quede para que la cuide … - siguió parloteando sin control y tuve que interrumpirla.

-Alice no es eso- le cogí la cara acercándola a mi- es que temo por ti – la abracé - no quiero que te hagan daño y es algo a lo que estaremos expuestos, tu misma has dicho que no sabemos lo que hay allí ni a que nos enfrentaremos, así que lo mejor es ir solos.

-Edward me siento mal dejándolos solos y quedándome aquí- la apreté mas a mi.

-No te preocupes estaremos bien- por lo menos eso esperaba, suspiré.

-Esta bien ahora ve a ver a tu chica que se encuentra un poco decaída con esto de irnos- rodó los ojos- o debería decir iros ¿No?- la miré sonriendo y ella me respondió, sabía que lo entendería.

-Pero antes quiero saber que estas bien- la miré fijamente a los ojos- no quiero que te sientas mal por eso ¿De acuerdo?- asintió le volví a coger la cara para que me mirara a los ojos- lo que pasó ya hablamos que quedó olvidado y no quiero que te vuelvas a sentir mal por ello ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Si vale lo he entendido! ¡Ahora ve y habla con ella!- la solté y nos sonreímos ambos.

-¡Bien voy dentro por Bella antes que llegue Emmet y mama!- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Donde están? ¿Porque los has dejado solos?- rodé los ojos ¿No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que venía solo?

-Me estaban agobiando con sus tonterias y decidí adelantarme- me sonrió cómplice.

-De acuerdo te dejo con ella, solo te advierto que ya no se siente como la misma espero que no te incomode para - hizo gestos con los ojos- ya sabes- reí.

-No lo creo- entré dejando a Alice en el exterior y fui al salón donde se encontraban todos conversando animadamente con Jake ¿Que haría el aquí?

-¡Buenas noches a todos! ¿Como van?- ella se hallaba allí sentada y aunque tenía un toque diferente su esencia era la misma , podía sentirla desde donde fuera para mi era inconfundible me seguía atrayendo como abeja a la miel.

Todos nos saludamos y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá , Bella se hallaba apartada y me senté junto a ella y me puse a divagar mientras que ellos hablaban de cosas sin sentido para mi ¿Que haría ese animal aquí? Hacía años que no veía a ninguno ¿Porque se pegó a Bella? Normalmente esos animales buscan a gente con poderes para unirse no a humanos. Y ¿Porque Bella? ¡Mierda muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

-Edward me gustaría hablar contigo un momento- interrumpió mi diatriba Bella- hay algo importante que debo decirte- miró a los demás que nos observaban fijamente- a solas- los chicos rodaron los ojos y siguieron con lo suyo ,me extrañó que Rose no preguntara por Emmet pero en fin. Seguí a Bella hasta la cocina.

-Edward hoy me ha pasado algo que debes saber y…- la interrumpí acercándome a ella y acariciándole los brazos mientras le hablaba.

-Ya me ha contado Alice lo que ha pasado ¿Te encuentras bien?- asintió- Pues eso es lo importante -ella se estremeció bajo mi toque.

-¿Notas algún cambio en mi después de esto?- parecía preocupada.

-Si se nota tu esencia algo diferente pero nada más- le quité importancia y ella suspiró en alivio.

-¿Te ha contado sobre las visiones?- me preguntó nerviosa ¿Porque lo estaría?

-Si ya me ha dicho lo del frasco de color dorado, tenemos que ir Emmet y yo por él al bosque Prohibido a buscarlo -me miró sorprendida.

-¿Alice no ira?- negué- ¿Ha cambiado de opinión por algo en concreto? - notaba algo de tension en ella.

-Se lo he pedido yo, necesito que este aquí y a salvo por si nos ocurre algo- me miró enojada.

-¡No digas nada sobre que te vaya a pasaros algo a ninguno de los 2! ¡Por favor! - me abrazó fuertemente- no quiero ni pensar en eso- ¡Mierda debería haber medido mis palabras!

-Lo siento no volveré a hacerlo – la apreté a mi en silencio durante unos minutos antes de volver a hablar- Tendremos mucho cuidado, iremos al amanecer. Cuando llegue Emmet hablaré con el y …

-Edward tened mucho cuidado – asentí.

En ese momento entraron mama y Emmet por la puerta interrumpiendo así nuestro momento íntimo.

-¡Ya esta la cena en casa!- grito Emmet y reímos los 2.

-Creo que es mejor ir antes que venga a buscarnos o se coma toda la comida.

-Si, espero que haya comprado de sobra- la mire extrañado no sabia que tenia tanta hambre- es por Jake no voy a mandarlo a casa sin cenar después de haberme traído- asentí ¡Claro el lobo no me acordaba que estaba aquí! Solo esperaba que mama no se sintiera incomoda por él.

-Si no iré en un salto a buscar mas, no te preocupes por eso - le besé la frente y nos unimos al resto en el salón que seguían hablando de lo que había pasado en su niñez.

-¡Edward hermano! Ten- me dio un trozo de pizza- estoy seguro que te encantará- la probé y estaba deliciosa, mama se unió a las chicas y Jake en su conversación de cosas sin interés para mi y parecía estar bastante bien ¡Menos mal! Pues por lo que podía ver iba a estar en contacto con nosotros para tiempo así que aproveché de llevarme a Emmet aparte ya hablaría con ellos después.

-Emmet debemos ir al bosque prohibido mañana temprano- incluso con la boca llena gritó.

-¿Que? ¿Estas loco? Sabes lo peligroso que es ademas que está lo de Tanya deberíamos esperar a que este papa con nosotros y…

-Necesitamos el agua de vida para sacar a papa – suspiro resignado entendiendo el alcance de lo que le decía.

-¡Mierda! ¿No llevaremos a las chicas verdad? No sabemos lo que nos espera allí y no quiero arriesgar a ninguna de ellas- le salté antes que dijera alguna tontería mas.

-¿Estas loco? ¡Por supuesto que no, jamas arriesgaría a Bella de esa forma! ¡Ni a ninguna de ellas! Ya le dije que lo haríamos los 2- asintió.

-Bien entonces aprovecharé esta noche con mi Rosie debo decirle que voy a ausentarme el tiempo que tardemos en conseguir esa agua – luego me miró intrigado- de todas maneras ¿Como sabemos que hace falta?

-Bella tuvo una visión- se quedó asombrado.

-¿Desde cuando Bella tiene visiones? Creía que era una humana solamente- suspiré.

-Pues como puedes ver ya no es así, ahora se le ha adherido un animal premonitorio y tiene visiones de futuro, en una de ellas vio que necesitamos eso para sacar a papa de donde está.

-¿Un animal premonitorio? ¿Que hacia aquí uno ? ¡Creí que se habían extinguido!- rodé los ojos.

-Eso es algo que escapa a mi comprensión también pero nos vendrá bien, así podremos adelantarnos a los planes de Tanya de alguna forma ¿No crees?

-Si hermano o por lo menos eso espero - me palmeó el hombro- ¡Ahora vamos a comer que necesito alimentarme para lo que me espera!- me guiñó un ojo y reí.

Después nos unimos a los demás y comimos juntos como una gran familia, parecía increíble estar aquí juntos con 3 humanos y un licántropo como si nada, Jake se despidió el primero nada mas terminar , Bella lo acompañó a la puerta notaba cierta tensión entre ambos sin saber porque y después de un rato de conversación entre nosotros en la que incluimos las novedades del día nos despedimos cada uno y nos fuimos a la cama. Ya todos sabían que nos íbamos al amanecer mama estaba muy preocupada por nosotros pero entendía que era lo mejor ,quedamos durmiendo Emmet con Rose, Alice con Jazz ,mama en el cuarto de invitados y yo con Bella. Cuando ya estuvimos en su habitación.

-Edward- me miró un poco tímida acercándose a mi- me gustaría- se sonrojó, sabía perfectamente lo que quería pero deseaba escucharlo de sus labios.

-Dime Bella- la abrace apretándola junto a mi- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Voy a echarte de menos y me gustaría que nos despidiéramos como se debe- dijo y me encantó cuando se ruborizó en el proceso.

-Yo también pero si todo sale bien estaremos aquí en 2 días de los vuestros – abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿2 días solo? ¡Pero como es posible! ¡Si vas a otro mundo !- me reí.

-Si pero no está lejos, ya sabes – le guiñé el ojo- para nosotros solo se trata de fluctuar – empecé a besarla por el cuello y fui avanzando a su oreja y su boca donde hice el beso mas profundo y jugué con nuestras lenguas.

-¡Oh Edward te necesito!- y eso fue todo lo que necesité para perder el control con ella. La arrastré a la pequeña cama que tenía y la deposité con el mayor cuidado donde la fui desnudando poco a poco , una vez la tuve desnuda lo hice conmigo mientras ella me observaba lamiéndose los labios y estando en igualdad de condiciones empecé a saborearla por todas partes, era increíble lo adictiva que resultaba , sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos y me hacían gemir a mi.

Bajé hacia su centro deleitándome con su sabor tan exquisito donde la hice llegar al orgasmo enseguida. Tras hacerlo, ella quiso probarme de la misma forma que lo hice yo con ella anteriormente y conseguí correrme en su boca ¡Fue magnifico! Luego la recosté sobre la cama poniéndome sobre ella y la penetré lentamente al principio para después ir mas rápido y así fui alternando hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo ambos.

-¡Ha sido maravilloso Edward- dijo ella casi sin aliento.

-Para mi lo ha sido también Bella- ella me miró sarcástica y no dude en seguir- el hecho que haya tenido sexo antes no implica que no sea especial cuando es contigo, se siente muy diferente a lo que he experimentado hasta ahora- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida mirándome fijamente.

-¿A que te refieres?- me miraba anhelante de saber.

-Pues que cuando lo haces con alguien a quien quieres es mas placentero y gratificante- sonrió.

-Para mi lo es , aunque no tengo con que compararlo de todas maneras para notar la diferencia que dices - le entrecerré los ojos e incluso me incorpore un poco para hablarle en regreso. Ni en sueños quería que alguien más que yo la tocara de esta forma.

-Y eso me gusta, no quiero que tengas nadie más en tu vida que yo- me alzó una ceja y en su mirada se veía que estaba enfadada.

-¿Por quién me tomas? No se me ha pasado por la cabeza esa idea tan absurda que has dicho.

-Lo siento es solo lo que pensaba, no quería hacerte sentir mal, ahora nos pertenecemos y no quiero a nadie en medio- resopló.

-De acuerdo lo entiendo , pero solo son 2 días Edward, no se olvida a alguien que amas en 2 días- sonreí.

-Si lo sé, yo no te olvidaré nunca- se sonrojó.

-¿Te despedirás de mi por la mañana antes de irte? - me lo dijo casi mas dormida que despierta, había sido un día de muchas emociones fuertes y seguro que estaba exhausta y nuestra acción anterior no había hecho mas que agravarla.

-Lo intentaré, pero sabes que no puedo retrasarlo, a la hora que queremos ir es cuando menos guardias hay o al menos eso creo , así que es lo mejor y mas recomendable para nosotros que no queremos que Tanya sepa nada - se escuchaba decepcionada.

-Vale tan solo ten cuidado y Edward no te olvides que te amo y haré lo que tenga que hacer así no te guste- dijo ya mas somnolienta que despierta ¿Que había querido decir con eso?

-También te amo y te aseguro que nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar mis sentimientos- le besé la frente y me dispuse a dormir, me costó bastante trabajo pero al final lo logré.

Me levanté a la hora indicada, Bella estaba profundamente dormida y no quería despertarla pero tampoco quería que se sintiera mal por mi partida sin decirle adiós así que decidí dejarle una nota , cogí papel y boli y me dispuse a escribir.

 _Querida Bella,_

 _Siento haberme ido sin decirte adiós pero te veías tan hermosa y tranquila durmiendo que no tenía corazón de despertarte. Los días que esté alejado de ti serán un infierno y solo tu recuerdo me dará las fuerzas que necesito para volver._

 _Te amo y quiero que lo tengas bien presente ,espérame como te he esperado yo a ti todos estos años,_

 _Edward Cullen._

Solo había tenido que verla dormida en la cama para que las palabras salieran solas por mi boca ¡Era increíble como conseguía encenderme y hacerme feliz al mismo tiempo sin proponerselo. Le di un suave beso en los labios antes de ir por Emmet, al salir de la habitación ya se encontraba allí esperándome para fluctuar a nuestro destino, nos miramos fijamente.

-¿Preparado?- asintió haciendo poses de combate como solía hacer en los entrenamientos.

-Nací preparado hermano ¡Cuando quieras!- fluctuamos y aparecimos en la entrada del bosque ¡Dios no lo reconocía se veía mas abandonado de lo que recordaba y nada de vigilancia por ningún lado! Muy raro miré a Emmet y se veía igual que yo.

-¿Crees que sea una trampa?- me concentré para evaluar el entorno y no había nada fuera de lugar solo los animales de costumbre.

-No noto nada Emmet tal vez ni sospechan que estamos libres, así que aprovechemos eso y vayamos cuanto antes al rio para coger el agua- supongo que el vampiro que envió Tanya no tuvo tiempo de informarla aunque lo buscaría al no tener noticias de él y lo encontrarán lejos de nosotros.

-Si vamos- fuimos con cuidado y lo mas rápido que podíamos hasta él. Era el rio donde fluía el agua de vida que generaba la mayor parte de la magia de nuestro hogar. El problema de éste es que se encontraba muy escondido entre la maleza del bosque donde habían toda clases de animales peligrosos de los que preocuparse que de momento no aparecieron,era raro que alguien se atreviera a entrar aquí debido a ellos y los pocos que lo hacían no volvían a salir pero nosotros llegamos al rio sin ningún problema y eso me irritaba ¡No se suponía que fuera a ser así!

-¿No crees que esta siendo demasiado fácil todo Edward? - dijo Emmet como si me leyera el pensamiento- Yo esperaba pelearme aunque sea con un enorme animal pero aquí no hay nada parece muerto- ¡Típico de Emmet, no podía creer que deseara que hubiera problemas! Me acerqué para terminar con esto e irnos a casa.

El rio se veía muy pequeño no era la la décima parte de cuando vivíamos nosotros, me agaché a recoger el agua y la metí en el frasco que traje de la casa de Bella . Una vez que termine decidimos volver de nuevo a casa y fue cuando lo sentí , cogí a Emmet y lo fluctué bien lejos del aguijón del enorme escorpión que teníamos ahora enfrente.

-¡Joder hermano gracias! ¡No lo había ni visto venir! - le asentí mirando al escorpión en todo momento

-Si ha sido muy escurridizo pero ahora debemos matarlo antes que lo haga el ¿Que sugieres?- rió , ambos seguíamos en posición de ataque.

-Bien tú por ese lado y yo por éste, lo distraeremos y cuando lo tengamos a tiro lo matamos – me reí, siempre le gustaron las tácticas de combate y era buenísimo en ellas pero eso era con personas , lo que teníamos delante era un enorme escorpión pero haríamos lo que dice podría funcionar y si no siempre podemos probar otra cosa.

Emmet fue por su izquierda y yo por su derecha , se veía perdido sin saber que hacer no sabía a cual los 2 atacar primero por lo que al verse acorralado se clavó el mismo el aguijón provocándose la muerte casi al instante.

-¡Tío no veas ! No pensé que fuera tan fácil acabar con él- rodé los ojos- ¡Y yo que pensaba tener un poco de acción!- ¡No lo podía creer!

-No hemos hecho nada Emmet, tan solo hemos conseguido que se suicide de manera voluntaria- empezó a reír.

-Si, ni los escorpiones te quieren Edward- rió mas - menos mal que ya tienes a Bella sino estarías…- lo callé al momento dejándolo sin voz , había notado algo raro a nuestro alrededor, eran como presencias pero de personas y no de animales. No me parecían amenazantes y los dejé que se acercaran pero poniéndome en actitud defensiva Emmet me imitó.

-¿Son los Cullen?- una mujer ya entrada en años nos miró y lo dijo sorprendida- ¡No sabéis las veces que hemos rezado porque volvierais!- ahora lloraba.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? ¿Quienes sois? - la mujer se veía apenada.

-Lo siento Majestad – la interrumpí enseguida.

-Edward por favor- asintió sonriendo.

-De acuerdo Edward mi nombre es Carmen- a continuación salieron de detrás de ella 3 personas más- él es mi esposo Eleazar y mis hijas Kate e Irina – suspiró apenada- desde que desaparecisteis hemos rogado por vuestro regreso , la reina Tanya es cruel y despiadada y ha diezmado a todos en todos los sentidos- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Que coño había hecho esa loca con mi gente?

-Emmet – quería que me dijera si era seguro o no confiar en ellas, el era mas empático con la gente y sus emociones, al darme el asentimiento que quería aproveché y le pedí que me contara todo lo que ocurría por allí para no estar a ciegas con lo acontecido en todos estos años.

Carmen nos contó como se impuso de reina cuando no se supo mas de nosotros, tenía a los vampiros de su lado por lo que sometieron a los que se negaban a seguirla llegando incluso a matarlos, con el tiempo la gente tan solo acataba ordenes sin quejarse pues era lo mejor. Se había auto impuesto como reina en mi casa ¡Maldita! La iba a acabar en cuanto pudiera. Según Carmen habían muchos que estaban de nuestro lado deseando nuestro regreso, cosa que nos vendría bien llegado el momento de pelear.

-¿Algo mas de mi interés?- ella pareció pensarlo antes de seguir.

-Siempre va con un amuleto unido a un frasco de agua de vida encima, son su fuente de poder, estamos seguros que si llegamos a separarlos de ella será de nuevo una bruja de bajo nivel como antes de hacer el pacto que hizo - alcé una ceja.

-¿Que pacto era ese?- necesitaba saber para actuar.

-Absorvió a su bruja mas poderosa después de haberla ayudado a desaparecerlos a ustedes y la tiene metida en ese medallón desde el que controla todo su poder, unido al suyo claro está, sin él no seria tan fuerte.

¡Vaya debíamos de quitarle esas cosas y así matarla de una buena vez! La familia se veía muy agradable e incluso nos invitó a cenar y dado que íbamos a tardar menos de lo que esperábamos aceptamos su propuesta. Sacaría toda la información que pudiera de ellos antes de irme y me aseguraría que buscaran aliados entre ellos para lo que nos espera.

Pronto estaría con Bella de nuevo y no podía esperar el momento de tenerla de nuevo junto a mi.

BELLA

¡Que bien había dormido! Alargué el brazo al lado de mi cama donde debería estar Edward y estaba muy frio ¡Mierda! Me levanté de sopetón se había ido si despedirse, me alboroté el pelo en un estado de frustración evidente ¿Porque me sentía tan mal? El dijo que me amaba y eso es lo que importa aunque deseaba que no se hubiera ido así, suspiré con tristeza.

Me levanté dispuesta a empezar el día cuando vi un papel sobre mi mesita de noche ¿Sería de Edward? Al acercarme pude ver que si que lo era y la leí con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara , en cuanto terminé de hacerlo el alma volvió a mi y la felicidad me inundó, ahora estaba mas que convencida que era lo correcto de hacer. Solo tendría que quitarme a Alice de en medio en un momento para que Jake lo hiciera aunque todavía tenia que convencerlo.

Me arreglé como todos los días y baje a desayunar, ya se encontraban allí todos menos Jazz ¿Donde estaría?

-Buenos días!- saludé a todos.

-¡Buenos días Bells!-contestaron todas muy desanimadas, supongo que se hallaban tan tristes y preocupadas como yo.

-¡Estoy convencida que todo les ira bien!- suspiraron todas.

-Eso espero no me gustaría que le ocurriera nada a Emmet- asentí ¡Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo mas!

-¿Querida has visto algo?- me pregunto la madre de Edward y negué, no sabía como funcionaba pero las veces que me pasó fue por contacto - supongo que solo nos queda esperar- suspiró con tristeza.

-¡Joder yo quiero pensar que Emmet es invencible y nada le hará daño ! ¿Verdad Esme?- ella le sonrió.

-Si Rose eso esperamos ,Alice cariño deberías comer algo no has probado bocado- Alice se hallaba removiendo la comida de su plato.

-¡Mama no puedo estar aquí tranquilamente comiendo mientras que Edward y Emmet podrían estar en peligro allí!- suspiré triste ¡Tenía toda la razón todas nos encontrábamos así!

-Todas nos sentimos mal por eso Alice- le dije - pero es mejor seguir con nuestra rutina que quedarnos aquí nerviosas esperando - asintió resignada.

-¡Oh vale, pero no te prometo estar concentrada hoy como lo haces siempre tú!- me señaló con el dedo incluso cuando habló.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, de todas maneras necesito estar concentrada para trabajar y lo haré mejor sola, tu puedes hacer como que trabajas en el resto de cuadros mientras yo sigo con el de tu padre.

-¡Si además nadie se concentra en le trabajo mejor que Bells!- soltó Rose de repente y reímos.

-¡Eres la mejor Bells y me alegro que nos compenetremos de esta forma tan buena!- me alegraba que la tensión se hubiera diluido un poco.

Terminamos de comer entre poca conversación y después Alice nos hizo fluctuar al trabajo. Fuimos a la entrada donde Mike me miraba con recelo todavía por lo de ayer, pero no era mi culpa tener novio, Alice rió de nuestro intercambio mas frío que el resto de días.

-Bella , Alice ¡Buenos días! Me alegro de veros .

-Buenos días a ti también Mike- respondimos las 2 a la vez, nos miramos y reímos.

-¿Ha llegado Jake?- pregunté y el me miró con el ceño fruncido, Alice solo negó y entró para dentro dándole un adiós con la mano a Mike.

-Si pero por lo que me ha dicho hoy tendrá bastantes recados que hacer así que no creo que pueda ir con vosotras - me alzó una ceja - ¿Te interesa Jake? ¿Creí que tenias novio?- lo miré enojada.

-Es mi amigo nada más – le entrecerré los ojos- ademas de compañeros y para eso lo necesito – lo señalé con el dedo de forma acusatoria – porque si no lo recuerdas trabajamos juntos- resopló.

-Lo que digas, le diré que lo buscas y ya irá cuando pueda- le sonreí.

-Gracias Mike , nos vemos luego.- me devolvió la sonrisa , parece que se le iba pasando lo que fuera que tuviera.

Una vez lista para el trabajo fui directa al sótano donde ya me esperaba una Alice mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque me miras así?- me hice la loca.

-Bella el hecho que no pueda leerte como antes no significa que no vea lo que pretendes hacer- suspiré, era demasiado transparente para todo.

-Alice es la forma que tengo de ayudar y eso haré, así cuando Tanya venga tendré como defenderme a mi y a Edward- ella se acercó a mi poniendo un brazo en mis hombros.

-No sabemos si funcionará el cambio- iba a replicar pero me interrumpió- lo que viste fue el inicio Bella no el final ¿Quien dice que no murieras antes de completarlo ? ¡No lo sabemos! ¡Tu cuerpo podría rechazarlo y acabar contigo en un segundo! - ¡Joder tenia razón!

-¡Pero es que no sé que mas hacer, lo único que saco en claro de las visiones es que Edward muere seguramente a manos de Tanya mientras yo allí presente no pude hacer nada , a continuación me veo muriendo pidiéndole a Jake que me transforme y lo hace con recelo - suspiré frustrada.

-Bella solo te pido que lo pienses mejor antes de hacer algo que ya no tiene retorno- se quedó pensativa un rato antes de seguir- ¡Ya lo tengo! Según supimos ayer tu padre esta muy unido a ellos – asentí ¿Que tendría eso que ver?

-Pero el no sabe lo que son ademas ¿Que tiene que ver mi padre con esto? El no sabe nada de nada.

-Pues que podemos relacionarnos con ellos, ver como viven y así podrás asegurarte que te va a gustar tu nueva vida - la miré asombrada ¡Era una idea estupenda! ¿Como no se me había ocurrido?

-¡Eso es genial Alice! Nos haremos amigos de ellos puede que así quieran ayudarnos con lo de Tanya- su mirada se volvió decaída de nuevo, supongo que le recordé lo de los chicos y se puso triste otra vez ¡Mierda!

-Bella no creo que los licántropos me metan en una guerra que no les concierne y menos por unos brujos – suspiré cansada.

-No entiendo como podéis estar enemistados sin ningún motivo real- ella iba interrumpirme pero la hice callar con un movimiento de mi mano- ¡No me vale eso de que las razas y bla, bla, bla… ¡Es la mayor tontería que he oído en mi vida! ¿Tu crees que si cambio Edward no querrá estar mas conmigo ? - no creía que dejara de amarme por ser media loba o al menos eso esperaba.

-Pues eso es algo que escapa de mi comprensión pero puede ser aunque lo dudo mucho - parecía tan perdida como yo al respecto ¡Solo esperaba que no me repudiara por ser diferente después! Ahora mismo también lo era solo que un poco nada mas, según ellos mi esencia había cambiado pero no mucho ¿Como cambiaría luego? ¿Se notaría demasiado?

-¿Bella en que piensas? - me miraba frustrada- ¡Es tan desconcertante no saberlo!- me reí.

-Tonterías, luego llamaré a papa me gustaría saber si va a ir a la Push para verlo también el día que vayamos con Jake, ademas- la miré sonriendo- hay que llevarlos a todos y de eso te encargaras tu- abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ni loca le diría a Esme que se relacionara con una manada de licántropos.

-¿Que? ¿Yo? ¡Pero!- ¿Alice sin palabras? ¡Increíble! Esa generalmente era yo pero ahora me encontraba mas ¿Segura? ¡Si creo que esa es la palabra! ¡Y me gustaba esta nueva yo! No sabía si el cambio se debía a Edward o al gatito que vive en mí pero era genial.

-Alice tu ya conoces a Jake e incluso diría que lo aprecias , sé que con Emmet y Edward no habrá problemas, las veces que hemos coincidido no han hecho un grano de una montaña de arena pero tu madre- me quedé pensativa un momento antes de seguir, Alice me observaba muy atenta- necesito que ellos los vean igual que tu tanto a Jake como al resto de chicos. Estoy segura que si son como él serán geniales.

-No lo sé Bella mama es mas reacia que nosotros y ni siquiera sé lo que papa pensara cuando salga, pero Edward y Emmet no serán un problema- sonreí – de todas maneras haré lo que pueda- la abrace fuertemente eufórica de la alegría- ¡Gracias Alice estoy convencida que lo lograremos!

Después del momento de euforia me dispuse a seguir con el cuadro para tenerlo listo para cuando llegaran los chicos con el liquido dorado, Alice se puso con el resto pero podía ver que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos estaba preocupada por sus hermanos y no la culpaba , resoplé, yo también lo estaba pero algo en mi interior me decía que estaban bien, no podía explicarlo pero lo sentía.

-Bella es la hora del almuerzo deberíamos hacer una parada e ir a comer algo ¿No crees?- resoplé no tenia ganas de dejar mi trabajo pero tenia razón tenia que comer ya seguiría luego.

-¡Bien vamos! – iba a coger las cosas para ir hacia la cafetería donde queríamos ir pero me detuvo.

-He pensado en ir con Jazz y Rose donde ellos comen siempre, mama se reunirá con nosotros allí ¿Que te parece?- sonreí sabía lo que eso significaba.

-¿Nos llevaras allí verdad?- asintió sonriendo.

-Pero hagamoslo bien, saldremos como las personas normales que creen que somos y después lo haremos ¿De acuerdo?- se puso a dar saltos de alegría alrededor de mi. Por su cara se veía que le iba mejor con Jazz.

-¡Si vamos!- tiró de mi escaleras arriba y me arrastró literalmente a la calle, al pasar por donde se encontraba Mike nos interrumpió nuestra salida.

-¿Donde vais chicas?

-Vamos a comer con nuestros amigos pero debemos darnos prisa o no llegaremos- rodé los ojos.

-¿Puedo ir con vosotras? Es mi hora de salir y los chicos no están – suspiró - no me apetece comer solo- ¡Mierda! No podíamos llevarlo sino sabría lo que es Alice pero ella contraria a lo que pensaba contestó.

-¡Claro cuanto más mejor!- la miré con los ojos como platos y le susurre al oído mientras Mike recogía sus cosas para acompañarnos.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Como vas a fluctuar con Mike con nosotras?- me guiñó un ojo.

-No hará falta- ¿Que ? ¿Como que no? - Ya lo verás- me volvió a guiñar.

-¡Ya estoy! ¿Vamos chicas?- asentimos y vino con nosotros.

-Iremos andando ya que esta aquí cerca- dijo Alice y para mi sorpresa fuimos a la cafetería que siempre íbamos porque se encontraba cerca del trabajo, la miré preguntando que hacia ¿No había quedado con los demás en otro lado?

Al entrar me di cuenta de lo que hizo , sonreí era una chica lista, ya que nosotras no podíamos fluctuar lo hicieron ellos, allí se encontraban los 3 que nada mas vernos nos sonrieron y nos saludaron. Parecían estar todos mas animados que esta mañana.

-Mike ellos son mis hermanos Jazz y Rose – se saludaron y debo decir que Mike se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Rose ¡Siempre causaba esa impresión en los hombres!- y mi suegra Esme- la saludo también pero sin el entusiasmo de los demás y nos sentamos.

-¡Me alegro que haya quien te saque de tu ensimismamiento de trabajo y te traiga a comer!- dijo Rose .

-Si, si no fuera por Alice todavía estaría concentrada en lo mío- Esme cogió mi mano apretándola ligeramente.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que haces querida- asentí.

-Lo hago con gusto ¡Es mi trabajo!

-No me habías dicho que tuvieras una hermana tan …- saltó Mike de repente , Rose rió y comenzó con sus jugueteos que sabía no llegarían a nada , sobre todo ahora que tenía a Emmet.

-¿En serio?- comento Rose mirándome con cara de fingido enfado- ¡No me lo puedo creer Bells!- así arrimándose a el se enfrascaron en una conversación tonta donde el pretendía ser sensual y ella que se lo tragaba, rodé los ojos.

Alice y Jazz estaban en su propia burbuja sin prestar atención a nada mas que a ellos mismos incluso parecían mas íntimos cada vez que los veía juntos , así que no tuve mas remedio que hablar de algo con la madre de Edward.

-Bien parece que quedamos solo nosotras 2.

-Señores que desean tomar- vino en ese momento la camarera, pedimos y se fue. Esme continuó nuestra conversación.

-Me alegro que estés con mi hijo, no te conozco lo suficiente pero a nosotros la intuición no nos falla y la mía me dice que serás perfecta para él- sonreí al igual que ellos lo son- señaló donde Jazz y Rose y asentí en acuerdo.

-Gracias, espero serlo – la miré fijamente- lo amo y haré lo que sea por protegerlo quiero que sepa eso - ella me miró orgullosa de lo que le había dicho, no sabía si lo había entendido pero esperaba que llegado el momento lo hiciera , que si hago esto es por su hijo.

-Bien yo espero lo mismo, cuando Carlile vuelva veremos la mejor forma de recuperar nuestras vidas- suspiré con tristeza, eso conllevaba a irse pero debía ser positiva tal vez…

-¡Aquí tienen sus platos que les aproveche!- dijo muy simpática la camarera y después de dejar nuestros platos y agradecerle se fue.

Comimos en relativo silencio solo roto de vez en cuando por un comentario de alguno de los chicos, Rose seguía centrada en su juego con Mike y Alice metida en su burbuja con Jazz , una vez terminamos no nos quedó de otra que despedirnos para volver al trabajo.

-Nos vemos en casa Bells- me abrazaron los 2 y luego Esme hizo lo mismo.

-Si nos vemos en casa querida que te vaya bien- me guiñó el ojo y le sonreí en respuesta.

-Si adiós y que vuestro día vaya bien.

-Si lo intentaremos- dijo Rose rodando los ojos, vi como Jazz y Alice se daban un ligero beso en los labios como despedida ¡Vaya parece que la cosa va progresando! Tenía que hablar con él en privado.

Por el camino Mike parecia flotar hablando de lo maravillosa que era mi hermana ¡Rose lo había cegado con sus encantos! Cuando llegamos al museo de nuevo tuve un mal presentimiento.

-Alice tengo…- ella me miró asustada.

-¿Tu también lo notas?- asentí entonces se dirigió a Mike - Mike te dejamos que tenemos cosas que hacer- el asintió extrañado de nuestra tan repentina huida , fuimos corriendo adentro y seguí a Alice hacia la parte trasera del edificio, al salir encontramos un enorme oso atacando a un lobo que si no me equivocaba era Jake ¡Mierda! ¿Que hacia un oso aquí? ¿De donde había salido?

-¡Bella entra dentro yo me encargo de el ! - se puso en posición de ataque para ayudar a Jake ¿Pero porque atacaban a un pobre oso? Tal vez estuviera perdido o se hubiera escapado de un zoo.

-¡Pero es un oso ! ¿Que hace aquí?- me miró con la ceja alzada .

-Es un metamorfo- abrí los ojos en comprensión, así que no solo podían haber lobos sino de otras especies ¡Increíble! ¿habría de todos los animales o sólo de los mas peligrosos? Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡Bella ahora!- vi como lo atacaba y miré a Jake antes de irme para asegurarme que estaba bien.

-¡Bien! ¿Jake estas bien?- aulló mirándome fijamente supongo que eso es un si . Iba a retirarme cuando ese maldito oso me cogió , me echó sobre su lomo y corrió conmigo encima por toda la avenida principal. Corría mucho, no podía moverme y el movimiento hizo que me mareara bastante y perdiera la conciencia.

 **URSU.**

 **Aqui les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado .**

 **Dejen sus opiniones os aseguro que todas son bien recibidas ;) .**

 **Gracias por su apoyo a todos , nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Muchos besos a todos.**

 **Actualizare lo antes que pueda :-) .**


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

EDWARD

Pasamos un buen rato en compañía de la familia de Carmen, estuvieron contando bastantes cosas interesantes como que casi nadie quería a Tanya en el trono, se había hecho hueco amenazando a todo el mundo con el apoyo de los vampiros mas extremos y no a través del respeto como debe hacerse , así que no creo que hubiera mucha gente que se opusiera a que regresáramos a nuestro puesto una vez que terminara la lucha. Por lo visto gozábamos de buena reputación entre ellos, cosa que era muy buena para nuestro propósito. Le dejamos encargados de buscar quien quisiera unirse a nuestra lucha llegado el momento y ellos aceptaron encantados poder ayudar.

Nos despedimos de ellos para volver a casa después de dejar todo bien atado , fluctuamos y no sé como aparecimos en medio de la avenida principal ¿Como era posible ? ¡Yo quería ir a casa! ¿como demonios había podido fallar? Miré a Emmet que se hallaba tan sorprendido y perdido como yo, Edward Cullen nunca fallaba ¿Que había pasado?

-¿Que ha pasado hermano? ¿Porque nos has traído aquí? Hay demasiada gente- miramos ambos alrededor para asegurarnos que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta que aparecimos de la nada ,es más parecía que no nos miraban a nosotros sino a algo que había mas allá por la carretera.

-Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de nada- mire hacía la muchedumbre- y que algo mas los tiene entretenidos – rió.

-¡No entiendo que ha podido pasar !- me pasé las manos por el pelo exasperado- ¡Yo nuca fallo Emmet! - lo miré fijamente- ¿Que ha podido pasar?- Emmet me dio unas palmadas fuertes en la espalda y me dirigió donde se hallaba todo el mundo.

-¡Venga no te lo tomes a mal! ¡Vayamos a ver que los tiene tan entretenidos! Debe ser algo muy bueno si están tan atentos de no ponerle atención a este fabuloso cuerpo-se señaló a sí mismo no pude evitar rodar los ojos, Emmet siempre seria Emmet.

-¡Esta bien!- levanté las manos en señal de rendición- supongo que podemos hacerlo y enterarnos que pasa - nos abrimos paso a través de la gente para llegar a primera linea y la vi ¿Que demonios? ¿Que hacia Bella en el lomo de un..? ¿Eso es un metamorfo? ¡Mierda! ¿Porque la tenía y para qué? ¡Tenía que hacer algo rápido!

-Edward me parece que aquella es Bella-dijo Emmet en un tono bastante irónico, lo miré entrecerrando los ojos ¿En serio se ponía a decir tonterías ahora mismo? Necesitaba pensar en como salvar a Bella de aquel animal ¡Mierda! ¡Bella!

-¿En serio? ¡No me digas! -le dije igual de irónico, me revolví el cabello con las manos de la exasperación que sentía- ¡Tengo que hacer algo!- ¿Pero qué? Había demasiada gente mirando así que no podía usar mis poderes para salvarla, ella parecia estar inconsciente pues no se movía nada ¿Estaría bien? ¡Joder me iba a dar algo!- Emmet necesito… ¿Emmet? - Emmet había desaparecido, miré hacia donde iba Bella y mi hermano iba corriendo hacía ellos de forma rápida pero sin llamar la atención y cuando los alcanzó derribó al oso dejándolo inconsciente y cogiendo a Bella en brazos ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Mierda el pudo reaccionar mientras yo me quedé estático! Corrí hacia ellos que se hallaban rodeados de la muchedumbre, una ambulancia llegaba para atender a Bella ¡Mierda necesitaba a Alice! ¿Donde estaría?

-¡Por favor dejen paso! - necesitaba llegar a ella y asegurarme que estaba bien pero la gente no me dejaba pasar - ¡Emmet! – me miró pero no podía acercarse, estaba poniendo a Bella en la ambulancia y hablando con los médicos, después de lo que me parecieron horas se acercó.

-Edward ve con ella en la ambulancia, me han dicho que sólo puede ir una persona y lo mejor es que vayas tu - no escuché mas y fui inmediatamente a donde estaba.

-Perdonen soy su novio ¿Como está?- ellos seguían mirándola y poniéndole unos aparatos por el pecho y algo en el brazo.

-Siéntese señor y los llevaremos al hospital, por el camino debería avisar a su familia- asentí ¿Debería llamar a su padre? No mejor esperaría a que Alice la curara y no haría falta que viniera o preocuparle con lo ocurrido.¡ Oh dios Alice! ¿Donde estaría? ¿Como coño había conseguido ese metamorfo coger a Bella?

El camino al hospital se me hizo eterno , no estaba acostumbrado a esto, con Alice siempre nos curábamos enseguida sin tener que avisar a nadie ¿Donde estaría? ¡Mierda! Tal vez Tanya se enteró de nuestra visita a Volterra y decidió atacarlas a ellas en vez de a nosotros.

Cuando llegamos se bajaron con Bella todavía dormida sobre la camilla y se la llevaron dentro de unas puertas a las que no me dejaban pasar ¡Mierda! Tuve que sentarme en unas sillas que había justo al lado de las puertas. Uno de los médicos que iban con ella se volvió a hablarme.

-Debe esperar aquí señor que el doctor la vea mejor y saldrá a informarle ¿Ha llamado a su familia?- volví a asentir a pesar de estar mintiendo.

Estuve esperando allí por un rato hasta que aparecieron por fin Alice, Emmet y Jake .

-Edward – se abrazó a mi- lo siento tanto, intenté… - sollozaba - pero no pude… - le acaricie el pelo para tranquilizarla, solo esperaba que estuviera bien o pudiéramos llegar a ella para curarla si no lo estaba.

-Tranquila debemos ver la forma de llegar a Bella sin que nos vean para curarla- asintió limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara.

-Haré lo que pueda- Jake se veía preocupado junto a Emmet, ya que mi hermana no podía hablar decidí preguntarle a el lo ocurrido.

-Jake- el me hizo un gesto con la cabeza como saludo- ¿Que ha ocurrido?

-Pues estaba haciendo unos mandados , mi tío me pidió traerlos por la parte de atrás pero mientras estaba descargando las cosas del camión apareció ese tío por allí, me pareció raro , se tambaleaba como si estuviera enfermos o borracho y cuando fui a ver si se encontraba bien se convirtió en oso de repente- ¿Entonces buscaba a Jacob? ¿Para que? ¿O Fue algo fortuito?

-¿Que hacía uno aquí? Hace siglos que no veo uno ¿Te buscaba a ti , a Bella o a alguno de nosotros?- ¡Joder las preguntas se amontonaban y no encontraban ninguna respuesta!

-No lo sé Edward- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- el tipo no dijo nada antes de transformarse pero se veía muy mal , tal vez lo hizo involuntariamente- suspiró- una vez convertido me atacó y no tuve mas remedio que transformarme y defenderme.

-Entiendo- me quedé pensativo un momento- pero lo que no veo todavía es que hacía Bella encima de él- se ruborizó- según me has contado estabas sólo con él asintió antes de seguir.

-Pues mientras peleaba con él llegaron las chicas y se fue por ellas … Alice le dijo que se fuera pero ella… - volvió a ruborizarse ¿Que demonios le pasaba?- pues no le dio tiempo a irse y la cogió - se rascó la cabeza-intentamos alcanzarlo pero fue imposible corría mucho y al estar en un lugar público y atestado de gente Alice no pudo fluctuar para alcanzarlo- suspiró de nuevo- lo que no sé es porque lo hizo – me miró a mi fijamente- ¿Porque la querría alguien como el? Te parecerá loco pero me dio la impresión que era a ella a quien buscaba, pues una vez que la vio nos olvido a nosotros- dijo señalando a Alice y el mismo- y se fue corriendo con ella.

-Eso mismo es lo que quiero yo saber, no sabía que todavía había metamorfos- me miró mal- a vosotros no os consideramos como tal, sois mas bien como una especie aparte, pero los demás son mas raros ni me imaginaba que hubieran y menos aquí en el mundo humano- tosió para llamr mi atención de nuevo y seguía con esa mirada- ¡Vale lo dejo ya pero es lo que pienso! Todo esto me parece demasiado intrigante.

-Si puede ser y claro que hay metamorfos , solo que nos sabemos ocultar en este mundo muy bien – rodé los ojos- convivimos con ellos de forma armoniosa y normal hasta el punto que puede serlo- todavía tenia esa mirada de malas en su rostro- pero es verdad que nunca había visto a uno que no fuera de la manada de la Push, por cierto ¿Alice ha ido a buscarla? - miré hacía donde estaba hace un momento y no había rastros de ella, supongo que vio su oportunidad de verla.

-Si eso parece, esperemos que no sea nada de que preocuparse - me acerqué a Emmet-¡ Gracias Emmet!- él le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-¡No hay de que tío tu harías lo mismo por mi Rosie!- le sonreí y asentí- pues ya está , tendremos tiempo que me devuelvas el favor-dijo sonriendo a la vez que elevaba las cejas intermitentemente, rodé los ojos.

-Si claro- en ese momento salió el doctor evitándome así el tener que contestar a sus tonterías.

-¡Familia de Isabella Swan!- ¡Joder menos mal!

-¡Aquí!- el médico se volvió a nosotros y empezó a hablar.

-Bien- se puso a mirar unos papeles que traía en la mano- la paciente se encuentra bien, solo fue un ligero desmayo debido al shock y no la culpo después de saber lo que le ha pasado, le mandaré unas vitaminas y unos analgésicos para que los tome en casa- asentimos- bien esta en la habitación 111 cuando quieran pueden ir a verla, yo iré a arreglar todo para el alta – suspiré de alivio al saber que se hallaba bien y sobre todo que no tendría que quedarse aquí.

-¡Gracias doctor!- le di un gran apretón de manos y el se fue sonriendo ¡gracias a dios que no le había pasado nada!

Llegamos todos corriendo a la habitación donde una vez dentro vimos una sonriente Bella acompañada de Alice , suspiré en alivio. Llegué hasta ella en un salto.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- la cogí la cara con mis manos y la besé con ansias ¡Me había dado un susto de muerte!

-Si Edward tranquilo, Alice me curó aunque no tenía nada- la miró frunciendo el ceño – pero quería asegurarse.

-¡Oh Bella tenia que hacerlo, después del trote que te dio no podía arriesgarme – sonreí entendía el punto de ambas pero no quería tomar parte de ninguna, agradecía que Alice la hubiese curado aunque no hiciera falta.

-Si pero te dije que estaba bien , el doctor lo verificó, no hacía falta que tu hicieras nada- rodó los ojos y decidí intervenir antes que siguieran con la discusión.

-Bueno ya no importa, ahora nos iremos a casa y te cuidaré- asintió y dejé el camino libre para que la saludaran los demás, mi hermano y Jake le dieron un fuerte abrazo que ella les devolvió gustosa.

-¡Eh chicos! Me alegro que estéis de vuelta sanos y salvos -dijo mirándonos a Emmet y a mí, le cogí la mano apretándosela.

-Si nosotros no encontramos problemas pero parece que a vosotras os encontraron ellos ¿No crees?- rió.

-¿Has visto? Parezco un imán para los problemas ahora me alegro de no haberos acompañado- reímos todos- por cierto ¿Que ha pasado con el metamorfo?- nos miramos entre nosotros y después a ella, la verdad es que ninguno le prestó atención.

-Pues no sabemos con seguridad pero podemos averiguar ahora que ha sido de él - abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Lo cogieron como oso? - nos miró enfadada - ¿Y si se vuelve hombre estando presente alguien mas? ¡Eso los delataría a ustedes!- luego señalo a Jake también- ¡A todos!- suspiré en el fondo tenía razón.

-No creo, pero lo investigaremos por si acaso- le hice una señal a Emmet para que saliera conmigo de la habitación- Bella ¿Quieres algo de la cafetería?- ella ya parecía mas tranquila después de decirle que lo buscaríamos pero un poco enfadada todavía.

-Un chocolate por favor- se ruborizó al decirlo, cosa que me hizo gracia, a pesar del enfado se ruborizaba y la mezcla me parecía adorable.

-Ahora mismo-le sonreí antes de salir de la habitación con Emmet y me dispuse a hablarle del tema- Emmet encargate del metamorfo , buscalo y si ves que supone una amenaza para este mundo lo llevas a Volterra- asintió- no quiero que vuelva a perder el control y ataque a nadie más o que lo vea alguien convertirse y llame a las autoridades, no quiero llamar la atención mientras estemos aquí.

-De acuerdo haré lo que pueda, ya os veré en casa- me guiñó un ojo- cuando acabe seguramente haga una parada para ver a mi Rosie en su despacho- elevó las cejas alternativamente, le sonreí.

-¡Esta bien, ve! Nos vemos luego y Emmet ¡Que te diviertas!-le guiñé el ojo, cosa que le sorprendió bastante e hizo un gesto con la mano antes de desaparecer , creo que aprobaba mi comportamiento mas desinhibido, suspiré , desde que estaba con Bella me sentía mas libre para serlo ,después fui por el chocolate para Bella y se lo llevé a la habitación donde estaba el médico dándole un papel supongo que era el alta para poder irnos a casa.

-Pues ya esta todo , aquí tienes lo que debes tomar y si notas cualquier molestia fuera de los dolores normales ya sabes donde encontrarme- asintió y el doctor se volvió a nosotros - Buenos chicos me alegro de haberlos conocido ahora debo volver a mis rondas - así desapareció por el pasillo y me dispuse a ayudar a Bella con sus cosas para irnos, era sólo una bolsa con la ropa con la que había llegado al hospital pues Alice le había traído ropa limpia pero no quería que hiciera esfuerzos.

-Edward estoy bien te aseguro que puedo con eso- señaló el bolso- además debo llamar a Harry para decirle que…- Jake la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes por mi tío Bella ya le dije lo que había pasado- abrió los ojos de la impresión- te vieron en las noticias , saliste en todos lados , no podía mentir, simplemente le dije la verdad. Me dijo que lo llamaras cuanto antes para saber que estabas bien y que lo del sábado sigue en pie- sonrió y asintió.

-Si, en cuanto encuentre mi móvil lo haré- Alice le pasó su bolso y su cara se iluminó - ¡Gracias Alice!

-De nada, anda vamos y te tomas el chocolate por el camino- le hizo caso y por el camino se lo fue tomando mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia, Jake nos llevó a todos a casa, por el camino Bella habló con su jefe y sus padres que se hallaban muy preocupados por ella y después de un rato logró tranquilizarlos o al menos eso creo, ella no paraba de hacer mohínes mientras hablaba y no sabía que significaban.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, ella se encontraba cansada y quiso irse a la cama pero no podía dejarla irse sin comer.

-Espera Bella- la cogí del brazo antes que se fuera- deberías comer algo antes, tomarte las pastillas y ya después acostarte - asintió a regañadientes.

-¡Oh esta bien! - la llevé de la cintura hacia la cocina , se sentó en la mesa y le serví un sándwich de queso y un vaso de zumo. Me acerqué a ella poniendo mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Como te encuentras?- me miró con cara de fatigada supongo que tantas preguntas sobre como estaba la tenían harta pero tenía que asegurarme.

-Estoy bien- rodó los ojos- es solo que sentí algo extraño cuando ese animal me cogió…- se quedó pensando como si buscara las palabras exactas que decir - era como si me pidiera ayuda- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Podría ser posible que necesitara ayuda? ¿Pero como iba a hacerlo ella?

-¿Estas segura? Estuviste inconsciente todo el rato encima del animal, tal vez lo imaginaste- suspiró exasperada revolviéndose el pelo con las manos y me miró muy enfadada.

-¡Si sé que suena loco pero escuché su voz y decía…- tragó saliva antes de continuar- que tenía que confiar en mi para poder ayudarlos - ¿Que ? ¿Que quería decir eso? No entendía nada. No tenía sentido pero por el enfado que tenía decidí dejarlo pasar.

-¿Sabes a lo que se refiere?- negó con la cabeza agachándola apenada.

-No- volvió a revolverse el pelo y debo admitir que se veía muy sexy- eso es lo peor que no sé nada de nada- suspiró- ¡Estoy tan perdida!- le acaricie la cara y ella cerró los ojos apoyando su mejilla en mi mano- y me siento mal por no saber como ayudar- suspiró- espero que cuando Emmet lo encuentre pueda hablar con él y que me aclare las cosas- asentí.

-No te preocupes supongo que con el tiempo lo sabrás- asintió , le di un ligero beso en los labios que ella profundizó enredando sus manos en mi pelo y pegándome mas a ella ¡Me puso a cien! Y creo que con eso dimos por finalizado el asunto de momento.

-¡Oh Edward te necesito!- nada mas oír sus dulces palabras fluctué con ella a su habitación y comenzamos a desnudarnos, a la vez que nos besábamos salvajemente.

-¡Bella eres tan hermosa! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!- las palabras salieron de mi interior de forma totalmente sincera desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-¡Yo también te amo Edward!- cada vez que lo decía era música para mis oídos y no podía evitar sonreír como tonto ¡Si el tonto enamorado que era!

Cuando terminamos de desnudarnos nos deleitamos cada uno con el cuerpo del otro disfrutando como la primera vez ¡Era fantástico sentirla y saborearla! Bella era exquisita de todas las formas posibles y cuando llegó el momento le hice el amor lenta y tiernamente mirándonos fijamente a los ojos , diciendo con esa mirada todo lo que sentíamos en el fondo de nuestro corazón.

Después de terminar nos quedamos abrazados y tumbados en la cama mirando el techo de la habitación.

-¿Como os fue en Volterra? ¿Hubo complicaciones?- levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

-¡Mejor que a ti seguro!- nos reímos y ella me dio un leve golpe en el costado, no quería preocuparla por lo ocurrido allí después de lo que le pasó hoy.

-¡Estoy convencida de ello!- dijo de forma juguetona y suspiró- desde siempre tengo mala suerte, no sé porqué - la miré con la ceja alzada.

-No creo que sea mala suerte es que eres propensa a los accidentes y nada más-quise quitarle importancia y rió de nuevo.

-Si así suena mejor pero es mas o menos lo mismo- se quedó pensativa unos segundos- ¿Ha sabido Emmet algo del metamorfo?- ¡Joder me había olvidado de él!

-No lo he visto desde que fue en su busca- le acaricie la cara poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja- no te preocupes estoy seguro que lo solucionará, es muy bueno en lo suyo. Estoy seguro que dará con él lo antes posible- Y ahora por la hora que era estaría con Rose haciendo no sé que pero eso es algo que no le contaría.

-Me imagino, espero que esté bien, no creo que quisiera hacerme daño- la miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Estas segura?- asintió, no podía creerlo pero confiaba en ella y si ella lo decía sería verdad.

-Ya veremos- le besé la frente para incorporarme y vestirme- ahora descansa que tengo que hacer unas cosas- suspiró.

-Esta bien lo haré, necesito descansar tengo mucho que hacer mañana ya que no trabajé por la tarde hoy y además- se quedó un momento pensativa y mirándome fijamente- Edward el sábado tengo que ir a una fiesta de inauguración de las obras de un autor… y me preguntaba … si …- me reí estaba dándole muchas vueltas al hecho que la acompañara y para mi seria un placer sin duda.

-Iré contigo- le di un ligero beso en los labios- ¿Que debo ponerme para un evento así?- estaba bastante sonrojada.

-Un traje de chaqueta estaría bien, yo también debo mirar algo para mi- asentí.

-Deberías ir con Alice a mirarlo , es una experta en moda, te lo puedo asegurar- me reí recordando como la he pillado cientos de veces en Internet mirando tiendas de moda - y te ayudara en lo que necesites.

-De acuerdo, ya lo veremos mañana ahora solo quiero dormir-bostezó al hablar y me dí cuenta que estaba mas cansada de lo que decía, le volví a besar los labios antes de salir de la habitación y fui abajo en busca de Alice.

-Edward ¿Que tal está?- se notaba muy preocupada.

-Esta bien , solo cansada- ella me miró de forma picara y rió.

-Estoy segura que la has dejado exhausta- le sonreí orgulloso , luego su mirada se tornó triste de nuevo- me alegro que no fuera nada grave.

-No te lamentes mas Alice, todo está bien a Bella no le ha pasado nada , tenemos el agua de vida y podremos sacar a papa de donde está - abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¡Es verdad! Con todo esto de Bella no me acordaba de eso- dio un golpe en la mesa- ¡Maldita sea!- le cogí la mano, no quería que se hiciera daño- no me puedo creer que después de todo el día preocupada no me acordara al veros de nuevo aquí- se lamentó.

-Tranquila todo acabó bien- sonreí- incluso se podía decir que fue muy productivo- ella me miró extrañada.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- entonces procedí a contarle todo lo acontecido allí con lujo de detalles y sin vacilar, debo añadir que se asustó con lo del escorpión pero lo demás le sorprendió gratamente al igual que a nosotros- ¡Vaya estoy impresionada! ¿De verdad será todo tan fácil?

-Fácil no creo, mas bien habrá que poner de nuestra parte para lograr quitarle ese amuleto- la miré pensativo- debemos idear un plan que nos conduzca al éxito, una vez quitada Tanya del medio no será difícil volver a llevar el control- volvió a sonreír como la Alice que recordaba.

-Si- calló unos segundos como recapacitando- y si es verdad que es su fuente de poder no sera fácil alcanzarlo- resoplamos a la vez. Tenía razón pero nada es imposible y lograríamos la forma.

-Pero ahora lo importante es …- sonó el timbre y nos interrumpió ¿Quien seria? Todos los que vivíamos allí teníamos llaves o no las necesitábamos como nuestro caso.

Alice se dispuso a abrir y la seguí de cerca por si acaso había algún peligro aunque mi instinto no me rebelaba ningún peligro , entonces cuando abrió la puerta pudimos ver al padre de Bella acompañado de un hombre en silla de ruedas que por su olor era uno de los licántropos. Ambos se veían muy preocupados.

-Hola, Alice, Edward ¿Donde está Bella ? Necesito verla y asegurarme que está bien, su madre y Phil querían venir también pero les dije que yo me pasaría…- estuvo parloteando un momento mas y no le presté atención , el lobo y yo nos mirábamos entre nosotros sin decir una sola palabra, entonces Charlie presentó a su amigo- ¡Ah éste es Billy Black! - miró a Alice- es el padre de Jacob, supongo que lo conocéis del museo - Alice asintió sonriendo y ambos lo saludamos como se debe,de momento no tenía nada en contra de ellos así que los pasamos al salón y una vez allí le dijimos que Bella estaba dormida.

-Si Charlie, estaba muy cansada y nada mas llegar del hospital comió algo y se acostó, lleva poco tiempo dormida pero puede verla para quedarse tranquilo- se quedó mas tranquilo y se levantó.

-Si creo que subiré a echarle un vistazo y así me iré mas tranquilo a casa- suspiró- ¡Vaya susto nos ha dado! No entiendo como un oso puede aparecer de la nada en plena ciudad - se fue arriba relatando sobre la seguridad de la ciudad y una vez los 3 solos Billy se dirigió a nosotros.

-Sé lo que sois al igual que vosotros sabéis lo que somos, solo os pido que no metáis en líos a Jake- abrí los ojos de mas al escucharlo ¿Que quería decir con eso? Pero antes de poder decir nada Alice habló por mi.

-Ese animal lo estaba atacando cuando llegamos nosotras, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros así que de nada- lo dijo de forma sarcástica y mirándolo de forma amenazante.

-Si eso me ha dicho pero estoy seguro que os buscaba y al final ha sido Bella la que ha salido malparada en vez de vosotros- ¿Pero que demonios? Para ser el padre de Jake no se parecía en nada a él.

-No creo que nos quisiera a nosotros, según Bella, ese animal le dijo algo mientras estaba inconsciente- me miraron los 2 intrigados.

-¿Ella los puede entender ? ¡Eso es imposible! Y menos estando en su forma animal, solo se comunican entre ellos- ¡Joder yo pensaba igual pero Bella..!

-Pues eso dijo ella y yo confió en su palabra- en ese momento llegó mama de hacer sus compras a nuestro lado y se puso alerta al ver a Billy allí.

-Hola- se miraron largo rato antes que los presentara.

-Mama el es Billy Black el padre de Jake- asintió y le dio la mano todavía reacia a hacerlo.

-Encantado señora Cullen- le saludó cortésmente el .

-¿Que esta haciendo aquí?- nos preguntó a nosotros, luego se dirigió a Billy- Jake no está se fue después de dejar a lo chicos aquí- la miré con el ceño fruncido .

-Mama no es momento de discutir- le di mi mirada mas autoritaria- ¿De acuerdo? Ha venido con Charlie el padre de Bella a verla- asintió a regañadientes, se calló y se sentó en el sofá resoplando.

-¡Bueno ya que me he asegurado que mi nena esta bien podemos volver a casa Billy!- apareció Charlie de repente y al ver a mi madre se extrañó, no sabría que estaba aquí con nosotros , iba a presentarlos pero Alice se me adelantó como siempre.

-¡Oh Charlie ella es nuestra madre Esme Cullen!- la presentó Alice, el la saludó.

-Encantado de conocerla señora Cullen, supongo que está de visita también- estrechó los ojos mirándonos a los 3.

-Si he venido a pasar unos días con mis chicos y a conocer a sus respectivas parejas – sonrió.

-¿Y que le parecen mis chicos? Debo decir que son muy buenos chicos y no tendrá ninguna queja de ellos- mi madre sonrió con sinceridad, hacía tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si que lo son y estoy muy contenta que se hayan conocido- se enzarzaron en una conversación de parejas e hijos en la que Billy se metió también hablando de sus hijas ¡Cualquiera lo diría! Alice y yo nos alejamos un poco para poder hablar mas tranquilos del tema importante.

-Edward mañana llevaremos el agua de vida al museo, a ver si Bella tiene el cuadro de papa listo y podemos usarlo para sacarlo de ahí de una vez- asentí.

-Si pero aseguraos antes que pueda hacerse sino tendremos que volver de nuevo y puede que esta vez no sea tan fácil- suspiró asintiendo.

-Si – dirigió la vista a la ventana junto a la puerta- ¡Oh mira ahí esta Emmet!- el y Rose venían besándose y tocándose por todos lados hacia el porche ¡Mierda como lo pillara Charlie no le iba a gustar nada!- será mejor que los interrumpa yo antes que lo haga Charlie- dijo mi hermana , parece que habíamos pensado lo mismo.

-Tiene que informarnos que ha sido de ese metamorfo para saber seguro si quería algo de Bella o fue casualidad que la cogiera a ella.

-¿No crees que venga de parte de Tanya?- negué.

-No creo pero hay que asegurarse de todas maneras, ahora mismo no quiero dar nada por hecho.

-Bien voy a avisar, y veré si ha llegado Jazz- pegó un brinco de felicidad y salió por la puerta directa a la fogosa pareja.

Me fui al salón donde ya se levantaba Charlie para irse con Billy y procedí a acompañarlos a la puerta junto a mi madre que se veía menos reacia a estar junto a él.

-Edward, Esme ha sido un placer, decidle a Bella que la veré mañana para hablar con ella – nos despedimos y al llegar a la puerta vio a los chicos y los saludo también- Jazz, Rose me alegro de veros aunque sea de forma fugaz antes de irme- los miró apuntándoles con el dedo- debemos hacer una comida para contarnos las novedades de todos ¿No creéis? Tenemos mucho que hablar- miró de forma discreta a nosotros para que entendieran que era sobre sus parejas lo que tuvieran que hablar.

-Si Charlie claro que lo haremos, tu también tienes muchas cosas que hablar ¿No crees?- le dijo Rose de forma altiva y acusadora, el tragó grueso antes de contestar.

-Si eso es algo que también quiero decirles a todos juntos- entonces saltó Billy.

-Este viernes tenemos una fiesta en la playa con todos nuestros amigos y familia ¿Porque no venís todos y allí habláis tranquilamente?- ¿Una fiesta con los lobos? Supongo que en otro tiempo lo mandaría a la mierda pero ahora no me parecia tan mala idea y además era lo que quería Bella.

-¡Claro que si iremos Charlie!- dijo Jazz de forma muy vivaz y luego miró a Alice con esperanza- ¿Vendrás conmigo verdad Alice?- ella le sonrió.

-Por supuesto Jazz , no me lo perdería por nada.

-Nosotros también iremos ¿Verdad Rosie?-saltó Emmet a continuación y le dedicó esa mirada matadora antes de responderle a Charlie y a Billy.

-Claro que iremos – Emmet sonrió y ella le dio un codazo en el lado.

-Bella y yo iremos también- contesté enseguida, quería que supiera que iría con ella- ellos asintieron.

-Bien Esme usted y su marido si quieren unirse son mas que bienvenidos- a mi madre se le entristeció la cara al oír hablar de mi padre , se recompuso enseguida y le contestó.

-Lo intentaremos pero no puedo prometerle nada- dijo con aire melancólico, la abracé para reconfortarla.

-Bien nos vemos el viernes chicos, y decidle a Bella que iré a verla mañana a su trabajo- se fueron y los chicos empezaron a preguntar por todo nada mas entrar, ya que sabían que Bella estaba bien estaban tranquilos.

-Mejor pasemos dentro y os explicamos todo mejor, aunque primero quiero hablar con Emmet- el entornó los ojos.

-¿Que quieres hermano?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Ya sabes que quiero , te mandé a ver que pasó con el metamorfo y no me has dicho nada- suspiró.

-Se lo llevaron a protección animal después del incidente y cuando me llegué allí los cuidadores dijeron que había desparecido, por eso no vine a informarte Edward, no tengo nada que decir, el tío se ha esfumado y como no lo vimos sin su forma de oso no sabemos quien es- ¡Mierda!

-¡Un momento!- saltó Alice de repente - ambos la miramos- Jake lo vió antes de transformarse-¡Joder es verdad, si me lo había contado en el hospital! Definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

-¡Tienes razón! Eso podría sernos de ayuda para dar con él, ahora vamos a contar lo que ha pasado y ya nos ponemos todos al día.

Procedió Emmet a contar todo nuestro viaje a Volterra muy emocionado , con una Rose muy preocupada abrazándolo, luego continuó Alice con lo de Bella y cuando llegamos a la parte que la salva Emmet volvió a tomar la palabra y contó de forma exagerada como la salvó de las garras del oso infernal- rodé los ojos ¡Era muy exagerado! Era simplemente Emmet.

-Así que ya tenéis lo que necesitáis para sacar a vuestro padre- dijo Rose con tristeza- entonces os iréis pronto- se le veía muy triste al igual que a Jasper.

-¡Eh Rosie no pienso irme de aquí sin ti!- le dijo Emmet y la abrazó mientras que sollozaba ligeramente- pero debo ayudar a mis padres a retomar el trono y matar a la zorra de Tanya.

-¡Emmet!- le riñó mama- ¡No digas malas palabras!-suspiró avergonzada creo.

-Es lo que es mama, así que no puedo llamarla de otra forma pues eso es ella una zorra- mama rodó los ojos resoplando.

-¡Sé lo que es pero no la nombres y ya está! No quiero que habléis con ese lenguaje tan vulgar- asintió refunfuñando por lo bajo y mi madre rodó los ojos.

-¿Y no podemos hacer nada para ayudar?-pregunto Jasper, mama se acercó a el y le cogió las manos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Sé que tenéis buenas intenciones pero solo nos distraeríais y no es eso lo que queremos, así que lo mejor será que os quedéis aquí cuando vayamos- asintió de mala gana pero en el fondo lo que decía mama era verdad, ellos no podían ni defenderse ni ayudar de ninguna manera, solo eran humanos , suspiré , Bella no tanto pero el hecho de ver atisbos del futuro no la hace apta tampoco para lo que nos espera en Volterra.

-Voy a hacer la cena, necesito despejar la mente- dijo Rose y se fue a la cocina con la cabeza gacha y cabizbaja.

-Si yo también , te ayudaré- salió detrás de ella Jasper de igual forma.

-¡Esperame Jazz voy con vosotros!- dijo Alice y se fueron los 3 a la cocina entonces aproveché de hablar con mama.

-Has sido un poco dura al decirlo mama- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Solo les he dicho la verdad Edward , Volterra no es un lugar seguro para ellos – suspiró - ¡Ni siquiera lo es para nosotros!- lo dijo mirándome enfadada y señalándome con el dedo.

-Si lo sé pero podías haberlo dicho de otra forma, creo que les ha molestado bastante y por eso han huido- dije señalando hacía la cocina.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerlos sentir así, es solo que …- ahora se veía apenada.

-Lo sé estas preocupada y no sólo por papa- asintió.

-Sé que tu novia lo sacará de ahí pero temo lo que viene después y lo que tendremos que hacer para librarnos de Tanya y volver a casa- la abracé a mi lo mas que pude.

-Lo lograremos ya lo veras , según hemos averiguado, todos desean nuestro regreso al poder – me miró fijamente- así que no habrá problemas luego de quitar a Tanya del medio – suspiró.

-Eso espero, hace tanto que no estamos allí que ya ni me acuerdo lo que era reinar- la apreté mas.

-Mama seguro que seguirás siendo una reina fantástica- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tu eras rey ¿Porque no te planteas seguir siéndolo y así tu padre y yo nos retiraremos?-¡Que! ¿Como iba a hacerlo? Debía hablar con Bella y decírselo a ver que pensaba ella, aunque tenía todavía tiempo hasta que se solucionara todo lo de Tanya. Lo único que tenía claro es que no iba a reinar sin ella a mi lado. Para mí ella era lo mas importante.

BELLA

Me desperté y sentía todo mi cuerpo renovado, pero mi estómago pedía comida ¡Tenía tanta hambre! Edward se hallaba junto a mi dormido, miré el reloj y eran la 3 de la mañana ¡Joder había dormido un montón! Pero lo necesitaba y todavía podía descansar mas, suspiré, esperaba que quedaran restos de la cena para poder comer algo.

Bajé sigilosamente a la cocina donde vi que quedaron restos de lo que parecía ser una ensalada de pollo y me la comí toda del tirón , luego cogí pan con un poco de queso y comí mas, me tomé 2 vasos de zumo y me quedé satisfecha. Últimamente comía mas de la cuenta pero seguía igual de delgada que siempre, era muy raro pero no iba a quejarme por eso.

Cuando iba a volver a la cama escuché algo, que no parecia salir de fuera sino de mi cabeza ¿Que sería? Al principio eran murmullos pero cuando me concentré un poco lo oí claramente.

 _Ayudame, creemos en ti, por favor ayuda._

La misma frase se repetía constantemente, pero no veía nada fuera de normal dentro, así que salí fuera y lo vi , allí tumbado se encontraba un hombre que parecia arder en dolor y fui corriendo a verlo ¡Oh dios pobre hombre! Me acerqué al lugar donde se hallaba tumbado en el cesped de alrededor de la casa.

-¡Oh dios! ¿ Se encuentra bien?- se cogía el estómago y se retorcía.

-Ayudame por favor…- seguía retorciéndose- miré a todos lados tenía que buscar a Alice para que lo curara debía tener algo del estómago. Aunque algo en él me resultaba familiar, su voz… ¡Mierda no era momento de divagar! ¿Sería el metamorfo de esta tarde?

-Espera aquí – me iba a incorporar para buscar a Alice- mi amiga podrá ayudarte - antes de poder irme me cogió del brazo y me retuvo.

-No – me miraba fijamente a los ojos- sólo tú puedes hacerlo por favor -lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿Que, yo? ¡Pero si solo soy restauradora de libros nada más! Debes haberme confundido con otra - negó.

-Eres tú , reconozco tu esencia- volvió a mirarme a los ojos y algo dentro de mi despertó al hacerlo, sentí una energía en mi interior que se extendió a mi mano y al posarla sobre el hombre se adentró en él cesando así el dolor que sentía. Una vez que terminó me quedé de piedra mirando mi mano y al hombre a la vez ¿Que había pasado? ¿Sería posible que fuera..?

-Gracias, sabía que lo harías- el se veía muy agradecido y feliz de poder por fin quitarse el dolor.

-¿Que he hecho? Porque puedo asegurarte que no tengo ni idea- me sonrió antes de seguir hablando.

-Ella vive en ti y por eso puedes curarnos como lo hacía ella – lo miré extrañado , tenía miedo de saber la respuesta pero debía preguntar.

-¿Quien es ella? Y¿ Quien eres tú?- me miró antes de responder.

-¿No me recuerdas?- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa ¡Tenía razón era él! Oh por lo menos sabía que ya estaba bien- ya que veo que sabes quien soy te diré que ella es la más poderosa alma de todos los premonitorios que quedan - abrí los ojos en compresión ¡El gato! ¡El había hecho eso! ¿Podría hacerlo con todo tipo de seres o solo con los metamorfos?

-Debes conocerte a ti misma antes de intentar hacer nada, además es ella no él - ¿Que? ¿me escuchaba?

-¿Escuchas lo que pienso?- asintió - ¡Oh vaya que bien supongo!- solo esperaba que no pensara en…

-¡Para de divagar! Solo debes centrarte en lo que importa y nada más- me miró de reojo- hay cosas que no quiero saber- asentí avergonzada por el rumbo de mis pensamientos- yo ya estoy bien- asentí y le sonreí, me alegraba enormemente que lo estuviera.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Tú eras el oso que me cogió verdad?- asintió apenado.

-Lo siento solo pretendía llevarte a un lugar apartado para que me ayudaras- suspiró apenado - hace unos días me dieron a beber algo que me hizo ponerme fuera de control, siempre he sido lo que soy y me transformaba a placer hasta hace unos días, esos tipos metieron algo raro en mi bebida que me descontroló, por eso cuando te vi supe que podías ayudarme y te cogí, espero que no te hicieras daño- negué sonriendo.

-No te preocupes – suspiré- ¡Vaya! Y ¿Quienes eran?

-No lo sé, lo único que repetían sin cesar era un nombre- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cual?- me imaginaba cual sería pero tenía que asegurarme.

-Tanya – dijo al fin y salió de mi todo el aire retenido este tiempo ¡Mierda!- Sí ese era el nombre que no paraban de repetir- dijo muy convencido.

¡Mierda lo sabía! Ya se está acercando. Pero¿ Porque lo hizo? ¿Era por mi? ¿Por los Cullen? ¿Sabía ella que se había unido a mi un animal premonitorio? ¿Porque eligió un oso ? ¿Con que fin? ¡Mierda tenia que buscar respuestas a todas las preguntas cuanto antes! ¡Solo debía hacer las cosas paso a paso, empezaría por sacar a Carlisle y después ya veríamos!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir ahí especialmente a : MyaEnriquez02 y Mario TA por comentar en el último.**

 **Actualizaré lo antes que pueda.**

 **Muchos besos para tod@s.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

EDWARD

Me removía inquieto en la cama, algo no estaba bien, me desperté sobresaltado y mirando alrededor. Estaba totalmente solo y su lado se hallaba muy frio para haberse levantado hace poco.

-¡Joder! ¿Bella? - la llamé y no estaba por ningún sitio ¿Donde habría ido? Miré el reloj de la mesita y era muy temprano para que se hubiera levantado para ir a ningún sitio-¡Mierda! ¿Donde estará? Tranquilo Edward seguro que bajó a comer algo o se quedó a ver la tele porque no tenía sueño, suspiré, era una posibilidad había dormido desde la tarde anterior.

Me levanté y bajé siguiendo las luces encendidas y nada ni rastro de Bella , no había nadie por ningún lado ¿Donde demonios habría ido? ¿Que estaría haciendo por ahí a estas horas y después de haber sido atacada y sin saber si era obra de Tanya o no? ¡Mierda! Me estaba poniendo muy ansioso y nervioso pensando en lo peor cuando de repente entró por la puerta de la cocina desde el jardín trasero junto a un hombre que no había visto en mi vida ¡Un momento ! Lo olí y era un metamorfo y enseguida me situé junto a ella apartándola del tipo usando mas fuerza de la necesaria por el enfado que tenía encima.

-¡Edward que demonios haces!- la miré y la había empujado con demasiada fuerza y se cayó ¡Mierda debería tener mas cuidado con Bella! ¡Era demasiado torpe ! ¡Si se caía sola en lo llano no te digo empujándola! Pero la ignoré y me centré en el tipo completamente ya me encargaría de ella después no pensaba que tuviera nada grave.

-Es un metamorfo- le dije mirando desafiante al tipo que me devolvía la mirada de la misma manera , alternando entre mi y ella -¿Que buscas aquí? Te advierto que no voy a dejar que dañes lo que amo – lo amenacé.

-¿En serio?- me contestó de forma sarcástica - Eso lo haces solito perfectamente no necesitas de nadie- señaló a Bella en el suelo tirada.

-¡No intentes distraerme!- le grité enfadado sobre todo porque tenía razón-¡ Contesta lo que te he preguntado si no quieres que acabe contigo ahora mismo!

-¡Joder Edward ya basta! - saltó Bella de repente poniéndose entre ambos-Hemos hablado y ha quedado todo aclarado , lo que quería hoy cuando me cogió es que lo ayudara como ya te había dicho antes- al ver mi cara de desconcierto siguió poniéndose en jarras- ¡Te dije que escuché una voz que me pedía ayuda cuando me llevaba! - ¡Mierda ni siquiera lo recordaba! La miré sorprendido ¿Entonces el era..? -Si era el oso de esta tarde- suspiró - ¡Pero la culpa que se hallara descontrolado era de tu querida Tanya!- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Tanya?

-¿Como lo sabes? - me puse muy nervioso- ¿La has visto? ¿Te ha hecho algo?- me acerqué a ella mirándola por todos lados ¡Mierda! Le había hecho un moratón en el costado al caerse- ¡Dios te he lastimado!- hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

-No es nada Edward, estoy bien- miro al tipo- el es Aro - la miré con la ceja alzada ¿Se había hecho amiga del Metamorfo ? ¿Cuando? Debió notar en mi cara lo que pensaba y me contestó enseguida- Lo volví a escuchar en mi mente llamarme y salí a buscarlo, estaba tirado en el jardín y se veía muy mal , los hombres de Tanya le dieron algo que lo hizo descontrolarse , no sabe ni qué era ni porqué lo hicieron ¿Tú que crees que le dieron ?

-No lo sé Bella, estoy intentando asimilar todo lo que cuentas y me cuesta mucho creerlo- ¡Mierda dije en voz alta lo que pensaba! Me miró muy mal y se puso en jarras.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- bien ya que lo había dicho debía aclararlo pero no salió como pretendía.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Como puedes salir sola a encontrarte con un tío que no conoces y puede transformarse en oso y hacerte daño? ¿Es que no puedes ver lo absurdo de esto ? - la miré señalándola con el dedo de forma acusadora - Porque créeme que yo si lo hago y no entiendo tu comportamiento- me eché las manos a la cabeza revolviendo mi pelo.

-La que no entiende tu comportamiento soy yo- se veía dolida- creí que me creías cuando te dije que lo escuche hablar en mi cabeza , pero veo que no lo haces- me miró entrecerrando los ojos y señalándome con el dedo- ¿Crees que me hubiera acercado si hubiera notado algo de peligro? ¿Tan tonta me crees?- no contesté solo la miré y eso debió enfurecerla mas todavía- ¡Joder Edward ! Aro espera ahí ahora vengo a acercarte a tu casa voy a cambiarme de ropa - me volvió a mirar con cara de enfado y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación ¡Mierda no iba a dejarla sola con ese y menos enfadada conmigo! Iba a seguirla pero el tal Aro me cogió del brazo.

-Creo que necesita espacio y deberías dárselo- lo miré mal- has sido demasiado duro con ella- ¡Joder no sabía si me molestaba más su presencia o que tuviera razón!

-¿Que sabes tú? ¿Si acabas de conocerla hace cuanto? - rodó los ojos.

-Tampoco tú la conoces demasiado por lo que puedo ver , sobre todo si vas a volver a enfadarla de nuevo y puedo asegurarte que ahora mismo no está de humor para discutir contigo- era demasiado metiche para mi gusto.

-¿En serio? Pues dígame señor sabelotodo cuando será eso- rió.

-Cuando te calmes y ella se encuentre mas tranquila seguro que lo arreglaréis- en ese momento bajó Bella muy cabreada , tal vez el tipo tuviera razón en algo.

-¡Vamos Aro! – cogió de forma brusca las llaves y el abrigo de la entrada y salió como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta, fui detrás de ella con Aro casi a mi lado ¿Porque no me dejaba a solas con Bella para poder hablarlo con calma?

-¡Espera Bella no puedes irte así!- le cogí el brazo pero me rechazó, cosa que me dolió en el alma.

-¡Ahora no Edward!- se veía que tenia lagrimas contenidas - necesito… - le costaba tragar y hablar-ahora no… ¡Mierda!- se le escaparon algunas lagrimas cosa que me hizo sentirme muy miserable- lo siento pero debo irme- intenté quitarle las lagrimas pero me rechazó de nuevo así que lo intenté de otro modo.

-Bella no es seguro que andes sola por ahí, sobre todo cuando Tanya anda por aquí cerca- miré de reojo a Aro- y menos con alguien que apenas conoces- me miró mas cabreada todavía que antes.

-Pues el me conoce mas que tu por lo que ve, así que si no te importa me voy a llevarlo a su casa, vendré en un rato- suspiró- ¡Necesito respirar!- asentí, no quería agobiarla.

-Esta bien, no tardes te espero- asintió sin decir nada mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con la mano ¡Mierda lloraba por mi culpa! Supongo que no tenía opción mas que darle su espacio , ya lo hablaríamos con calma después cuando volviera.

-No lo haré- se montó en el coche a la vez que Aro subía de copiloto y se alejaban ¡Joder me sentía fatal! Solo esperaba que fuera de fiar no podía ser posible que ella pudiera detener a un metamorfo si la atacara a menos que… ¡No eso no era posible! Me reí de mis propios pensamientos, si lo fuera me hubiera dado cuenta, aunque el hecho de habérsele unido un animal premonitorio era algo nuevo para mi y tal vez eso…

-¿Que coño haces ahí con el frio que hace a esta hora?- me interrumpió Emmet de mi debate interior.

-¿Crees que si a un humano se le une un animal premonitorio puede hacerlo especial y tener ciertas habilidades que como humano no tenía?- me miró con cara de ¿what?

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo así?- negué- ¡Tío no entiendo nada de lo que dices!

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada, pero Bella asegura que puede escuchar a los animales- suspiré en cansancio-dice que puede ayudarlos con tanta seguridad y a mi me cuesta tanto hacerlo- me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¿Habéis discutido?- asentí suspirando -No te preocupes, seguro que es la primera discusión que tenéis y por eso te ves devastado- rió- cuando lleves innumerables de ellas como yo y Rose no les darás tanta importancia- lo miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Porque lo dices?- le pregunté de forma irónica.

-Ya sabes porque - negué sonriendo - ¡Ella y yo estamos todo el día discutiendo y después echamos un buen polvo y se nos pasa todo!- reí sin parar , solo Emmet podía hacerme reír en un momento como este.

-Aunque me gustaría que termináramos nuestra riña de esa forma no creo que a Bella le haga mucha gracia echar un polvo ahora mismo o después- seguí riendo- pero gracias por el consejo Emmet- le puse la mano en el hombro apretando un poco.

-Mi hermanita te dio un buen rapapolvo- asentí- no te preocupes las mujeres en sus días se ponen muy sensibles y les molesta todo- lo miré asombrado- seguro que es eso lo que le pasa – dijo muy pagado de si mismo- que está en sus días y por eso se enfadó tanto contigo- volví a palmearle el hombro.

-Emmet mejor dejalo ¡Vale! No es un tema muy agradable de hablar en este momento – me miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿No la habrás dejado embarazada verdad? Si no está en sus días esa es la única solución!- abrí los ojos de la impresión - ¡Oh dios voy a ser tío! Ya sabía que hacerlo sin parar y sin usar condones iba a tener repercusiones antes o después- ¡Mierda los condones! Lo habíamos estado haciendo sin tomar precauciones pero no podía ser posible ¿verdad? ¡Era muy pronto para estarlo ! ¡Joder ! ¿Y si es el embarazo lo que la tiene así? Sacudí la cabeza intentando despejarla sin éxito.

-No hemos tomado precauciones ni una sola vez- me di una torta en la cara- ¡Dios Emmet he sido tan estúpido!- rió.

-Te dije que lo hicieras- me sonrió- ¡Incluso te ofrecí condones! Ahora si has hecho un bebe sera bienvenido a la familia como el nuevo Cullen - ahora sonreí yo imaginando un niño o niña como Bella- solo que has cogido un momento malísimo tío- suspiré en derrota de nuevo.

-¿Si verdad? Pero no sabemos si lo está de todas maneras , tal vez solo está en sus días- dije de forma decidida- será mejor asegurarse antes de celebrarlo a los 4 vientos Emmet, no vaya a ser que se enfade mas de lo que está.

-Si puede ser, ya le diré a Rose que se lo comente y nos diga porque si es por estar en esos días no esperes que le pregunte nada de eso- hizo como que le daban escalofríos- no es lo mío tío.

-Si lo entiendo, yo tampoco quiero saber a menos que sea necesario- entré sentándome en el sofá y Emmet lo hizo a mi lado.

-¿Y si nos bebemos algo y me hablas de lo que ha pasado entre Bells y tu? Tal vez si me lo explicas detalladamente demos con una solución.

-Bien pues traete unas cuantas cervezas que necesitamos tiempo- rió.

-Ya vuelvo hermano- se fue a la cocina y trajo un paquete de cervezas, mientras la bebíamos le conté detalladamente lo que paso desde que la vi en el hospital hasta hace un rato con respecto a lo que dice oír, el escuchaba atentamente sin decir nada pero por su cara me pacería que no lo aprobaba.

-Entiendo…- hizo un largo silencio- pero deberías creerla, yo lo hago- lo miré con la ceja alzada- ¡Vamos Edward , es especial desde que la conocemos ! ¿Porque no podría hacer esto también? ¿Sobretodo ahora que se le ha unido ese animal?- suspiró- puede que él le haya dado el don que dice tener- lo miré con cara de no entender- y no me mires así que es muy creíble mi teoría y seguramente es lo que quiere decirte ella y no la has escuchado- tal vez tenía razón y debía abrir mas mi mente.

-¿Sabes? Nunca creí llegar a ver este día en el que te oyera decir algo cuerdo- reímos-¡ Me has dejado asombrado! Y hablaré con ella lo antes posible y lo arreglaré.

-¡Eso espero!- me palmeo de forma demasiado fuerte el hombro- no me gustaría que por esa tontería perdieras a mi hermanita- lo miré mal.

-¡Eso no va a pasar!- me levanté dando vueltas por la habitación- ¡Eso es algo que no va a pasar de ninguna manera! ¡Y no lo vuelvas a decir nunca mas!- no sé que fue lo que me pasó en ese momento pero el solo hecho de decir que no estaríamos juntos me puso de muy mal humor.

-¿Tío no grites! Los demás siguen durmiendo y no es hora de molestar - ¡Mierda! Estaba pagando con Emmet mi malestar.

-Lo siento, pero lo digo en serio Bella es mía y nadie mas que yo la tocará jamas- lo señalé amenazante con el dedo, el levantó las manos en derrota. Debía dejar claro el punto por si acaso, mataría a cualquiera que intentara quitármela o hacerle daño de eso estaba mas que seguro.

-Tranquilo que no soy el enemigo Edward, solo decía lo que pensaba , seguro que te perdona y queda en nada así que tranquilo - ¡Eso esperaba yo!

Seguimos bebiendo y charlando ya mas tranquilos hasta que amaneció y empezaron a bajar todos para desayunar ¿Donde estaba Bella? ¿Porque no había vuelto? ¿Le habría pasado algo o solo estaba huyendo de mi ? ¡Joder! Me parece que el hecho de no venir a casa ni siquiera para preparase para ir a trabajar quería decir que estaba mas que molesta conmigo ¡La había cagado de forma monumental y debía enmendarlo cuanto antes! ¡Tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes y aclarar toda esta mierda! El problema que ya no la sentía como antes ¡Maldito animal del demonio! ¿Por donde empezar a buscar?

BELLA

¡No podía creer que la persona que esperaba que me apoyara más me haya dado la espalda en un momento como este! ¡Y encima con gente delante! Que vergüenza con Aro por su comportamiento tanto conmigo como con el ¡Ni siquiera esperó a estar a solas! ¡Dios que vergüenza! Ya lo había dejado en su casa, estuvo todo el camino callado supongo que dándome privacidad para pensar y antes de irme intercambiamos los números para estar en contacto, se lo daría a mas metamorfos que conocía por si necesitaban mi ayuda, suspiré, no quería ir casa todavía para enfrentarme a Edward , necesitaba hablar con alguien y solo había una persona que podía hacerme sentir mejor así que puse rumbo hacia su casa para pillarlo antes de irse a trabajar.

Una vez llegué , me bajé del coche y entré en la casa, el coche patrulla seguía allí con lo cual papa debía estar todavía en casa. Usé mi llave y entré, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a una mujer con una camisa de papa puesta cocinando algo que olía muy bien. Ella estaba tan absorta en lo que estaba haciendo que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, iba a irme de vuelta por donde había venido cuando apareció papa con unos pantalones cortos puestos directo hacía mi.

-¿Bella? ¿Que haces aquí a esta hora?- entonces la mujer se volvió y pude ver que se encontraba muy apenada de estar como estaba, mi padre pareció darse cuenta y decidió presentármela a pesar de todo- esto Bella… ella es Sue… es mi novia.

-Ya lo sabía papa sólo me quedaba conocerla - el se vio sorprendido- me lo dijo Jake ella- la señalé- es su tía.

-¡Vaya con Jacob ! No sabia que se dedicaba a contar chismes- reí.

-No lo hace, fue casualidad y me alegro que tengas a alguien en tu vida papa-desde que mama lo dejó no le he conocido a nadie especial en su vida hasta ahora, lo abracé aspirando ese olor tan familiar que me tranquilizaba, luego me separé y me dirigí a Sue que me sonreía encantada- encantada de conocerte Sue- nos dimos 2 besos.

-Lo mismo digo Bella, Charlie habla mucho de ti y de los chicos, estoy deseando que llegue el viernes para conocerlos a todos- alcé un ceja no entendiendo de lo que hablaba, ambos debieron percibir mi desconcierto porque enseguida agregaron.

-El viernes Billy nos ha invitado a una fogata en la playa que van a hacer en la Push, irán todos ellos y nosotros- asentí ¿Porque nadie me había dicho nada?

-Pues allí estaré- me miró con la ceja alzada, supongo que notó que algo me pasaba.

-¿Estas bien Bella? ¿Es por lo de ayer que te encuentras así?- negué se veía preocupado.

-Charlie voy a dejaros a solas y así aprovecho de cambiarme – se disculpó Sue y se perdió al piso de arriba, mi padre me guio a la cocina donde me hizo sentarme y me ofreció un café antes de empezar con el interrogatorio.

-Supongo que si no te encuentras así por lo de ayer es por algo relacionado con tu novio- suspiré ¡Mierda por eso era tan buen policía! Pero no podía contarle todo aunque quisiera.

-Si hemos discutido esta mañana- lo dije de carrerilla y agaché la cabeza al hacerlo.

-Entiendo… ¿Y porque si puede saberse?- no podía contarle exactamente el motivo pero lo intentaría de la mejor forma para que entendiera.

-No importa el porque , lo que importa es que quería contar con su apoyo con algo y no lo he tenido- mi padre se acercó a mi.

-Cielo la vida de pareja es dura, y debes valorar muchas cosas antes de enfadarte por ello- lo miré mal- si sé que ahora eso te parece un mundo, pero la vida en pareja es así, unas veces irá todo bien y otras peleareis. La clave está en hablarlo y arreglarlo si se puede – suspiré- y si no tiene solución pues lo mejor sería dejarlo- lo miré con los ojos como platos ¡No podía dejarlo! ¡Yo lo amaba demasiado para hacerlo! Solo necesitaba tiempo para poder hablar con él.

-No sé papa, eso de dejarlo es muy drástico, empezaré por hablar con el e intentar arreglarlo– me sonrió.

-Eso esta mejor- le sonreí yo también- ahora se te ve mas animada y feliz- suspiré.

-Si eso de pensar en dejarlo no estaba en mis planes, tal vez me lo tome demasiado a pecho, todo esto es nuevo para mi- suspiró apretándome mas a el- y en cuanto a ti se te ve muy feliz papa y me alegro mucho- me despegué para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si yo también, después de tu madre no creí volver a sentir esto por nadie mas y sin embargo mirame ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE NUEVO! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y es genial Bells volver a sentirse así- lo abracé- te quiero Bells y quiero que seas feliz al igual que yo lo soy ya sea con Edward o con alguien mas- cerré los ojos aguantando las lagrimas, entendía a mi padre pero por nada del mundo renunciaría a Edward , lo había esperado por demasiado tiempo como para dejarlo por una discusión.

-Yo también te quiero y te deseo lo mejor papa- nos separamos y una vez que Sue se nos unió sirvió el desayuno y lo hicimos juntos .

-¿Como te va en el museo con Harry?- le sonreí.

-Muy bien, la verdad es que a penas lo veo, suelo estar encerrada en un sótano todo el día y las únicas personas que veo son a Jake y Alice- rieron.

-¡Me imagino que no! Mientras te trate bien no hay problema, si lo hiciera dímelo y lo pondré en su sitio- dijo Sue en forma de broma, seguimos conversando sobre mi trabajo, y sobre nuestras relaciones, cuando llegó la hora de irse al trabajo decidí irme a casa a cambiarme para el mío aunque no estaba lista para enfrentarme a Edward.

-Puedes quedarte si quieres Bells- me dijo papa seguramente al notar mi reticencia a irme.

-Papa debo trabajar no puedo quedarme aquí todo el día.

-Bells después de lo que te pasó ayer puedes tomarte el día y descansar- me cogió por los hombros- y así puedes despejar tu mente y pensar- asentí no muy segura.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, tengo mucho que hacer antes de la semana que viene y no quiero perder ningún día mas- suspiré- ya perdí bastante ayer por lo ocurrido y no…

-Bells deberías tomarme todo con mas calma, es lo mejor – me hizo mirarlo a los ojos- deja de lado el trabajo por una vez y piensa en ti por un momento- suspiré.

-Lo haré papa , pero en el trabajo- suspiró en derrota- me vendrá bien la distracción que me dan mis cuadros – reímos juntos- ahora debo ir a casa ducharme y vestirme…

-Tienes ropa aquí por si quieres hacerlo y así te vas de aquí directa a tu trabajo - asentí encantada ¡ Así me ahorraría de ver a Edward hasta que meditara y pensara detenidamente lo que debíamos hablar!

-¿Sabes que ? Lo haré papa – él me sonrió- y así me voy al trabajo de aquí y no llego tarde- ya Alice iría a su manera y asunto arreglado.

-Bien Bells, yo acompañare a Sue a su casa y después me iré al trabajo – me dio un beso en la mejilla- si no nos vemos luego llámame para asegurarme que estas bien- asentí.

-Si papa, no te preocupes- lo besé de vuelta y subí a la que era mi habitación cada vez que venía, cogí lo mejor de lo que vi allí y me dispuse a ducharme ¡Dios que bien sienta una ducha después de la noche tan estresante! Salí envuelta en una toalla y me puse a vestirme, tuve que secarme el pelo y una vez lista cogí mi coche para ir a mi puesto de trabajo ¡Necesitaba desconectar de todo! Concentrándome en sacar al padre de Edward se me iría el día muy rápido, esperaba que Alice llevara el liquido que necesitábamos por si nos iba a hacer falta , primero debería de conseguir arreglar el cuadro y ya después veríamos que ocurre ¡Joder! ¡Mierda!

Iba tan concentrada en mi conversación que no cuando se me atravesó un ciervo corriendo por la carretera apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar y al dar un volantazo para esquivarlo el coche se salió de la carretera , intenté frenar pero no pude hacerlo a tiempo y me choqué contra un árbol y saltó el airbag ¡Mierda! Me dolía el cuello y la frente un montón , estaba un poco mareada del golpe pero debía salir a ver los daños del coche. Lo miré y toda la parte delantera estaba metida en el árbol , no creo que arrancara de nuevo ¿Que hacía? ¿Llamaba a los chicos o..?

-¿Oye estas bien?- me sobresaltó la voz de un chico, lo miré y se veía un joven muy guapo, algo pálido y con los ojos dorados.

-¡Eh si claro!- me toqué el lugar del golpe en la frente y tenía un poco de sangre ¡Mierda tenía mala suerte hasta para eso! ¡Pero si había saltado el airbag y aun así me hice daño ! Al mirarlo pude ver que se removía incómodo mirándome la herida-¿Tu estas bien?- miré alrededor y no veía ningún coche estacionado ¿De donde había salido?

-Si, creo- me miraba muy raro me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa y no sabía porque ¡Dios mio!- Yo cogeré el móvil para pedir ayuda.

-Si sera lo mejor, yo debo irme ya, si estas bien es mejor que te deje sola y…- parece que él estaba igual que yo.

-Vale pero tu no tendrás problemas de volver- me miró extrañado- ¿Tu coche?- miró alrededor mas nervioso todavía.

-Lo tengo mas allá solo estaba dando un paseo por el bosque… - me volví a tocar el lugar de la sangre y el chico se acercó a mi demasiado rápido para una persona normal – hueles muy bien- dijo mientras me olía cerca de la herida y lo miré abriendo los ojos bastante sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- me olí por instinto y no olía nada, volvió a acercarse de nuevo y lo empujé pero no se movía para nada -oye deberías apartarte me estas incomodando bastante- nos miramos a los ojos y me di cuenta que tenia los ojos algo rojos , no paraba de ver mi sangre y lamerse los labios ¡Joder ! ¿era un vampiro? ¡Mierda tenia que salir de aquí como fuera! Al final va a resultar que Edward tenía razón ¡Debería haberme quedado en casa!

-Lo siento pero necesito comer algo y no puede esperar- ¡Mierda! Cuando iba a cerrar los ojos esperando el muerdo el chico saltó por detrás de mi sobre el ciervo que había visto antes y se puso a beberlo como si llevara sin comer mucho tiempo ¡Dios que asco mas grande! No podía quitar la vista del mismo a pesar del asco que me daba y cuando me di cuenta estaba vomitando todo el desayuno junto al coche ¡Mierda! Nunca había visto nada igual, pero ahora necesitaba pensar , tengo que llamar a alguien que me lleve al trabajo, así que llamé a Alice.

-¿Alice?

-¡Oh dios Bella ! ¿Donde estás ? ¡Estamos todos muy preocupados por ti! Dice Edward que te fuiste hoy muy temprano con el metamorfo de ayer y desde entonces no das señales de vida- rodé los ojos.

-Alice , a Aro lo deje en su casa hace horas- suspiré – después vine a ver a mi padre y hablar con el…

-¿Pero porque no has llamado ni nada? ¡Joder Bella con todo esto de Tanya deberías de haberlo hecho para que… - me alejé el teléfono de la oreja ¡Dios no paraba de parlotear!

-¿Con quien hablas?- me preguntó el chico de antes , ya debía haber terminado "su desayuno" y se hallaba de pie mirándome con una sonrisa divertida en su cara- aunque veo que no te interesa mucho lo que dice- reí.

-La verdad es que no, pero si quiero ir al trabajo debo hacerlo …- me interrumpió antes de terminar mi frase.

-Ya que el ciervo se te atravesó por mi culpa- se puso bastante apenado- puedo llevarte yo mismo al sitio que vas ¿Qué te parece?- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Eres un vampiro? - asintió- No es muy buena idea- pensé en Edward seguro que se volvía loco si se enteraba de esto pero por otro lado él no estaba aquí y el chico me inspiraba confianza sobre todo ahora que sabía que prefirió comerse un ciervo antes que a mi, aunque no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Volví a acercarme el auricular en el que Alice seguía parloteando sobre lo negligente de mi comportamiento.

-¿Con quien estas? ¿Quien hablaba al teléfono? ¡Bella ese no era tu padre! ¿Donde demonios…?- colgué suspirando, después de unos segundos me volví al chico – Bella - le ofrecí mi mano.

-Demetri, un placer ahora coge lo que necesites del coche y sube a mi espalda aunque deberías llamar a un mecánico para que se lleve el auto- tenía razón por lo menos que lo llevarán a casa y los chicos lo dejaran como nuevo.

-Si lo haré- hice la llamada informando el lugar exacto del accidente y me dijeron que se encargarían de todo y me avisarían una vez que llegarán con él a casa, yo me fui con Demetri, me subí a su espalda y fue una pasada ir sobre él mientras corría, fuimos por el bosque y mi cabello ondeaba al viento¡ Era una sensación maravillosa! Al llegar cerca de la ciudad tuvo que bajarme y seguir a pie pero ya era casi la hora y tuvimos que ir muy rápido para poder llegar a tiempo, era un chico encantador por el camino me habló de él y su familia en la que eran todos vegetarianos ¡Dios si hasta hace unos días no creía en todo esto y ahora conocía un vampiro vegetariano ! ¡Era increíble! Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que eramos amigos de toda la vida y nos acabábamos de conocer, cuando estaba llegando al trabajo me llamaron los de la grúa.

-¿Si? ¿Hay algún problema?- esperaba que no.

-No solo queríamos informarle que ya hemos recogido y llevado a la dirección que usted pidió su coche- suspiré algo en su voz denotaba que algo no iba bien..

-Bien muchas gracias si no hay nada mas- el hombre pareció suspirar antes de volver a hablar ¡Mierda!

-La verdad es que hay un hombre aquí muy nervioso que dice ser su novio y que cuando ha visto el coche se ha puesto como loco, no se si …-¡Mierda! Edward…

-¿Le ha dicho que estoy bien? - no quería que se preocupara de mas.

-Si pero dice que entonces porque no lo ha llamado usted, yo solo le informo ya debo volver a mi trabajo y espero que logre tranquilizarlo.

-Si yo también- ¡Ni siquiera esperaba que estuviera allí cuando mandé el coche, esperaba decírselo luego cuando llegara de trabajar y habláramos de nuestras cosas así que le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien y me volví a Demetri.

-¿Va todo bien?- me interrumpió el.

-¡Oh si lo siento mucho!- me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Los problemas deben arreglarse- lo miré a la cara- no he podido evitar escuchar tu conversación y en mi opinión deberías llamarlo para que se tranquilice, aunque no quieras hacerlo- levanté la ceja.

-¿Como sabes que no quiero?- rió..

-Tu cuerpo te delata , te pones tensa y hueles a miedo y enfado- suspiré.

-Parece que soy un libro abierto para todos ¡Menos para mi que no me entiendo ni yo!- reímos- de todas maneras le he mandado un mensaje para no preocuparlo por el accidente.

-Como tu veas- guardó silencio un momento como pensando- Oye podíamos quedar luego , así te presento a mi familia y puedes relajarte un rato con nosotros , te llevaremos a dar un paseo y…

-¿Bella?- mire a Jake que me miraba muy consternado-¿que haces con ..?

-Demetri, se llama Demetri el es Jake- los presenté y se saludaron con la mano los 2 mirándose con recelo ¿Pero que les pasaba a todos estos con la abversión de unos con otros? ¡Dios eso debe ser como una especie de racismo sobrenatural ¡Racismo sobrenatural! Empece a reír sola a carcajadas y ambos me miraron extrañados.

-¿Bella estas bien?- me preguntó Jake- ¿No habrás bebido nada raro verdad?- miraba de reojo a Demetri, así que salí en su defensa.

-Jake lo único que he bebido y por cierto lo eche de vuelta fue un café esta mañana- me miraba consternado así que decidí explicarle , señalé a Demetri- él se ha desayunado un ciervo y me ha revuelto el estomago- miré a Demetri de nuevo que me miraba un poco culpable - lo siento pero es la verdad- sonrió.

-No importa, lo entiendo no debe ser muy agradable de ver a alguien como yo por primera vez y menos comiendo . así que no te preocupes- miré el reloj ¡Joder que tarde era debía irme ya!

-Debo ir al trabajo- cogí un papel y le escribí mi numero- ten para que podamos quedar algún día y conocer a tu familia- sonrió cogiendo mi mano y el boli.

-Voy a ponerte el mio también para que lo apuntes luego- iba a quitar la mano pero no me dejó- aquí estará bien confío en que te lo apuntes.

-¡Pero tengo papel donde puedes hacerlo! No hace falta que me dejes toda pintada- rió.

-¡Vamos no pasa nada luego te lavas y ya está!- negué pero lo dejé, después me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-No me fio de el- suspiré cansada.

-¿En serio? ¿De quien os fiais vosotros Jake? Porque por lo que he podido comprobar nadie lo hace de nadie y estoy harta de toda esta mierda de tu eres yo soy- alcé la voz mas de la cuenta y la gente que pasaba me miraba como si estuviera loca, así que decidí irme y dejarlo para otro momento- mejor voy dentro y empiezo con lo mío que necesito despejar la mente.

-Pero Bella- conforme me iba alejando escuchaba la voz de Jake pero la ignoré completamente , al llegar junto a Mike vino corriendo a abrazarme cosa que me sorprendió bastante.

-¡Dios Bella me alegro que estés bien!

-Gracias Mike ahora debo…

-Eso de ser llevaba a lomos de un oso debe ser algo increíble ¿Te hizo daño? Y ese chico que te salvó no veas como le dio duro a ese animal ¡Lo dejo inconsciente de un solo empujón y…- siguió hablando y yo solo asentía sin escuchar nada mas ¡Joder quería irme a mi sótano , si es posible sola y dejar de escuchar estupideces pero Mike no estaba por la labor.

-Mike lo dejaremos para otro momento, tengo mucho que hacer - en su cara se veía la decepción impresa.

-De acuerdo te veré luego- asentí.

Cuando me cambié con mi ropa de trabajo baje al sótano , no había rastro de Alice por ningún lado. ¡Bien así tendría un momento mas para mi! La parte dañada del cuadro Cullen ya estaba casi lista cuando ella apareció por allí con cara de muy enfadada.

-Bella , tenemos que hablar- suspiré en cansancio.

-Ahora no Alice tengo que terminar esto y…

-¡Ahora Bella!- levanté la vista de mi trabajo y la miré fijamente!

-¿Que? ¿Porque estas tan enfadada?- deje las herramientas sobre el lienzo y me puse en jarras mirándola.

-¿Qué porqué Bella? ¿En serio lo preguntas?- asentí- Bien empezaré con lo primero:

_Desapareces de madrugada con una metamorfo que no conoces y sin dar señales de vida desde entonces- suspiré.

_Tienes un accidente con el coche en el que resultas herida- lo dijo mirando mi frente e instintivamente me toqué ¡Dios era solo un rasguño!-¡ y no dices nada!- iba a debatirle pero me calló con la mirada- después tendrás tu turno- asentí resoplando.

_Ahora me entero que has venido en compañía de un vampiro que tampoco conoces y con el que has quedado para conocer a su familia ¡Seguro que harán un buffet estupendo contigo Bella! - ¡Joder eso debía habérselo contado Jake!

Me quedé esperando a ver si decía algo mas pero al verla callada decidí responder yo.

-Bien a lo primero, es verdad que apenas lo conozco pero lo que llevo en mi interior me dice de quien fiarme y quien no aunque ninguno lo creáis , al igual que con Demetri – al verla mirarme con la ceja alzada y extrañada- si mi corazón me lo dice Alice, oigo sus voces cuando me hablan , e incluso una voz me dice si confiar o no , que hacer… - me miraba como si estuviera loca pero seguí- y aunque debo reconocer que Demetri me asustó al principio al verlo devorar ese ciervo- abrió los ojos de la impresión- me di cuenta que en tu mundo hay como en el nuestro gente buena y mala- la señalé con el dedo- ¡No todos son malos Alice , ya sean metamorfos, vampiros, brujos y que coño mas hay por ahí! Solo hay que dejar las tonterias de yo no te trago a ti y tu a mi y centrarse en lo importante que es unirse todos por un bien común que es quitar a Tanya de en medio- esperé que dijera algo pero parecia haberse quedado sin palabras - En cuanto a lo del coche intente decírtelo al teléfono pero no me dejaste- asintió asombrada.

-¡Vaya nunca pensé que diría esto pero seras una gran reina Bella!- la miré con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

-¿Qué dices? - hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia y cambió de tema rápidamente- ahora que me has aclarado tu punto dime ¿Que ha pasado con Edward?- suspiré.

-Nada, hemos tenido una pequeña discusión esta mañana y yo tenía que pensar algunas cosas y lo hice- lo dije todo de carrerilla.

-¿No quieres hablar de ello?- negué.

-Lo hablaré con él en cuando llegue a casa ahora quiero desconectar con esto- señalé al lienzo- y por favor Alice no le digas que venga prefiero discutir nuestros problemas en casa- asintió con pena, seguramente era lo que pensaba hacer después de hablar conmigo.

-¡Ah toma! - me dio el bote con el liquido dorado dentro- para cuando creas que puede funcionar lo hagas.

-Bien si no lo termino hoy lo haré mañana estoy segura de ello, sólo espero que funcione.

-Ya verás como si ¡Bien ahora debo dejarte, Harry me ha encomendado una misión especial!- rodó los ojos.

-¿En serio y cual sería?- rió.

-Empezar a colocar las obras en la zona nueva- reí.

-¡Vaya un buen trabajo ! ¿No crees?

-Tal vez para ti, estaré allí sola y aburrida toda la mañana.

-¡Vamos Alice ya encontraras con quien hablar, lo mismo te mandan a Jake a ayudarte a colocarlos!

-Eso espero no quiero tener que quedarme sola todo el día.

-Pues nos vemos luego- se fue riendo y volví a lo mío. Ya parecía que se había disipado la tensión del principio.

Estuve todo el día concentrada en terminarlo, salí por un bocadillo a la hora de comer y volví con ello de nuevo , a Alice no la vi en todo el día supongo que encontró con quien ir a comer yo apenas hice un descanso para tomar café y espabilarme un poco ¡Estaba muerta! Cuando ya por fin lo tenía no podía creerlo ¡Estaba eufórica de la alegría! Cogí el bote del bolsillo y lo saqué ¿Como lo hacia? ¿Le echaba primero uno y luego otro? ¿Los mezclaba? ¿Que hacia? Tal vez debería hacer caso a Aro y escucharme de vez en cuando, así que me concentré en ello y por fin lo escuché.

 _Mezcla con cuidado, el líquido puede ser peligroso en exceso._

Muy bien con cuidado lo había entendido perfectamente, así que preparé todo lo que necesitaba a mano , me hice un corte cogí mi sangre con una cucharilla y le añadí unas gotas del liquido , suspiré antes de echarlo sobre la figura de Carlisle.

-¡Espero poder sacarte de ahí sino ya no sé que hacer!- dije dirigiéndome al Carlisle del cuadro ¡Menos mal que estaba sola ! Me reí de mi misma antes de seguir.

Cuando expandí la mezcla sobre su figura hubo una pequeña expansión que me tiró hacia atrás y el bote liquido dorado que seguía en mi mano cayó sobre mi herida abierta, ésta absorbió todo el liquido antes de cerrarse por sí sola y antes de poder procesar lo que había ocurrido, noté una sensación muy rara por todo mi cuerpo que fue extendiéndose desde la mano por donde penetró el líquido al resto del cuerpo antes de dejarme inconsciente.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y seguir ahí leyendo mis historias, especialmente quiero agradecer a : Mario1981 y myaenriquez por comentar en el anterior.**

 **Sin mas me despido, saludos y muchos besitos para todos.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

EDWARD

Llevaba todo el día intentando hablar con Bella sin ningún resultado, le dije a Alice que me avisara si la veía en el trabajo para poder hablar con ella y todavía no sabia nada de nada, me revolví el pelo mas de lo que ya lo tenia¡Dios porque Alice no me había llamado! Me removía inquieto y no solo por la discusión que quería arreglar, algo dentro de mi me decía que algo iba a pasar, lo que no sabía es si iba a ser bueno o malo, estando en una diatriba mental llegó a mi madre junto a mi con aspecto muy preocupado.

-Edward ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó mi madre.

-No mama- ¿como estarlo?- no sé que pasa pero Bella, no ha dado señales de vida desde que se fue y Alice tampoco me dice nada y estoy…- ¡Mierda estoy desesperado!

-Calmate hijo, habéis tenido una pequeña riña, eso no es nada, es normal que te sientas así ya que es la primera que tienes que darle tiempo, seguro que se le pasa enseguida- me sonrió pero no pude devolverle la sonrisa.

-No lo sé mama, creo que la herí mas de lo que pretendía, y no me refiero solo a lo sentimental- ella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que quieres decir Edward? - ahora me miraba enojada- ¿No estarás insinuando que le pegaste a tu mujer verdad?

-No intencionadamente, pero la empujé y al caerse se lastimó- ¡Dios me sentía tan avergonzado!- dijo que no era nada pero puede que eso sea una de las cosas que la alejan de aquí y sobre todo de mi- suspiró con cara de pena.

-Eso no estuvo bien Edward pero ya no tiene remedio así que deja de lamentarte- suspiró después de un largo silencio- será mejor que le des tiempo- ahora me miró sonriendo- de todas maneras a dormir tiene que venir ¿o no?- asentí ya mas esperanzado- pues ya sabes, dejala que recapacite, se le pase el enfado y cuando venga esta noche lo habláis.

-¡Tienes razón!- le daría ese tiempo hasta que llegara para reflexionar - la dejaré hasta esta noche y hablaré con ella entonces- sonrió- ahora saldré a dar un paseo y a ver si encuentro un trabajo para entretenerme durante el día- se veía mas feliz de verme a mi mas animado por sus consejos ¡Cuanto la había echado de menos!

-Si y llévate a tu hermano y lo buscáis juntos- reí.

-¿Dónde está?-rodó los ojos.

-¿Donde crees tú?- dijo mirándome como si fuera tonto.

-En el jardín ejercitándose para estar en forma- dijimos a la vez y comenzamos a reír, me levanté, le di un beso en la mejilla y fui al jardín a por Emmet.

Estaba allí haciendo esas vueltas y movimientos que le gustaban hacer tan solo para exhibirse aunque no hubiera nadie mirando , lo hacía para realizar ataques ofensivos y defensivos , lo observé por un rato hasta que me sobresaltó su voz.

-¿Ya lo has arreglado todo con Bells?- negué frustrado.

-He hablado con mama y me ha aconsejado que lo es mejor darle tiempo y hablarlo esta noche cuando venga de trabajar con calma y que ya esté mas tranquila de lo que ha pasado.

-Entiendo- no parecía muy convencido , cogió una toalla que había junto a el y se limpió la cara del sudor- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?- sonrió mirándome ¡Bien cambio de tema, eso es lo que necesitaba para distraerme!

-He pensado que ya que estaremos en este mundo por un tiempo indefinido- se reía con cara picarona mirándome fijamente- lo mejor sería buscar algo para entretenernos ¿Qué piensas?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- me guiñó y palmeó el hombro- la cuestión es ¿Qué hacemos? Hay muchas clases de trabajo aquí y no sabemos que hacer Edward- resoplé.

-Bella me dijo algo de modelo, buscaremos donde ir a buscar algo de eso -asintió- tal vez nos divirtamos y ganemos algo de dinero a la vez para ayudar a los chicos con los gastos.

-¡Si eso estaría genial! Ganar nuestro propio dinero que aunque no lo necesitemos- lo miré con enojo , sabía que podíamos conseguir las cosas sin pagar pero dado que estábamos en su mundo debíamos hacer las cosas a su manera y disfrutar de eso de trabajar , solo esperaba poder conseguirlo- No me mires así , con el dinero que gane podré comprarme lo que quiera sin tener que suplicar a lo demás- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Emmet por dios si no paras de comer! Y lo de coger las cosas siempre coges lo que quieres- rodó los ojos.

-Si pero después de discutir con vosotros por eso, no antes y si yo gano el dinero, yo lo gasto en lo que quiera- me miró como un niño pequeño y se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente rodé los ojos ¡Dios Emmet era tan infantil a veces!

-lo que digas pero primero debemos buscarlo y después conseguirlo- me dio una palmada en el hombro sonriendo muy seguro de si mismo.

-Los Cullen conseguimos siempre lo que queremos y esto no sera una excepción, ahora déjame darme una ducha y arreglarme para irnos.

-Bien te espero aquí y Emmet- me miró sonriendo- no tardes, mientras tu te arreglas buscaré por el internet donde buscar un trabajo de modelo.

-¡Por supuesto que no hermanito! ¡Ya vengo! ¡Seguro que vendremos con trabajo a casa!- le sonreí antes de verlo entrar a la casa.

Una vez lo hizo , me quedé allí sentado en el jardín mirando el cielo y pensando en lo que nos traería la vida a partir de ahora ¡Dios tenía tantas ganas de acabar con Tanya para vivir tranquilo! Solo quería que pasara todo y poder vivir con Bella tranquilo y tener hijos y…

-¡Listo! ¿Como me veo?- me interrumpió Emmet y lo miré ,se había arreglado bastante, sobre todo se había pasado con el perfume ¡Dios como olía!

-¿Te has echado perfume Emmet?- lo dije de la forma mas sarcástica que pude y se olió.

-Si ¿porqué? ¿No huele?- rodé los ojos ¿En serio no se olía?

-Todo lo contrario, me parece que te has pasado ¡Dios hueles de lejos!- rió.

-Si ¿Verdad? Pues deberías echarte un poco, con esto dicen que llamas la atención de las mujeres y si la que nos entrevista para el trabajo lo es seguro que lo conseguimos- ¡Dios era tan infantil!

-¿Y si fueras un hombre? ¿También te gustaría atraerlo Emmet?- se puso blanco.

-No lo digas ni en broma, sabes que los tíos no son lo mío- rodé los ojos.

-Si Emmet, vamos – lo llevé afuera y nos encaminamos hacia una de las empresas de publicidad que había ubicado por internet para preguntar por algún trabajo para ser modelo, en cuanto llegamos las chicas que había allí no paraban de mirarnos, nos dirigimos a la mesa de recepción y la chica de allí nos tomó nota para pasar a ver a la jefa,Emmet sonreía al enterarse que iba a ser una mujer ¡Idiota! Nos sentamos allí esperando a que nos pasaran con ella.

-Tío esto va a ser pan comido – Emmet estaba muy pagado de si mismo.

-Tal vez pero esperaremos a conseguirlo antes de celebrarlo - al momento nos pasó dentro donde una rubia demasiado arreglada nos observaba de arriba a bajo relamiéndose los labios.

-Siéntense por favor- lo hicimos- me han dicho que buscan trabajo como modelos, y he de decirles que tenemos a muchos aquí y que es un trabajo muy duro ¿Tienen experiencia previa?- negamos con la cabeza ambos y ella siguió- Cuando tenemos que hacer un anuncio buscamos entre nuestros archivos a los más indicados para hacerlo o el que elige el cliente en cuestión- nos volvió a mirar como evaluándonos- podemos haceros un book y os avisamos cuando haya trabajo para vosotros ¿Que me decís?

-Por nosotros no hay problema ¿Que tenemos que hacer?- sonrió en triunfo levantándose de la silla donde estaba.

-Primero nos presentaremos, mi nombre es Heidi ¿vosotros?- tenía una sonrisa demasiado exagerada para mi gusto.

-Yo soy Edward y él es Emmet- nos sonrió a ambos.

-Bien os llevaré con Alec, el sabrá sacar lo mejor de vosotros para tener en nuestro archivo y consigáis los mejores trabajos.

Nos llevó a una sala donde había muchas luces y un hombre con una cámara vino directo a nosotros.

-¿Carne fresca Heidi?- nos sonrió a los 2.

-Si , ellos son Emmet y Edward , quiero un book completo- le guiñó el ojo- ya sabes que hacer- se volvió a nosotros- os dejo en buenas manos- en cuanto se fue Alec se acercó a nosotros.

-Buenos chicos allí están los vestuarios, necesito que os pongáis ropa y vayáis saliendo a modelármela, primero la mas tapada y terminaremos con la ropa interior y los bañadores- asentimos ¡Dios esto no me iba a gustar mucho que digamos, si embargo Emmet estaba eufórico con todo esto!

Estuvimos casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde haciendo lo mismo, nos poníamos ropa, la enseñábamos haciendo poses que debo reconocer que Emmet lo hacía mejor que yo, nos hacía fotos y a cambiarse, a mi no me gustaba mucho pero Emmet estaban disfrutando de lo lindo con ello, haciendo esas poses exageradas que le gustaban tanto y tenían a Alec demasiado contento. Cuando al fin terminamos, nos despedimos y fuimos a comer pues ya era pasada la hora de la comida , pero nos interrumpió Heidi en el camino , venia hacía nosotros muy sonriente junto a otra rubia muy parecida a ella.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Habéis terminado ya?

-Si ahora mismo ibamos a comer y después volveremos a casa- se mordió el labio mirándome antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Vais a comer? - las 2 sonrieron de una forma demasiado sugerente para mi gusto, miré a Emmet que pareció no darse cuenta de nada.

-¡Si mi estomago ya me esta matando hace rato y vamos a aplacarlo!- dijo Emmet riéndose al tiempo que se tocaba el estómago.

-¡Bien nosotras también íbamos a ir a comer! ¿Porque no vamos a comer juntos los 4?

-¡Claro que si cuanto más mejor ¿Verdad Edward?- dijo Emmet antes de darme tiempo a decir nada ¿Que podía hacer?

-Si Emmet- las 2 sonrieron y Heidi se volvió a la otra chica para presentarla..

-Ella es mi a Jane, Jane ellos son Edward y Emmet- nos saludamos - Bien pues ya que nos conocemos todos vamos a comer entonces- Heidi me llevó todo el camino hablando de cosas que no entendía y Jane a Emmet igual, eran las chicas mas aburridas que había podido conocer en mi vida ¿Porqué se nos acercaban tanto? No entendía este afán por la cercanía pero mientras que no se pasaran de la raya estaba bien creo.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante se sentaron igual cada una al lado de uno y demasiado cerca, comimos entre los comentarios de Emmet que no paraba de hacer bromas , ellas se reían pero yo no podía quitarme a Bella de la cabeza, ni lo que mi hermano había insinuado sobre un embarazo ¿podría ser posible?

-¿Que te pasa Edward?- me preguntó Heidi mirándome muy atenta y demasiado cerca de mi cara que tuve que apartarme.

-¡Lo que le pasa a mi hermanito es que ha discutido con su mujer! - rió demasiado fuerte y las 2 se quedaron blancas de la impresión- Por no mencionar que puede estar embarazada y…- lo callé al momento ¡Dios no tenia filtro! ¿Que le importaba a Jane o Heidi lo que me pasara en la vida? ¿o a Bella en este caso?

-¡Emmet te estás pasando!- rodó los ojos.

-Si claro, pero es la verdad- Heidi y Jane me miraban boquiabiertas ¿Que pasaba?

-¿Estas casado? ¿Vas a ser padre?- me preguntó Heidi como fuera de si.

-Puede decirse que si, ¿porque?- no entendía su reacción a tal hecho.

-Por nada yo pensaba que…

-Yo también lo estoy- dijo Emmet al momento- mi Rosie y yo estamos genial – lo miraron igual que a mi- pero de momento dejaremos lo de ser padres para mas adelante, no creo que mi chica esté preparada para algo así todavía- luego se acercó al centro de la mesa como susurrando un secreto- tiene un genio de los mil demonios así que no quiero saber como se pondrá embarazada- luego se alejó y quedamos los 3 mirándolo con cara de ¿What? No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-¡Vaya ojo que tenemos eh Jane! -rieron mirándonos- pensamos que erais libres y por eso quisimos venir a conocernos mejor aquí-dijo de forma demasiado sensual abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Qué ? ¿Como una cita?- preguntó Emmet , ellas asintieron, yo me puse nervioso por el hecho que Bella pudiera enterarse y enfadarse pero ¡Yo no lo sabia! ¡Dios lo que me faltaba era que se enfadara conmigo por otra cosa más que ni siquiera tenía yo la culpa!

-¡Tías creo que es mejor que nos vayamos! A mi Rosie no le va a gustar nada que tuviera una cita con otra- ellas rieron- además que no me interesa nada de citas yo quería conocernos para temas laborales no sentimentales- dijo y no podía estar mas de acuerdo con él.

-También podemos guardarlo en secreto y no decirles a ninguna ¿no creéis?- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Que les pasaba a las mujeres de este mundo? En el mío se respetaban a los que están casados.

-¡No!- me levanté golpeando la mesa-¡Vamos Emmet! No quiero tener mas problemas con Bella por una tontería como esta- se levantó y me siguió, dejamos la cuenta pagada y una vez fuera fluctuamos a casa.

-¡No puedo creer que hayamos ligado sin darnos cuenta Edward ! - reía orgulloso- ¡Somos geniales! Y mas con la jefa – luego me miró pensando en algo- aunque el hecho de rechazarlas ¿no interferirá en nuestro trabajo verdad? - rodé los ojos.

-No lo sé pero si lo hace buscaremos otra cosa y Emmet- puse énfasis en lo que quería decir y lo miré fijamente al hacerlo- será mejor que no mencionemos esto a las chicas ¿vale?- hizo un gesto de sellar su boca, rodé los ojos ¡era tan típico de él tomar las cosas en forma de broma!

-¡Edward!- vino mi madre muy preocupada a buscarnos- tenemos un problema- la miré con la ceja alzada ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-¿Qué pasa mama? - se veía muy apenada y preocupada, entonces lo sentí.

-¡Hola hijos!- ¡Dios mi padre estaba aquí! ¡Bella lo había conseguido! ¡Sabía que lo haría!

-¡Papa! - lo abrazamos al momento e incluso se nos saltaron unas cuantas lágrimas- ¿Te ha traído Bella?- asintió pero bajó la cabeza y no me miró a los ojos.

-¿Donde está? ¿Vino contigo?- negó- ¿Se quedó con Alice en el trabajo?- volvió a negar.

-Hijo siéntate tenemos que hablar- lo hicimos, cada vez estaba mas nervioso y preocupado- ella me trajo de vuelta pero hubo un pequeño accidente y desapareció- me levanté como resorte.

-¿Como que desaparecido? ¡No lo entiendo!- mi padre me cogió el hombro y me obligó a sentarme de nuevo junto a el.

-Consiguió sacarme, pero algo la hizo caer y cuando fui a ver si estaba bien desapareció- bajo la vista apenado- se veía bien Edward, solo fue llevada a algún lugar, ahora debemos averiguar dónde y porqué para poder encontrarla- me tapé la cara con las manos para que no me vieran llorar.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Dios es mi culpa!- me sentía tan culpable.

-No hijo, fue un accidente, la encontraremos no te sientas mal, tal vez tenía que pasar estuvieras con ella o no- negué.

-Debería haber estado ahí para ayudarla papa pero por una discusión…- no me salía la voz.

-Edward no seas tan duro contigo las parejas siempre discuten y no tienen porque desaparecer, fue solo un accidente pero la encontraremos- me hizo mirarlo a los ojos- te lo prometo hijo.

-Si hermano- intentó consolarme Emmet- te prometo que haremos lo que esté en nuestra mano para hacerlo, ella nos ha ayudado y ahora nos toca a nosotros hacerlo- asentí sin saber que decir, de todas maneras no tenías palabras.

¡Dios Bella! ¿Donde estás? ¡Por dios que estés bien y no te haya pasado nada! Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para encontrarla antes que nadie se diera cuenta que había desaparecido y necesitaba la ayuda de Jake y los suyos para rastrearla! Tenía la esperanza que pudieran hacerlo y así encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a casa conmigo y que toda la tonta discusión que habíamos tenido quedara olvidada.

BELLA

¡Oh dios que dolor de cabeza! Me levanté totalmente mareada, abrí los ojos ¿Qué? Los volví a cerrar ¡No podía ser que estuviera en medio de un bosque! Seguramente estaba soñando o algo así, el golpe debió de ser mas fuerte de lo que parecía y… ¡Un momento el líquido! Me miré la mano y no había rastro de la herida ni de nada más ¿Lo soñaría? Puede que si, me levanté y miré alrededor ¡vaya era un sitio precioso! Pero no se parecía en nada a los alrededores de donde vivía ¿Donde estaba? ¿Porque estaba aquí? Aunque no lo entendía algo dentro de mi me decía que era lo correcto.

Fui caminando esperando ver a alguien conocido o por lo menos que pudiera contestarme, pero lo que vi me dejo sin palabras, era un pequeño rio del mismo color del liquido que me trajeron los chicos ¿Sería posible que estuviera en Volterra? Miré a los lados asustada por si pudiera estar Tanya pero no se veía a nadie y esperaba no ver ningún animal peligroso por aquí. Me acerqué al lugar que me llamaba como abeja a la miel y me agaché donde corría el agua,algo me hizo tocarla y la herida volvió a abrirse y empezó a absorberla ¡Dios como dolía! Intenté quitar la mano de allí pero no podía, era demasiado fuerte ,cada vez me encontraba peor, entonces alguien me cogió y me alejó de la misma.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Que estabas haciendo?- ¡Vaya era un joven muy guapo! ¿Pero que piensas Bella? Centrate por dios, estas perdida en un lugar que no conoces probablemente en otra dimensión y tu pensando en lo guapo que es este chico.

-Soy Bella, me he perdido aquí y quiero volver a casa- abrió los ojos muy asustado, mirándome mas de la cuenta a los ojos.

-¡Tú ! ¡Oh dios eres tu! ¡No lo puedo creer!- volvió a mirarme de esa forma tan intensa que me puso nerviosa.

-¿Qué ? ¿Que pasa porque te pones así? Oye siento si te he asustado pero necesito que me ayudes…

-No te muevas de ahí- sacó una espada de su espalda- tengo que asegurarme de algo -¡oh dios debía irme de aquí cuanto antes!-Este chico debía ser un loco y debía alejarme de él todo lo que pudiera ,salí corriendo en sentido contrario al del chico y me choqué contra un enorme escorpión que se veía muy peligroso ¡Mierda! ¿Seria este mi fin? No podía creer que hubiera llegado a esto después de tanto tiempo esperando la felicidad, cuando la encuentro se me va de las manos, pero lo que pasó me dejó de piedra, el animal me observaba, me olió y una vez que lo hizo me puso detrás de él y esperó frente al lugar de donde venía yo corriendo ¿que se supone que hacía? Daba miedo pero por otro lado algo me decía que no me haría nada ,entonces apareció el chico de antes que intentó acercarse a mi, el escorpión se puso a la defensiva cubriéndome para protegerme.

-¿Qué eres tu? ¡Me pareció que eras…- movió la cabeza negando- pero no puede ser! Ella desapareció hace tanto- se veía triste- y no puedes ser tu, ella no… - cayó abatido en el suelo mirando hacia el mismo, me dio pena y me acerqué, aunque el escorpión estaba receloso, me dejó pasar, me agaché a su altura.

-Hey ¿estas bien?- negó con la cabeza- solo soy una humana perdida en un mundo que no conoce y no sabe como volver a casa- abrió los ojos sorprendido mirándome.

-¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Una humana no podría absorber el agua de vida , ni conseguir llamar en su ayuda una fiera como esa como has hecho tu , solo una pregoddess es capaz de hacer lo que te he visto hacer a ti- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Qué he hecho? - entrecerró los ojos mirándome-¿Que es una pregg… lo que sea eso?- me miró enfadado.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, todo eso- señaló hacia todo el entorno- solo puede hacerlo un pregoddess – rodé los ojos.

-¡Dios ni siquiera sé lo que es eso! Yo estaba trabajando en mi museo cuando de repente- ¡Oh dios Carlisle, no sé si pude sacarlo pero no podía hablar de los Cullen aquí, no conocía a este joven o si era de los malos o no, mejor lo callaba- me desperté aquí sin saber porqué- lo miré esperanzada- ¿Tú puedes llevarme de vuelta?

-¿Qué ? ¿De vuelta a donde?

-A mi casa, al mundo humano- me miró enfadado.

-Tu no eres humana ¡deja de intentar engañarme! ¿porque no aceptas lo que eres de una vez?

-¡No sé lo que soy vale!- lo dije ya muy cabreada ¡Solo quería volver a casa! - Pero lo que si sé es que quiero volver y lo haré con tu ayuda o sin ella- caminando me alejé de él , ya encontraría a quien pudiera ayudarme con esto si el no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, miré hacia atrás y el escorpión me seguía.

-¡Sabes eres demasiado grande para venir conmigo! Aunque en el bosque esté bien que lo seas, si llegamos a un poblado o ciudad o lo que haya aquí no creo que quieran a algo como tu allí ¿Puedes encogerte o algo así?- me reí de mi misma ¿como se me ocurría hablar con el escorpión?

-Si puedo hacerlo ¿quieres que lo haga ahora o después?- ¿Qué? ¿Me había hablado o me lo había imaginado?

-¡Dios me estoy volviendo loca, me ha parecido que hablabas!- reí de mi propio comentario.

-Y lo hago, solo hay que saber escuchar- lo miré asombrada.

-¡Dios te estoy escuchando! ¡no lo puedo creer! La verdad me gustaría que fueras de un tamaño para ir en mi hombro, así no llamaremos la atención ¿Que te parece?

-Bien lo haré como digas diosa- en un segundo se hallaba sobre mi hombro era un poco mas grande que los escorpiones de la tierra y ¿Me había llamado diosa? ¡dios esto era tan surrealista!

-Ahora puedes decirme quien era ese loco de ahí atrás.

-Un pregodd del montón, tú eres la diosa principal de ellos, pero la creíamos muerta- abrí los ojos sorprendida tanto de ser una diosa como que la diosa en cuestión estuviera muerta.

-Eso no puede ser, solo soy una humana, a menos que…- me quedé pensando en el gato- oye ¿Tienes nombre?

-Esk, es mi nombre, dime diosa.

-Bella, llámame Bella nada de diosa.

-Como deseéis, ahora dime que es lo que pasa Bella.

-Hace poco se me metió dentro una gata, los chicos lo llamaron animal premonitorio ¿Puede ser eso lo que me hace ser así?- me señalé.

-Adoptó la forma de gato pero era nuestra diosa- suspiré debía preguntarlo para saberlo.

-¿Qué exactamente soy o crees que soy?

-La pregoddess principal, la única capaz de controlar los 2 mundos y el agua de vida, empatizas con todos los animales , puedes controlarlos y tienes visiones de futuro- ¡vaya con el gato si que tenía dones y me elige a mi para meterse dentro!

-Bien eso explica muchas cosas, ahora quiero saber si podemos sacarla de mi, está claro que ella no soy yo, sólo esta conmigo temporalmente supongo.

-No lo creo,si ella se unió contigo es porque no podía sobrevivir sola,si estaba en forma de animal quiere decir que estaba muy malherida, si se metió en ti es para siempre, la unión se ha establecido y no se puede volver a atrás.

-¿Pero porque yo? Nunca he destacado en nada, solo soy una simple humana- sin gracia iba a decir pero no creo que Esk supiera lo que es eso.

-Solo un alma pura puede llegar a albergarla, supongo que fuiste la mejor, cuando te eligió a ti- suspiré ¿un alma pura? ¿Sería por ser virgen hasta los 25? ¡Dios mio en mis mas locos sueños podría llegar a imaginarme en una situación así, ni siquiera sabía si había funcionado lo que había hecho ¡dios Edward! Tenía que volver como sea, no podía no volver a verlo sin haber hecho las paces, ahora mismo no me importaba si no me creía, ya estaba 100 por 100 segura que era especial, por lo menos el gato lo era, aquí lo veneraban y dado que estábamos juntas a mi también.

-¿Donde pueden ayudarme a volver?

-Deberás hacerlo sola como viniste- abrí los ojos con horror.

-¡No sé hacerlo! Todo ocurrió muy rápido y sin saber como.

-Tienes mucha magia dentro de ti , solo debes aprender a utilizarla- ¡Si solo eso! me llevé la mano a la cara en frustración ¡Dios estaba perdida del todo! ¡Nunca volvería verlos a menos que vinieran a buscarme ellos a mi!

-¿Podría al menos comunicarme con ellos para que vinieran a buscarme?- tal vez si les decía donde estaba vendrían a por mi.

-No lo sé, pero podemos preguntarle a él-señaló por detrás de mi y vi al chico de antes venir hacía mi muy enfadado.

-¡Espera necesito que me expliques porque está ella contigo!- me miró de arriba a abajo como evaluándome y no pareció convencerle, se cruzó de brazos mirándome.

-No lo sé, es lo que acabo de decirle a Esk- se quedó asombrado- y según el debió verme como un alma pura para unirse a mi ¿tú sabes como sacarla?- negó agachando la cabeza muy triste.

-No se puede- agachó la vista apenado pero se recompuso enseguida- si ella se metió dentro de ti es que le quedaba poco de vida- suspiró- nosotros como animales tenemos un tiempo limitado, supongo que se le pasó y no le quedó de otra que unirse a ti.

-¿Pero porqué no volver a su forma humana?- me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Forma humana? ¡Ella era una diosa no una humana! ¡Dios no sé porque te cogió!- lo miré muy enojada, sabía que no tenia mucha gracia que yo pensaba lo mismo pero este hombre no paraba de refregármelo a la cara y no me apetecía en absoluto debatir porque soy buena o no para su diosa..

-¡Oye me pareces que te estas pasando! ¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡Mi vida es un caos desde que se unió a mi y no sé el porque ni que puedo hacer! Por lo visto yo misma me he traído aquí sin saber como y no puedo volver sin hacerlo- se me saltaron algunas lagrimas- ¡Dios yo solo quiero volver a casa con mi familia!- y con Edward pero no quería arriesgarme a mentarlo y ponerlo en peligro.

-Esta bien lo siento, es solo que es muy duro para mi el haberla buscado tanto tiempo y encontrarla con… - se quedó callado un momento buscando la forma de decirlo sin ponerme peor- con alguien como tú- suspiró- lo siento, pero es así , nunca pensé que pudiera pasar y …- decidí interrumpirlo ya estaba harta que me dijera lo insignificante que soy ¡Quién se ha creído este cretino que es!

-Bien ya basta ahora necesito saber si me ayudarás a volver o no , es lo único que me importa- me miró enojado.

-No puedes irte, estas aquí por una buena razón y esa es que tienes que librarnos de – miró a los lados y se acercó a mi para hablar mas bajito ¡Como si fuera a escucharlo alguien en medio del bosque!- Tanya- abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Que? ¿Tanya? ¡Pero como se supone que voy a hacer eso! ¡Estás loco! Si no puedo ni volver ¿Como crees que podré acabar con alguien que ni los Cullen… - ¡Mierda se me escapó! El me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y pensando en lo que le había dicho.

-Tenemos que practicar- ¡Bien parece que no le prestó mucha atención a mi comentario de los Cullen! Me cogió del brazo tirando de mi hacia el sentido contrario que íbamos, Esk enseguida adoptó su forma natural y se puso a la defensiva entre ambos .

-¿A dónde me llevas?- suspiró.

-Con los que quedamos de nosotros- nos señaló a los 2- aunque no son tan poderosos como tú podremos enseñarte a soltar tus poderes , te harán falta para poder hacerle frente- tenía que averiguar porqué.

-¿Porqué queréis acabar con ella? ¿Que os ha hecho?- tenía que saber.

-Cuando los Cullen- me miró alzando una ceja- desaparecieron, ella nos buscó para que la asesoráramos, cosa que nos opusimos por supuesto, nuestra diosa- me miró a mi directamente- nos dijo que no le hiciéramos caso que llegaría el día que su reinado caería y volvería la paz a nuestro mundo como antaño, esperamos y esperamos pero nada pasaba hasta que un día…- se veía muy triste y apenado, no me miraba a la cara directamente sino al lado contrario.

-¿Que pasó?-aparté a Esk y me senté junto a él encima de una roca.

-Nos atacaron y acabaron con casi todos nosotros- me miró antes de seguir- quedamos muy pocos, nuestra diosa estaba muy herida cuando la encontré- suspiró- pero me dijo que intentara sacar a los demás de allí para salvarlos que ella lo haría sola…- entendí perfectamente lo que ocultaba tras sus palabras.

-¿No pudo hacerlo verdad?- le pasé la mano por la espalda para tranquilizarlo y volvió la luz que salió de mi cuando estaba con Aro, pero esta vez lo hizo sentir mejor ya que no estaba herido.

-¡Dios es verdad que eres tú! - me abrazó muy feliz y me removí un poco incómoda de su cercanía, para bien o para mal, estaba comprometida y no me parecía muy bien tratos tan cercanos con otros hombres y además tan guapos¡ Dios bella que estas pensando!

-¿Te importaría soltarme?- lo hizo mirándome un poco extrañado- intenté cambiar de tema para aliviar el momento - ahora dime como crees que puedo acabar con Tanya, porque por mas que lo pienso no veo como puedo hacerlo- me levanté paseando por el lugar revolviéndome los cabellos con desesperación- ¡Dios en casa deben estar muy preocupados por mi! Debería volver y prepararme allí no aquí, seguro que Jake y el resto de los licántropos…

-¿Qué?- se levantó como un resorte- ¿Has dicho licántropos?- asentí- ¡Dios pero si desaparecieron hace siglos!- lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-Pues si, del lugar de donde vengo hay una manada completa, conozco a Jake es compañero mío de trabajo – suspiré- se supone que iba a conocerlos el viernes a todos pero si sigo aquí no será posible.

-Podemos hacer un trato- lo miré con la ceja alzada- ven conmigo, te enseñaremos a usar tus poderes y volveremos a tu casa después pero yo iré contigo- iba a debatir pero no me dejó- no pienso dejarte sola de nuevo y vuelva a pasarte algo, eso no entra en discusión- sonreí y le ofrecí la mano, con tal de salir de aquí haría lo que fuera.

\- Bueno pues ya que seras mi sombra- lo dije de forma irónica- ¿Me dirás tu nombre?- se sonrojó.

-Cayo , mi nombre es Cayo, encantado Bella- me cogió la mano y la besó, le sonreí.

-Bien pues ahora vayamos a ese lugar que dices y conozcamos al resto, a ver si podéis hacerme mejor- rió.

-Ya lo verás y te aseguro que volveremos antes del viernes- lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión ¿tan pronto pensaba que aprendería todo esto?- tengo que conocer a esos licántropos que hay en tu mundo- sonreí.

-Solo conozco a uno y es genial, si el resto son iguales lo serán también, de eso estoy segura y además están … - mejor no lo decía todavía, hasta no estar segura que no era un peligro para nosotros y decía la verdad sobre todo esto- da igual ya lo hablaremos con más calma.

Durante todo el camino al interior del bosque fuimos hablando de todo lo acontecido desde que Tanya estaba con el reinado de Volterra en su poder, y debo reconocer que es una mujer odiosa ¡Mira que acabar con familias y razas enteras solo porque no la apoyaban en el trono! Se sirvió de los seres mas bajos y ruines para que la ayudaran a conseguirlo ¡Dios esperaba que no hiciera lo mismo con los Cullen sobre todo con Edward, suspiré de nuevo recordando esa visión, ¡Dios Edward debe pensar que me he ido por la discusión que tuvimos! Y Rose, Jazz , Charlie, mama, Phil, Jake…

¡Debía volver cuanto antes! Esperaba que ellos pudieran ayudarme para conseguirlo , todavía me quedaba ver si había logrado sacar a Carlisle del Cuadro , mientras divagaba llegamos a la entrada de una cueva que estaba bastante oculta de la vista de cualquiera, Esk tuvo que encogerse para poder entrar y cuando atravesamos la entrada me vi envuelta en un lugar precioso, parecía un poblado de esos antiguos de la época de Robin Hood ¡Me encantaba! Había bastante gente por ahí deambulando que me miraban con veneración y alegría.

-¿Que pasa Cayo ? ¿Porque me miran así?- me sonrió.

-Te han reconocido, llevamos buscándote mucho tiempo y se alegran de haberte encontrado- suspiró- y yo también a pesar de todo.

-¡Vaya! Me alegro que les agrade mi presencia- me miró extrañado y rodé los ojos antes de seguir- a ti no pareció hacerlo en absoluto cuando nos encontramos en el bosque- suspiró- ¿Ahora si lo haces?

-Me sorprendió nada más pero ya he comprobado que eres tú y no voy a alejarme de ti.

-Bien ahora dime que haremos para volver a casa- asintió.

-Iremos con los mejores de los nuestros para que te enseñen defensa, magia, utilizar las visiones en tu beneficio, …- así siguió diciendo un montón de cosas que pretendía hacerme aprender en tan poco tiempo ¡Dios esperaba conseguirlo lo antes posible para volver con Edward!

Fuimos con un grupo de unos 5 chicos como Cayo, se presentaron de forma muy formal y empezaron con sus clases, me costó entender todo lo que decían , pero fueron muy amables y pacientes conmigo todo el tiempo tanto Charles, Alistair,, Jason, Royce y King se portaron genial y con paciencia y entrega me enseñaron un montón de cosas que podía hacer con estos poderes. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos el tiempo que estuve con ellos que se hizo eterno, Esk no se separaba de mi en ningún momento y Cayo se convirtió en otro hermano para mi, demasiado atento para mi gusto pero lo era. Cada vez mejoraba más.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que mejoré en todo , pero cuando quise darme cuenta ya controlaba el poder moverme de un mundo a otro con lo que podríamos volver a casa para verlos ¡Esperaba que no estuvieran muy preocupados! ¡Dios Edward! ¿Como estaría? ¿Me habría echado de menos tanto como yo? ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado allí?

EDWARD

-Hijo ¿estás bien? Deberías comer algo, no te va a hacer bien estar así para cuando Bella…- la miré riéndome de mi propia frustración.

-¿Cuando vuelva mama? Llevamos sin noticias de ella 3 días y ni rastro, no tenemos ninguna pista ni nada- me volví a revolver el cabello de nuevo- y ya no sé que hacer o pensar ¿Y si la cogió Tanya? ¿Seguirá viva?

-No pienses en eso Edward, estoy segura que estará bien ya lo verás y cuando menos te des cuenta estará de vuelta- suspiré de nuevo.

-No sé mama, tal vez…- antes de poder terminar lo que iba a decir hubo una pequeña expansión en el jardín trasero, fui corriendo al lugar y no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían ¡Dios esto no podía ser real!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias, especialmente a Ire 2.0 por comentar el anterior, espero que se haya solucionado el problemilla de las notificaciones ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Les recuerdo que pueden encontrarme tambien en Wattpad y fanfic. es, tambien que cualquier cosa o duda podeis contactar conmigo a traves de MP y os contestaré lo antes posible.**

 **Sin mas me despido, muchos besos y abrazos , Úrsula.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

BELLA

Me encontraba tan frustrada desde que casi logro llegar a casa ¡Dios! Había conseguido mejorar en todo menos en lo que mas me importaba, suspiré, según Cayo era porque era tal mi deseo de ver a Edward que perdía la concentración, pero que una vez que lo lograra ya no haría falta para fluctuar entre mundos, solo haría falta mi deseo. Pero le espera me estaba matando, nunca había sido mi fuerte la paciencia.

-¡Vamos Bella despierta! - ¡Mierda me había distraído en mi mundo!- ¡Centrate que casi lo tienes!-me animó Charles, él era el encargado de enseñarme a fluctuar pero a pesar de sus lecciones no progresaba apenas, suspiré frustrada, sabía que lo tenía pero me fallaba constantemente, no sabia si era por las ganas de volver a ver a Edward como pensaba Cayo o porque no era lo bastante talentosa.

-¡Lo intento Charles! Pero es que no sé porque me falla cuando estoy a punto de conseguirlo -me senté derrotada sobre una piedra que había cerca, él lo hizo conmigo.

-No te desesperes, has avanzado mucho en muy poco tiempo- suspiré- sé que estas un poco desanimada desde aquella vez- resoplé- pero no debes desanimarte por eso.

-No lo sé , no noto demasiado los avances con esto - hice señas con las manos para que entendiera lo que quería decir- con lo demás si pero con esto- volví a suspirar- ¡No lo consigo a pesar que es lo que más quiero!- me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-No te preocupes, lo conseguirás, ya nos queda menos, todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti- le sonreí y el lo hizo en respuesta- todos te adoramos, creo que ella no se equivocó en unirse a ti- me miró fijamente, era en apariencia un hombre de una edad cercana a la de mi padre pero tenía muchísimos años más- tienes un gran corazón y eso es lo que mas valoramos en los nuestros, además que si en tu mundo hay metamorfos debemos encontrarlos- asentí- sean lo que sean de corazón somos todos iguales.

-Si yo creo lo mismo,en la igualdad entre todos por muy distintos que seamos y no entiendo eso de que os odiéis por ser de determinada raza- rió.

-Si entiendo tu punto,pero es algo de mucho tiempo y no sé si se podrá cambiar tan fácil- me miro sonriendo antes de seguir- lo que sé es que contigo como nuestra guía confío en que lograrás cambiarlo- reímos los 2.

-¡Eso espero! Nunca he sido alguien a quien seguir hasta ahora - suspiré , en toda mi vida nunca había tenido que verme en una situación así puesto que casi he sido transparente para el resto.

-¡No pienses tan mal de ti!- me apretó en el hombro- eres maravillosa y si esos humanos no han sabido verlo ¡Que les den!- lo miré y rompimos a reír hasta que nos interrumpieron.

-¡Charles no deberías decir malas palabras a nuestra diosa!-miré muy malamente a Alistair que acababa de llegar-¿Qué ? Es la verdad- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No me considero una diosa , soy Bella no diosa – lo señalé con el dedo- ya te lo he dicho infinidad de veces- rió alzando las manos al aire.

-¡Oh esta bien! Lo haré solo para que esa cosa no me mire de esa forma- señaló a Esk que se encontraba un poco alejado, Charles rió.

-¿No me digas que te da miedo?- reímos ambos- ¡el gran Alistair tiene miedo de un escorpión!.

-¿Qué? ¿A mi ? ¡No! - eso decía pero demostraba otra cosa con su actitud por la proximidad de Esk.

-Pues si no dejas de llamarme diosa le diré que te ataque- lo miré lo mas seria que pude y el me entrecerró los ojos.

-¡No serías capaz!- me señaló con dedo y después de un momento serios empezamos a reír.

-¡Yo creo que si que te da miedo, pero no seré yo quien se lo diga al resto!- lo miró malamente cruzado de brazos- Bueno será mejor tomar un descanso para comer algo y luego seguiremos -me miró a mi- ¿Que te parece Bella?

-Bien también tengo algo de hambre- Charles me sonrió y se alejó hacía el comedor principal donde nos reuníamos todos a comer, aunque mas que comedor parecía un restaurante de grande que era, Alistair se sentó a mi lado, el se veía mas joven que Charles pero creo que eran de casi la misma edad.

-¿Estas agobiada?- asentí.

-Si es que lo que en verdad deseo es controlar el salto de una dimensión a otra y es lo que peor llevo- me dio un codazo en el costado-es la verdad y no puedo entender porqué ¡Dios estuve tan cerca de conseguirlo!

-No te exijas demasiado, tan solo llevas aquí como cosa de 1 mes y has conseguido muchas cosas en ese tiempo- reí.

-Si ahora puedo defenderme de cualquiera- suspiró.

-Menos de las brujas- suspiré- sabes que no tenemos dones para enfrentarlas, solo podemos defendernos de sus ataques absorviéndolos ,no podemos dañarlas de ninguna forma pero si dejarlas sin poderes y… - me miró de reojo pero no siguió hablando, algo me ocultaba- por eso vamos a tener que contar con ayuda para eso, solo un brujo puede enfrentar a otro y si unimos tu poder con el de uno de ellos…

-Lo sé, tengo al candidato ideal en casa, solo debo encontrar la manera de volver- suspiré-¡pero cada vez que creo lograrlo siempre lo pierdo de nuevo!

-¡Vamos solo debes concentrarte en algo que te importe y que este allí!- lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿Que crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?- rodó los ojos.

-No creo que te motives lo suficiente- negué- y sin la suficiente motivación no lograrás hacerlo- resoplé en cansancio, estaba poniendo todo de mi parte para poder conseguirlo.

-¿No podemos dejarlo y seguir el entrenamiento en mi casa?- negó.

-Debes de controlar todo antes de irte de aquí, además, si pudiste venir, puedes volver, solo encuentra la fuerza dentro de ti para hacerlo- puso el dedo en mi corazón- solo aquí encontraras lo que necesitas para lograrlo, recuerda que nuestro poder reside en nuestro corazón, nunca lo olvides- asentí.

-Es muy fácil decirlo pero no tanto hacerlo- rió.

-¡Eh ! ¿Tú crees que nosotros nacimos enseñados?- lo miré asombrada, no me había planteado que ellos aprendían poco a poco desde pequeños y yo había empezado hacia apenas 1 mes ¡Dios! ¿Cuanto habría pasado en mi mundo? ¿Me echarían de menos? ¿Papa sabría que había desaparecido? ¿Me buscaban o se habían dado por vencidos? ¿Y mi trabajo? ¡Dios tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta!- ya que te veo muy metida en tu mundo te contestaré yo- reímos ambos- no nacemos enseñados , nos lleva mucho tiempo y a ti te ha llevado apenas 1 mes conseguir todo- lo miré con la ceja alzada el rodó los ojos y continuó- solo te falta una cosa, así que no desesperes y vayamos a comer algo- le sonreí, se levantó y me ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarme.

-Adelántate tu , ahora voy yo- me quedé sentada suspirando , mirando hacia el cielo, Esk se acercó a mi. Siempre se mantenía alejada de los chicos porque le temían , como sabía que no corría peligro les cedía espacio.

-¿Estás bien ? Te noto triste- la miré asintiendo.

-Lo estoy pero juro que lo conseguiré – me levanté muy decidida- ¡Lo seguiré intentando sin rendirme hasta que lo haga! Necesito saber si Carlisle esta bien.

-Claro, pero yo iré contigo cuando regreses - la miré directamente.

-Si lo haces tendrás que hacerlo de un tamaño mas pequeño, allí no puedes venir en tu tamaño natural, llamarías demasiado la atención.

-Haré lo que digas, ya sabes que puedo cambiar de tamaño- asentí.

-¿Vienes conmigo a comer o prefieres esperarme aquí?

-Te espero aquí, no me gusta como me miran los demás- suspiré.

-Muchos de vosotros los han atacado y te tiene miedo, es normal, incluso mi novio cuando vino aquí fue atacado por uno de los vuestros.

-Es nuestro único modo de defendernos, no es culpa nuestra, siempre tendemos a ponernos a la defensiva y ellos atacan primero- suspiré.

-Bien pues a partir de ahora intentad no hacerlo, así lograremos que os vean de otra forma- asintió.

-Les diré al resto.

-Solo que ataquen a la gente de Tanya, ella no es de fiar y los que la siguen tampoco, así que para ellos tenéis mi permiso.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, ahora ve , come y vuelve mas fuerte para lograr tu objetivo- suspiré derrotada.

-Aquel día estuve tan cerca, incluso lo vi viniendo hacia mi pero…- me interrumpió.

-No te exijas mas de lo que deberías, pronto lo lograrás ya lo verás- me entraron unas ganas locas de ponerme a llorar.

-Bien me voy porque si no voy a llorar de la impotencia y no quiero hacerlo- reí sin ganas- ya sabes que siguen todos mis movimientos y no quiero que vean así.

-Lo sé- me alejé de ella y fui a comer recordando aquel día que lo tuve tan cerca, creí haber logrado conseguirlo, Cayo vino conmigo y cuando estaba en mi jardín y vi a Edward venir hacia mi antes de poder alcanzarme volvimos de nuevo aquí sin saber porque, suspiré derrotada, por lo menos aquel día pude ver alegría de verme, esperaba que siguiera igual.

-¡Ven aquí Bella siéntate con nosotros!- me llamaron los chicos, ya eramos como una familia , habíamos congeniado muy bien el tiempo que había estado aquí. Eran como mis hermanos mayores ¡Dios como echaba de menos a Jazz y Rose!

-Voy primero voy a servirme- le guiñé un ojo- guardarme un sitio junto a ti- me sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo tienes aquí reservado con tu nombre- reímos todos. Cogí mi comida y me senté con ellos conversando de cosas sin importancia y por un corto momento me distraje tanto de mis problemas que lo pasé bastante bien en su compañía, hasta que vinieron algunos de ellos muy preocupados corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- preguntó Alistair.

-Hemos visto forasteros en las inmediaciones del rio- ¡Mierda! Solo esperaba que no fuera Tanya o alguno de los suyos.

-Tranquilos, iremos nosotros a asegurarnos que no pasa nada- me levanté muy decidida.

-¡Voy con vosotros!-me miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Ni hablar, tu te quedaras aquí…

-¡No yo voy!- lo miré con autoridad- y no es discutible- suspiró cogiéndose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-No creo que sea lo mas conveniente Bella- lo señalé con el dedo a la vez que le hablaba con decisión.

-Cayo, estoy aprendiendo para poner en practica lo que aprendo no para al final quedarme aquí escondida y no hacer nada- los demás se rieron y el los miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero te quedaras atrás y no te expondrás si no es necesario, tal vez sea algo o tal vez no sea nada, pero hasta que nos aseguremos no saldrás de donde te diga- me señaló ahora el a mi con el dedo, le sonreí en respuesta cogiendo el dedo con mi mano.

-¡Hecho! Ahora vayamos a ver quienes son esos forasteros y que quieren de nosotros- fuimos hacia el lugar que nos indicaron los otros, Cayo me dejó junto a unos arbustos con Esk que no se separó de mi lado, pero noté la llamada del agua de nuevo y como cada vez que me pasaba entraba como en trance, fui hacia el y otra vez mi mano empezó a absorberlo ya apenas dolía solo era un poco molesto, Esk solo me miraba esperando que acabara y entonces sentí un cuerpo enorme sobre mi que me apartó del agua y de Esk dejándome tumbada en el suelo con su peso cayendo sobre mi, ella se puso a la defensiva al ver esto pero cuando pude ver quien era mi corazón latió desbocado ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Dios cuanto los había echado de menos!

-¡Emmet!- lo abracé haciéndole una seña a Esk que se estuviera quieta que no pasaba nada, la cara de Emmet era un poema.

-¿Bella ?- volvió a mirarme antes de abrazarme de nuevo con fuerza- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- se veía desconcertado.

-Pues que crees , llevo aquí , desde que desaparecí- suspiró.

-Mi hermano lleva buscándote como loco desde entonces- entonces se levantó me miró de arriba abajo , me hizo levantar y dar vueltas para volver a mirarme de nuevo- te noto rara, ni siquiera te había reconocido cuando te aparté del monstruo- señaló a Esk, negué.

-Es mi amiga no un monstruo- abrió los ojos en respuesta- se llama Esk , lleva aquí conmigo desde que vine, al igual que el resto.

-¿El resto?- ¡mierda los demás! Miré a Emmet de nuevo-¿Con quién has venido?- me pasó el brazo por lo hombros y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan propia de el.

-¿Con quién mas podría venir? Con Edward y papa- suspiré con alegría.

-¿Entonces consiguió salir?- asintió dándome un beso en la frente.

-Y todo gracias a ti, eres la mejor Bells- le sonreí.

-Quiero verlo- asintió y me guió hacia el lugar donde supuestamente estaban- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado allí desde que no estoy?

-Allí una semana- ¡Mierda me perdí la reunión con los licántropos!- pero aguantando a tus hermanos y a Edward se me han hecho por lo menos 6- reímos los 2.

-No creo que sea para tanto- me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué ? Ya lo verás cuando lo veas ¡Se va a volver loco de alegría! Sobre todo después de aquel día que dijo verte en el jardín.

-Y nos vimos – me miró asombrado- pero no pude completarlo, cuando me disponía a ir junto a él me vi de vuelta aquí otra vez- le dije frustrada.

-¡Vaya hermanita! Te veo y no te reconozco para nada ¿Que hay de esa chica tímida y recatada que conocí?- reí- ahora ya hasta puedes fluctuar entre mundos o debería decir casi- dijo alzando ambas cejas.

-Cambio para mejor Emmet ¿Rose y Jazz?- me moría por saber de ellos.

-Muy preocupados por ti, sobre todo Jazz, habla de ti como si fueras un bebe perdido – me miró de nuevo-¡Si te viera ahora se llevaría una sorpresa de aúpa!- reí.

-Incluso yo me sorprendo de mi cambio, ahora resulta que soy una pregoddess ¿Qué te parece?- me alzó una ceja- he pasado de ser una simple restauradora de obras a ser una pregoddess.

-¿Una pregoddess?- asentí- ¿Cómo ?- le expliqué a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado desde que desaparecí , cuando llegamos junto a los chicos que estaban atacando a Edward y a Carlisle.

-¡Chico parad!- todos me miraron atentos pero yo solo veía a uno, no dudé en ir a su encuentro y nos abrazamos efusivamente, después de un momento me separó de el cogiéndome la cara con las manos mirándome fijamente.

-¡Dios Bella no sabes lo que te he echado de menos!- lo besé con fuerza, metiendo mis dedos entre sus cabellos ¡Dios cuanto lo había echado en falta! Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire me volvió a abrazar- te amo y no quiero pelear contigo nunca más, siento si te lastimé antes de desaparecer, quiero que sepas que creo en ti y te apoyaré en lo que haga falta- sonreí apretándolo, ya no me importaba nada de eso, solo que estaba aquí conmigo.

-Eso ya no importa , ahora sé lo que soy Edward y porqué me ocurre lo que te conté- el me miró atento- soy una pregoddess- asintió asombrado, le expliqué todo a grandes rasgos, mientras los chicos no observaban ya mas tranquilos, al ver mi intercambio con el sabrían que era el novio del que tanto hablaba. Cuando hube terminado me veía con orgullo y mi corazón se iluminó con ello.

-Sabía que eras especial, aunque no hasta que punto- luego me separó de el y me llevó junto a su padre- papa ella es mi novia Bella- nos sonreímos-Bella mi padre Carlisle.

-Encantada Carlisle, me alegro que pudieras salir del cuadro.

-El placer es todo mío- me dio 2 besos- me has salvado a mi y a mi familia y por si fuera poco has conseguido hacer feliz a mi hijo ¿Que más puedo pedir?- le sonreí a Edward antes de volver mi atención a Carlisle- el también me hace feliz a mi.

-¡Bien pues ya que sabemos quienes son los forasteros!- dijo Alistair con ironía- volvamos a nuestro hogar y mostremos nuestra hospitalidad al novio de Bella y su familia- reí.

-Si así conoceréis al resto- Edward no me soltaba, me llevaba totalmente agarrada de la cintura, Esk iba en mi hombro en un tamaño pequeño. Edward la miraba de reojo.

-¿Porque llevas esa cosa en el hombro?- me preguntó Edward al cabo de un rato mirándola.

-Es mi amiga, la conocí aquí.

-¿Un escorpión?- asentí- ¿Y debe ir siempre en tu hombro?

-Es lo mejor , así puede ser mas pequeña, si la dejo en el suelo se hace enorme para correr más y los asusta a todos - abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Llevas en tu hombro un escorpión de los del bosque prohibido?- asentí -¡Lo dicho eres increíble! - negué.

-Solamente hay que entenderlos para saber que no son peligrosos Edward.

-Si tu lo dices, yo sigo siendo reacio a llevarlos en mi hombro y menos a tenerlos cerca.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo- contesto Esk, reí.

-Bien se alegra de saberlo- rodó los ojos.

Continuamos charlando hasta que llegamos a mi otro hogar y después de presentarles a todos , se asombraron de tener a los Cullen allí de nuevo, ellos también deseaban que volvieran al poder como antaño , en ese momento pasé a segundo plano y me retiré un poco para que hablaran con tranquilidad , Cayo vino junto a mi.

-Tu novio, se ve muy feliz- me miró a mi de nuevo- y tu también- le sonreí en respuesta.

-Lo estoy, deseaba volver tan solo para verlo a el y a toda mi familia claro está- asintió.

-Me alegro que estés más animada, eso te vendrá bien para conseguir lo que nos queda.

-Estoy segura de ello o por lo menos lo espero de corazón ¿Tú estas nervioso por ir allí?- negó.

-La otra vez no estaba preparado pero ahora si lo estoy.

-Entiendo, para mi fue un poco desconcertarte estar allí un momento y volver aquí el siguiente, sobre todo cuando estaba tan cerca de Edward- me sonrió con picardía.

-Deberías hablar a solas con el- miré a Edward que nos observaba con atención- seguro que tienes mucho que explicarle y además querrás intimidad con el ¿verdad?- me ruboricé y el me sonrió.

-¡Cayo! No digas esa cosas , sabes que da un poco de vergüenza- rió.

-¡Si ya!- rodó los ojos- anda ve con el y tomaros un rato a solas, nosotros entretendremos a los demás- lo abracé.

-Gracias- lo solté , corrí hacia Edward que se veía agradecido de salir de allí y lo llevé a rastras hacía mi habitación, una vez solos me monté sobre el a horcajadas besándolo con fiereza.

-¡Joder Bella! ¡No podré aguantar mucho como te comportes así, llevo echándote de menos una semana!

-¡Calla ahora y vamos a la acción! Ya hablaremos después – el se sorprendió de mi declaración- estoy muy necesitada de amor- le dije con mi tono mas sensual- así que vamos a lo que vamos- sonrió de igual forma y me perdí en la pasión.

Nos desnudamos y nos probamos como la primera vez, lo necesitaba dentro y no me paré a tener mi primer orgasmo de forma oral y lo hice penetrarme de golpe, en un vaivén excelente, nos compenetramos juntos , acompasando los movimientos hasta que llegamos al orgasmo ¡Uno increíble después de tanto tiempo sin sexo! ¡Dios solo había sido una semana y me había parecido años! ¡Cualquiera diría que he estado 25 años sin él y ahora no puedo concebir la idea de no tenerlo!

-Bella, prometo que lo haremos de forma pausada y lenta pero cuando hayamos hablado tu y yo- asentí, nos tumbamos abrazados, y comenzamos con nuestra conversación- lo que dije antes de nuestra previa discusión era en serio Bella- suspiré.

-Lo sé, visto ahora me parece una tontería, pero en ese momento me dolió Edward – el me apretó mas a el- que no confiaras en mi, supongo que soy una tonta ¿verdad?

-No lo eres- me besó el tope de la cabeza- y ahora que te veo aquí me parece que fui un imbécil total por no hacerlo- reí- ellos te han hecho una pregoddess maravillosa.

-Si los chicos son increíbles y han tenido una paciencia asombrosa , y si no lo han hecho tan mal solo que soy un poco torpe todavía con los saltos- suspiró.

-Tu amigo Demetri vino en busca tuya cuando desapareciste- abrí los ojos en sorpresa mirándolo fijamente.

-¿No le harías daño verdad Edward?- negó mirándome fijamente.

-No pero al principio me asusté y pensé que él había tenido algo que ver en tu desaparición - reí.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera lo he visto desde ese día!- decidí explicarle- el y su familia son vegetarianos- asintió.

-Lo sé cuando supo que estabas desparecida se ofrecieron a ayudarnos,también los licántropos,Aro y algunos metamorfos amigos suyos ,… - suspiró y me miró fijamente antes de terminar la frase- en definitiva , el tiempo que has estado perdida, nos ha unido a todos para buscarte- me puse feliz de ello- veo que te gusta la idea.

-¡Por supuesto , ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto!

-Lo sé , por eso te lo he contado, sabía que te haría feliz-me besó la cabeza- has conseguido unirnos- rió- Algo insólito y nunca visto ¡incluso mi madre ha confraternizado con los licántropos!- lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-¿Seguro?- asintió- ¡eso debo verlo para creerlo!

-Pues lo verás te lo aseguro- me acordé de Charlie y Jake.

-¿Como están Charlie y Jake ?- suspiró antes de contestar.

-Bien, Jake lo sobrelleva pero está muy preocupado por ti y tu padre no le hemos dicho nada- me miró de reojo- a ninguno de ellos, Alice les ha dicho que estabais en un viaje de chicas junto a Rose y se lo han creído- suspiré en alivio.

-¡Menos mal, estaba muy preocupada por la reacción de Charlie ante todo esto! ¿Y en el trabajo? ¿no me habrán despedido verdad?

-No, ellos piensan que estas enferma ,Jake ha sido de mucha ayuda con eso – guardo silencio unos segundos- a Charlie no era mi deber decirle nada , así que decidí callarlo y dejar que lo decidieras tu cuando aparecieras- asentí.

-Gracias Edward,no sé si sea lo mejor decirle pero lo pensaré- le di un beso mas tierno- te amo- lo iré fijamente a los ojos- quiero que lo sepas siempre- me apretó contra el.

-Yo también te amo- me besó el tope de la cabeza- y ahora voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche- le sonreí con alegría.

-¿A que esperas?¡ Deja de tanto hablar y actúa ya!- sonrió mirándome con hambre al igual que yo a él y así nos enredamos en una noche loca de pasión, donde no faltaron los gemidos, besos, caricias, lamidas, chupetones… y por supuesto sexo, mucho sexo tanto que perdí la cuenta de las veces que alcancé el orgasmo tanto de forma oral como a través de la penetración , hasta que caí exhausta tras la maratón y me quedé dormida abrazada a mi querido Edward.

EDWARD

¡Dios no podía creer que Bella estaba junto a mi ahora mismo! Después de desaparecer durante 3 agoniosos días para verla en el jardín de nuevo solo para que volviera a desaparecer fue un duro golpe para mi,suspiré apretándola contra mi, sobre todo habiéndola visto junto a otro tipo que no conocía de nada, los días siguientes fueron tortuosos para mi ¡Dios, fue solo una semana en total lo que estuve sin ella y se me hizo eterna! Incluso más que los años que estuve encerrado en el cuadro, suspiré mirándola con todo el amor que le profesaba, era tan hermosa , le besé el hombro desnudo y se removió un poco refunfuñando pero no despertó, sonreí, por fin la había encontrado y nada ni nadie me separaría de ella.

Ya había comprobado lo que era estar alejado y no lo soportaría nunca mas, le pediría que se case conmigo en cuanto regresáramos a casa, sonreí para mi mismo,Alice y Rose me ayudarían a hacerlo de la manera que indicaba en su mundo , sonreí para mí, esa era la mejor manera de tenerla siempre conmigo. Bella era una chica admirable y en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola había madurado de una forma inimaginable, la chica tímida que conocí poco tiempo atrás se perdió para dar paso a otra más valiente y decidida, no puedo decir que una me guste mas que otra puesto que ambas forman parte de ella, le besé el tope de la cabeza ¡Dios cuanto la había echado de menos!

-¿Edward?- al bajar la vista la vi observándome con el pelo revuelto y la cara sonrojada- ¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?

-No podía dormir- suspiré- temía que cuando despertara no estuvieras- ella me apretó fuertemente.

-Estoy aquí o mejor dicho estamos aquí , yo también soñaba contigo y cuando despertaba me encontraba sola y era tan desconcertante.

-Si algo así me pasaba a mi también, pero desde que te vi en el jardín con … - hice un corto silencio para que me dijera su nombre, la verdad no lo recordaba.

-Cayo, se llama Cayo- me miró divertida- y creo habértelo presentado ayer si mal no recuerdo.

-Si tienes razón es que me falla la memoria un poco- sonrió y lo hice en respuesta.

-Debe ser por la edad ¿verdad?- la miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Me estás llamando viejo?-sonrió de forma pícara.

-Puede ser… - me eché encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas y ella no paraba de reír, su risa era música para mis oídos ¡Cuanto la había echado de menos!- Edward… jajaja… para… jajaja… por… jajaja… favor… jajaja.

-¡No! Me has llamado viejo y debo vengarme- después de un rato mas haciéndole cosquillas, mi cuerpo se encendió, la miré profundamente y vi en ella el mismo deseo que yo tenía, así que sin avisar la besé con desenfreno penetrándola de golpe, empezamos con un suave vaivén para terminar con movimientos más salvajes y acelerados hasta llegar al orgasmo, después del cual me tumbé poniéndola encima mía.

-¡Dios Edward estoy exhausta! Pero por mi estaría todo el día haciéndolo- reí- ¿eso esta mal conmigo?- negué.

-Por mi es perfecto yo estaría igual, sobre todo después de 1 semana de abstinencia , y soñando contigo todas las noches- le sonreí- y no sabes lo frustrante que era encontrarme solo cada día en la cama después de esos sueños contigo- me dio un codazo.

-¿Estas diciendo que tenías sueños calientes conmigo?- asentí y ella se ruborizó -No lo puedo creer, ni en mi mas locos sueños pensé nunca que un hombre como tú pudiera tener esos sueños con alguien como yo- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- no me gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Ya sabes- alzó los hombros- tu eres perfecto y yo soy una simple… - la callé con un beso.

-No tienes nada de simple ¿Te has parado a pensarlo siquiera? Eres la única que ha conseguido liberarnos a todos, eres una pregoddess y la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa que he visto en mi vida- me miró totalmente ruborizada- además de tener un buen corazón- se sonrojó más todavía.

-¿Piensas eso de mi?

-Por supuesto, si no lo pensara no te lo diría ¿no crees?

-Supongo que si, pero me cuesta asimilar todo esto todavía, aquí soy venerada de una forma que me abruma- suspiró- nunca he sido el centro de atención y la verdad ahora que lo soy no me gusta , prefiero pasar desapercibida.

-No digas eso, ellos saben lo que es digno de venerar y esa eres tú- nos volvimos a besar pero rompieron nuestra burbuja al tocar a la puerta ¡Mierda!

-¡Edward! ¡Levanta ya y deja de foll..!

-¡Emmet habla bien! No es ni momento ni lugar para esos comentarios.

-Sois todos tan aburridos… yo seguro que soy adoptado, no puede ser que seamos familia con lo recatados que sois todos… - se escuchó un golpe- ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele papa!

-Pues deja de decir idioteces! Edward os esperamos para desayunar abajo , tenemos que hablar.

-¡Bien ahora vamos!- le contesté.

-¡Si Edward deja a mi hermanita respirar un poco y bajad , seguro que necesitareis recargar fuerzas para seguir con… ¡Auch! ¡Dios papa eres peor que mi Rosie!

-¡No sé como esa chica te aguanta Emmet! Eres como un niño grande- rió fuertemente.

-¡Un niño con la poya… ¡Auch! ¡Joder!

-¡Baja ya!- escuchamos como se alejaban discutiendo y cuando dejaron de oírse sus voces nos miramos y rompimos en carcajadas ¡Dios Emmet era un caso!

-¡Dios cuanto echaba de menos esto!- la miré con la ceja alzada.

-¿En serio?- asintió.

-Si Emmet es muy divertido, debes reconocer eso- sonreí.

-Claro que lo es , cuando no se mete contigo y solo un ratito ya después se vuelve pesado – ella rió.

-¡Vamos Edward el lo dice en broma! No es para tanto - la cogí en brazos y la llevé al baño.

-Dejemos a Emmet fuera de aquí y aprovechemos la ducha antes de bajar a desayunar y a hablar- lo dije todo en un tono sensual y sugerente, ella reía y asentía.

Así que después de otra sesión de sexo en la ducha , nos vestimos y bajamos a desayunar al comedor , allí se encontraban todos comiendo y hablando, al vernos pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron mirándonos con cara divertida, rodé los ojos y Bella se puso encendida.

-¡Buenos días a todos! -dije.

-¡Buenos días chicos!- dijo Bella y nos contestaron de regreso, nos sentamos junto a Emmet y Cayo.

-¿Que! ¡una buena noche! ¿eh?- nos preguntó Emmet con esa sonrisa suya.

-Si Emmet una noche sin igual- le cogí la mano a Bella sobre la mesa apretándola fuertemente- como hacía tiempo no tenía- papa tosió al lado nuestro para desviar el tema.

-¡Chicos hay cosas importantes que hablar, así que por favor dejemos el tema del… - volvió a toser- de la noche para luego!

-Si claro, vosotros diréis- dijo Bella y se puso toda atenta para ver que era eso tan importante a tratar.

-Bien tenemos noticias de Tanya- ella se sobresaltó y miró asustada hacia mi, yo le apreté la mano para tranquilizarla- según nuestros informantes- sabía que se refería a la familia de Carmen- sospecha que hemos sido liberados, no está segura todavía pero ya esta mandando a gente en nuestra busca o más bien en busca de los cuadros.

-¿Pero como lo ha sabido? Aquí no hemos notado nada raro en el tiempo que llevamos- preguntó Bella y el le asintió.

-Ella esta centrada en el mundo humano que es donde dejó los cuadros por lo que aquí no piensa que haya nada de su interés- la miró fijamente- eso es lo que te ha salvado de que te encuentre.

-No le tengo miedo- se levantó muy decidida- solo me preocupa que le haga algo a las personas que quiero, pero si ella quiere enfrentarme lo haré- ¡Dios como me ponía oírla hablar así!

-No hay que tenerle miedo Bella , solo respeto, y hay que enfrentarla con cabeza- asintió sentándose de nuevo- para lograr acabarla de una vez por todas tenemos que quitarle el colgante y la botella de agua de vida que lleva siempre con ella.

-¿Eso que es? Me suena el nombre pero…- los chicos amigos de Bella empezaron a reír como locos.

-¡Joder! Su cuerpo lo absorbe como una esponja y ahora resulta que no sabe que es… jajaja...jajaja- ella los miraba muy mal.

-¿Que queréis decir?- fue Cayo el que se tranquilizó primero y se lo explicó.

-El agua del rio que contiene la magia- asintió- aquí lo llamamos el agua de vida- volvió a asentir- y dado que tu cuerpo lo absorbe… - abrió los ojos en compresión.

-¡Entonces no tengo mas que acercarme a ella y mi cuerpo absorberá el líquido que lleva- dijo muy pagada de si misma ,yo en cambio no estaba entendiendo nada ¿Como que podía absorber el agua de vida? Eso quería decir que había mucha magia en ella que saldría en cualquier momento.

-¿Has logrado usar esa magia que absorbes?- me miró asombrada.

-¿Que? ¡No! He aprendido defensa, ataque, y a fluctuar a través de los mundos pero no lo he logrado bien todavía como pudiste comprobar- suspiró- pero magia no he hecho nada todavía- la cogí de la mano levantándola.

-Pues deberás hacerlo, así podrás defenderte de Tanya- los chicos de allí se levantaron de golpe muy nerviosos y preocupados.

-¿Crees que sea correcto hacerlo? En nuestra raza y en especial ella, puede llegar a ser peligroso usarla, sobre todo poseyendo tanta.

-¿Qué? ¡No me habíais dicho que pudiera hacer magia! ¿ y como que es peligroso?- preguntó mirándome a mi.

-Si no lo controlas bien puedes robar la magia a otros y …- dije y pensé en la mejor manera de decirlo lo otro sin que se lo tomara a mal cuando Emmet saltó.

-¡Matarlos a todos hermanita!- terminó Emmet de la forma menos indicada posible, ella nos miró a todos horrorizada.

-¿Que? No lo entiendo bien- Cayo suspiró, miró a Emmet entrecerrando los ojos pero éste solo lo ignoró y se lo explicó mejor.

-Tu cuerpo puede absorber cualquier tipo de magia, todos los seres como nosotros poseen algo de ella en su interior que es lo que nos hace especiales, por lo que si la usas y no lo controlas, puede llegar a absorber la magia de cualquier cosa o persona que se acerque a ti o tú a ella – Bella empezó a moverse nerviosa por el lugar.

-Pero ¿Se puede controlar?- asentimos.

-Si , pero deberás tomarte bastante tiempo en aprender a hacerlo, es más duro de lo que parece y necesitaremos la ayuda de los Cullen- los 3 presentes asentimos , después de un rato de silencio Bella pareció entrar en razón.

-¡Bien lo haremos! Pero con una condición- todos la miramos expectantes- quiero hacerlo en casa – por mi no había problema- estoy deseando ver a mi familia, volver a mi trabajo ,ver a mis amigos…

-De acuerdo, pero deberás llevarnos tú- Cayo hizo énfasis en la última palabra- a todos- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Pero si todavía no lo controlo bien!-bajó la cabeza entristecida.

-Estoy convencido que ahora tienes la motivación que necesitas para hacerlo- me miró a mi, le sonreí y ella a mi.

-¡Oh esta bien lo intentaré! Pero si no lo consigo me llevareis vosotros y seguiremos entrenando allí.

-Te lo prometo- dijo Cayo.

Salimos todos fuera a un descampado donde se notaba que practicaban todos allí, nos reunimos los 10 alrededor de ella con las manos agarradas y con los ojos cerrados ¡Dios ojala lo consiguiera!

-¡Bien allá vamos, deseadme suerte chicos!- dijo Bella bastante nerviosa.

-¡Suerte!- dijimos todos a la vez, yo también le puse una mano en el hombro para apoyarla y cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos en casa pero no la nuestra ¡Mierda! Bella nos había traído al jardín trasero de la casa de Charlie y éste se hallaba en shock mirando hacia nosotros y con cara de no entender lo que veía. No es algo fácil ver a gente aparecer de repente de la nada en tu jardín siendo una de ellas tu hija, de la que no has sabido nada en una semana porque se ha ido a un viaje de chicas.

-¿Papa?- Bella fue a abrazarlo y antes de poder alcanzarlo cayó inconsciente al suelo- ¡Mierda!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias en especial a myaenriquez02 y a MilaStorm27 por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Recordaros que podéis encontrarme también en Wattpad y , cualquier duda o consulta no dudéis en decírmelo a través de MP, contestaré lo antes posible.**

 **Si mas me despido hasta el siguiente, muchos saludos y besos.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

BPOV

-¿Papa?- nada mas verlo con la cara blanca y desencajada mirando hacía nosotros me di cuenta de mi error y me sorprendí del alcance de lo que había ocurrido ¡Mierda! Había venido a la casa de mi padre en lugar de a la nuestra, supongo que era mucho pedir que lo hiciera bien a la primera ¿Verdad? ¡Bella reacciona y ve a ver a tu padre que no se ve muy bien! Me regañé a mi misma y fui corriendo a ver si estaba bien e intentar arreglar este desastre pero se desmayó antes que consiguiera alcanzarlo - ¡Papa!- me agaché a su altura para asegurarme que no se había hecho nada al caer, parecía estar bien pero no reaccionaba, supongo que fue un gran shock para el- ¡Papa! ¡Oh dios ! - me volví a Edward- ¡Por favor llama a Alice! Necesito que se asegure que está bien, no tenia muy buen aspecto antes de desmayarse y después del golpe… - me puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarme.

-Tranquila seguro que solo fue la impresión – lo miré fijamente- ¿No crees que es normal?- me dijo Edward muy serio, en cambio Emmet vino a nosotros sonriendo.

-¡Vaya, vaya hermanita!- se agachó junto a mi ,miró a mi padre y a mi alternativamente y me echó un brazo por los hombros riendo , Edward lo miraba con enfado- ¡al parecer nos has traído de vuelta a lo grande!- le di un codazo en el costado y rió mas-¡Eh!- siguió riendo- pero no al lugar indicado- volvió a reír – pero mira el lado bueno de todo- lo miré alzando la ceja esperando eso bueno-¡ has hecho dormir a Charlie! Que no paraba de quejarse que no podía dormir bien porque su niña no lo llamaba – volvió a reír, Edward le dio un golpe en la cabeza y yo lo miré mal cruzando los brazos.

-¡Eh Edward! ¡Eso duele!- se quejó Emmet.

-No tiene gracia Emmet, podría haberse hecho daño o incluso causarle un infarto al corazón- ahora lo miré mal a él ¿Como se atrevía siquiera a insinuar que a mi padre le pudiera dar un infarto? Los chicos empezaron a reírse ¡Como si fuese algo gracioso!.

-¡Vamos tío Bella sabe que solo quería quitarle hierro al asunto como dicen aquí – me miró a mi-¿Verdad hermanita? - los miré muy enfadada a todos , que dejaron de reírse en el acto - ¡Está bien me callo! - se acercó a mi oído- ¿te han dicho que cuando te pones así das miedo?- antes de contestar Edward huyó como un cobarde.

-Voy a por Alice- y se acercó a besarme como si nada - no se te ocurra desaparecer de nuevo- debía reconocer que sabía como hacer que se me pasara el enfado por lo de antes, con esas palabras me olvidé de todo y le sonreí dándole otro beso rápido.

-No lo haré- lo bese de nuevo- te amo demasiado para hacerlo.

-Yo también , ya vuelvo- se volvió a Emmet- ¡Deja en paz a Bella!- y desapareció sin esperar le respuesta del mismo que solo negaba divertido y se alejó con los chicos mientras yo intentaba despertarlo, fui por algo de agua para echársela por la cara pero nada ¡Dios ! ¿Porque tardaba tanto en traer a Alice? En eso se acercó Cayo a mi.

-Tranquila Bella, el está bien, solo desmayado pero no le pasará nada tranquila.

-Lo sé Cayo, pero es que…

-¡Vamos hermanita no te pongas así! Nuestro Charlie es fuerte y seguro que esta bien- asentí no muy segura. ¿Que iba a decirle cuando despertara? ¿Se acordaría de lo que ha pasado? ¡Por supuesto que si Bella! ¿Quien olvidaría algo así?- Y si si se despierta hecho una furia siempre podemos desviar la atención a tu relación con Edward – lo miré entrecerrando los ojos- ¡eh te he dicho que das miedo con esa mirada- puso cara de horror- así que no me mires de esa forma! - me apretó contra su pecho y me besó el tope de la cabeza- te quiero hermanita y todo saldrá bien- me dejé envolver en la calma de los brazos de Emmet, los chicos nos observaban desde lejos, tal vez fuera verdad que daba miedo cuando me enfadaba.

-¡Bella!-Emmet me soltó y antes de darme cuenta tenía a Rose y a Alice encima mía abrazándome, miré a lo lejos y también estaba Jazz esperando su turno , se me saltaron las lágrimas de volver a verlos de nuevo ¡Dios cuanto los había echado de menos ! Nunca habíamos estado separados tanto tiempo.

-¡Chicas os he echado tanto de menos a todos!- me separé de ellas- Alice por favor encárgate de papa, ella asintió agachándose enseguida a verlo y me lancé a los brazos de Jazz que me esperaba ansioso- ¡Jazz!- nos abrazamos , me acarició el cabello y me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Bells me alegro que estés de vuelta- suspiró- hemos pasado unos días muy angustiados sin saber nada de ti, sobre todo después de decir Edward que te vió con un chico desconocido y volviste a desaparecer-volvió a suspirar- estábamos muy preocupados porque pudieras estar retenida contra tu voluntad- suspiré, no me había planteado que el hecho de verme con Cayo los preocupara mas todavía.

-Lo siento… solo estaba en otro lugar … sin saber como llegué ni como volver- me separé de el- ellos son mis amigos- señale a los chicos- me han ayudado a saber quien soy y a aprender sobre ello mejor- entonces reparó en la presencia de Esk en mi hombro y se sobresaltó.

-¡Bells tienes un bicho en el hombro!- iba a darle un golpe y lo paré.

-¡No! - me miró extrañado - es mi amiga- abrió los ojos sorprendido- ha estado conmigo desde el principio al igual que ellos- los señalé y todos le hicieron gestos de que es así, le hablé a Esk que se había puesto nerviosa al ver a Jazz intentar atacarla- no te hará daño solo se ha asustado, aquí no es muy normal llevar un escorpión encima.

-Bien, no le haré nada mientras el no me lo haga a mi- se quedó un momento callada- siento muchos animales por aquí ¿Puedo ir a verlos?

-Claro, pero no tomes tu tamaño normal- le advertí- es peligroso tanto para ti como para el resto.

-Bien no lo haré mientras no sea necesario- rodé los ojos.

-¡Esk! ¡Solo si es necesario recuérdalo! - se bajó de mi hombro y se alejó hacía el bosque.

-Tendré cuidado, no te preocupes – y sin más desapareció, suspiré volviendo mi atención a Jazz que me observaba boquiabierto.

-¿Estabas hablando con esa cosa?- señaló el lugar por el que se había ido Esk.

-Jazz , ya te he dicho que es una amiga para mi y si , como todos los amigos hablamos ¿no pensarías que estaba hablando sola? ¿Verdad?- sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto es algo increíble- se sentó algo acalorado y me acerqué a el.

-¿Estás bien?- asintió pero su cara no decía lo mismo.

-No lo creo Jazz, te noto algo…

-¡Bella!- escuché la voz de mi padre - ¡Por dios Bella ahora mismo me vas a decir que ha pasado antes…- miró receloso a los chicos y decidí que lo mejor era presentarlo antes de nada.

-Papa ellos son mis nuevos amigos son Charles, Alistair, Jason, Royce y King- los fui señalando conforme decía sus nombres y ellos hacían un saludo con la cabeza hacia mi padre que seguía mirándolos sin fiarse, apenas les devolvió el saludo y volvió su atención a mi.

-Bella vamos dentro, necesito hablar a solas contigo- me miró como cuando era pequeña y hacía alguna travesura ¡Mierda! Me parece que estoy en problemas.

-De acuerdo, vamos- miré a los chicos para que estuvieran tranquilos que ya vendría y a los demás igual, todos me observaban consternados menos Emmet que sonreía¿Porque lo haría? Lo miré muy mal antes de seguir a mi padre al interior de la casa. Una vez llegamos a la sala empezó el interrogatorio.

-Ahora quiero que me expliques que es lo que acabo de ver en mi jardín- se cruzó de brazos mirándome muy serio.

-Pues no sé a que te refieres con eso papa yo…- iba a mentir pero en su cara era bastante obvio que no iba a tragarse nada de lo que le dijera ¡Mierda! ¿Le decía la verdad? ¿Sería peligroso si lo hiciera? No sabía que hacer , el seguía esperando expectante a lo que pudiera contar.

-¿Sabes que llevo muchos años como jefe de policía verdad Bells?- asentí sin mirarlo a la cara , odiaba mentir sobre todo a la gente que quería pero no sabía como iba a explicarle todo esto sin que me pensara loca.

-Papa es que es algo difícil de explicar y yo…

-Yo se lo diré Bella- levanté la vista a Carlisle- dejanos a solas a tu padre y a mi y seguro que nos entenderemos a la perfección- miró a Charlie a al cara, el lo miraba con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Seguro que puedes darme las respuestas que busco?

-Por supuesto Charlie, sé que para tu hija es difícil por lo que yo te lo explicaré todo desde el principio- me miró ahora a mi- creo que es el momento adecuado- le asentí y volvio su atención a mi padre- así no estarás a ciegas en todo este asunto.

-Esta bien – le contestó papa y luego se volvió a mi- Bella puedes salir- iba a hacerlo pero me detuvo su voz autoritaria-¡ no te vayas!-¡Mierda!- si no quedo conforme con lo que me cuente Carlisle tendrás que explicarme las cosas mejor.

-Si papa-dije con resignación- estaré en el jardín con el resto- me fui lo mas rápido que pude hacía el jardín donde estaban todos.

-¿Ya has hablado con tu padre?- me preguntó Alice y negué.

-Carlisle va a hacerlo- suspiré- lo prefiero- ella asintió- para mi es muy difícil explicar todo esto, sobre todo cuando todavía no lo entiendo yo misma- Alice y Rose se sentaron junto a mi abrazándome ambas una a cada lado. Los chicos se hallaban algo alejados conversando entre ellos, parecía que habían hecho buenas migas entre todos y me alegraba un montón.

-Te quiero Bells y te he echado mucho de menos- dijo Rose con la voz rota- si no fuera por ellos…- señaló donde estaban Emmet y Edward- no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros.

-Yo también os he echado de menos y lo he pasado fatal pensando en que no podría volver a veros más -miré a los chicos y sonreí- pero los encontré ,me ayudaron a saber quien soy, lo que puedo hacer y a como salir de allí, cosa que me ha llevado mucho tiempo y tan solo hoy he conseguido … – negué- pero no ha salido muy bien que digamos ya que quería venir a casa y he venido a la de Charlie.

-Bells esta también es tu casa- me animó Rose- así que no está tan mal ¿no crees?- reí.

-Si puede ser ¿Os han presentado a los chicos ?

-Si pero los 2 han sido muy recelosos con que se acercaran a nosotros- reímos las 3.

-Parece que vuestras relaciones van viento en popa- asintieron- la mía con Edward también, las cosas van progresando de forma favorable para ambos.

-Me alegro- Rose me abrazó mas fuerte- te lo mereces Bells después de todo este tiempo- le sonreí.

-Si ya era hora que encontrara el amor- sonreí mirando a Edward, el pareció escucharme y se volvió a mi sonriendo y pude leer en sus labios te amo e hice lo mismo con él y su sonrisa fue más grande todavía.

-¡Que bonito el amor!- dijo Alice con cara soñadora- Jazz y yo también estamos en una buena racha, ya somos novios oficiales- le di un codazo de broma.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y habéis esperado a que desapareciera para hacerlo oficial? - hice cara de enfadada- me siento excluida- rodó los ojos.

-Aunque no puedo leerte, mientes fatal y es tan obvio que lo haces en este momento Bella- reí.

-¿Porque todos notan cuando miento?- las miré a ambas- ¿tan mal lo hago?- Rose rodó los ojos.

-Es mejor decir que no sabes hacerlo a que lo haces mal Bella.

-Bien supongo que tenéis razón- me acordé de la fogata que íbamos a ir con los licántropos- ¿Como fue la fiesta con los licántropos?- me miraron asombradas.

-No hubo fiesta, hemos estado buscándote por todos lados, ellos nos han ayudado- ahora la sorprendida era yo.

-¿Entonces Charlie?- negaron.

-El era el único que no estaba al corriente, no quisimos decirle sin tu permiso, pero el resto si lo saben todo, hablamos con ellos y después de exponer el problema decidieron ayudarnos, al igual que Aro que trajo a otros metamorfos más, Demetri y su familia- suspiró Alice- a pesar que me cueste reconocerlo, juntos hicimos un buen trabajo y el punto en común fuiste tu Bella- le sonreí contenta porque por fin vieran que no era malo convivir con otros aunque fueran diferentes.

-Me alegra que el hecho de buscarme os uniera hasta el punto de ser amigos- asintio pero me miró alzando una ceja.

-Nos unimos por ti Bella- dijo de forma determinante y negué.

-¡Vamos Alice fue solo casualidad, los conocí y nos hicimos amigos, solo querían ayudar a un amigo- me miró como si estuviera loca y negó.

-No creo que haya sido una casualidad mas bien creo que ha sido cosa del destino- abrí los ojos mucho- este es tu destino y es una suerte que esté enlazado con el nuestro- noté el calor en mis mejillas y sonreí.

-Gracias Alice – decidí cambiar de tema o me pondría a llorar- ¿En el trabajo que saben Alice?

-Nuestro jefe sabe la verdad Bella- me sorprendí - ten en cuenta que es familia de licántropos y sabe ciertas cosas, la presentación a la que debías ir se ha pospuesto a este fin de semana y también la inauguración del nuevo ala, aunque no sabíamos si estarías para entonces pero Harry no quería hacerlo sin ti aquí y decidió posponerlo y esperar. A ver si había suerte- me sonrió- ¡y la ha habido!

-¿En serio? ¡Bien me alegro de no haberme perdido esas cosas, ahora que estoy aquí también podremos reunirnos con los licántropos y… - sentí la llamada de Esk y corrí lo mas que pude a su encuentro, escuché los llamados de los chicos pero los ignoré y seguí corriendo hasta que llegué donde estaba, se hallaba herida y con el tamaño de un perro mediano tal vez no le dio tiempo coger su tamaño real antes de ser atacada ¿Qué demonios?

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quien eres y que haces jugando con mi presa?- me volví hacia la desagradable voz y vi un hombre de unos 50 años, mirándome como si fuera un aperitivo.

-¿Porque la has dañado? ¿Acaso te ha hecho algo?

-No importa, mi lema es defiéndete antes que te ataquen- rió- vi que podía ser peligroso y lo ataqué primero.

-¡No deberías haberlo hecho!- me miró riendo mas escandalosamente todavía.

-¿Y eso es… porque..?- me quedé callada , de todas maneras ¿Que podía decir?- que pasa te ha comido la lengua el gato ¿o que?

-No…

-Bella estoy bien, tu puedes curarme, no le hagas caso y vámonos- iba a hacer lo que me dijo ignorando al imbécil de allí pero me estampó contra un árbol y me cogió sin poder moverme.

-¿Donde crees que vas? En ningún momento te he dicho nada de poder irte- me miró fijamente- serás un buen aperitivo- entonces vi sus dientes era un vampiro, el otro me pilló sin saber defenderme y de sorpresa, este no iba a tener tanta suerte, así que poniendo en practica lo que aprendí pude liberarme y evitar varios ataques. Mi torpeza hizo manifiesto y caí al suelo aprovechando para tirarse sobre mi e inmovilizarme.

-¡Quitate de encima o te arrepentirás!- negó riendo con fuerza.

-No pienso quitarme de encima para que vuelvas a escapar de mi- se estaba acercando a mi cuello, empecé a sentirme rara, algo me impulsó a poner la mano sobre el lugar donde debería estar su corazón y una luz empezó a brotar de él hacía mi mano que la absorbía totalmente como hacía con el agua de vida , y así siguió hasta que se desintegró en el aire, me quedé en shock ¿Que había pasado? Miré mi mano ya estaba normal de nuevo como cuando absorbía el agua de… ¡Mierda! ¿Que había hecho exactamente? ¿Porque había conseguido acabar con el tan pronto? ¿Habría sido…?

-¿Has hecho lo que creo que has hecho?- preguntó Esk .

-No lo sé ni yo ¿Puedes explicármelo?

-Has absobido la magia de su interior y con ello ha muerto – asentí , mas o menos era lo que pensaba que había pasado , la cuestión como o porque lo había hecho.

-No lo he hecho intencionadamente, solo ha sido de forma instintiva. Es como si mi cuerpo actuara por voluntad propia en esos momento y pierdo la noción de mi …

-Pues dile a tu cuerpo que venga aquí y me cure. Ese idiota me hizo daño, si no fuera porque me pilló desprevenida y con la guardia baja le hubiera dado lo suyo- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Porque no te transformaste para defenderte de el?

-Porque herida no puedo hacerlo- suspiré .

-¡Vaya que mal! Ahora esto- señalé al lugar donde había ocurrido todo- que quede entre nosotras ¿de acuerdo?- asintió.

-Aunque quisiera , ellos no me entienden Bella, tu eres la única que lo hace así que no corres peligro que le cuente nada a ninguno- ¡Dios es verdad, supongo que era la costumbre!

-Bien pues mejor, no quiero que se preocupen por esto.- con que lo hiciera yo ya era suficiente- Ahora vamos a curarte y volveremos con los demás.

-No- dijo determinante- tenemos que encontrar a otro como yo que hay aquí en el bosque- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Como va a haber un escorpión gigante aquí en Forks y nadie lo ha visto? ¡Eso es imposible!

-Cúrame y lo veremos- asentí dubitativa- puse mis manos sobre ella y empezó a emanar la luz de siempre, al cabo de unos segundos se apagó y ella ya se encontraba bien- ahora sígueme y lo averiguaremos.

-De acuerdo- ¡Dios como Charlie me buscara para darle explicaciones se iba a cabrear un montón por no quedarme a esperarlo! Peor esto era más importante- pero estate alerta, no vaya a ser que aparezca otro imbécil como el de antes.

-No me pillaran 2 veces desprevenida no te preocupes.

Así pusimos rumbo al interior del bosque hasta que llegamos a un prado bastante alejado de la civilización, era muy hermoso lleno de flores y con una brillante luz del sol inundando el lugar,corrí como una niña y me dejé caer en medio del manto de hierba y flores y me quedé echada con los ojos cerrados y dándome el sol.

-¡Dios esto es tan hermoso! Nunca había estado aquí a pesar de haber venido muchas veces a pasar tiempo con Charlie, si hubiera sabido antes de este lugar… – abrí los ojos encontrándome con alguien conocido que me miraba con alegría al igual que yo, le sonreí- ¡Hola, cuanto tiempo!

-Si , la última vez que quise saber de ti habías desaparecido- me levanté a abrazarlo.

-¿Como has llegado aquí? - me abrazó fuertemente- ¡Vaya parece que me has echado de menos Jake!- ¡Joder que tenía fuerza!

-No sabes cuanto- me apretó mas- ¿Cuando has vuelto?

-Hace nada he llegado y estaba con Esk buscando … - miré alrededor buscándola y no la veía por ningún lado- ¿Donde se ha metido?

-¿Quien es ese Esk?

-Es un escorpión amigo mío pero parece que otra vez se ha perdido en el bosque- suspiré esperaba que no le pasara nada de nuevo- bueno cuéntame de las novedades mientras no estaba por aquí- sonrió sentándose junto a mi.

-Mi vida sigue igual de aburrida de antes de irte,lo único diferente es los chicos y yo salimos todos los días a ver si encontramos algún rastro tuyo y hasta ahora nada…- me miraba sonriendo ampliamente.

-Gracias por preocuparos por mi-le di un codazo juguetón en el costado- y sobre todo que estéis limando asperezas con los Cullen- reímos ambos.

-Si ,esa suegra tuya es todo un hueso duro de roer pero ha hecho buenas migas con las mujeres de nuestra manada ¡Incluso hacen postres juntas! ¡Deberías de haberlas visto Bella! Hace un mousse de chocolate buenísimo.

-Eso quiero probarlo, ya le pediré que me haga uno.

-Si ,deberías- me miró serio ahora- ¿los demás saben que estás aquí?-¡Mierda ! Me acordé de Charlie otra vez y en lo que debería estar pensando de todo esto.

-Hace muy poco que llegamos ,aparecimos de repente junto Charlie y…- Jake me interrumpió alterado.

-¿Estás diciendo que apareciste enfrente de Charlie sin más?- asentí.

-Y no solo yo- suspiré- también estaban Edward, Emmet, Carlisle, Cayo, Charles, Alistair,Jason, Royce y King- conforme los iba nombrando mas asombrado estaba.

-¿Aparecisteis todos a la vez frente a Charlie? ¿Quienes son todos esos?

-Si fue un fallo mío, yo deseaba ir a casa… pero… me equivoqué y acabamos en la de mi padre y como comprenderás de la misma impresión se desmayó…

-¿En serio? - rió- me gustaría haberlo visto- lo miré alzando una ceja- no me malinterpretes pero es que tu padre es tan serio y recto, se las da de tipo duro y el hecho de desmayarse me causa algo de risa.

-No le veo la gracia, me quedé en blanco cuando me pidió explicaciones, pero Carlisle me salvó del mal trago y se quedó con el a explicarle todo…

-Entonces ya sabrá lo que somos- asentí y sonreí.

-Yo también lo sé ahora Jake- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es cierto que hueles diferente pero tu olor sigue ahí- se acercó a mi pelo a olerlo y lo aparté.

-¡Eh que haces! Eso es cosa de animales- reímos.

-Si tienes razón ¡pero que le puedo hacer! yo soy uno más- me miró fijamente- todavía no me has dicho quienes eran todas esas personas que han venido contigo.

-Si es verdad – decidí decirle rápidamente ya los presentaría y explicaría después - Ellos son amigos que conocí allí- asintió- ¿Los demás siguen buscándome?-se levantó sobresaltado al escuchar mi pregunta.

-¡Dios es verdad! Debo ir a avisarlos ¡Me van a matar por no decirles que te he encontrado sana y salva!

-¡Espera voy contigo!- le di la mano para que me ayudara a levantarme y pasó de nuevo…

 _-¡Eh Sam espera ahí!_

 _-¡Eres demasiado lento Embry!- se enfadó._

 _-No, lo que pasa es que tu corres demasiado, y… - se escuchó un ruido junto al rio._

 _-¿Que ha sido eso? -Sam se veía preocupado._

 _-Quedate aquí que voy a mirar- lo cogió del brazo- no pasará nada- intentó tranquilizarlo pero en su cara se notaba que no se lo creía ni el._

 _-Ten cuidado Sam, voy a avisar al resto ,esto no me da muy buena espina…_

 _-Si ve por ellos- cuando Embry se alejó Sam dispuso el camino hacia el rio y vio a 2 escorpiones gigantes , se asustó y se transformó para ir a atacarlos…_

-¡Mierda! Jake corre tenemos que encontrar a Sam- me miraba muy raro.

-¿Qué ? ¿Conoces a Sam?- negué.

-No pero acabo de tener una visión de el atacando a mi amiga y temo que lo mate- abrió mucho los ojos y se transformó enseguida, invitándome a subir a su lomo, en cuanto lo hice partimos en su busca y enseguida llegamos al rio donde pude ver a Sam tirado a un lado y a un escorpión intentando darle el golpe mortal.

-¡No! ¡Para! -Esk en seguida lo apartó de Sam y me acerqué a verlo- ¡Mierda!- me volví a Esk- ¿le habéis picado?

-No, solo lo hemos golpeado, pero el empezó antes Bella solo nos defendíamos, apareció de repente atacando sin avisar y después de lo ocurrido hace un rato…

-Vale lo entiendo, pero te dije que nada de atacar a la gente, ademas – la miré con enfado- te dije que mantuvieras tu tamaño pequeño, seguro que se asustó al veros y pensó que erais peligrosos.

-Si lo sé y lo siento , pero así corría mas rápido para alcanzarlo y hablar con él- miré al otro- el es Kiu.

-Después lo saludaré como es debido ahora debo encontrar la forma de curar a…-al poner mi mano encima de sus heridas comenzó a brotar de nuevo esa luz y pareció curarlas ¿Podría ser posible? Parece que esto de la magia tiene sus ventajas, de pronto cesó y pude ver a Jake de pie a mi lado mirando todo con los ojos como platos, ya había vuelto a su forma normal.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- señaló a Sam.

-No lo sé pero creo que lo…- de repente Sam se levantó maldiciendo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Donde están esos monstruos?- Sam buscó a Esk y Kiu mirando sobresaltado todo alrededor hasta que reparó en Jake y en mi, Esk y Kiu se hallaban escondidos detrás de los arbustos.

-¿Jake , Bella? - luego de decir mi nombre parece que se dio cuenta y sonrió- ¡Bella Swan por fin apareces! - me cogió y me alzó en brazos-¡Hay que decirle a Charlie veras lo contento que se va a poner cuando vea que su pequeña esta bien!- ¿pequeña? Lo miré muy mal.

-No soy pequeña, soy una adulta ya- rió, me puso en el suelo y me revolvió el cabello somo si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Si pero solo en edad – miró mi altura- en estatura sigues siendo pequeña- resoplé.

Entonces escuché el ruido de Esk y Kiu que se acercaban cautelosos, al ver el nerviosismo y las intenciones de Sam me puse en medio.

-¡No para! Ellos son amigos no enemigos, son Esk y Kiu – miré al ultimo- ¿Como has llegado aquí?

-Me trajo un vampiro imbécil que pretendía usarme para acabar con la vida de no sé quien- ¿Qué?- pero hace tiempo no lo he vuelto a ver y me he mantenido escondido aquí en el bosque hasta que Esk me encontró mi … - sabía lo que venía y lo interrumpí.

-Bella, me llamo Bella y me llamaras así ¿Verdad Esk?

-Si ,ella desea ser llamada por su nombre.

-De acuerdo la llamaré Bella entonces.

-Bien poneos de un tamaño normal y vayamos a avisar a la manada que estoy bien para que no sigan la búsqueda- ambos cambiaron y se subieron cada uno a un hombro, cuando volví mi atención a Sam y a Jake me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y con la boca abierta -¡Eh despertad!- di una palmada cerca de la cara de ambos para que salieran del trance- ¡Vamos con los demás!

-¡Eso ha sido…!- empezó a decir Sam.

-¡Increíble!- terminó Jake por el y reí.

-Si es una de mis habilidades, el comunicarme con todo tipo de animales y seres, ahora vayamos…

-¡Sam, Jake !- vinieron otros 7 licántropos mas, ahora podía reconocerlos por su olor, era el que tenía mas conocido por mi relación con Jake- ¿Estáis bien?

-Si, Bella me salvó de los …- miro mis hombros con los ojos entrecerrados.

-De mis mascotas- dije rápidamente- son mis amigos y mascotas- lo miré con la ceja alzada para que me siguiera la corriente.

-Si falsa alarma solo eran las mascotas de Bella- dijo con ironía, se acercó a mi oído- que no cambien de tamaño en el poblado- asentí.

-No lo harán , no te preocupes- me dirigí a ambos- ya habéis oído .

-Si, haremos lo que digas- suspiré cansada , no sabía si lo decían porque querían o porque estaban obligados por ser quien soy- no lo hacemos por eso- asentí no muy convencida.

-¿Esa es la misma Bella que llevamos buscando una semana?- preguntó uno de los chicos.

-La misma, siento las molestias que os he causado pero… -antes de poder terminar de hablar se lanzaron a mi alzándome en brazos de uno en uno y se fueron presentando todos.

Cuando terminamos ,fuimos todos al poblado quileute donde vivían, contando anécdotas de ellos desde pequeños, en algunas incluían a Jake y a Charlie, era muy divertido verlos hablar y pelearse entre ellos a pesar que tanto Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, Jared, Collin , Brady , Sam y Jake eran mas o menos de mi edad aunque parecían mas mayores excepto Seth que era un poco mas joven. Cuando llegamos nos recibieron los Black y los Clearwater.

-¡Bella! - me abracé a Billy, el amigo de papa.

-Hola Billy- me dirigi a Harry- Hola Harry , siento todo…- antes de acabar de hablar me abrazó y me susurró al oído.

-No te preocupes, todo esta arreglado ya terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente manaña- ¡Menos mal seguía teniendo mi trabajo!

-Por supuesto , estoy deseando empezar a trabajar de nuevo - le sonreí- ahora ¿tenéis algo de comer? ¡Me muero de hambre!- todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Claro que si pequeña !- dijo Susan la mujer de Harry, me llevó dentro a la cocina donde me puso de todo y me senté a comer. Todos me observaban muy asombrados de verme comer tanto pero no podía evitarlo, llevaba un tiempo teniendo mucha hambre y la comida estaba muy buena- ¿De donde has venido? ¿Allí no te daban de comer?- preguntó Susan extrañada de verme comer con tanto apetito.

-Si, de hecho cocinaban muy bien pero llevo un tiempo así – al ver su cara de desconcierto le expliqué- comiendo mucho, nunca he sido de mucho comer pero de un tiempo acá…

-¡Bueno eso es bueno querida tu come todo lo que quieras!- asentí y seguí comiendo.

-¿Queréis comer algo?- les pregunté a Esk y Kiu, se bajaron de mi hombro y empezaron a comer en un plato que les puse aparte para los 2.

-¡Hola tu debes de ser Bella! -vino una chica morena muy guapa.

-Si – al ver mi cara de duda se presentó.

-Soy Leah, la hermana de Seth e hija de Harry- nos dimos la mano y volvió a pasar…

 _-¿Seguro que es aquí Leah? Llevamos mucho rato corriendo y nada._

 _-Te he dicho que si ¡Anda vamos corre , verás que no me coges…- salió corriendo hasta el borde de la cascada donde después de mirar atrás sonriendo se tiró, Sam corría hacia allí y al verla sonreír desde abajo se tiró el después, una vez abajo._

 _-¡Vaya una parejita de animales!- miraron hacia la voz y era una rubia a la que reconocí enseguida como Tanya- he escuchado que tenéis por aquí a la mujer que puede acabar conmigo- los miró sonriendo- y como comprenderéis no puedo permitirlo, así que la cosa es así- miró a sus hombres- ¡sacadlos de ahí !- sacaron a todos los miembros de la manada de detrás de los arbustos, estaban golpeados e inconscientes , Jake no estaba._

 _-¿Que les has hecho maldita?- grito Leah, Sam la paró._

 _-Todavía siguen vivos pero eso cambiará como no me digáis donde está esa mujer._

 _-¡Nunca te lo diré maldita zorra !¡ Ahora vas a saber lo que es bueno!- se transformó de repente en lobo y se lanzó a ella, en el camino se atravesó uno de los hombres que iban con ella rompiéndole el cuello en el acto…_

¡Joder! Me puse muy nerviosa, empecé hiperventilar ¿Tanya ya sabía de mi? ¡Dios tenía que buscarla antes que les hiciera daño.

-Bella ¿estas bien?- la cogí del brazo.

-Si ves a Tanya no se te ocurra transformarte y atacarla- abrió los ojos sorprendida- te matará – se me saltaron las lágrimas, ella no dijo nada pero asintió- ¡debo ir a un sitio ahora vuelvo…!

Cogí a Esk y Kiu y sin pararme a explicar o escuchar los reclamos de todos fui al lugar de mi visión, tal vez no fuera siquiera hoy el día en que ocurriría pero por probar no perdía nada. Llegué a lo alto de la catarata ¿debería tirarme o intentar fluctuar como hacen los chicos?

-No deberías hacer lo que estas pensando- me dijo Kiu- esa mujer esta loca y no dudará en matarte sin piedad.

-¡Pero no puedo dejar que ataquen a los chicos por mi culpa! Tal vez si la cojo desprevenida pueda quitarle la botella y el colgante.

-¿Tu crees que sera tan fácil? Hasta ahora nadie ha podido acercarse lo suficiente a ella para lograrlo.

-Si tal vez tenéis razón y debería esperar a venir con el resto…

-¡Vaya, vaya!- ¡Mierda! Me volví a la conocida voz -¿Que hace una simple humana como tu por aquí perdida?- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿no notaba quien era? ¡Mejor! Sabía que no venía sola así que mandé a Esk y Kiu a encargarse de sus hombres mientras la entretenía.

-Estoy dando un paseo y admirando el paisaje ¿eres nueva por aquí?- rió.

-Puede que si y puede que no, pero necesito saber algo - asentí- busco a una mujer y a un hombre muy guapo ¿tu podrías ayudarme a encontrarlos?- me hice la tonta lo mejor que pude.

-Claro si me dieras mas pistas de como son lo haría , soy Isabella ¿Tu?-rió mas fuerte.

-Tanya- miró mi mano pero no la cogió, parece que era bastante desconfiada e iba a ser difícil acercarse como dijeron los chicos, miré su cuello y lo vi ¡Dios estaba tan cerca!

-Tienes un colgante muy bonito ¿Puedo verlo de cerca?

-¡No! - dijo dando un paso mas lejos de mi- Es muy delicado y no puede tocarse.

-Una pena, me gustaría tener uno igual ¿Donde lo compraste?- miré a los arbustos y pude ver a Sam y Leah escondidos allí, supongo que la visión si era para hoy, les hice señas que se quedaran ahí. No quería arriesgarlos a ninguno.

-Es una reliquia familiar , ahora dime lo que quiero saber, tengo prisa por volver a casa- se volvió a los arbustos- ¡Chicos! ¡Salid tenemos a alguien que nos llevará a donde queremos ir!- rió, pero nadie venía- ¡Chicos! - volvió a mirar atrás- ¡Chicos! ¡Os advierto que si no apareceis aquí ya os mataré muy lentamente a todos!

-Esta hecho Bella- dijo Esk y le asentí.

-Me temo que no va a venir nadie- ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Como lo sabes? - ahora reí yo.

-Porque lo sé- sin decir más me lancé hacía ella para quitarle el colgante pero me dio una buena patada en el estómago que me lanzó contra un árbol ¡Joder si dolía! Casi echo todo lo que había comido.

-¿Crees que tu podrás conmigo?- le hice señas a Esk y Kiu que volvieron a su tamaño real, Tanya se asustó al verlos.

-Como puedes ver no estoy sola- rió con nerviosismo.

-Si pero no eres mas que una simple humana- reí.

-Puede ser pero conseguiré acabar contigo - volví a lanzarme contra ella pero me centré mas en defenderme que en robarle el colgante y la botella, así pude darle unos buenos golpes pero también recibí varios ¡Dios gracias a los chicos que me enseñaron a defenderme! Pero Tanya era mas hábil que yo , tenía que hacer algo… Estaba divagando cuando lo vi como a cámara lenta , Leah venía transformada hacía nosotros y por la cara de Tanya no iba a hacerle nada bueno ¡Mierda iba a matarla como en mi visión! ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Me fijé en Tanya observaba a Leah esperando que se acercara más y cuando la vi poner la mano en el colgante sonriendo me tiré sobre ella, puse mi mano encima del mismo y todo se volvió una nebulosa muy confusa para mi, solo recuerdo luces, una expansión que me sacudió, un golpe y luego nada…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias, en especial a: myaenriquez02 y Edward y Bella Cullen por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Les recuerdo que pueden encontrarme en Wattpad y , cualquier duda un consulta no duden en mandármela por MP, les contestaré lo antes posible.**

 **Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

EPOV

¡Mierda llevábamos buscando a Bella desde que se fue corriendo de la casa de Charlie como una loca! ¿Desde cuando corría tanto? ¡Ni siquiera Alice que era la más rápida pudo alcanzarla! ¡Dios solo espero que no esté en problemas! Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto y después de lo que había pasado estos días alejados de ella, no quería volver a perdela de nuevo. De todos modos ¿Porque se iría así?

-Tranquilo Edward la encontraremos- intentó tranquilizarme papa pero no estaba para nada tranquilo¿Como estarlo? La última vez que desapareció estuve sin verla o saber de ella una semana. ¡Una semana! No sé si podría volver a soportarlo.

-No lo entiendo papa ¿Desde cuando corre a esa velocidad?- señalé el lugar por donde la vimos desaparecer y papa sólo negó.

-Todavía no entendemos el alcance de lo que puede hacer- suspiró- su poder viene de una diosa muy antigua por lo que es algo nuevo hasta para mi- mi padre se veía desconcertado, incluso los chicos que eran como ella no entendían nada, nunca la habían visto correr de esa forma. Bella era un misterio para todos al parecer.

-Hermanito- Emmet me echó un brazo sobre los hombros sonriendo pero se notaba preocupado- nuestra Bella estará bien- asentí no muy convencido- ¡Si tan solo pudiéramos sentir donde se encuentra! ¡Joder esa pregoddess es un asco!- reí.

-Si tienes toda la razón, me cuesta mucho hacerme a la idea que Bella sea…

De repente oímos una especie de explosión venir de un lugar concreto del bosque y corrimos hacia allí. Llegamos al lugar enseguida y al ver quien estaba allí temblé de miedo , no por ella sino por lo que podía haberle hecho a Bella, me fijé en los alrededores y ella no estaba, suspiré de alivio.

-Vaya ¡Mira quien ha venido a verme!- me sonreía ¡Maldita loca del demonio!

-¿Que haces aquí?- miré por todos lados para asegurarme que Bella no estaba, solo había un lobo, lo reconocía como uno de los de la manada de Jacob, se veía preocupado intentaba decirnos algo pero no lo entendía ¡Dios seguro que Bella podía hacerlo! Pero ella no estaba aquí y no sabía si era buena señal o no.

-Acabar con tu supuesta salvadora- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas?- rió sin parar.

-Tu amiga ha intentado acabar conmigo y solo ha conseguido que la haga desaparecer- siguió riendo , algo en mi se encendió de solo pensar que esta loca le hubiera hecho algo a Bella y antes de darme cuenta estaba sobre ella apretando su cuello.

-¿A que amiga te refieres? - seguía riendo sin asustarse siquiera de mi.

-Edward ¿Así me tratas después de tanto tiempo?- me paralizó y empezó a tocarme ¡Mierda! No debería haberme acercado tanto- sigues igual o mejor de lo que te recuerdo- se relamió los labios- tal vez ahora quieras estar conmigo- no paraba de tocarme y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerla- después de ver lo que puedo hacer con todos tus amigos y familia- la miré con furia y ella volvió a reír- pero si vienes por propia voluntad los dejaré vivir, si no… ya sabes lo que pasará- le escupí en la cara.

-¡Ni loco me voy contigo! ¡Antes muerto!-ahora se veía enfadada,se limpió sin perder la sonrisa de su cara e iba a atacarme cuando Sam se le echó encima, ella lo tiró contra un árbol que se partió de la fuerza del impacto y quise usar esa distracción para coger el colgante pero este no estaba ¿Que demonios? ¿Donde lo tenia escondido? Me habían dicho que siempre lo llevaba con ella ¿Lo llevaría en otro lugar? No entendía nada.

-¡Maldito chucho!- se volvió a mi-¡ lo mataré y ahora estoy contigo!

-¡No! ¡Déjalo en paz esto es entre tu y yo! ¡Deja a los demás en paz!- no podía dejar que le hiera daño se veía inconsciente por el golpe y había sido por intentar ayudarme ¡joder y yo sin poder moverme! Si tan solo se distrajera de nuevo…

-Si quieres que lo deje- me dio esa mirada que pretendía ser sensual - ya sabes que debes hacer- la miré con toda la rabia que sentía, mi familia y el resto de amigos nos miraban preocupados con temor a acercarse por si me hacía daño ¡Que estúpido había sido al intentar atacarla solo!

-¡Nunca me iré contigo! - la miré fijamente a los ojos para que viera mi seguridad- ¡Amo a Bella y no la dejaré por nada ni por nadie!- se lo dije con determinación y sin apartar mi mirada de la suya , pude ver un resquicio del dolor que le causaron mis palabras pero se recompuso enseguida y me habló con la misma frialdad de antes.

-Pues si esa es tu decisión tu destino será el mismo que el de ella- se acercó a mi oído- morirás al igual que ella…- ¿Que ? ¿Había oído bien? ¿Bella estaba muerta? ¡No podía ser ella no..! - veo que no lo sabías, me alegro de ser quien te dé la noticia y ahora una última oportunidad de seguir con vida o… - antes de terminar de hablar hubo otra sacudida y pude liberarme de su embrujo , corrí a esconderme donde estaban el resto que al verme liberado se pusieron en posición de ataque antes ,cuando se calmo y pudimos ver con claridad no había rastro de Tanya ¡había desaparecido! ¡Mierda! Y una loba estaba allí de pie mirándonos a todos con mucha determinación, algo en su mirada me resultaba familiar y su olor…

Cuando observó el lugar y vio al Sam fue en busca de el intentando despertarlo con ahínco , se notaba preocupada ¿Desde cuando había mujeres lobo? Nunca antes las había visto transformase siempre eran los hombres lo que lograban hacerlo nunca las mujeres… hasta hoy,suspiré, debía reconocer que este lugar era algo increíble ¿Pero porque sentía a Bella en el entorno? No se veía ningún rastro de ella , algo pasaba y no entendía nada. Tal vez la loba pudiera darme las respuestas que buscaba.

BPOV

Después de la expansión me vi aquí , no era el lugar donde dejé a lo zorra de Tanya ¡Joder me sentía muy rara era como si algo dentro de mi quisiera salir o estallar! ¡Dios ! Miré mejor alrededor y reconocí el prado donde encontré a Jake hace apenas unas horas , Leah se encontraba a mi lado mirándome preocupada en su forma de lobo.

-¿Estás bien Bella?- se notaba preocupada.

-Eso creo… aunque hay algo… una sensación rara… que … no… - entonces estalló y salió de mi esa luz ya tan característica que se adentró en el suelo bajo mi y de donde brotó un enorme árbol y al estar en medio quedé en la copa a una altura enorme desde donde podía ver todo el bosque de Forks , Leah había quedado abajo y no paraba de gritar mi nombre ¡Mierda! ¿Como bajaba de aquí? Era pésima en deportes y sobre todo en escalada ¡madre mía seguro que me mataba al intentar bajar, mi torpeza era extrema.

-No tienes que escalar-¡Joder! Me sobresaltó una voz a mis espaldas , me volví a ella y pude ver el mismo gato que se adentró en mi pero se veía como una proyección, no algo tangible o real.

-¡Tu! - me puse en jarras- ¿Porque me has hecho esto sin explicarme nada?- la señalé con el dedo- ¡deberías haberme preguntado si quería ser tu contenedor!- rió.

-No eres mi contenedor Bella, somos las 2 parte una de la otra, tu destino estaba sellado antes de nacer, solo tu poseías el corazón que buscaba, no era cuestión de elegir o no,ahora no lo entiendes pero tu destino es ser la reina de Volterra y como tal debes ser especial y fuerte- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Como iba a ser yo la reina? ¿Que quería decir con eso? Debió notar mi desconcierto porque siguió explicando - Edward es el rey -¿Que? ¿Edward era rey? ¿Porque no me lo había dicho? - por lo que tu eres su reina Bella, la elección esta hecha y el destino sellado- al decir las últimas palabras se acercó a mi vientre- aquí reposa el futuro heredero y como tal debes cuidarlo- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿me estaba diciendo que estaba embarazada con tanta tranquilidad ? ¡Oh dios me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa! -no te alteres, ellos te hacen mas fuerte- se puso mas seria ahora- y solo para la próxima debes gastar magia para seguir absorbiendo Bella- me miró enfadada- antes tuve que intervenir para separarte de Tanya- o sea que ella había hecho la expansión de antes- estabas rebosante de magia para absorber la suya que es lo que pretendías – ahora sonrió- pero algo has logrado y es separarla de su colgante- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dónde está?- rió mirando mi cuello.

-Lo llevas puesto – miré mi cuello y tenia razón ¿Como lo había conseguido? Me entraron ganas de saltar de alegría pero me daba miedo hacerlo a esta altura.

-Entonces ahora podremos acabar con ella y por fin…

-Es mas complicado que eso Bella, esto es un paso, sin el colgante no puede reponer la magia que usa, pero tiene bastante de momento , habrá que hacerla que la gaste y dudo que lo haga cuando se dé cuenta que se lo habéis quitado- ¡Mierda! ¡Y yo pensando que ya estaba casi listo! Pero encontraría la manera.

-¡Joder esa mujer va a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, sobre todo ahora que sabe que estamos aquí!

-Si pero sin el colgante no se atreverá a venir aquí - suspiré con alivio- pero os estará esperando en cuanto pongáis un pie en Volterra, por lo que debéis estar preparados para eso- asentí.

-Eso es bueno… supongo … - la miré fijamente- ¿porqué no has hablado conmigo antes? ¡Sabias que estaba perdida y aun así no has venido a ayudarme!

-Te guie al lugar donde te ayudarían y a la persona indicada- abrí los ojos en comprensión.

-¡Tu me mandaste a Volterra!- la acusé señalándola con el dedo.

-No, te llevaste tú… pero yo puse el destino exacto para que pudieras encontrar las respuestas que buscas - se acercó mas- eres mas importante de lo que crees , solo tu lograras unirlos a todos para convivir en paz y armonía juntos Bella, así que no te infravalores. . Para hacerte mas fuerte debes creer en ti misma- suspiré rendida ¿Como hacerlo cuando toda mi vida me he sentido inferior a los demás?

-No lo hago… lo intento… pero a veces me siento un poco mal por no poder hacer mas…

-No puedes hacerlo todo sola, solo alcanzaremos el éxito si nos unimos todos- asentí.

-¿Y crees que lo harán si se lo pido?- sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto! Mira nada más lo que ha pasado con tu desaparición, todos se han unido con el fin de encontrarte y han formado una conexión entre todos- sonreí ante lo dicho me alegraba mucho. Las cosas que los separaban solo eran tonterías de viejas costumbres.

-Entiendo… y lo de mi hijo… ¿Como lo sabes?- por instinto me acaricié el vientre al preguntar.

-Estamos unidas ¿recuerdas?- suspiré ¡Como para olvidarlo! - además…

-Si lo sé - ahora me preocupaba mi hijo y sobre todo la reacción de Edward ¿Estaría feliz? Supongo que podría esperarlo , habíamos estado practicando sexo sin parar y sin usar protección , aunque era demasiado pronto para saberlo…

-¡Dios Bella vivo dentro de ti, sé que lo estás créeme , no hay duda ninguna estas embarazada incluso puedo decirte que…- la paré.

-No digas más, ahora tengo que bajar de aquí e intentar hacer a esa mujer toda la magia que tiene para poder acabarla.

-No podrás Bella, todavía es muy fuerte pero podemos echarla y seguro que no volverá aquí cuando se dé cuenta que le robaste el colgante- suspiré frustrada ¡mierda!

-De acuerdo, pues vamos a echarla a patadas de aquí pero antes dime como bajar.

-Bella todo lo que haces puedes deshacerlo, solo pon la mano en el árbol y vuélvelo una semilla de nuevo- rodé los ojos ¡Sonaba tan fácil!- y lo es solo inténtalo, tu problema es que no terminas de creer en ti, ya te lo hemos dicho deber creer para superar tus límites.

-Es que suena demasiado fácil y yo… todavía no sé como hago las cosas que hago… como lo del vampiro de antes… y tengo miedo que pueda hacerle eso a alguien que quiero sin querer…

-No lo harás, confía en mi- se refregó en mi vientre- ni ellos ni yo te dejaremos Bella - ¿Ellos? ¿Eran mas de 1? ¡Oh dios iba a hiperventilar!- concéntrate y volveremos abajo- se asomó-Tu amiga parece al borde del colapso.

-Si, eso parece ¿Pero 2? ¿He oído bien o..?

-Si Bella llevas a 2 dentro de ti puedo decirte el sexo si…- la interrumpí ya me había dicho bastante.

Mejor no- volví a acariciarme el vientre- ahora a volver abajo- me senté , cerré los ojos y puse la mano encima e intenté concentrarme, los abrí para ver al gato- ¡vamos allá! ¡Deséame suerte!

-No la necesitas, solo tu confianza en ti misma te hará triunfar, no lo olvides Bella – le sonreí y volví a cerrar los ojos para concentrarme y lo sentí, sentí la magia fluyendo de mi para hacer lo que deseaba.

-¡Oh dios Bella menos mal que estás bien! ¡Subiste de repente y no sabía como te encontrabas…- Leah hablaba sin parar, así me di cuenta que había llegado abajo, me levanté miré alrededor pero el gato ya se había ido o mas bien había vuelto dentro de mi, sonreí recordando lo que me había dicho ¡Dios iba a ser mama y nada menos que de 2! Eso hizo mas fuerte mi determinación de ir a por ella.

-¡Leah vamos donde esta esa zorra que vamos a acabar con ella!

-Sube que te llevo, enseguida llegaremos no estamos muy lejos- me monté en su lomo y corrió conmigo a cuestas hacía el mismo lugar donde estábamos antes de aparecer aquí.

Cuando por fin llegamos,los vi a todos allí mirando preocupados hacía la zorra que tenía a mi Edward agarrado del cuello y sin poder defenderse e intentaba… ¡Dios estaba que bullía de furia! Corrí como un rayo ,salté sobre ella y la llevé a Volterra para acabar con ella sin que hubiera nadie que resultara dañado alrededor. Creo que de la rapidez que lo hice nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pero ya Leah les explicaría todo. Cuando llegamos a Volterra la solté y se fue a chocar contra una rocas cercanas, al levantar la vista estaba furiosa.

-¡Tu! ¿Como es posible? Te desintegraste…- reí sin parar.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Que ilusa eres! ¿No has echado nada en falta?- se puso nerviosa pero no dijo nada.

-No sé a que te refieres pero no importará cuando acabe contigo- reí mas todavía.

-Puedes intentarlo pero no te lo pondré nada fácil- ella sonrió de forma perversa y echó mano a su cuello y su cara cambió cuando no notó nada en el-¿Qué te pasa Tanya? ¡Parece que has visto un fantasma!

-¡No puede ser!- seguía tocándose sin parar por todos lados buscando.

-¿Has perdido algo?- me miraba muy mal.

-¡No te importa, ya lo buscaré cuando acabe contigo maldita!- reí otra vez.

-No lo creo- saqué el colgante de mi jersey para que lo viera, sus ojos se abrieron de horror y sorpresa.

-¿Tú?...¿pero?… ¿cómo?…- en su rostro se veía el claro desconcierto de todo esto.

-No importa como, lo que importa es que lo hice y ya no podrás recargarte como antes- le sonreí de lado- en cuanto gastes la magia ya no serás un peligro para nadie- me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Todavía puedo hacer mucho con lo que tengo, entre eso quitarte a ti y a los Cullen de en medio.

-Te digo lo mismo ¡inténtalo! No te lo pondré nada fácil- miró a los lados y empezó a reír mas todavía.

-¿Sabes que? Mejor te dejo con ellos y me voy a descansar- se dio la vuelta para irse me apresuré a alcanzarla para que no se fuera y darle su merecido, no había podido alcanzarla cuando se aparecieron unos 10 vampiros alrededor mía ¡Mierda con ellos alrededor era imposible alcanzarla!- ¡Que te diviertas pequeña, en cuanto te maten el colgante volverá conmigo de nuevo!

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No lo volverás a tener maldita! Y muy pronto llegará tu fin - no podía quedarme a luchar sola con tanta gente, aunque no quería debía huir, no me quedaba de otra, pero cuando iba a hacerlo se me echó encima uno de ellos.

-¡No te irás acabaremos contigo !- hice lo mismo que con el otro, puse mi mano en su pecho absorbiendo su magia haciéndolo así desaparecer, como siempre me pasaba al absorberla me mareé, los demás se acercaban ¡Mierda que hacía ahora! Iba a intentar atacarlos con magia sin saber como cuando aparecieron varios escorpiones y osos gigantes deteniendo su avance hacía mi y los despedazaron antes de volverse a mi.

-¿Estas bien Bella?- ¿Sabían mi nombre? -eres nuestra diosa , es nuestro deber saberlo- ¡mierda nunca recordaba que me leían la mente!- solo si quieres, si nos ordenas no hacerlo no tenemos porque -rodé los ojos.

-No me encuentro muy bien, creo que he absorbido demasiado de una vez… y acabo de aprender a hacerlo- uno de los osos me subió a su lomo y me llevaron a algún lugar , en el camino entre el suave balanceo y el cansancio me estaba entrando mucho sueño ¡Dios pensaba que esto iba a tener otro fin mejor que el que estaba teniendo! Esa zorra iba a mandar todo lo que tenía antes de dar la cara ¡maldita! Tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar a ella,bostecé, fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

EPOV

Me levanté como resorte para ir hacía ellos,necesitaba respuestas, ellos estaban volviendo a su forma humana así que le dimos privacidad de cambiarse a ambos, estaba ansioso por saber de Bella, me acerqué a mis hermanos y mi padre para preguntar por el otro asunto y distraerme de mi preocupación.

-¿Que pasó con Charlie papa?- sonrió.

-Lo comprendió todo muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, lo único que no le he dicho es que Bella ahora es especial eso se lo dejo a ella- asentí.

-Si será lo mejor...

-¿Pudisteis ver que demonios pasó?- preguntó Emmet y negué- ¡Dios quien podría causar tremenda expansión!- papa no hablaba pero se veía muy pensativo ¿Que estaría pensando?

-No... solo tenía a Tanya encima un momento… me alejé de ella… y cuando todo terminó había desaparecido - asintió.

-¡Si y apareció esa loba!- remarcó Emmet- un momento ¿Desde cuando las mujeres pueden transformarse? - miró con los ojos entrecerrados por detrás de mi- ¿Esa es Leah?- volví la vista sorprendido y mi hermano tenia razón ¡era ella! ¿Era una loba ?

-Chicos tengo una noticia buena y una mala- me sorprendí.

-¿Cual es la buena?- rió.

-Bella esta bien, y esta mas fuerte que nunca- suspiré de alivio ,una preocupación menos ¡Menos mal! Lo que no entendía era porque no estaba aquí… tal vez fue a hablar con su padre…

-¿Y la mala?- preguntó Emmet sacándome de mi burbuja personal, ella bajó la vista apenada antes de hablar.

-No pude detenerla, ella… se lanzó contra Tanya… y desaparecieron ambas…

-¿Qué? - me puse muy nervioso y comencé a tirarme de los pelos-¿Como que desaparecieron las 2? ¿Tanya se la llevó?- me puse blanco solo de pensar lo que esa loca le haría a Bella ¡Mierda! Tenía que encontrarla.

-Mas bien diría que se la llevó Bella y no al revés- la miré entrecerrando los ojos, no me estaba enterando de nada.

-Explícate, estoy totalmente perdido- ella no paraba de retorcerse los dedos sin parar mientras hablaba.

-Bella ...consiguió quitarle el colgante… y quería … hacerle gastar la magia…y entonces…

-¿Qué?-esto no podía estar pasando- ¿Bella es la que lo tiene?- ella asintió y no podía creer que Bella se hubiese arriesgado a llevársela sola.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita! ¡Dios ha conseguido hacer lo que ninguno hemos podido!- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Que te pasa Edward? Ahora ya podremos acabar con ella- tenía razón pero y Bella..

-Tengo que saber que está bien y estoy seguro que solo hay un lugar donde estaría- el asintió.

-¡Nosotros también iremos!- aparecieron de repente los amigos de Bella y se unieron a papa, Emmet y a mi.

-Alice por favor quédate y cuida a lo demás- asintió.

-Lo haré Edward, no te preocupes solo traela sana y salva, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- le afirmé con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Voy a buscarla- entonces fluctuamos a Volterra y el lugar donde aparecimos se notaba que había habido una batalla muy sangrienta, había muchos cuerpos de vampiro mutilados como si los animales… sonreí ¡Bella estaba bien! -¡Bella!- grité con la esperanza de encontrarla por aquí pero no había rastro de ella.

-Hermano vamos a buscarla- señaló el suelo- no hace falta gritar y alertar a nadie no bienvenido, solo sigámoslas, estoy seguro que Bella está con ellos- asentí.

-Cayo se agachó y después de ojear un rato las huellas nos sonrió.

-Está bien , se ha ido con ellos, aunque por lo que puedo percibir esta agotada no sé si de gastar o … - abrió los ojos de horror y eso me asustó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo?- negó.

-Me parece que ha absorbido a alguien -¿Qué? ¿Lo había hecho sin saber hacerlo o porque ya sabía como?

-¿Cómo es posible?- negó agachando la cabeza.

-¡Nuestra Bella es sorprendente !- dijo otro de ellos creo que era Alistair y lo mire muy mal por eso.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que ella es mi…- le dije para que no confundiera las cosas.

-Edward hijo- me interrumpió papa- ya sabemos quien es Bella para ti- suspiró - no hace falta que lo reiteres, ahora vayamos a buscarla para llevarla a casa- asentí pero seguía mirando a este Alistair mal, el solo sonreía y negaba.

-Tío no era mi intención que te pusieras así- negué- lo dije con cariño no porque piense en ella de la forma que piensas- suspiré, tal vez tuviera razón y estaba sacando todo de lugar.

-¡Bien vámonos, tenemos que encontrarla cuanto antes!- di por zanjado el tema y así emprendimos el camino tras las huellas en busca de Bella ¡Dios como había sido tan imprudente de venir sola a enfrentarse a Tanya! ¡Podría haberle hecho daño! Papa debió de notar mi malestar y me alejó un poco del resto para hablar a solas.

-Edward debes tranquilizarte, sabemos por lo que hemos visto allí atrás que ella debe estar bien- suspiré.

-Si pero no deja de preocuparme lo decidida que está en acabar con Tanya – suspiré- y tengo miedo que en uno de sus arranques le haga daño papa - se me saltaron las lágrimas , mi padre se paró y me abrazó ¡dios cuanto necesitaba ese abrazo!

-¡Desahogate hijo! Han sido días de mucha tensión y entiendo que estés preocupado… yo también lo estaría si fuera tu madre o alguno de vosotros.

-Sé que ya no es una simple humana pero eso no quita que tema por ella, esa mujer esta loca y temo que le haga mucho daño solo por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, tienes la mala costumbre de culparte de todo Edward y hay cosas que escapan a tu alcance, esa mujer esta obsesionada contigo, con ser reina y en eso ninguno tenemos culpa.

-Pero si yo hubiera…- no podía siquiera imaginar mi vida lejos de Bella así que tan pronto llegó la idea a mi la deseché enseguida.

-Edward mírame- me hizo mirarlo a los ojos y se veía el dolor reflejado de los míos- ella esta bien no te preocupes, solo debemos encontrarla y llevarla de vuelta a casa. Ya después veremos que hacemos con Tanya- tenía razón lo primero era encontrarla.

-Bien sigamos entonces.

Fuimos en un tenso silencio siguiendo el resto de huellas hasta que llegamos a la entrada de una enorme cueva, se veía demasiado oscuro para poder ver algo de su interior.

-Necesitamos luz para poder ver algo dentro…-dijo Emmet y todos lo miramos entrecerrando los ojos-¿Que? ¡No me miréis así solo he dicho lo que todos pensábamos!- antes de poder responderle alguien más habló.

-¡Nosotras os guiaremos! - aparecieron un montón de luciérnagas alrededor de nosotros, era un espectáculo digno de ver, todos nos quedamos embobados mirándolas - ¡seguidnos Bella os espera!- nada más escuchar su nombre no dudé en seguirlas al interior, todos me siguieron , todavía estaba pensando en el como entendimos lo que dijeron pero ¿que importaba ? En ese momento solo me importaba Bella y estar con ella. El poco tiempo que tardamos en llegar a su lado se me hizo un mundo y cuando la vi, allí tumbada y dormida junto a un enorme oso me tranquilicé bastante.

-¡Dios Bella!- corrí a ella y la besé, haciendo así que se despertara.

-¡Edward!- se abrazó a mi- ¿Estás bien?- me separó de ella observándome por todos lados ¿en serio lo preguntaba? ¡pero si había sido ella a la que casi mata Tanya por querer enfrentarla sola!

-¿Yo? Bella sería yo el que debería preguntar eso ¡Dios como se te ocurre venir sola aquí!- estaba demasiado enojado.

-¡No estoy sola!- señaló alrededor, los chicos no se veían por ninguna parte habrían salido para darnos privacidad- ellos me ayudaron- la miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Sabías que estaban aquí antes de venir?- se sonrojó y evitó mi mirada - ¿Ves? ¡No lo sabías y si te hubiera pasado algo yo…!- se me formó un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba tragar ¡Mierda!

-Edward tranquilo, estoy bien no te preocupes- me acarició la cara y me dejé hacer, cerré los ojos y me concentré en lo bien que me sentía de estar así con ella ¡la amaba tanto que no sabia que seria de mi al perderla!- Edward- dijo de forma directa y seria, abrí los ojos y se veía nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Te encuentras mal?- negó, pero su mirada y comportamiento me indicaba claramente que algo pasaba.

-Hay algo muy importante que debes saber… y .. es… que…

-¡Hermanita!- entró Emmet gritando como loco- ¡No me dejaban venir a verte pero los he esquivado a todos!- me miró a mi que le devolvía la mirada muy cabreado- Edward deja el drama- hizo una señal con la mano quitándole importancia- necesitaba ver que mi hermanita estaba bien- la abrazó dándole unos sonoros besos en las mejillas por lo que tuve que carraspear para que la soltara de una vez- ¡Dios Edward eres demasiado posesivo!- se alejó de ella pero seguía sentado al lado y su brazo por sus hombros, me sonreía y yo lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos- Recuerda que yo ya tengo a mi Rosie!- rodé los ojos.

-¿Habéis venido todos?- le preguntó Bella con entusiasmo.

-Si preciosa lo hemos hecho- le dio un beso en el tope de su cabeza- ¡Somos familia! Y la familia esta unida y se ayudan unos a otros- ahora la miró muy serio señalándola con el dedo- así que la próxima vez que quieras hacer una locura ¡haz el favor de meternos a todos!- rió- ¡O por lo menos ami!- le guiñó el ojo- Ya sabes que me apunto a todo tipo de locuras… - empezó a alzar ambas cejas sonriendo, tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no reírme en ese momento, tan pronto se puso serio de nuevo- ¡No me quiero ni imaginar lo que me dirá Rose cuando se entere que estábamos allí y no nos dimos cuenta de nada! - puso cara de horror- ¿y si me castiga sin sexo?- rodé los ojos , Bella a su lado solo reía- ¡Dios no puedo estar sin sexo! - miró a Bella fingiendo enojo - y como lo haga solo tu serás la culpable- volvió a acercarla a el y le sonrió- espero que intercedas por mi- le guiñó de nuevo- te lo agradeceré mucho- Bella paro de reír lo justo para contestarle ¡Dios solo Emmet podía sacarnos una sonrisa en toda esta situación!

-No te preocupes Emmet… lo haré… solo yo fui la culpable… -seguía hablando entre risas- vosotros no sabíais que iba a hacer ¿como culparte de algo así?- suspiró aliviado.

-¡Menos mal, no quisiera ver a Rose molesta conmigo por no haberte ayudado!- la volvió a abrazar y le besó el tope de la cabeza antes de separarse-la próxima vez avisa- ella asintió mordiéndose el labio para contener su risa- ¡Entre todos le daremos lo suyo a esa loca! - nos miró a ambos- Ahora os dejo solo hermanitos, os veré fuera- se alejó a la salida y antes de irse gritó - ¡No es momento de follar Edward, deja eso para cuando lleguemos a casa!- ¡Joder Emmet siempre era el mismo! Miré a Bella que se hallaba muy sonrojada por el comentario de Emmet ¿Como pensaba que iba a hacerlo aquí rodeado de gente? ¡Ni loco me arriesgaba a que nadie la viera desnuda!

-Bella no le hagas caso ya sabes como es y…-interrumpió de repente.

-Si lo sé Edward… pero no deja de sorprenderme- reí.

-Si es lo que tiene Emmet que nunca deja de sorprenderte- la abracé, besándola tiernamente en el proceso.

-Te amo Edward- dijo llenando de alegría mi corazón.

-Y yo a ti Bella- la abracé mas fuerte- pasé tanto miedo cuando Leah me dijo que viniste aquí con ella.

-Creía que podía hacer que gastara la magia que tiene pero no pude- suspiró derrotada- la muy cobarde huyó llamando a esos malditos vampiros que hicieran el trabajo sucio y se fue- estaba enfadada y lo entendía.

-Lo importante es que no te pasó nada- tragué saliva recordando el panorama que vimos al llegar-¡Gracias a dios! No deberías haber intentado enfrentarte a ella sola, pero ahora ya sabes que no juega limpio y espero que tengas mas cuidado- asintió.

-Si, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer- suspiró como debatiéndose si decirme algo o no - Edward hay algo que debes saber antes de…

-¡Hijo deberíamos irnos ya! - interrumpió mi padre lo que Bella iba a decir.

-Espera papa Bella va a decirme algo y ya nos vamos- ella negó sonrojada ¿qué le pasaba hoy?

-Puede esperar luego Edward, es mejor irse ahora ya hablaremos en casa- estaba demasiado nerviosa y con ello me ponía a mi también ¡Mierda! ¿Porque sería?

-Os esperamos fuera para ir todos juntos- debió notar la tensión en el ambiente y decidió irse, cuando estuvimos solos me acerqué a ella.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si yo…- había algo que no se decidía en decir ¡me estaba volviendo loco!

-¡Por dios Bella dilo de una vez! – la miré enfadado- sé que hay algo que no me cuentas y necesito saber que es ¡me estas asustando!

-¡Estoy embarazada Edward!- gritó de repente.

-¿Qué? - las palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez sin parar.

-Que estoy embarazada- bajó la vista- sé que no es lo que buscábamos pero…- la interrumpí.

-Voy a ser padre…- seguía perdido en mi mundo , no podía sentirme mas feliz por momentos pero entonces recordé a Tanya , lo que me hizo enojar mas todavía y la miré fijamente -¿Sabías que lo estabas cuando te arriesgarte a ir por ella?- por su mirada de culpabilidad lo supe ¡Si lo sabía! ¡Mierda!

-Edward lo tenia controlado, sabía que nada nos pasaría y… - la interrumpí muy airado.

-¡Joder Bella ! ¡Deberías tener mas cuidado es mi hijo también y no quiero que por nada del mundo les pase nada!- ahora me miró airada ella.

-¿Y crees que yo si quiero?- empezó a manotear cabreada al aire- ¡Dios Edward lo dices como si no importara y lo hace , es solo que…- empezó a llorar pero me mantuve impasible al verla, necesitaba que entendiera que tenía que tener cuidado, sobre todo ahora que sabía de su estado.

-Dime estoy esperando que me digas algo que justifique todo esto- señalé alrededor para que me entendiera.

-Solo pensaba en que quitándola de en medio podría… podríamos… vivir sin temor a nada… y… - comenzó a llorar y ya no pude evitar abrazarla como si la vida me fuera en ello, le besé el tope de la cabeza mientras que ella hipaba sin control.

-Tranquila Bella- la volví a besar- tan solo estoy preocupado por ti… por los 2…- dije acariciando su vientre.

-Lo sé Edward y eso mismo es lo que pensaba yo cuando decidí que lo mejor era acabar con Tanya- la volví a apretar contra mi y levantando su mentón la hice mirarme a los ojos.

-Te amo - toque de nuevo su vientre- os amo- una sonrisa iluminó la cara de ambos – y no pienso dejar que os pase nada a ninguno de los 2- ella apartó la vista ruborizada y mirando a otro lado.

-Edward...no sé si sea bueno para ti o no… pero hay más de uno- puso su mano sobre la mía que seguía en su vientre y la alegría que sentí antes se multiplicó como no tenéis idea.

-¿Vamos a tener más de un bebe?- asintió sonriendo y con las lágrimas saliendo a borbotones de sus ojos, le cogí la cara limpiando éstas con mis pulgares y la besé tiernamente.

-¿Estas feliz?- asentí ¿Como no iba a estarlo? Había encontrado al amor de mi vida que iba a darme unos hermosos hijos… Entonces caí en la cuenta de como había llegado a enterarse o a saber que eran mas de uno.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has ido al medico sin decirme nada?- me miró como si estuviera loco.

-¡No! Apenas me enteré hace nada- sonrió acariciándose el vientre- me lo dijo la gata- abrí los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Pero no estaba dentro? ¿La puedes sacar?- negó.

-No, se me apareció como una especie de proyección o algo así y me lo dijo, tanto lo de mi embarazo como que eran más de uno- volví a acercarme y ahora la besé con todas mis ganas en un beso salvaje y lleno de pasión, y como siempre vino a interrumpir el que menos quería.

-¡Edward! ¡Por dios un poco de decoro que hay gente mirando!- me giré hacia la molesta voz de mi hermano, se veía serio pero se notaba que estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

-¡Piérdete Emmet! Estamos en un momento emotivo en el que no tienes cabida- el ignorando mis palabras se acercó y nos abrazó a ambos.

-¡Os quiero hermanitos! ¡Pero es hora de dejar los arrumacos e irnos a casa! ¡Ya follaréis en casa! - reímos los 3, al momento se puso serio- No es seguro estar aquí, esa loca puede mandar a otra tanda de chupasangres en nuestra busca - ¡Joder tenia razón! Nos separamos con mucho trabajo.

-Pues entonces ¿A que esperamos?- dijo Bella muy sonriente, la cogí de la mano y nos dirigimos hacía la salida donde ya estaban todos preparados para volver, le dimos privacidad para despedirse de los animales que la habían ayudado y después de unos 5 minutos vino junto a nosotros, nos reunimos en torno a ella y en un parpadeo volvimos a nuestra casa ¡ Esta vez si había llegado al lugar exacto! En su cara se notaba la alegría de haberlo conseguido . Cuando entramos se encontraban todos muy preocupados reunidos en el salón que al vernos entrar se abalanzaron sobre Bella, la dejé para que interactuara con ellos, ahora no debía sentir celos o preocuparme, ella era mía al igual que yo suyo y lo remarcaban esas personitas que estaban creciendo en su interior, mi sonrisa se ensanchó. ¡Dios! Me sentía el hombre mas feliz del universo, solo esperaba que esa felicidad no se viera enturbiada por la zorra de Tanya…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a : myaenriquez02 y MilaStorm27 por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier duda o consulta no duden en contactarme por MP.**

 **Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

BPOV

Al llegar a casa nos habían recibido todos de forma muy agradable, me alegraba mucho verlos así todos juntos y disfrutando, para mi alivio papa no estaba pero antes o después tenía que enfrentarlo. Pasamos un buen rato todos juntos, era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, sonreí ante tal pensamiento, y cuando se fueron retirando salí al jardín a tomar un poco de aire y pensar, los chicos y Edward debieron de darse cuenta de lo que necesitaba y me dieron privacidad, me quedé parada junto a los árboles que daban al bosque pensando en todo lo ocurrido en mi vida últimamente ¡Dios me sentía tan feliz de que Edward se hubiera tomado tan bien mi estado! Me acaricié le vientre, ahora solo quedaba decírselo a los demás, y no podía hacerlo sin antes hablarlo con mis padres, suspiré, mi padre no se lo tomaría muy bien, sobre todo sin estar casados, otro suspiro vino a mi de nuevo ¡Mierda! Iba a ser muy difícil para mi enfrentarlo, mi madre y Phil no creo que se lo tomaran a mal pero papa…

-¡Hermanita!- gritó Emmet desde atrás, interrumpiendo mi debate interno y dándome un susto de muerte.

-¡Emmet me has asustado!-me posó su enorme brazo por los hombros y me sonrió.

-¿Que estaría pensando esa cabecita loca tuya para hacerlo?- me miraba alzando ambas cejas.

-Nada, solo algo sin importancia- era muy mala mentirosa, Emmet se dio cuenta y me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-No te creo - alzó una ceja- ¿Vas a decirme o tengo que sacarte la información a cosquillas?- negué, no pensaba que Emmet cumpliera su amenaza.

-¿Vas ponerme a prueba?- se cruzó de brazos y me miraba seriamente, algo raro en Emmet.

-¡Vamos, de verdad que no es nada!- entonces me cogió de la cintura con el brazo que tenía en mi hombro y con el otro empezó a hacerme cosquillas con la mano, empecé a reír sin parar, era superior a mi, tenía muchas cosquillas y sobre todo por la zona donde me las estaba haciendo ¿lo sabría o sería casualidad?-¡Emmet…jajajaja… por…jajajaja… favor…jajaja… jajaja…

-¡Vamos Bells, si no me dices no te suelto! - me miraba sonriendo con esa cara de niño travieso que tenía- y sabes que cumplo mis promesas- ¡no podía hacerlo sin Edward!

-¡jajaja… Emmet… jajajaja… suéltame… !

-No, quiero saber, soy demasiado curioso para mi bien y no voy a quedarme con las ganas- se quedó pensativo un momento- además mi hermano y tu actuáis raro desde que volvimos y quiero saber la razón para ese extraño comportamiento… y como Edward no soltará la sopa… voy a sacártela a ti…- seguía con las cosquillas y yo sin poder hacer nada para quitármelo de encima.

-¡No… jajaja… por… favor… !- joder ya no podía más, esperaba que alguien viniera a ponerlo en su sitio, pero nadie aparecía para salvarme de la cosquillas asesinas de Emmet, así que me rendí- De acuerdo si me sueltas te lo diré- entonces paró de hacer cosquillas y me miró receloso de soltarme o no.

-¿Sabes que no podrás escapar de mi verdad?- asentí ¿como para no saberlo? Rodé los ojos - bien – me dejó en el suelo, sin dejar que me alejara mucho y una vez que me recompuse y pude normalizar mi respiración, decidí contarle, tal vez su punto de vista me ayudara a tranquilizarme, necesitaba soltar lo que sentía y el era el que estaba mas cerca. Edward estaba ya demasiado preocupado y alterado para preocuparlo con mis cosas.

-Vas a ser tío- le dije del tirón , el abrió los ojos sorprendido y hasta con la boca abierta- Emmet- le di unos golpes en el pecho y seguía en shock- ¿Estas bien?- asintió todavía con la cara igual.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tu y mi hermano vais a ser papas?- asentí extrañada de su pregunta.

-Si… -¿Me estaba perdiendo algo?

-¡Joder! ¡Le dije que usara protección!- lo miré enojada y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿A que viene eso? ¿Te molesta que vaya a tener hijos con tu hermano?- el me miró con horror.

-¡No! ¡No es eso Bells!- se acercó a abrazarme y me acarició la cabeza- es solo que no es el momento indicado, con todo esto de Tanya…- suspiró - se lo dije y debería haberme hecho caso- rió- de vez en cuando digo cosas que tienen sentido- ahora reímos los 2 ¡Menos mal ! Creí que era por mi, su reacción anterior, me alegro que esté feliz como nosotros -¿Mi hermano lo sabe?

-Si, se lo dije antes de volver, está muy feliz… bueno estamos, a mi la idea también me alegra… además serán 2 personitas que alegraran…

-¿2?- se separó de mi- ¡Joder con mi hermano! ¡La mete, a la primera tira y encesta 2 a la vez! - golpeó su puño contra su mano-¡Yo lo haré mejor!- lo miré alzando una ceja- ¡Encestaré 3! ¡Ya veras mi Rosie, se verá estupenda con mis 3 hijos en su vientre!- rodé los ojos ¡Ya había vuelto a ser el inmaduro Emmet!

-No sé si deberías decirle eso a Rose- me miró sorprendido.

-¿Porqué exactamente?- aguanté las ganas de reír antes de hablar.

-Estoy segura que saldrá corriendo en cuanto hables de hijos- abrió los ojos con horror.

-¿Tu crees? - asentí-¡Entonces lo haré como Edward!- volvió a golpear su puño contra su palma- ¡voy a ir al ataque y cuando ya lo esté – me señaló a mi- como tu!- rodé los ojos- ya no tendrá remedio y tendrá que hacerse a la idea de ser la señora de Emmet Cullen- sonreí ¡Era tan adorable a pesar de sus locuras!

-Si, estoy segura que se casaría encantada contigo, sin la necesidad de dejarla embarazada sin preguntar- me sonrió y apretó su abrazo en mi.

-Si, lo sé, así seremos hermanos por partida doble ¿No te parece genial?- rompí a reír.

-Si, lo es- después de reír un rato, me miró mas serio.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente de todo esto?- preguntó preocupado.

-Mi padre- suspiré- es lo que me preocupa- el asintió en entendimiento.

-Lo mejor es ir ambos a decírselo- se quedó un momento pensativo-y yo los acompañaré- le miré con la ceja alzada ¿Que pintaba Emmet en medio de todo esto? El me miró rodando los ojos- ¡No se atreverá a matarlo con testigos delante!- entonces volvimos a reír como locos y en ese momento llegaron Carlisle y Esme junto a nosotros, nos veían con cariño a ambos.

-Veo que lo pasan bien- dijo Esme sonriéndonos.

-Es lo que tiene Emmet- ellos sonrieron- que siempre te saca una sonrisa.

-Si, tienes razón- Esme se acercó a mi- aunque ahora deberías volver dentro, comer un poco y acostarte- me dijo en tono maternal- debes recuperar fuerzas.

-Si, creo que es hora, si quiero volver al trabajo mañana, necesito descansar- me miró extrañada pero no dijo nada. Es verdad que no había comido apenas y tenía hambre, así que le hice caso y fui con ella dentro, Carlisle y Emmet se quedaron fuera hablando ¿Me pregunto de que hablarían?

-¡Bella!- me llamo Esk cuando iba a entrar a la casa, Kiu estaba con ella.

-Dime- estaban en un tamaño medio, pero como estaban en casa no me importaba, Esme los veía con recelo, supongo que con el tiempo se harían a la idea de verlos por aquí.

-Vamos a dormir aquí fuera, por si necesitas algo solo llámanos- asentí.

-No os preocupéis ahora voy a dormir, descansad y mañana cuando vaya al trabajo os quedaréis por aquí, no quiero que alguien os vea y se asuste.

-¿No podemos ir contigo en tamaño mas pequeño?

-No, aquí en la tierra no se pueden llevar mascotas al trabajo, así que os quedaréis a vigilar la casa.

-¡Esta bien, nadie se acercará!- suspiré.

-Si viniera alguien conocido , no lo ataquéis ¿de acuerdo? Solo si es alguien sospechoso o se ve peligroso, nada más ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, no te preocupes lo tendremos en cuenta- asentí y se fue,me quedé mirando como se perdían entre los arbustos que iban al bosque, Esme me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Mi hijo lo sabe?- la miré asombrada ¿Estaba insinuando lo que creía?

-¿Qué?- mi cara debía ser un poema.

-Soy mujer y noto esas cosas- acarició mi vientre, lo que afirmó mis sospechas - sé que estás embarazada- asentí ¿Que iba a lograr con negarlo?

-Si, me enteré hace poco y se lo dije a Edward- asintió- queríamos decíroslo a todos juntos y yo estaba preocupada por mi …- me interrumpió-

-Si quieres iremos Carlisle y yo con vosotros, mi hijo se casará contigo si eso te hace sentir mejor a ti o a tus padres, para tener a mis nietos y futuros herederos…- se calló abruptamente y entonces recordé lo que me dijo el gato de que era rey y decidí preguntarle a Esme ¿Quien mejor que su madre?

-¿Porque nadie me dijo que era Rey?- estaba un poco enfadada pero también entendía que podía ser por motivos de seguridad.

-Mi hijo no quería que lo vieras como alguien superior, por eso no quiso decirte- suspiró- pero ahora que lo sabes ¿no piensas diferente de vuestra relacion, verdad?- me miraba muy preocupada de lo que pudiera decir y yo abrí los ojos con horror.

-¡No! ¡Como piensas eso de mi! Solo… me hubiera gustado que me lo hubiera dicho nada más!- ella se acercó a mi con cara de pena.

-Habla con el y que te lo explique mejor- me cogió del hombro de nuevo y me llevo dentro- pero antes vas a comer para alimentar bien a mis nietos- sonrió con mucha alegría, cosa que me alegraba a mi también.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, me hizo sentarme y me puso un plato con un poco de todo delante y me puse a comer como loca ¡Dios ahora entendía ese hambre que tenía todo el tiempo! Bueno lo que era seguro es que iban a estar muy bien alimentados, al poco de estar allí llegaron los demás que se quedaron boquiabiertos mirándome.

-Vaya Bells- Rose me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿vas a comerte todo eso?- asentí con la boca llena.

-Solo tiene hambre de todo el estrés acumulado - dijo Edward sentándose junto a mi, le di una mirada de agradecimiento y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Si, parece que el estrés hizo estragos contigo- dijo Alice pero se notaba que había algo que no la convencía, se veía en su mirada, creo que era demasiado intuitiva para su bien.

-¡Bueno niños silencio y a comer!- dijo Esme para desviar la atención de mi- por cierto Sere los chicos amigos tuyos de Volterra se fueron con los licántropos- asentí ¿Cayo también se fue? ¡Vaya y eso que decía que no iba a separarse de mi! Bueno ahora podía defenderme sola… a menos que mandaran a demasiados como en…

-¿Qué piensas Bella?- pregunto Edward en mi oído , el sentir su aliento en ese lugar me puso muy, pero que muy caliente y me sonrojé al mirarlo- ¿Estás bien?- se veía preocupado.

-Si, es solo que me dio algo de calor nada más- asintió no muy convencido ¿No pretendería que lo dijera delante de todos? ¿Verdad?

-Esta bien, come y vamos a la cama, mañana será un largo día- suspiró- la final te hicimos caso y nos apuntamos Emmet y yo a una agencia de modelos, mañana tenemos ir a hacernos unas fotos- asentí.

-Lo dije en broma Edward… pero si os gusta… - entendía que los hubieran cogido, ambos eran unos hombres perfectos y muy guapos…

-¿No te importa verdad?- negué- parece que ha decaído tu ánimo al decírtelo- negué de nuevo, era verdad que mis inseguridades salían a flote, pero debía entender que era normal que un hombre como el llame la atención y que no por eso nuestra relacion debía resentirse, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea aunque costaba un poco todavía.

-No - lo besé sonriendo para que dejara de preocuparse-son imaginaciones tuyas, ahora vayamos a la cama que tengo sueño- ¡estaba deseando sentirlo dentro de mi!

-¿Tan pronto te vas Bells?- preguntó Rose de esa forma tan irónica que la caracterizaba.

-Supongo que tengo necesidades como tu ¿Verdad hermanita?- abrió los ojos sorprendida que le respondiera y más delante de tanta gente, se recompuso y sonrió.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo Bells , que disfrutes mucho tu sueño- volvió a usar el mismo tono que antes - le sonreí y no dije nada más, les di las buenas noches a todos, fuimos a mi habitación,cogí las cosas para ducharme, me metí en el baño y cuando estaba desnuda y a punto de entrar apareció Edward detrás de mi en el mismo estado de excitación que yo, pegó a mis espaldas su erección y empezó a besarme el cuello, yo me apoyé en el disfrutando.

-Te amo Bella, sé que abajo te sentías mal por lo del trabajo de modelo, pero quiero que sepas que no me interesa nadie más que tu- me dio un muerdo en el lóbulo de la oreja que me hizo gemir- y ahora que esta todo aclarado… te necesito.

-Y yo a ti Edward, y gracias por decírmelo… ahora yo también te necesito… - empezó a acariciarme lentamente hasta alcanzar mis pezones, empezó a pellizcarlos a la vez ¡Dios se sentía tan bien!

-Ven- me cogió en alto y me sentó en el lavabo- voy a probarte muy bien- nada más decirlo empezó a lamer mis pechos, dando pequeños muerdos en ellos,mientras su mano fue bajando a mi intimidad donde empezó a acariciarme lentamente, penetrándome con los dedos mientras que su palma seguía acariciando mi clítoris ¡Joder! Juro que podría correrme así… estaba cerca… pero entonces paró y lo miré algo enojada- quiero que el primero sea en mi boca- le sonreí, necesitaba correrme y pronto, fue bajando al lugar que necesitaba mas atención, empezó a succionar y lamer de forma salvaje, tenía mis piernas sobre sus hombros y el cogía mis caderas con posesión acercándome a su boca para que no me alejara ¿Como si quisiera hacerlo? Yo empecé a pellizcarme los pezones, estaba tan cerca… ¡Joder estaba al borde!… Y entonces en un último lametón ¡me corrí de una forma increíble! Me quedé lánguida y sin fuerzas en la misma posición, Edward solo sonreía con altivez mientras terminaba de beber todos mis jugos ¡Dios era tan ardiente! - Ahora voy a hacerte el amor- asentí, iba a penetrarme allí mismo pero lo detuve, el me miró extrañado.

-Quiero hacerlo en la ducha- noté mi sonrojo crecer, él solo sonreía de lado,sin decir nada me cogió en brazos, yo enrollé las piernas en su cintura y nos metió en la ducha, me bajó, le dio al agua y estuvimos besándonos y acariciándonos mientras salía caliente, una vez lista entramos bajo el chorro.

-Ahora – me miró con hambre y me pegó a él- enrolla una pierna en mi cintura- así lo hice, el la cogió y también mi trasero, yo me agarré a su cuello para mantener el equilibrio y me penetró de golpe ¡Dios era fantástico! Estuvimos así acompasándonos al mismo ritmo hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo- ¡Joder Bella , te amo! ¡Nunca habrá nadie mas que tu para mi!

-Y yo a ti- lo abracé aguantando las lágrimas de la emoción de escuchar tan tiernas palabras, me recompuse enseguida, después de eso nos terminamos de lavar el uno al otro y nos fuimos a la cama, donde nos acurrucamos, entonces decidí hablar del tema con Edward, era mejor hacerlo cuanto antes - Edward.

-¿Si?

-¿Porque no me dijiste que eras el Rey de Volterra?- pareció tensarse a mi espalda y suspiró.

-No lo vi algo importante Bella- me di la vuelta para poder verlo a los ojos .

-¿Que no era importante?- no me parecía que esa fuera la razón.

-No, de todas maneras ahora mismo no soy nada ¿recuerdas?- en eso tenia razón.

-Si, pero cuando Tanya no sea una molestia tendrás que volver a serlo- me cogió la mano y me la besó.

-Si, y eso significa que tu serás mi reina- ¡dios este hombre podría derretir un iceberg.

-Tu si que sabes como hacer que una chica se sienta especial- reímos.

-Solo digo la verdad Bella, no quiero que esta tontería nos separe- acarició mi vientre- y mucho menos ahora que seremos papas- resoplé.

-No voy a enfadarme por eso Edward simplemente me extrañó que en todo este tiempo no me lo hubieras dicho.

-Tienes razón y lo siento- me miró con cara de pena , no pude evitarlo me reí y lo besé.

-Hay que hacer alguna reunión o algo pronto para comunicarle a todos la noticia- me hizo echarme sobre su pecho y empezó a acariciarme el pelo.

-Si, yo también lo he pensado y papa va a ayudarme- me levanté de sopetón y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Lo sabe?- asintió.

-Si, tenía que hablar con alguien y ¿quien mejor que el para darme consejos? - sonreí.

-Si, yo me desahogué con Emmet- ahora era él el sorprendido.

-¿En serio? ¿Con Emmet?- me miró con horror.

-Si y me fue de mucha ayuda- reí recordando sus locas ocurrencias.

-Pues si Emmet lo sabe, habrá que darse prisa en organizar algo… porque si hay algo que no es capaz de hacer es guardar secretos- reímos juntos.

-Si… solo estoy preocupada por mi padre… después de lo de hoy… de todo lo que se ha enterado… y ahora decirle que estoy embarazada…- Edward interrumpió mi diatriba.

-Lo tomará bien, no te preocupes- me besó el tope de la cabeza- y cuando vea a sus nietos se olvidará de todo- volvimos a reír- solo quiero que tengas cuidado Bella- suspiré.

-Lo tengo Edward, pero no vas a hacer que me quede en casa encerrada como si fuera una inválida, ademas el gato me dijo que ellos- dije acariciando mi vientre- me hacen mas fuerte no mas débil- resopló.

-¡Esta bien! No quiero discutir contigo me siento muy feliz por la noticia y no quiero empañarlo- reí- solo ten cuidado ¿Vale?- se veía preocupado, lo entendía pero el también debía entenderme a mi.

-Lo tendré Edward- lo besé- ahora- lo besé de nuevo - quiero hacerlo otra vez antes de dormir- dicho esto me subí sobre él y empecé a rozarme sobre su miembro que notaba como iba despertando son mi atención.

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo sonriendo de forma pícara para a continuación bajarse los calzoncillos lo justo para sacarla, eché a un lado mis bragas y me penetré yo misma , gemimos ambos, acompasamos nuestros movimientos hasta que alcanzamos el clímax juntos ¡Joder fue increíble!- ¡Eso fue fantástico Bella!- me besó tiernamente- pero si no dormimos, mañana no habrá quien nos levante- sonreí y sin muchas ganas me levanté y fuimos a limpiarnos al baño, después nos volvimos a acostar, yo de lado y el abrazándome por detrás enseguida caí en los brazos de morfeo.

El sonido del despertador me sobresaltó ¡Mierda llevaba tanto tiempo sin escucharlo que me asustó! Miré al lado y Edward ya no estaba debía haberse ido ya a trabajar o estaba abajo desayunando, me levanté sin mucho ánimo, me preparé y bajé, solo estaban las chicas ¿Donde estarían los demás?

-¡Buenos días! ¿Donde están todos?

-Se fueron temprano a hacer algunas cosas… - dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

-Entiendo…- en realidad no lo hacía, simplemente lo dejé pasar.

-¿Iremos en tu coche verdad? - preguntó a lo que asentí.

-Si, supongo que estará arreglado – sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Tu que crees?- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Me alegro, no quería tener que dejarlo abandonado- rodó los ojos.

-¡Sabes que puedo llevarnos!- le sonreí con suficiencia.

-Yo también- le guiñé- pero prefiero hacerlo así.

-¿Queréis dejar de decir lo maravillosas y especiales que sois por poder hacer cosas que son extraordinarias? - dijo Rose en un tono raro, la miré y pude ver dolor en su mirada ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Estás bien?- negó.

-¡No, me siento inútil!- me acerqué a ella y la abracé, Alice enseguida se unió al abrazo- Me gustaría poder hacer algo… y ayudar pero…- entonces Esme habló.

-Eres la razón de vivir para mi Emmet y eso es mucho Rose- lo dijo de repente sin acercarse- nunca pensé verlo así con alguien especial- suspiró- siempre fue el que mas dolores de cabeza me daba con el tema sentimental- se quedó un rato callada parecia estar recordando- y ahora me has hecho ver que había esperanzas para él de tener una relación normal y una familia- suspiró.

-Gracias Esme, significa mucho para mi aunque sé que solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien- negó y se acercó a nosotras.

-Es la verdad querida, parece que el destino es sabio, nos llevó a las parejas de mis hijos y estoy muy contenta con todos ustedes- en su mirada se veía la sinceridad con la que hablaba.

-¡Bueno dejemos ya el drama, que si seguimos así lloraremos todas y no me apetece ir con los ojos rojos e hinchados a trabajar! –dijo Alice de repente, rompiendo así la tensión del momento, luego se volvió a Rose- ¿Tu tampoco querrás que esos locos te vean así, verdad?- Rose puso cara de horror ,reímos todas por sus ocurrencias, Rose negó y se enderezó para limpiarse la cara.

-Voy al baño a aclararme un poco- una vez que se fue comimos conversando de cosas banales, Rose se veía mas animada ahora, después de su arranque de llanto parece que se animó y estuvo charlando con nosotras durante el desayuno y pasamos un buen rato. Al terminar nos despedimos de Esme y nos encaminamos cada una a su coche para ir al trabajo.

Llegamos al trabajo enseguida y cuando estábamos por llegar a la puerta vi a Demetri y a Aro, corrí hacia ellos para saludarlos.

-¡Chicos !- los abracé y les di 2 besos.

-¡Bella!- parecían alegrarse mucho de verme.

-Me alegro de veros.

-Si, los chicos nos dijeron que estabas de vuelta y decidimos venir a verte.

-Gracias- miré el rejoj- aunque no puedo entretenerme, ya es casi la hora de trabajar , pero podemos quedar para comer luego- Demetri alzo una ceja y rodé los ojos- tu me entiendes, solo para conversar.

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo al fin, se miraron y asintieron.

-Entonces venid por mi a las 2 os estaré esperando- los abracé de nuevo y se fueron.

-¿Sabes Bella?- me preguntó Alice cuando íbamos dentro del museo- nunca creí que diría esto pero me caen muy bien- asentí- y no solo ellos me refiero a todos.

-Me alegro, ya te dije que eso de odios sin razón eran tonterías- ella rodó los ojos.

-Si lo sé y lo has comprobado- reímos y llegamos a la altura de Mike que me miraba embelesado ¿Que le pasaba?

-¡Bella, has vuelto!- salió y me abrazó, cosa que me incomodó mucho, Alice a mi lado solo sonreía ante la situación.

-Si, solo he estado una semana de vacaciones porque tenía algunas cosas que hacer- asintió y se separó de mi ¡menos mal!

-Me alegro de tenerte aquí de nuevo.

-Si… claro… voy a trabajar… - me fui casi corriendo hacía mi oficina y una vez lista pasé por el despacho de Harry antes de ir al sótano.

-¿Harry puedo pasar?- el se levantó y vino en busca mía.

-Por supuesto, pasa, estaba por llamarte, al final la presentación de Denaly la vamos a hacer aquí- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Aquí?- asintió.

-Ya lo tengo todo preparado, Alice y tu terminareis el ala nueva en esta semana y la que viene haremos lo de Denaly en la sala vacía- asentí- tu tendrás que trabajar con él para colocar sus obras y que todo esté listo para el día de la presentación.

-Muy bien… ¿Y cuando lo conoceré?- sonrió y se levantó para ponerse junto a mi.

-Hoy mismo lo harás- me puse nerviosa, era la primera vez que tendría una responsabilidad así.

-De acuerdo… entonces cuando esté aquí me avisas, voy a ponerme al día con el trabajo.

-Me encanta lo responsable que eres Bella- le sonreí en agradecimiento- tienes un gran futuro aquí- me sonrojé a mas no poder.

-Gracias Harry, ahora si me voy…

Salí de allí casi huyendo, el se reía, no podía evitar que me sintiera nerviosa ante tal responsabilidad, pero confiaba que lo haría bien ¡O al menos eso esperaba!

Llegué al sótano y me puse manos a la obra, ya quedaban muy pocas obras por terminar para exponerlas, Alice había hecho un buen trabajo, ella seguía arriba poniendo las cosas en su sitio y tuve que estar sola, tenía la esperanza que mandaran a Jake pero nada, en un momento que necesitaba algo de relax fui a la maquina de la entrada por algo de beber, necesitaba algo de cafeína para poder ponerme en marcha de nuevo. Mike se veía conversando animadamente con un hombre que me resultaba vagamente conocido, aunque no sabía de donde… se veía muy atractivo desde aquí ¿Pero que cosas piensas Bella? ¡Vas a ser madre contrólate! Seguro que eran la hormonas las que me tenían así, volví mi atención a la máquina y pulsé el botón tras meter el dinero, pero ésta no me echaba nada, estuve un rato así, hasta que sentí a alguien por detrás.

-¿Necesitas ayuda preciosa?- la voz sonaba demasiado sensual y para mi desgracia me resultaba bastante conocida - me volví sorprendida hacia él y abrí los ojos sorprendida al reconocerlo allí ¿Que hacía aquí? El parecía estar igual que yo - ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?

-Si, soy yo- rodé los ojos- creo que es evidente que soy la misma de hace años- me crucé de brazos, el golpeó la máquina que expulsó enseguida mi bebida, la cogí, la abrí y le di un sorbo mirándolo fijamente, esperando alguna reacción.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! - me miró de arriba a abajo relamiéndose los labios- parece que estas muy bien.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti –mentí, ni en sueños le decía lo bien que se veía, le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy a exponer mis obras aquí- ¿Que?- el señor Clearwater me lo pidió personalmente- ¡mierda no podía ser que fuera él al que tenía que ayudar con sus obras ¿Tener que aguantarlo todo el día? ¡Iba a ser horrible!- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- meneé mi cabeza para salir del estupor en el que estaba.

-¡No! Tan solo quiero salir de la duda ¿no serás tu Denaly verdad?- sonrió y se puso en pose sensual apoyado contra la máquina de bebidas, di otro sorbo viendo como su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

-¿Conoces mi trabajo?- ¡Mierda! No era posible que tuviera tanta mala suerte.

-No, pero yo soy la encargada de dejarlo todo a tu gusto para la exposición- resoplé con frustración, el se acercó más a mi.

-No creí que pudiera divertirme aquí- me volvió a mirar de arriba a abajo- pero creo que me equivoqué - ¡Idiota! Tenía que salir de aquí antes de mandarlo a la mierda. Fuera como fuera íbamos a trabajar juntos.

-Voy a continuar trabajando, nos veremos luego, supongo- lo dejé allí y me fui rápidamente, antes de alejarme del todo gritó.

-¡Me alegro de volver a vernos Swan!- ¡Idiota!

Fui al sótano de nuevo recordando el maldito día que lo conocí ¡Imbécil!

 _Estaba como siempre recostada sobre un árbol leyendo uno de mis libros cuando una pelota llegó a mis pies…_

 _-¡Eh! ¿Puedes pasarla?- al levantar la vista me quedé en shock al ver a un chico muy guapo, pero parecía tan idiota como el resto de los jugadores del equipo, así que lo ignoré y le pasé la pelota para que se fuera._

 _El contrario a lo que pensé, se sentó junto a mi y les pasó la pelota al resto, se quedó mirándome y cuando no aguantaba más de los nervios me volví a él enfadada._

 _-¿Qué quieres? Ya te pasé la pelota- sonrió._

 _-Me gustas- me quedé sorprendida , no estaba acostumbrada a llamar la atención de los hombres, esa era Rose -Marco – se presentó, me extendió la mano y me quedé mirándola sorprendida._

 _-¿Qué?… Lo siento pero has debido de confundirme con alguien más- rió._

 _-No lo creo- se levantó y me dio la mano- ven te invito a algo- miré la mano recelosa pero la tomé, tenia curiosidad por saber que se sentía cuando un chico guapo te invita a salir._

 _-Bella- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, tontamente pensaba ¿No podía ser tan malo, verdad?_

 _Me llevó a comer, saltándonos las ultimas 2 clases y me lo pasé genial , me llevó a comer, a los videojuegos,… el problema vino cuando a la que se supone era la vuelta, aparcó su coche en una zona alejada cerca del bosque e intentó algo más._

 _-Bella- se volvió a mi sonriendo- eres muy hermosa, lo he pasado muy bien y… - se acercó a besarme, no me parecía algo malo hacerlo y me dejé llevar, el beso se tornó demasiado salvaje para mi gusto, empezó a meter sus manos donde no debía y por más que lo intentaba no se quitaba de encima ¡Maldito imbécil!_

 _-¡Quítate! ¡Me estas molestando Marco!- el se separó de mi, mirándome como si estuviera loca._

 _-Creí que lo estábamos pasando bien- le miré enfadada._

 _-Y así era, hasta que decidiste que querías acostarte conmigo- abrió los ojos sorprendido._

 _-Pensé que tu también lo querías- suspiré cogiéndome el puente de la nariz con los dedos._

 _-Llévame a casa- me crucé de brazos enfadada, mejor me callaba lo que quería decirle._

 _-¡Vamos Bella no es para tanto! Somos jóvenes, libres , podemos hacer lo que nos plazca… -iba a volver a besarme pero al ver mi fúrica mirada, su expresión cambió._

 _-¡He dicho que no! Así que o me llevas a casa o me voy andando- resopló._

 _-Tu lo has querido- me llevó a casa en silencio y una vez allí me bajé sin despedirme ¡maldito idiota! ¿Quien se pensaba que era?_

 _Al otro día en la universidad, pasó de mi como si no nos conociéramos ¡Como si me importara! Y no solo eso, alentaba a los chicos del equipo a meterse conmigo y empezaron a llamarme "Swan la mojigata", no que me molestara pero me incomodaba que no me dejaran en paz, suspiré, pero un día cuando Jazz se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, hizo algo porque de repente dejaron de molestarme, aunque nunca supe que fue._

-¿Estás bien Bella?- me sobresaltó la voz de Jake.

-¡Mierda Jake! ¡Me has asustado!- rió.

-No soy tan feo- reí- parecías perdida en tus pensamientos- asentí.

-Así es, solo recordaba algo desagradable para mi- en cierto modo tenía razón.

-Entonces dejalo ahí, venía a buscarte para comer juntos, Alice no puede y me preguntaba… - ¡mierda!

-¿Que hora es?

\- Son las 14:15.

-¡Mierda! ¡Vamos!- cogí las cosas corriendo y cogí a Jake del brazo tirando de él hacía la salida ¡Seguro que Aro y Demetri me estaban esperando allá! Y como tengo mala suerte me tropecé con Marco de nuevo en el camino, tenía la mirada muy altiva ¡Idiota!

-¡Bella!- se fijó en mi agarre en Jake - ¿es tu novio?- rodé los ojos ¡Como si le importara!

-No, es mi amigo y nos vamos a comer, adiós- no esperé que respondiera y seguí mi camino.

-¡Adiós Bella!- dijo Mike, le saludé con un movimiento de cabeza y salí a toda prisa, Jake me miraba extrañado.

-¿Porque me parece que ese tipo no te cae bien?- suspiré.

-Larga historia, que no merece la pena recordar- al salir ahí estaban los 2- siento la tardanza chicos me entretuve trabajando- rieron- si no fuera por Jake no hubiera salido ni a comer- rieron mas fuerte y los seguí.

-No te preocupes- vamos- fuimos conversando muy animadamente los 4, disfruté mucho con ellos y pasó enseguida la hora del almuerzo, al terminar me acompañaron al trabajo a pesar que no hacía falta puesto que Jake venía conmigo, pero no pude hacer nada al respecto.

-Nos vemos en otra ocasión, tenemos planeada una barbacoa en mi casa y os mandaré la invitación, podéis traer a vuestros amigos- asintieron muy contentos.

-¡Por supuesto Bella, nos vemos!- se despidieron ambos de mi y Jake se quedó conversando con ellos, yo me retiré y volví a mi trabajo. Al llegar me encontré a Marco de nuevo allí.

-Te estaba esperando- resoplé.

-No entiendo porque- dije cabreada.

-Para hablar de nuestro trabajo- se acercó a mi- ya que vamos a trabajar juntos- dijo de forma sugerente- lo mejor será que nos conozcamos mejor.

-Si me importaba poco hacerlo en la universidad ahora mucho menos- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-No entiendo porque, sé que entonces fui un poco idiota pero ahora he madurado y tal vez podamos… - levanté la mano para que no se acercara ni hablara mas.

-No me interesa, tengo un novio que amo y… - iba a decirle de mi embarazo pero no era momento… cuando no lo sabía mi padre todavía ¡Podría enterarse a través de Harry! Así que decidid callar ¡maldita sea!

-Solo estoy pidiendo que nos conozcamos- volvió a acercarse- y tal vez cambies de opinión respecto mi.

-No lo creo, pero seremos compañeros cordiales, no quisiera tener problemas por eso- sonrió.

-Bien, me conformo… de momento, ahora me voy, nos veremos luego- asentí y lo vi irse muy pagado de si mismo ¡Idiota! ¿Como si fuera a dejar a Edward por él?

Terminé mi día muy metida en mi trabajo que no me di cuenta cuando Edward vino por mi.

-Bella- me besó el cuello y me acarició el vientre- es hora de ir a casa y descansar un poco.

-Si. solo dame unos minutos y ya termino- se alejó un poco, terminé y recogí todo- espérame fuera dejo las cosas en mi oficina y ya salgo- me guiñó el ojo antes de desaparecer.

-Muy bien preciosa, enseguida nos vemos- una vez que desapareció, dejé todo en la oficina y fui a la salida encontrándome con Marco de nuevo en el camino.

-¿Todavía por aquí Bella?- vino demasiado cerca.

-Ya me voy- dije de forma cortante para que me dejara en paz.

-Creí que íbamos a ser cordiales para poder trabajar bien- rodé los ojos.

-Ahora no estamos trabajando- me obstaculizaba el paso y no se movía, solo estaba ahí de pie mirándome con esa sonrisa altiva que tenía- y tengo prisa- iba a seguir mi camino esquivándolo pero se atravesó en medio.

-¿Porque te comportas así? Deberías ser mas amable- lo miré como si estuviera loco- lo que ocurrió fue hace muchos tiempo y…- lo interrumpí.

-¡No me importa!- abrió los ojos sorprendido- solo trabajaremos y nada más, ¿Entiendes? ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo fuera del trabajo ¿entiendes?- ahora se veía enfadado.

-¡Todavía eres la misma mojigata inmadura de entonces!- se rió, antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía le di un gran puñetazo en la cara que le hizo sangrar la nariz- ¿Que coño?

-¡Ahora deja que me vaya idiota!- me miraba muy enfadado y sin quitarse del medio- O si no mañana le diré a Harry que intentaste forzarme- abrió los ojos con horror y se apartó, se veía muy cabreado.

-Esto no se quedará así Swan…- no me interesaba nada de lo que tuviera que decir, así que lo ignoré totalmente. Lo dejé allí maldiciendo, reí ¡No podía estar mas feliz de haberle dado su merecido como no hice entonces! ¡Por fin había podido darle el puñetazo que merecía al imbécil! Había sido muy reconfortante… Iba hacía la salido en busca de Edward con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara… Solo esperaba que mi situación con Marco no trajera problemas en el trabajo…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a Edward y Bella Cullen y myaenriquez02 por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Sin mas me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Como muchos me preguntan por actualizaciones, no tengo dia aunque suele ser una vez en semana o como mucho 9 dias. Tengo 5 historias que llevar, tenerme un poco de paciencia***


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

EPOV

Era un día que se podía comparar con mi estado de euforia y felicidad, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban,… Sonreí recordando el motivo de dicha alegría, hacía varios días que Bella y yo nos habíamos enterado que íbamos a ser papas ¡Papa, iba a ser papa de 2 hermosos pequeños, junto a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo! No paraba de pensar que fueran una niña igualita a su mama y un niño igual a mi, suspiré, todavía quedaba mucho para eso y esperaba poder solucionar lo de Tanya antes que nacieran mis pequeños, sacudí la cabeza ¡Deja de ensombrecer un día tan maravilloso con alguien como Tanya!

Miré a mi lado Emmet se veía también muy feliz, la noticia de ser tío por partida doble había calado hondo en el, decía que la pequeña sería su ahijada y la consentiría como el buen tío que es y por supuesto Rose y Jazz se pidieron al pequeño ¡Todavía no sabíamos el sexo y ya se los repartían por él! Habíamos salido temprano para hacer las compras de última hora para la barbacoa de esta noche, después de hablarlo Bella y yo, decidimos decírselo a todos juntos esta noche en la misma, por el estado de Bella y su estrés en el museo decidimos encargarnos Emmet y yo tanto de hacerles llegar a todos la invitación como de prepararlo todo.

Bella estaba muy nerviosa por todo este asunto y yo también… quería haber hablado con su padre entes pero ella dijo que era mejor así… supongo que ella lo sabe mejor, al fin y al cabo es su padre…yo aparte de dar la noticia de nuestros hijos, había decidido pedirle matrimonio durante la misma y si me decía que si… pensaba casarme cuanto antes, sonreí, aparte de querer marcarla como mía, no quería que mis hijos nacieran fuera del matrimonio, es una vieja costumbre…al igual que yo…

-¡Edward!- gritó Emmet sacándome de mi ensimismamiento, lo miré mal -llevo llamándote un rato y no reaccionas- rió- ¿Qué piensas tanto?- sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Estoy nervioso- me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Tu nervioso? ¡No lo puedo creer!- negué.

-Es verdad… a pesar de todo temo… - me interrumpió.

-¡Edward por favor! Si Bella te ama mas que a nada- lo miré fijamente- ¡y eso lo noto hasta yo que soy un poco despistado para esas cosas!- sonreí, el me entendía perfectamente, ya no solo llevaba los nervios de la reacción de Charlie sino el que Bella aceptara mi petición.

-En eso debo darte la razón- reímos ambos- ahora quiero ir a comprar el mejor anillo de la tienda, ya después terminaremos lo demás.

-¡Pues vamos hermano, yo te ayudaré y de paso cogeré otro para mi Rose!- lo miré con una mezcla de enfado e incredulidad.

-Tranquilo esperaré unos días para no ensombrecer tu día- dijo rodando los ojos, eso esperaba… negué con la cabeza, Emmet nunca podía hablar en serio mas de unos minutos, todavía no entendía como congeniaban tan bien el y Rose siendo tan diferentes, es verdad que discutían mucho pero enseguida se reconciliaban… ¡mejor olvido eso!… no quiero pensar en ellos " reconciliándose", reí, supongo que el vínculo del destino es mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

-No me importa que lo hagas el mismo día- me miró extrañado- solo que quiero que la noticia principal sea nuestra paternidad- pareció entender- y que el padre de Bella se lo tome lo mejor posible- suspiré, el se acercó a mi y me palmeó el hombro.

-Tenías que haber ido conmigo como te dije a decírselo – es verdad que cuando le conté que Bella y yo decidimos esperar a este día para contarle a Charlie, el me aconsejó hacerlo antes y por supuesto se ofreció a ayudarme… negué sonriendo, temía por mi integridad.

-Emmet, ya te dije que no me dispararía- levantó las manos.

-Eso dices tu, pero cuando Charlie se entere que desfloraste a su pequeña, – lo miré muy mal, el me ignoró totalmente - no contento con eso la dejaste embarazada y no de uno sino de 2 pequeños,- negó con la cabeza pareciendo serio pero escondiendo una sonrisa - va a coger la pistola y te disparará donde más duele- señaló con los ojos mi miembro, rodé los ojos, solo Emmet podía decir semejante idiotez, o por lo menos esperaba que no pasara de verdad, no conocía mucho a Charlie pero no lo veía capaz de algo así.

-Emmet no lo creo- o por lo menos eso esperaba, porque Charlie era razonable ¿Verdad?

-¡No te ves convencido ni tu!- era verdad pero lo negué- ¡En fin ya veremos si tengo razón o no cuando se entere-rió de forma perversa- por si acaso mantente preparado para desaparecer cuanto antes- rompió a reír a carcajadas, lo miré negando, Emmet nunca cambiaría.

-Si Emmet, lo tendré en cuenta- rodé los ojos.

Cambiamos de tema para poder relajarme un rato, fuimos conversando sobre lo que hacía falta comprar para la barbacoa camino de la joyería. No podía evitar el hecho de estar bastante nervioso, a pesar del hecho que confiaba que Bella me diría que si… pero también tenía miedo y un poco de mal presentimiento… aunque tal vez fuera por los nervios… o por lo menos esperaba que solo fuera eso…

Cuando llegamos a la joyería la chica se pasó en atenciones con nosotros, suspiré, aquí las mujeres eran demasiado coquetas para mi gusto… en mi mundo cuando un hombre encuentra a su compañera las demás se apartan y lo respetan… aquí, apreté el puente de mi nariz con los dedos…. parece que es lo contrario… mientras mas comprometido estés… más se te acercan…

Observé a Emmet, que no paraba de seguirle la corriente… solo lo hacía jugando, es lo que le gustaba…coqueteaba con todas… pero nunca engañaría a Rose y menos ahora que están formales al fin… Yo también estaba de lo mejor con Bella… aunque últimamente me ocultaba algo… venía muy estresada y cabreada del trabajo, cuando le preguntaba solo me decía que era por un imbécil con el que tenía que trabajar…pero notaba que no era esa toda la historia, supongo que ya lo contaría cuando lo creyera oportuno…solo esperaba que no fuera muy molesto o me encargaría de el personalmente, en su estado no iba a consentir que un idiota la molestara.

Al ver el coqueteo de las 2 mujeres de la tienda, recordé estos días atrás en los que habíamos tenido unas cuantas sesiones para anunciar ropa y perfumes, los encargados estaban muy contentos con nosotros, querían mas, las chicas nos asediaban…negué con la cabeza, solo era temporal, en cuanto se solucionara lo de Tanya volveríamos a casa…

Tanya… Ya no tenía el colgante… Solo había que hacerla gastar la magia para poder eliminarla… el problema era acercarse lo suficiente para hacerlo… es una cobarde, con Bella se fue y la dejó con sus súbditos en vez de enfrentarla… Entonces recordé el día de la discusión que tuvimos, porque quería llevar el collar, a mi no me parecía buena idea...

 _-Edward, no pasa nada, es solo un collar y no sé porque pero me siento segura con él puesto- rodé los ojos._

 _-Bella…- intenté calmarme antes de volver a hablar- no lo veo seguro, Tanya mandará a todo el que pueda a buscarlo y no quiero que te cojan con él ¡Puede ser peligroso!-dije ya mas alterado._

 _-Sé defenderme Edward- me miraba muy enojada- creo que lo he demostrado con creces- se cruzó de brazos, cálmate Edward, no es bueno alterarla._

 _-Lo sé Bella… pero es peligroso, de todas formas no creo que sea un enorme esfuerzo esconderlo en un lugar seguro- me alzó una ceja._

 _-El lugar más seguro es conmigo Edward así que no insistas más ya que por mucho que te empeñes no lo soltaré- resoplé frustrado ¡Maldita sea! Tenía un mal presentimiento con todo esto ¡Pero seguro que ni me escuchaba! Después de calmarme, intenté persuadirla de la mejor manera posible._

 _-Bella por favor… no me gusta que lleves esa cosa encima- señalé el collar… me daba mucho repelús… sabía que se escondía en ella el alma de alguien, pero no quería decírselo a Bella… aunque tal vez debiera para que lo dejase en otro lugar…_

 _-No es no Edward, si te molesta a ti me lo quitaré en casa, pero fuera de aquí lo llevaré conmigo…- se quedó pensativa un momento- algo me dice que me protege Edward y no voy a renunciar a esa protección- ¿en serio? ¡Mierda!_

 _-¿Y si no es así?- grité y me volvió a mirar muy enojada._

 _-¿Otra vez vas a dudar de mi?- ¡Mierda esto se estaba saliendo de control y no era lo que quería! Edward cálmala…_

 _-Sabes que no es eso- me acerqué a abrazarla- es que temo que te maten por culpa de ese maldito collar- la apreté mas a mi- Tanya no renunciara a el tan fácil y tengo mucho miedo que os pase algo- cerré los ojos con impotencia, ella permanecía callada._

 _-No te preocupes por eso, te juro que acabaré con ella en cuanto tenga la oportunidad...creo que mis visiones tenían un objetivo… y era hacerme llegar al lugar que estoy… Esto nos ha unido a todos y esa unión hará que triunfemos en nuestra lucha por acabar con su reinado de mierda… - reí por su ultima aclaración, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte de estar destinado a una mujer tan maravillosa como era Bella, había cambiado mucho desde que la conocí, pero había sido a mejor y estaba muy orgulloso de la reina que un día sería._

 _-Estoy convencido de ello- le alcé la cara un poco para besarla dulcemente- solo ten cuidado y no olvides contar con los demás, no estás sola en esto- es lo único que pude decir, no quería que se enfadara y de todas formas llegado el momento ella haría lo que le viniera en gana, negué con la cabeza. solo me quedaba resignarme, apoyarla y protegerla… en el trabajo tenía a Jake y Alice, fuera a mi, de esa forma estaba tranquilo._

 _-Te amo Edward y te prometo que no nos pasará nada- cogió mi mano bajo la suya poniéndola sobre su vientre, no pude evitar sonreír, ya teníamos cita con el ginecólogo para poder verlos por primera vez, solo que queríamos que fuera después de anunciarlo a todos, por eso organizamos la barbacoa para el fin de semana, el Lunes iríamos al médico._

 _-Confió en ti- la besé- solo quiero que no lo hagas sola, avísanos al resto para ayudar- reí- o por lo menos llévate a ese maldito bicho que te sigue a todas partes- rodó los ojos._

 _-Esk y Kiu Edward, son amigos no bichos, así que no los llames así- suspiré._

 _-De acuerdo Bella… Esk y Kiu, por lo menos llévalos contigo, la otra vez lo hiciste sola- negó._

 _-Ellos acabaron con los hombres de Tanya, y cuando fui por ella no habían llegado todavía- dijo de lo mas calmada, resoplé como si eso me explicara algo, todavía me escamaba ese afán de hacerlo todo sola ¿no entendía que me preocupaba?_

 _-Solo quiero tenerte a salvo- sonrió y volvió a besarme._

 _-Lo estaremos todos- me besó de nuevo- y será muy pronto- después nos perdimos en la pasión de otro beso y…_

-¡Edward, Edward!- gritó mi hermano en mi oído sacándome así de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué pasa Emmet? ¡No grites tanto, vas a dejarme sordo!- el me miró como si estuviera loco.

-Edward… llevamos aquí un buen rato viendo anillos para tu prometida- hizo énfasis en la última palabra- y no has dicho ni una sola palabra- suspiró- parecías perdido en tu mundo- entonces me percaté de las chicas que me miraban de una forma peculiar, seguro que pensarían que no estaba bien de la cabeza, negué, seguramente tenían razón, cada vez que pensaba en Bella y mis hijos me perdía en mi mundo y… ¡Edward por favor vuelve aquí y coge ya un puto anillo! ¡Si eso era lo mejor!

-¡Mierda Emmet!- me avergoncé tanto de sus formas como de lo que dijo, y le intensa mirada de las mujeres no ayudaba mucho-¡Esta bien! Me quedo con este- cogí el mas sencillo, por lo que conocía a Bella estaba seguro que le encantaría, no era una chica de gustos extravagantes, era un anillo muy fino y con un bello diamante en el centro.

-¿Ese?- me dijo señalándolo con cara de horror.

-Si ¿que pasa?- negó suspirando.

-¿No es demasiado simple para pedirle matrimonio a tu mujer?- escuché los suspiros de las 2 chicas que nos atendían pero los ignoré totalmente y encaré a Emmet.

-Bella lo amará, ella tiene un buen gusto por lo simple… - o al menos eso esperaba- y si no le gusta, la traeré para que escoja ella el que más le guste- negó divertido.

-Lo del gusto simple coincido contigo- dijo de forma sospechosa, lo miré muy mal ¿Lo diría por mi?- Pero lo del anillo tu verás, yo veo a Bella más del tipo gata salvaje- lo miré muy enojado ¿como se atrevía a hacer esos comentarios con desconocidos delante?- así que yo le llevaría este- me dio otro anillo que se veía muy bien también, era un poco mas ostentoso que el que yo había cogido pero era hermoso ¡Mierda! Emmet tenía razón, seguro que este le gustaba mas que el mío, así que me resigné derrotado ¡Me tocaría canción de Emmet para rato!

-Esta bien, tienes razón, éste la encantará- me dirigí a la chica- póngame éste por favor- la chica enseguida lo cogió y se lo llevó para prepararlo mientras Emmet me pasó un brazo por el hombro y me hablo al oído.

-Tienes que reconocer que el gran Emmet sabe lo que hace- reía con altivez, suspiré, tenía que darle la razón por una vez, solo esperaba que no se acostumbrara.

-¡Si la tienes, pero no te acostumbres!- reímos juntos.

-¡Bien, lo sabía!-dijo alzando la mano al aire, lo miré entrecerrando los ojos- que llegaría el día que reconocerías que yo tenia razón en algo- rió mas- aunque solo sea en esto- señaló a la bolsa que me entregaba la chica.

-Si pero ya sabes, no te acostumbres- no sería muy bueno darle siempre la razón a Emmet, solo de pensarlo me daba repelús, entonces se volvió a la chica que no nos quitaba ojo de encima.

-Ahora a mi vas a ponerme este- pude notar como suspiraba desalentada, se puso a hablar con ella para comprar el suyo… me perdí de nuevo en mi mundo pensando en lo que le parecería a Bella que le pidiera matrimonio… el mismo día que teníamos pensado anunciar nuestra futura paternidad… suspiré negando… supongo que estar feliz, nos amamos y esto solo nos unirá más y para siempre… sonreí pensando en eso… si. Bella sería mía para siempre, no es que no lo fuera ya pero cuando nos casáramos…

-¡Vamos Edward! - volvió a gritar Emmet, sacándome de mi mundo de nuevo- Terminemos las compras- me guiñó el ojo- ¡que esta noche empieza lo divertido! ¡Y ya sabes estate preparado para lo que pueda ocurrir!- no pude evitar reír, Emmet siempre sería Emmet, nunca cambiaría…pero tenía razón… tal vez fuese divertido o tal vez no… solo quedaba esperar a la noche y ver como se lo tomaba Charlie… ¡Y por supuesto que no hiciera falta seguir el consejo de Emmet!

BPOV

¡Dios el despertador no paraba de sonar! ¡Mierda! Tenía que levantarme para irme a trabajar… no tenía ningunas ganas ¡Maldito idiota de Marco! Suspiré rendida, con lo feliz que estaba con mi trabajo y vino este a estropearlo…después de agredirlo se había limitado a hacerme la vida imposible, yo lo ignoraba todo lo que podía, pero como teníamos que trabajar juntos resultaba un poco difícil, seguía empeñado en acostarse conmigo ¡Como si mi hiciera falta con Edward a mi lado!

Sonreí recordando lo bien que lo pasamos anoche… en la ducha… en la cama… ¡Dios me estaba volviendo una pervertida total! Serán las hormonas… ¡Me moría de ganas de decirle mi estado a todos! Sobre todo al imbécil, pero no quería que papa se enterara antes de lo previsto.

Recordé el día que Edward me pidió de ir a contárselo antes y me acobardé… si era muy cobarde… pero tenía miedo de su reacción y pensé tontamente que estando mas gente lo tomaría con mas calma y mejor. Mirándolo ahora sonaba estúpido pero ya no había remedio, sería esta noche.

Miré al lado y Edward no estaba, hoy dijo que tenía que ir con Emmet para comprar todo lo que faltaba para esta noche, sonreí, nos reuniríamos todos para dar la noticia de nuestra paternidad, puse mi mano en mi vientre y noté algo de movimiento, seguramente eran tonterías mías pero puedo jurar que lo hice, el despertador volvió a sonar ¡Mierda! Tenía que darme prisa o llegaría tarde, en poco rato me duché, vestí y bajé a desayunar, allí se encontraban las chicas y Jazz. Cayo y los demás se la pasaban en la Push con los licántropos, venían todos los días a ver que estaba bien, Cayo siempre hablaba con Esk y Kiu antes de irse, supongo que los tenía encargados de vigilarme, rodé los ojos ¡Como si hiciera falta! Desde que le quitamos el colgante a Tanya no había ocurrido nada, todos los chicos habían hecho muy buenas migas entre ellos y con el resto también, eso era algo muy bueno.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- me devolvieron el saludo y después de darle un beso a cada uno me senté.

-Mañana tendremos que salir Rose y yo a un congreso- dijo Jazz, lo miré sorprendida ¿porque no dijeron nada antes?

-¿Para qué es?- tragó antes de contestar.

-Es sobre los últimos estudios que han hecho sobre el comportamiento humano- miró a Rose- aunque no queríamos irnos en estos momentos- ¿Que?- es algo bueno para nuestra carrera- les cogí la mano a ambos sobre la mesa.

-No os preocupéis, estaremos bien- rodaron los ojos.

-No nos preocupan ellos, si no tu- abrí los ojos en compresión.

-Rose, ya te he dicho que estaré bien, además ahora no soy la Bella que no sabía ni como defenderse… - me interrumpió.

-¡No, es verdad, esta Bella es peor!- le entrecerré los ojos- ¡intentas arreglar todo sola y te arriesgas sin motivo!- gritó ¿En serio ? Pensaban igual que Edward ¿podría ser posible que les dijera algo?- ¡no me mires así! Sé que estás analizando lo que digo pero es simple Bella, desde que tienes esos poderes te crees invencible- me señaló con el dedo, mirándome de forma amenazante- pero dejame decirte algo- hizo una pequeña pausa- ¡No lo eres!- estaba muy enojada, por un lado lo entendía pero por otro…

-Sé que no lo soy Rose, solo intento hacer lo mejor para todos- no sabía que mas decir, en cierta forma tenía razón, tampoco quería discutir por esto, Esme nos observaba sin decir nada, Alice me veía apenada y Jazz, a el se le veía que apoyaba a Rose en esto aunque permaneciera callado...tal vez tuvieran razón y me dejaba llevar por mis instintos, después de sopesarlo unos segundos decidí hablar de nuevo-Lo siento chicos- suspiré- no sabía que mi comportamiento os preocupara tanto, os prometo que no lo volveré a hacer- los miré algo apenada y aunque recelosos asintieron y me sonrieron.

-Eso espero Bells- Rose y Jazz se acercaron a mi y nos abrazamos como siempre habíamos hecho desde niños- te queremos mucho y no nos gustaría que te pasara nada.

-Yo también a vosotros- estuvimos un rato así hasta que la tos de Alice me sacó del momento emotivo.

-Siento interrumpir, pero es hora de irse Bella- asentí, me separé de ellos y les dije mirándolos con todo el amor que les tenía.

-Os quiero mucho y prometo no volver a encarar ningún peligro sola, ahora tengo amigos con los que puedo contar - en el fondo siempre me he sentido aislada, nunca había tenido amigos de verdad aparte de Jazz y Rose, que eran mis hermanos y ahora…

-Eso esperamos Bells- Rose y Jazz se fueron a su trabajo, Alice se adelantó al coche, me quedé la última recogiendo mis cosas y Esme se me acercó a hablar.

-Bella- la miré y se veía muy seria- espero que de verdad sigas el consejo de los chicos, yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo que no es seguro enfrentarte sola a Tanya- suspiró- ella no juega limpio, solo tienes que ver la forma tan cobarde con la que nos quitó de en medio a Carlisle y a mi- asentí, tenía razón- no quiero que te pase algo parecido a ti- me acarició la cara con ternura- nos volveríamos todos locos- reí- sobre todo Edward- asentí, si Edward se lo tomaba todo muy a pecho y me daba una regañina por todo, sonreí recordando la última que tuvimos por lo del colgante de Tanya… lo mejor de todo fue la reconciliación… -así que ten cuidado y siempre buscanos para ayudarte- me sonrojé a lo último, yo pensando en Edward con su madre delante…Me recompuse un poco y le contesté.

-Lo haré Esme- ella me miraba divertida ¿podría ser posible que supiera lo que pensaba?- no te preocupes, ahora debo irme o llegaré tarde- quería irme cuanto antes de allí, así que le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Alice y yo fuimos conversando de todo un poco hasta que llegamos al museo, una vez allí tuvimos que despedirnos para ir cada una a su lugar ¡Los echaba mucho de menos! Tanto a Alice como a Jake, pero el idiota de Marco pidió que no nos molestara nadie para preparar todas sus cosas y…

-¡Buenos días chicas! - nos saludó Mike- ¡Bella!- la sonrisa que me dedicaba todos los días era cada vez mas grande y me incomodaba un poco… Alice solo negaba y reía ¡Maldita sea!

-¡Buenos días Mike! Tenemos que irnos … hui a mi oficina bajo su atenta mirada, cuando estuve lista respiré hondo para volver a enfrentarlo, no veía el día que terminara aquí y se fuera bien lejos…

-¡Buenos días Swan!- la ironía no era su fuerte, yo solo lo ignoraba totalmente- ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? Me parece muy infantil de tu parte este comportamiento- rodé los ojos.

-Yo prefiero concentrarme en mi trabajo y no interactuar contigo- rió.

-¡Pues podemos interactuar de muchas formas…! -otra vez esa mirada lasciva ¡idiota!

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me interesa y que tengo novio!- grité desesperada, el rodó los ojos.

-No te pido amor eterno… solo quiero follar- me miró de arriba a abajo- y tu novio- hizo comillas en el aire- no tiene porque enterarse- lo miré alzando la ceja.

-¿Tu crees que teniendo un hombre como Edward podría desearte a ti? - ahora reí yo.

-No es por nada, pero soy muy apetecible…- se cruzó de brazos- y buen amante- dijo alzando ambas cejas varias veces, rodé los ojos.

-Tal vez para las chicas que has tenido hasta ahora, para mi no lo eres, amo a Edward y nunca lo engañaría con nadie- lo miré con asco- y mucho menos con alguien como tu- se veía enojado.

-Lo dejaremos de momento- dijo con determinación- pero esto no quedará así- negué y seguí con lo que estaba ¡Imbécil! ¡Que se fuera a la mierda!

Continuamos trabajando en silencio, solo roto de vez en cuando para debatir donde poner las obras, el imbécil era bueno… tenía que reconocerlo…Cuando llegó la hora de la comida ni siquiera pensé en quedarme, cosa rara en mi que me perdía en mi trabajo y nunca me acordaba de comer, pero con la presencia de Marco, negué, estaba deseando que terminara su presentación y se fuera.

-¿Ya te vas?- asentí.

-Si, es la hora de comer- sin más explicaciones salí y me fui en busca de Alice para que me acompañara, al llegar la vi muy atareada junto a Jake, se veían que lo pasaban bien, me pasé la mano por la cara ¡Yo teniendo que soportar al idiota de Marco y ellos aquí disfrutando… !

-¡Bella!-Jake vino corriendo a saludarme- ¿Vas a comer?

-Si, venía a ver si podrían acompañarme, no me gusta comer sola… - el me sonrió y asintió.

-¡Claro que si, solo espera un momento y nos vamos!

Después de recoger todo fuimos los 3 a comer, pasamos un buen rato, que me hizo olvidar todo sobre el idiota y de lo que tenía que hacer esta noche, no entendía porque me sentía tan temerosa de decirle a mi padre… tal vez porque ellos me tuvieron muy jóvenes y les salió mal, mi padre no lo aprobara… pero yo soy adulta, no es la misma situación, además que Edward y yo… lo nuestro era diferente…

Cuando terminó la comida volvimos de nuevo al trabajo, solo deseaba que terminara de una vez, el día se me hizo un poco largo y cuando ya por fin lo daba por terminado y me iba…

-¡Nos vemos en un rato Bella!- me volví a él entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo que en un rato? Habrás querido decir hasta el lunes, yo me voy ya a casa, tengo planes y no pienso cambiarlos por ti- le dije amenazante.

-Lo sé- sonrió- esta noche estoy invitado a una barbacoa en tu casa- ¿Qué?- veo que te sorprende.

-¿Quién demonios te ha invitado?- estaba… enfadada no, lo siguiente.

-Harry- me sonrió con altivez- dijo que era una reunión de amigos y familiares y como somos amigos…- sonreía perversamente, lo miré muy mal.

-¡Sabes que eso es mentira!- rió más- ¿Porque lo hiciste?

-Tengo curiosidad de ver a tu hombre- rodé los ojos.

-¡Espero que no te atrevas a aparecer por ahí!- negó.

-Iré y espero que me saludes como se debe- suspiré pellizcando el puente de mi nariz ¡Bella cálmate o harás una tontería!

-¡No lo diré mas veces, no te atrevas a aparecer por ahí!- me volví a la puerta , el se quedó riendo ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Como se apareciera por ahí iba a decirle a Esk y Kiu que se encargaran de el! Fui en busca de Alice.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella? No se te ve muy bien- la miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Tu crees?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Es por Marco? -asentí, a ella es a la única que le conté de lo que pasaba con él.

-Si quieres puedo encargarme- puso cara perversa, negué y reí.

-No hace falta, yo me encargo… además ya mismo se irá, solo espero que la presentación acabe pronto… -rompimos a reír a carcajadas.

-Como quieras- llegamos al coche y nos fuimos a casa, los chicos estaban en el jardín preparando todo, los saludamos antes de ir a arreglarnos, Edward se veía… con esos pantalones cortos y camiseta pegada marcando todos sus músculos… El debió notar mi excitación por que sonrió y vino directo a darme un beso profundo, de esos que me dejaban sin aliento y anhelante de mas.

-¡Hola preciosa! ¿Como estas?- resoplé.

-Ahora que estoy contigo mejor- lo volví a besar para que no hiciera más preguntas, no quería hablar de Marco con el, con lo que se preocupaba siempre de todo no quería añadir nada más, así que no, mejor no le decía, estaba segura que querría hablar con él y no merecía la pena- voy a ducharme- el me dio esa sonrisa pícara.

-¡Voy contigo… tengo que coger algo de la habitación!- me cogió de la cintura.

-¡No tardes Edward! ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer!- gritó Emmet, lo miré alzando una ceja- ¡Echarlo rápido y que vuelva enseguida!- no pude evitar reír y sonrojarme a la vez.

-¡Ya lo has oído, vamos!- me dijo Edward con cara pícara, fuimos rápido arriba, nos desvestimos poco a poco entre caricias, besos y nos metimos juntos a la ducha, lo necesitaba mucho así que sin mucho juego previo me colgué a el y me penetró enseguida ¡Dios era tan bueno! No podía creer que hubiera estado tantos años sin disfrutar de esto, pero merecía la pena teniendo a Edward ¡Dios! Lo hicimos lento y disfrutando cada embestida como si fuera la primera - Te amo Bella- dijo con un brillo intenso en su mirada.

-Y yo a ti Edward- entonces aceleramos el ritmo y alcanzamos el orgasmo ambos a la vez…

-¡Joder Bella! Ha sido… - lo miré sonriendo al igual que el a mi- fantástico, aunque desearía quedarme aquí todo el día- sonreí mientras nos separábamos- será mejor ir abajo ya y tener todo listo para cuando lleguen las visitas- le besé ligeramente los labios.

-De acuerdo, vete adelantando yo terminare aquí y enseguida bajo.

-¡Muy bien!- le di otro beso y salió a secarse y vestirse, yo me quedé lavándome y media hora después ya estaba lista, bajé encontrándome allí a mi padre con Sue - papa- lo abracé fuerte y le di 2 besos a cada uno.

-Hola cariño ¿como estas?

-Estoy bien papa, solo un poco cansada- me puse un poco nerviosa pensando en lo que tenía que anunciarle mas tarde- ¡vamos afuera y vais tomando algo, los demás ya mismo estarán aquí!

-¡Si Charlie, vamos fuera!- se lo llevó Sue y no pude evitar agradecerle, salí al jardín tras ellos y escuché el llamado de Esk.

-¡Bella ven!

-¿Dónde estás?

-En los arbustos de atrás- miré al lugar y pude percibir el movimiento, me acerqué asegurando que nadie me viera, no quería que nadie se asustara. Una vez que lo alcancé pude verla allí y le pregunté.

-¿Qué quieres?- me extrañaba que viniera con visitas cuando nunca lo hacía- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Si, he visto un tipo sospechoso deambulando por la parte delantera- abrí los ojos en sorpresa- no para de mirar hacia acá como buscando algo, quería asegurarme antes de hacerle nada- suspiré.

-Bien, ahora vamos a ir a verlo- miré alrededor y vi a Emmet cerca, sin decir nada le cogí el brazo y me lo llevé.

-¡Eh hermanita! ¿Que haces? Sé que soy irresistible pero eres mi cuñada y la madre de mis futuros sobrinos consentidos- rodé los ojos ¡Nunca hablaba nada serio!

-Necesito ver algo y como no queréis que lo haga sola- hice énfasis en la última palabra- por eso te llevo.

-De acuerdo, espero que sea importante, porque todavía tengo cosas que hacer como ver las bebidas y…- lo interrumpí.

-¡Venga será rápido!- empezó a reír.

-¿No te bastó con el de Edward?- lo miré y no pude evitar sonrojarme ¡maldito Emmet!

-¡Deja ya de bromear! ¡Estoy hablando en serio Emmet!- dejo de reír y rodó los ojos.

-¡Oh esta bien!- me pasó un brazo por los hombros-¡Vamos a ver eso tan importante para sacarme de mis labores!- dijo de lo mas serio y no pude evitar romper a carcajadas- ¡en esta familia nadie entiende comprende mis bromas!

-Yo si- me miró alzando una ceja- solo que no es momento, Esk dice que hay alguien sospechoso merodeando la casa- el se puso serio ahora.

-¡Vamos!- al salir identifiqué perfectamente al sospechoso ¡Maldito idiota! ¿No entendía lo que le decía o que? El se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y vino muy altivo y arrogante junto a los 2, Emmet seguía sujetándome de forma protectora contra el.

-¡Vaya Bella!- me miró de arriba a bajo relamiéndose los labios- te ves muy bien- luego repasó igual a Emmet- Tu eres el novio supongo, soy Marco- le ofreció la mano.

-Soy Emmet, su cuñado- se quedó mirando la mano que le ofrecía sin devolverle el gesto- la cuestión es ¿Quien coño eres tu y porque estás merodeando por nuestra casa?- se veía muy enojado, ya no parecía el mismo Emmet de antes.

-Como dije me llamo Marco y soy compañero de Bella en el museo- ahora Emmet le dio algo receloso la mano.

-No nos has dicho que tu compañero venía- dijo mirando todavía a Marco de forma amenazante, suspiré antes de hablar.

-No lo he invitado yo- entonces me miró extrañado.

-Fue Harry, como es compañero pensó que no nos importaría- el me miraba receloso, supongo que se notaba a leguas mi incomodidad con el.

-¿No te importa o si?- ¿que le decía? La verdad era que me incomodaba bastante pero no quería que Emmet lo pateara, ya lo haría yo…

-No Emmet, ahora que sabemos quien es el extraño, mejor vayamos dentro- me volví a Marco- tu si vas a venir entra y si no vete- me volví dentro sin esperar ninguna respuesta y volvimos al jardín trasero. Para mi desgracia el se quedó, estuvo un poco apartado hasta que me vio con Edward y se acercó de nuevo.

-¡Hola!- lo dijo a los 2 pero solo observaba a Edward- soy Marco el compañero de Bella- Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Encantado, soy su novio- me miró de nuevo a mi- y espero ser algo más muy pronto- lo miré de igual forma y lo besé ligeramente.

-Si, veo que os lleváis muy bien, yo solo quería saludar, nos veremos por ahí supongo… - se alejó a toda prisa ¡Que le habrá pasado al idiota! ¡Que mas da disfruta y no pienses en el!

El resto de la tarde-noche fue estupenda, estuvimos todos reunidos conversando, riendo y conviviendo como buenos amigos de toda la vida. Parecía mentira que hasta hace poco apenas se toleraban la mayoría, me sentía tan feliz…Cuando nos reunimos todos casi al finalizar la noche vi a Edward levantarse y toser para llamar la atención, una vez que lo logró habló por fin.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos por compartir con nosotros este día!- alzó la copa que tenía y me miró a mi sonriendo- Es un día muy especial para todos nosotros, en especial para Bella y para mi- me miró con ternura y le devolví la mirada- ya que somos como una gran familia- todos sonrieron y asintieron- queríamos que todos fueran partícipes a la vez de nuestra felicidad- me levanté para ponernos juntos, el puso la mano sobre mi vientre- muy pronto seremos padres y… - me di cuenta de la cara de sorpresa de mi padre, el resto estaba igual de sorprendido pero el que más me interesaba era el, entonces Edward llamó mi atención de nuevo, lo vi poniéndose con una rodilla en el suelo y dándome una cajita con un precioso anillo dentro, la emoción me embargaba ¿Sería posible..?- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Bella?- no pude evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas de la emoción y la alegría que sentía.

-Si Edward, acepto… - el pareció aliviado, pero seguro que eran imaginaciones mías ¿como no iba a estar seguro de lo que iba a decirle? Entonces me puso el anillo y me besó de forma intensa, una tos muy conocida nos sacó de nuestra burbuja, al separarnos pude ver a mi padre muy serio.

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo- al ver la intención de Edward de venir- en privado- asentí, me separé con trabajo de Edward y entramos dentro mientras los demás lo felicitaban, estaba preocupado pero nos cedió espacio y se lo agradecía. Cuando llegamos al salón de la casa empezó a despotricar.

-¡Dime porque diablos te quedas embarazada y me entero de esta forma!- ¡Mierda sabía que iba a enfadarse!

-Pensé que era lo mejor…- la verdad es que no tenía excusas, solo quería retrasarlo lo mas posible, ahora viendo la cara dolida de mi padre me arrepentía.

-¿Lo mejor para quién?- ¡Mierda me sentía tan culpable! No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Papa lo siento… solo pensé que…-¿Que dices Bella? ¡Dios! Me interrumpió de repente.

-¡Para ya Bella!- suspiró pasándose la palma de la mano por la cara- ¡Solo necesito saber que estas bien y que no te casas por estar embarazada!- se veía preocupado, suspiré cansada.

-Papa amo a Edward, no porque me haya dejado embarazada sino por el- me crucé de brazos mirándolo un poco enojada- y me duele que pienses eso.

-Esta bien, tal vez me pasé un poco- volvió a suspirar- pero es todo tan repentino- empezó a agitar los brazos al aire mientras hablaba- primero lo de tus poderes, lo de su mundo, el nuestro, lo que pasa y ahora…- me miró con dolor- que estás embarazada y vas a casarte…- decidí interrumpirlo yo ahora.

-Papa todo esta bien, si te has hecho a la idea de lo demás- rodó los ojos- esto de ser abuelo y casar a tu hija será nada- rió un poco.

-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Bella, todo ese asunto de la tal Talia me tiene muy preocupado- no pude evitar reír por su cambio de nombre.

-Papa a ti te preocupa todo- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Primero soy tu padre y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me preocupa y segundo- me guiñó un ojo- por algo soy policía y entiendo todas estas cosas- no pude debatirle, pero con su guiño pasó la tensión del momento.

-En esto te equivocas- le guiñé yo ahora- solo será un pequeño cambio y nada más… - antes de poder seguir hablando noté un cambio en el ambiente… me puse a la defensiva… algo iba mal…notaba algo a mi alrededor… papa seguía hablando pero yo no lo escuchaba…estaba concentrada en mi alrededor… entonces lo vi…vampiro me decía mi subconsciente, tenía que hacer algo… estaba justo detrás de mi padre sonriendo de forma perversa hacía mi, con un puñal en su mano… tenía que pararlo antes de…

-Saludos de Tanya…- entonces antes de poder reaccionar, le atravesó el pecho dejándolo caer casi sin vida, a la vez que desaparecía, corrí junto a el…las lágrimas no paraban de salir… la vida se le iba, intentaba hablarme… pero no podía…

-Papa…. Lo siento tanto… - le dije para a continuación soltar un grito desgarrador de dolor, al poco aparecieron todos allí, nos miraban con pena sin saber que hacer, no podía apartarme de papa, yo lo abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas…seguía casi sin aliento… sin tan solo pudiera…

-Bella… -Edward intentó acercarse, pero con un gesto le pedí que no lo hiciera y me dio mi espacio.

Podía hacerlo… tal vez si me concentraba lo suficiente… no podía dejarlo así…¡papa por favor, no puedes dejarme! Me dirigí a mi diosa interior solo para rogarle… ¡Ayudame!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí le dejo el sigueinte, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por apoyo a todos, en especial a: myaenriquez02 y Edward y Bella Cullen por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 8/10 días, si no hay ningún imprevisto***


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

EPOV

Todo el día estuve nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, pero cuando llegó el momento, sonreí… las palabras salieron de mi de forma natural, incluso cuando le pedí a Bella que se casara conmigo… Fue sin duda uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida… aunque la cara de Charlie no era muy buena que digamos, apenas me miró…supongo que era normal, ya no sé si sería por dejarla embarazada o porque no le habíamos dicho antes… ¡Esto era tan frustrante! No pude deducir mucho en su mirada porque apenas la dirigió a mi, y solo quiso hablar con Bella ¡Mierda! Yo deseaba dar la cara y apoyarla… Sabía que para ella era muy importante su apoyo…Solo esperaba que no se opusiera a la idea de casarnos… no creía … íbamos a ser padres, no querría que sus nietos viviesen fuera del matrimonio…¿O tal vez si? Suspiré frustrado cuando lo vi irse dentro. Este lugar es tan raro en ese aspecto que no estoy seguro de nada…

-¡Hijo!- vino papa a mi lado- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!- sonreí sin ganas.

-¡Gracias papa!- mama también me dio un abrazo.

-Si, estoy muy orgullosa del gran hombre en que te has convertido- asentí, no podía responder nada solo pensaba en Bella y en Charlie…¿Que estarían hablando?

-¡Si hermano!- me golpeó Emmet con su extremada fuerza en la espalda, cosa que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento- ¿Ves como te diría que si?- rodé los ojos, el se acercó a mi oído- solo me equivoqué con lo de Charlie- rió volviendo a golpearme, lo miré muy mal ¿No se daba cuenta que se pasaba de fuerza?-¡Pero no te relajes!- volvió a reír a carcajadas- todavía puede salir a dispararte cuando termine de hablar con Bella- no pude evitar reírme ¡Solo Emmet podría lograr algo así! Lo tomé en broma… aunque no estaba seguro de lo que podría hacer… ¿Pero que dices Edward? Te esta afectando la locura de Emmet…

-¡Felicidades Edward!…- me sacaron lo chico de mi diatriba interior, pasando así todos nuestros amigos a felicitarme…cuando estaba hablando con Cayo…

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros- le di la mano y entonces aparecieron Esk y Kiu ¿Que hacían aquí en su tamaño real? Fueron corriendo hacia la casa, me quedé ensimismado viéndolos preguntándome que pasaba hasta que escuché el grito de dolor de Bella, nos miramos todos y corrimos hacia dentro ¿Que habría pasado? Por el dolor en su voz no era nada bueno…

Al llegar a su lado, pude ver con dolor lo que había pasado…¡Joder! Me rompía verla así, se encontraba agarrando en sus manos el cuerpo casi sin vida de Charlie ¡Mierda! ¿Cuando pasó esto que no sentí nada? ¿Porque no lo sentimos ninguno? Nadie se percató de la presencia de nadie ajeno…¿Como logró o lograron colarse? Esto me olía que era cosa de Tanya, apreté mi mano en un puño… ¡Cuando la cogiese iba a matarla sin contemplaciones! ¡Edward deja de divagar y ve a apoyarla, te necesita! Pero cuando fui a acercarme…me hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera así que le di privacidad, ya la apoyaría después…

Esk y Kiu habían desaparecido ¿Dónde habrán ido? Los vi claramente entrar dentro…Pero aquí no estaba ninguno de los 2… Miré a los demás… Estábamos todos tan ensimismados pensando que hacer y viendo a Bella rota de dolor… que no nos dimos cuenta en el momento en que desapareció ¡Maldita sea, otra vez! Y esta vez se llevó el cuerpo de Charlie… ¿Estaría en Volterra o habría ido a otro lugar? ¡Mierda! Me prometió que no se iría sola y otra vez lo hizo… Me pasé las manos por la cara y el cabello como gesto de frustración.

-Edward, tenemos que encontrarlos- me dijo Alice, yo asentí… busqué a Emmet para decirle que debíamos prepararnos para ir a buscarla…pero no lo vi por ningún lado ¿Donde estaba? Miré a mi hermana que se veía muy preocupada.

-Alice ¿Sabes donde está Emmet?- suspiró.

-Creo que fue con ella…- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Como era posible? ¿Se llevó a Emmet en vez de a mi?

-¿Como lo sabes? - negó con la cabeza- ¿Estas segura que está con ella?- necesitaba estar seguro que estaría con alguien de confianza y sobre todo que podía protegerla… aunque haya demostrado que puede hacerlo sola o conseguir que la ayuden los demás…

-Supongo- alzó los hombros- Estaba junto a ella cuando desapareció y lo hicieron a la vez- ¡Mierda debía haberme quedado cerca yo también! ¿Porque le di espacio? Y otra duda era ¿que hacía Emmet tan cerca? Me pasé las manos por el cabello con frustración ¡Edward tranquilo, por lo menos no va sola!… Solo tienes que tranquilizarte, rastrear a Emmet y daría con ella…¡Bien! Una vez mas tranquilo, me concentré pero no podía sentirlo… ¿Sería por Bella? ¿Bloquearía ella su ubicación?

-¿Edward los siente?- me preguntó Alice muy preocupada y después de un rato intentándolo no pude más que negar con la cabeza, ella se puso un poco fuera de lugar -¡Joder! ¡Desde que esa maldita cosa esta con Bella me siento tan inútil ¡Mis dones no sirven para nada!- le puse una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla, la entendía perfectamente… yo me sentía igual…

-Lo sé Alice, a mi me pasa igual- miré alrededor- y creo que a todos…solo nos queda esperar que aparezca, por lo menos esta vez esta con Emmet…- ella me miró con horror…

-¡Pero no podemos dejarlo así… hay que buscarlos…!- negué con la cabeza, no podía arriesgar a ninguno más, estaba seguro que Tanya estaría esperándonos.

-Y lo haremos pero sin correr riesgos… nos prepararemos bien antes de volver a Volterra- me pasé la mano por la cara, yo mismo me moría de ganas por ir con ella, pero debía ser mas inteligente…- seguro que Tanya nos tiene preparada una preciosa bienvenida- dije con el mayor sarcasmo posible- y no quiero que por ir sin un plan acabemos todos mal- resopló no muy convencida.

-Esta bien… supongo que tienes razón… - la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No estarás pensando lo que creo?- ella levantó las manos al aire haciéndose la tonta.

-¿Yo? Ni siquiera sé lo que estás pensando Edward…- le alcé la ceja dándole a entender con mi gesto que si lo sabía, rodó los ojos antes de seguir- ¡Jamás haría eso!- la seguí mirando como si con eso pudiera ver la verdad, ella solo se alejó junto a Jake ¿No estaría pensando en..?

-Hijo ¿Que hacemos ahora?- me interrumpió papa y lo dejé pasar.

-Nos reuniremos todos, estableceremos un estrategia de ataque conjunta- pensé en Emmet, el era el bueno en esto… pero no estaba….suspiré de frustración… no quedaba de otra que hacerlo sin el, me dirigí a todos en general- Así que ya sabéis, buscad a todos los que estén dispuestos a luchar contra Tanya y nos vemos aquí en 2 horas- todos asintieron y se fueron, cuando me quedé solo salí al jardín, donde me derrumbé de nuevo.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque siempre se iba así? ¿No entendía el peligro que corría? ¿O por lo menos lo preocupado que estaba? ¡Ni siquiera podía notar si estaba bien o no! Y si antes me preocupaba… ahora…¡Dios! ¡Solo me quedaba esperar que no le ocurriera nada!…¡Joder! Estaba muy preocupado por todos pero solo podía rezar que estuviera bien…Además no sabía como reaccionaría con lo de Charlie…¿Y si le daba por hacer una tontería?…¡Solo esperaba que Emmet fuera capaz de tenerla bajo control!… Pero no sabía porque… lo dudaba… ¡Mierda!

BPOV

-¡Bella, Bella!- gritó Emmet a mi lado, pero yo no podía apartarme de mi padre, lo apretaba con todas mis fuerzas… incluso me pareció que se movía ¡Bella deliras! Seguro que solo lo imaginé, entonces tiró de mi haciendo que lo soltara, y me llevé una grata sorpresa al levantar la vista y verlo mirándome a mi y nuestro alrededor extrañado.

-¿Bells, donde estamos?- apenas lo escuché… no podía creer lo que veía ¿Papa estaba vivo?

-¿Papa?- lo seguía mirando extrañada ¿Como había conseguido..? Miré su pecho, lo toqué bajo su atenta mirada… no había nada ¿lo habría soñado? No lo creía, recordaba todo perfectamente.

-¡Bella!- volvió a gritar Emmet, giré mi cabeza hacia el que me miraba muy preocupado al igual que papa se veían en shock ¿Pero porqué? ¿Si el que había muerto y vuelto a la vida era el, no yo?

-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque me miráis así? ¿Qué ha pasado?- miré alrededor y reconocí de inmediato el lugar… el rio estaba a un lado, me llamaba y como siempre fui directo a el, me agaché en la orilla…cuando alargué mi mano para tocarlo, se abrió a mi paso ¿Como…? Miré a los lados y atrás de mi donde venían Emmet y papa con la cara mas sorprendida que yo.

-¿Qué demonios?- gritó Emmet, papa solo miraba todo muy asustado, sobre todo a mi ¿Porque?-Bella debemos irnos de aquí… no es seguro- lo entendía perfectamente, Tanya podría encontrarnos y… - siguió hablando pero algo me llamaba a una cueva que había al otro lado del rio, miré hacia mi colgante que no paraba de brillar ¿Me pregunto porque sería? Solo había una forma de descubrirlo.

-Seguidme- y lo hicieron sin decir nada, al alcanzar la cueva todo empezó a brillar al igual que el colgante, parpadeé varias veces para asegurarme que no lo imaginaba… el colgante cada vez brillaba más, miré mis manos y sentí como comenzó a emanar energía… lo cogí y apareció frente a nosotros a una mujer No sabía porque pero no la sentía como una amenaza … Aunque ¿De donde había salido? ¿Podría ser que…? Negué con la cabeza, no podía ser posible…Todo me parecía demasiado raro… No entendía las miradas de papa y Emmet hacía mi, cuando esa mujer se hizo totalmente corpórea me miró fijamente.

-¡Gracias por liberarme Bella!- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablaba?

-¿Que yo qué?- me sonrió- ¿Quien eres?- negó.

-Nadie importante, pero antes de ir a donde pertenezco te ayudaré- ¿Donde tenía que ir? ¿Se refería a Tanya con lo de la ayuda? ¡Dios! ¡No entendía nada!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- volvió a negar.

-Te daré lo que necesitas- le entrecerré los ojos ¿Porque me hablaba en clave? Me sentía tan frustrada…

-No te molestes- volvió a sonreír- todas tus dudas serán resueltas y ya sabrás como enfrentar la situación…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Puedes explicarme? ¿O por lo menos decirme quien eres?- volvió a negar sonriendo.

-Era una gran hechicera…- se veía tristeza en su mirada- por un error ya no soy nada…- me volvió a mirar con un brillo en su mirada- pero te seré de mucha ayuda antes de irme.

-¡No entiendo nada!- volvió a negar ¿Porque me hablaba en clave?

-Ya lo harás… Gracias de nuevo… ¡Cuídate Bella!- y sin más se desvaneció, miré a todas partes intentando ubicarla… pero no la veía por ningún lado… ¡No había entendido nada de nada! Me sentía rara no sabía el porqué, miré alrededor y pude ver como todo brillaba al igual que yo ¿Como era posible? Me miré las manos que no paraban de parpadear ¿Porque? Estaba tan perdida en lo que ocurría que me sobresaltó cuando pusieron una mano en mi espalda.

-Bella…- miré a Emmet que se hallaba mirándome extrañado- esto…- se rascó la cabeza- ¿Con quién demonios estás hablando?- lo miré sorprendida, tanto él como mi padre se hallaban observándome como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma ¿En serio? Me parecía surrealista que siendo él quien estaba muerto hace nada… ahora me mirara a mi así… - Esto de ignorar a los demás debe ser contagioso- le entrecerré los ojos, el me miró rodando los ojos como si fuera evidente porque lo decía- ¡Dios Bella!¡Me estás ignorando hace rato como hace Edward cada vez que le conviene!- rodé los ojos.

-No es para tanto… además sabes de sobra que hablaba con la mujer que estaba aquí hace nada- abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- asentí dudosa- Bella nosotros no hemos visto a nadie- se miraron entre ellos, luego a mi y volvieron a asentir- solo a ti hablando sola- ahora fui yo la que abrió los ojos con horror ¿Podría ser posible que me lo hubiera imaginado o realmente estaba aquí? Ya no estaba segura de nada…Pero lo que me dijo…

-Pues claro que lo digo en serio, yo la vi y creo que ella me atrajo hacía aquí- señalé el lugar… Emmet lo observaba igual de incrédulo- aunque no entiendo todavía el porque- me agarré la barbilla con la mano- pero dijo que me ayudaría…- el seguía dándome esa mirada de no entender nada de lo que hablaba.

-Bells esto es una cueva sin más… no hay nada de interés… lo único interesante que he visto hasta ahora es lo de tu padre- lo señaló para enfatizar lo que decía- y que el rio nos abriera paso… eso sin duda fue muy raro…y … -me miraba raro ¿Porque? Lo miré bien ¿Estaba de broma o lo decía en serio? ¡Mierda! Volví a mirar el lugar, no había rastro de la mujer y no paraba de brillar todo, al igual que yo ¿No lo veía el? Así que le pregunté sin más.

-Emmet ¿Me ves algo diferente?- suspiró antes de hablar, lo vi debatirse entre decirme o no.

-No sé como decirte esto- miró a mi padre que le asintió y se volvió de nuevo a mi- pero tu pelo y tus ojos han cambiado de color – abrí los ojos con horror.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Lo dices en serio o es una de tus bromas?- negó antes de volver a hablar.

-No- me señaló la cabeza- tu pelo se ha vuelto blanco y tus ojos son de un color casi transparente- suspiró- la verdad das un poco de miedo- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Miedo yo? - miré a mi padre que no dijo nada, solo asintió -¿En serio Emmet?- el rodó los ojos, parece que ninguno quería hablar del tema, así que lo dejé pasar y me dirigí a mi padre- ¿Como te sientes papa?

-Bien… solo me siento raro… no recuerdo como llegue aquí… - suspiré, si no lo recordaba ni yo… En un momento estaba rota de dolor en casa por su muerte y al siguiente Emmet me despegaba de mi padre que se encontraba vivo…

-Me parece que he vuelto a fluctuar- me volví a Emmet- ¿No es así?

-Si- se cogió la barbilla con los dedos- lo que no entiendo que hago yo aquí- negué con la cabeza.

-¡Como si lo supiera!- levanté las manos al aire señalando mi entorno- No sé que hacemos aquí, ni como papa…- no sabía si decir o no, pero como siempre fue Emmet quien saltó.

-Tu padre ha resucitado de entre los muertos… - lo observé con horror, el estaba pensativo- seguro que fue por tu magia…- mi padre me miró a mi con los ojos como platos y luego a el para volver a mi de nuevo ¡Mierda!

-¿Yo…?- se tocó por todos lados como buscando algo-tengo el vago recuerdo de un gran dolor en el pecho pero… - me acerqué a cogerlo, parecía que en cualquier momento se caería desmayado ¡Maldita sea la boca sin filtro de Emmet!

-Papa tranquilo, siéntate no pasa nada, ya estás bien, volveremos a casa y …- entonces volvió a interrumpirme de nuevo.

-Bella…- lo ignoré totalmente, ahora debía tranquilizar a mi padre que parecía al borde de un ataque.

-Así que tranquilo que no es nada y…- papa parecía irse relajando.

-Bella…- volvió de nuevo a interrumpir…Lo volví a ignorar ¿No veía que no era momento?

-Muy pronto recordaremos esto como una anécdota mas…- el asintió no muy convencido.

-¡Bella!- gritó de nuevo y me giré muy enojada a el que no paraba de interrumpir mi charla con papa.

-¿Qué te pasa Emmet? ¿No puedes dejarme hablar con papa un momento? Ahora mismo no…- volvió a hacerlo.

-¡Joder Bella!- me miraba muy enfadado- ¡No lo haría si no fuera importante! ¡Joder!- señalé a papa.

-Papa esta así por tu culpa- lo acusé, el resopló- ¿No podías contarlo con más delicadeza?- suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara.

-¡Dios!- miró a papa- Lo siento Charlie- papa asintió- pero esto es mas urgente- lo miré mal de nuevo- mira detrás tuyo- después de darle una mirada de advertencia para que controlara su lengua, me volví al lugar que indicaba, entonces pude ver como se había abierto una de las paredes de la cueva, además que ya no brillaba nada ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuando pasó? Miré de nuevo alrededor para asegurarme, nada, se apagó todo y solo se hallaba algo iluminaba la entrada que se había abierto… ¿Podría ser esto a lo que se refería esa mujer que solo vi yo? ¿Donde nos llevaría? ¡Tenía que saber!

-¡Voy a mirar dentro!- Emmet me cogió del brazo.

-Bella, ya hablamos de esto, no puedes irte sola- suspiré, tenía razón, pero a papa no podía llevarlo allí, no sabía lo que nos esperaba y el no tenía con que defenderse, entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

-¡Esperadme aquí, ahora vuelvo!- salí dejándolos atrás escuchando los gritos de Emmet ¡Era muy pesado! ¡Si solo iba a ir al rio! ¡Bien nunca lo había hecho, supongo que solo debo concentrarme para llamarla, era la única en la que confiaba me dejaría hacer aquí, los demás harían preguntas o me obligarían a desistir… me arrodillé junto a éste, la llamé para que me ayudara y enseguida apareció Esk junto a mi ¡Bien Bella ya lo vas controlando mejor!

-¡Bella!- se veía alterada y a la vez tranquila- ¡No sabes lo preocupados que están todos allí!- suspiré, ahora mismo es lo último que quería saber.

-Lo imagino, pero ahora necesito que te lleves a papa a casa y le digas a los chicos que estamos bien y que volveremos enseguida.

-¿Porque no volvéis ya? ¿Que vais a hacer?- ¡Mierda!

-Debo ver una cosa y Emmet va a venir conmigo.

-¿No será peligroso, verdad?- negué, no estaba mintiendo puesto que no sabía y no quería preocuparla o los demás, y con Emmet a mi lado…

-No lo creo- lo dije lo más convencida posible, la menos eso esperaba pero no quería preocuparla.

-¡Bien! En ese caso, vamos por tu padre y me mandas de regreso a casa- asentí.

-¡Vamos!- la llevé a la cueva, papa se asustó al verla, no podía culparlo… la primera vez yo también lo hice.

-¿Bells que demonios es eso?- preguntó asustado y señalándola.

-Ella es mi amiga y te llevará a casa- la miré y le pedí que esperara allí, me acerqué a mi padre- papa necesito saber que estas bien antes que te vayas- el me sonrió antes de hablar.

-Si o al menos eso creo…solo me siento un poco perdido… o al menos eso creo… - me miró a los ojos- ¿De verdad estuve muerto Bella?- aparté la mirada, entonces vino el recuerdo a mi de repente…antes de dar su último aliento… sentí el flujo de energía salir de mi…no se como ni porque…me alegraba que lo hiciera sanar…¡Bella dile algo!

-¡Si papa, lo hiciste!… pero logré curarte…- me quedé pensativa un momento- o al menos eso creo- me rasqué la barbilla-es todo algo confuso… - miré a Emmet que solo levantó las manos al aire negando con la cabeza.

-A mi no me mires… yo estoy igual en un momento estábamos allí con tu padre…- tosí para que no lo dijera- al siguiente aquí y tu ya estabas bien… no sé que pasó contigo Charlie- papa suspiró.

-Supongo que es de agradecer que esté bien- me abrazó fuerte- gracias Bells- le devolví el abrazo- te quiero mucho- me apartó de el- por favor ten cuidado- asentí.

-Lo tendré- miré a Emmet- lo tendremos pero necesito que vuelvas con Esk y tranquilices a los demás, nosotros volveremos enseguida- papa suspiró, conocía esa mirada… no estaba muy convencido que digamos, pero ¿Quien lo estaría? ¡Si ni yo misma lo estaba!

-¿Estás segura que no habrá ningún peligro?- señaló el lugar donde íbamos a entrar.

-No lo sé seguro… solo espero que no, ahora por favor papa necesito asegurarme que estás bien y lejos de aquí con los chicos- suspiré pasando la mano en mi cara- deben pensar que todavía estas muerto y se alegraran tanto de verte que se olvidarán de nosotros- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Bella, estas embarazada, no quiero que a ti o mis nietos les pase nada…No puedo irme sin estar seguro que lo estarás- ¡Mierda Bella lo estás haciendo mal!

-No nos pasará nada papa, te prometo que estaremos bien- dije lo más convencida posible y miré a Emmet pidiendo ayuda- el me protegerá.

-Si Charlie- por una vez lo vi hablando en serio- conmigo no les pasará nada a ninguno- seguía dudoso…

-Esta bien… pero te la encargo… yo seguro que Sue… - le asentí, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Si papa, debe estar muy preocupada- suspiré de nuevo- de hecho todos lo estarán… no sé en que momento te salvé… pero seguro que deben estar muy preocupados.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra que irme- volvió a abrazarme- solo cuidate y cuida a mis nietos- lo apreté más fuerte.

-Si papa, lo haré- después de buen rato abrazados se separó de mi, se veía receloso mirando hacía atrás donde estaba Esk y se le acercó de forma cautelosa.

-¿Esta cosa no me hará nada verdad?- rodé los ojos.

-No papa, por supuesto que no- rodé los ojos- poneros juntos y os enviaré de vuelta- asintió, se colocó cerca de ella mirándola todavía de reojo, cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca me concentré en llevarlos a casa, cuando los abrí de nuevo ya no estaban, me quedé un momento mirando el lugar… hasta que Emmet me puso la mano en el hombro.

-¡Vamos Bells, quiero saber donde lleva ese camino!

-Si, y yo, pero necesitaremos algo de luz… está oscuro dentro- señalé el lugar y el rodó los ojos.

-Haremos un hechizo- le alcé la ceja- ¿Que? Soy brujo… el hecho que nunca lo haga no quiere decir que no sepa… aunque la mejor en esto es Alice… lo mio son mas las tácticas de combate- empezó a reír y lo miré extrañada.

-¿De que te ríes?- negó con la cabeza y seguía riendo- Emmet quiero saber que es tan gracioso- seguía negando y mirándome fijamente ¿Se estaba riendo de mi?

-Bella, vuelves a ser tu de nuevo ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- le entrecerré los ojos, el al ver mi cara de desconcierto me señaló- ya no tienes el pelo y los ojos de otro color ¡Cierto, ya ni me acordaba de ese detalle!

-¿De verdad? - suspiré de alivio- me alegro… la verdad, no me veo con el pelo blanco- fingí terror y siguió riendo sin parar.

-La verdad que no te pega nada… -dijo señalándome y me crucé de brazos mirándolo algo enojada.

-¿Vas a hacer el hechizo o no?- cuando logró tranquilizar su risa, suspiró, se recompuso como pudo aunque todavía escondía su risa, cerró los ojos y tras decir unas palabras que no entendí, aparecieron unas especies de luminarias frente a nosotros que alumbraban bastante ¿Porque ya no brillaban las paredes como las vi antes? Recordando… dejaron de hacerlo al abrirse la pared…quedando iluminada solo su entrada… me pregunto porque sería…

-¡Venga vamos!- ¡Mierda, me quedé de nuevo en mi mundo perdida! Emmet me cogió del brazo tirando de mi hacía dentro, las luminarias iban por delante nuestra, las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos muy extraños, Emmet al ver mi curiosidad me explicó.

-Es un idioma muy antiguo de aquí, se suele usar en hechicería oscura… por eso no me gusta este lugar… detecto algo raro por aquí- le puse mano sobre el brazo que me cogía.

-¡Vamos Emmet! ¡Seguro que no es nada!- intenté que se tranquilizara, pero a mi tampoco me gustaba nada esto…- ¿Entiendes lo que pone?- cambié de tema rápidamente.

-No… pero Alice si podría leerlo, aunque viendo todo lo que hay aquí escrito, estoy seguro que le llevaría mucho tiempo- si yo pensaba igual.

-Supongo que si…- suspiré- tal vez deberíamos traerla cuando veamos que no hay peligro- me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Crees que lo haya?- ¿Que le decía si no lo sabía? Decidí ser sincera…

-No lo sé Emmet… pero algo me llama a entrar y quiero saber que es- asintió, no quería explicar de nuevo lo de la mujer que solo yo vi…

-De acuerdo… confío en ti y te seguiré donde sea- le sonreí para agradecerle su apoyo.

-Gracias Emmet, te lo agradezco, eres un buen cuñado- me apretó más y su sonrisa se amplió.

-¡El mejor que tendrás jamas! - rompimos en risas ambos, así llegamos a una bifurcación ¡Mierda! Nos hallábamos en el dilema de donde seguir, nos miramos sin saber que hacer.

-¿Por donde tiramos ahora? ¡Maldita sea!- grité frustrada.

-Tranquila Bells concéntrate, estoy seguro que si lo haces sabremos por donde seguir- suspiré pasándome la mano por la cara, Emmet tenía razón ¡Mierda! ¿Porque no lo había pensado antes? ¡Bella debes centrarte!

Cerré los ojos, intenté concentrarme, pero nada…no podía deducir por que camino tirar ¡Maldita sea! Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Emmet me miraba expectante ¿Que le decía? ¡Pues que más! ¡La verdad!

-No puedo deducir por cual ir… supongo que habrá que echarlo a suertes… - me miró con una cara un tanto rara, parecía que iba a decir algo… pero se calló al instante… se quedó mirando hacía las 2 salidas, parpadeó varias veces mientras yo seguía mirándolo extrañada a ver que me decía.

-Bells… Creo que es por allí- señaló a una de las salidas, yo seguía mirándolo y le alcé la ceja.

-¿Ya has elegido?- negó, me cogió la cara y me hizo volverme hacía las 2 salidas y pude ver como una de ellas se hallaba iluminada como el camino por donde entramos… pero entonces Emmet no pudo verlo… ¿Porqué ahora lo veía? Lo volví a mirar- ¿Tu ves que brilla?- me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿En serio hermanita?- rodé los ojos- ¡Hieres mis sentimientos!- se hizo el dolido- No estoy ciego ¡Claro que lo veo!- suspiré tratando de serenarme.

-No lo digo por eso, es que así veía yo la entrada antes… y vosotros no …- me miraba sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?- asentí- ¡Vaya! - se rascó la nuca- ¿Porque no lo vi antes y ahora si?- se cogió la barbilla como si estuviera pensando-¡Ya sé!- lo miré muy atenta esperando su teoría- ¡Seguro que era por tu padre! - me quedé a cuadros ¿Que tenía que ver mi padre? Debió de ver mi desconcierto y siguió- Después de volver de los muertos…seguro que no querían asustarlo… y que volviera a irse de vuelta… - dijo de lo mas serio y todavía acariciando su barbilla, mi cara debía de ser un poema.

-Emmet… - el me miró muy serio- ¿Estás de broma verdad?- el alzó las manos al aire y suspiró.

-La verdad, es que es lo único que se me ocurre…-volvió a rascarse la nuca- además es una buena explicación… ¿No crees hermanita?- no pude evitar que la risa llegara a mi y se me saltaran las lágrimas en el proceso, el me miraba como si estuviera loca ¿En serio? ¿El ? ¡Pero si el único loco aquí era él!

-Emmet- lo cogí de la cintura arrastrándolo hacía el camino iluminado- eres el mejor para hacerme reír y olvidar los problemas- me limpié las lágrimas de la cara- vamos que los chicos deben andar nerviosos.

-No sé porque dices lo que dices- se hizo el loco pero se veía asomar su sonrisa- pero me alegro que estés mejor… además con el shock de ver a Charlie vivo… no se acordarán de nosotros- le alcé la ceja y resopló- ¡Esta bien! Edward y Rose deben estar que se suben por las paredes, pero saben que estamos bien… - lo solté y suspiré yo también… Edward debía estar fúrico y con razón… ¿Porque nunca le hacía caso? Miré a Emmet que me seguía de cerca, por lo menos esta vez no vine sola…

-Si… mejor no pensar en ellos ahora y ver donde nos lleva esto… debe ser importante si te ha traído aquí- al menos eso esperaba - lo que no sabemos si es bueno o malo… y no tengo un buen presentimiento… quizá deberíamos volver con los demás- negué.

-No podemos irnos ahora… tengo la intuición que queda poco… - el suspiró frustrado.

-¿Porque no traes a los chicos? - negué, no podía arriesgar a los demás…

-¿Para qué?- quise quitarle hierro al asunto- Primero hay que asegurarse que hay algo que ver… no voy a traerlos para nada- resopló de nuevo.

-Bella…- me cogió de los hombros- vas a hacer que Edward pierda ese hermoso pelo que dios le dio- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? - el rodó los ojos antes de contestarle de lo mas serio.

-Pues mucho- dijo como si fuera obvio- ¿No has visto como se tira de el cuando se frustra?- me señaló a mi- y solo tu consigues hacerlo- me dio con el dedo en la nariz ¿Hablaba en serio? Al analizarlo detenidamente, me di cuenta que nunca conseguiría saberlo…Emmet era todo un enigma difícil de resolver…Ahora volviendo a Edward…solo esperaba que no perdiera ese hermoso pelo, me encantaba meter mis dedos entre ellos, cuando… -¡Bells!- gritó Emmet- ¿qué piensas?- me miraba entrecerrando los ojos ¡Mierda! Noté como los colores subían en mi rostro.

-¿Yo?- me hice la loca y por su cara sonriente, bastante mal- Nada… - empezó a reír.

-¿Sabes que mientes muy mal?- me dio un leve codazo en el costado- Seguro que no pensabas nada bueno… - me alzaba ambas cejas alternadamente- me sonrojé más y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Emmet por favor- lo empujé- deja las bromas ya y … -entonces escuchamos voces, el dejó de reír, nos miramos, asentimos en silencio y seguimos el sonido de éstas…llegamos a un pasillo largo lleno de puertas, se seguían escuchando las voces pero no se veía a nadie ¿Que sería este sitio? Miré a Emmet que se encontraba blanco ¿Me preguntaba que lo había puesto así? No veía nada que causara ese efecto -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Conoces este sitio?- asintió y me miró con horror.

-Estamos dentro del castillo… - conforme iba pronunciando las palabras fui entendiendo el porque de su cara ¿Tanya estaba aquí? Podíamos llegar a ella desde aquí…

-Entonces ya sabemos como llegar a ella… la cuestión es qué o quién nos guio aquí… -¿Sería esa extraña mujer que vi al llegar? No me dijo mucho, pero debía ser… ¿O no?…¿Era esta su forma de agradecerme? Sacudí mi cabeza… ella dijo que me ayudaría… ¿Podría ser posible que quisiera que viniera aquí?

-¡Bells!- me cogió Emmet del brazo tirando de mi hacia atrás- ¡Tenemos que irnos!- me paré mirándolo extrañada.

-¡Pero Emmet!- me miró muy enfadado, nunca lo había visto así.

-No pienso arriesgarte entrando ahí los 2 solos- al ver mi cara de descontento siguió hablando más enfadado todavía- ¡Es un suicidio Bella! Y no pienso arriesgarnos así- volvió a cogerme el brazo tirando de mi con más fuerza, tuve que resignarme, en el fondo tenía razón…-volveremos todos, preparados para actuar y acabar con esa zorra de una buena vez.

-¡Esta bien, ya puedes dejar de tirar de mi!- al hacerlo pensé que lo mejor era irse, cuanto antes para volver igual de rápido- ¿Porque no fluctuamos y volvemos ahora?- se golpeó la cara con la palma y me sonrió.

-¡Tienes razón!- cuando íbamos a juntarnos para hacerlo nos interrumpieron ¡Mierda!

-¿Vais a algún lado?- miré alrededor nuestro, había 4 vampiros que no se veían muy contentos de vernos… Emmet y yo nos pusimos espalda contra espalda en posición de defensa -¡Vaya,vaya chicos! ¡Mirad a quien tenemos aquí!- sonrió con malicia mirándonos a los 2- Tanya estará muy contenta de volver a veros- se dirigió a mi ahora- me enteré que recibiste una visita- el brillo en sus ojos era perverso… seguro que lo decía por mi padre…¡Bella tranquilízate! Ahora no podía perder la concentración, de todas formas mi padre estaba bien y no pensaba decirle…

-Puede… - le dije de forma irónica, estaba atenta a todos, seguro que cuando mas distraída estuviera se tirarían encima ¡Maldita sea!

-Vamos a encargarnos de vosotros y después llevaremos tu cuerpo con Tanya- rió- estoy seguro que estará más que contenta- ¿Como si fuera a dejarlos?

-Bells, tu a esos y yo a estos- dijo Emmet en un susurro apenas perceptible…

-De acuerdo… - entonces me lancé sobre uno poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho, en pocos segundos lo dejé totalmente seco… ¡Uno menos! El otro me miraba con horror y aproveché su distracción para abordarlo e hice lo mismo…¡Listo! Sacudí mis manos, me volví a Emmet que había acabado con los 2 arrancándoles la cabeza, estaba lleno de sangre por todos lados, me acerqué a el con cara de asco.

-¿Qué?- se refregó la cara con la manga, lo que hizo que se viera peor todavía- ¿Tan mal me veo?

-Sucio y asqueroso- hice cara de asco, el rió e intentó tocarme yo me alejé, ni loca lo dejaba acercarse a mi.

-¿Qué te pasa hermanita?- volvió a intentarlo.

-¡Emmet por favor! Estate quieto… - lo hizo levantando las manos al aire.

-¡Esta bien, voy a llevarme estas mierdas de aquí!- me entrecerró los ojos- Espérame junto al rio, me lavaré un poco antes de irnos- me señaló con el dedo- tu no te muevas de allí, volveré enseguida, no quiero que sepan que hemos entrado… los dejaré en el bosque lo más lejos posible de aquí.

-Bien, te espero fuera- suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Bella, te pido por favor que no te vayas y me esperes – rodé los ojos.

-No lo haré Emmet- hice una seña en mi pecho- te lo prometo- negó con la cabeza y rió.

-Eso espero- cogió los 4 cuerpos y desapareció, yo aproveché de hacer lo mismo y me encontré fuera de la cueva, me acerqué al rio… mi mano picaba por tocar el agua… ¿Pero porque? Acababa de absorber a 2 vampiros…tenía bastante energía en mi que gastar pero…¿Porque picaba mi mano por más?

-¡Veo que has vuelto aquí pequeña insolente!- ¡Mierda!- ¡Pero esta vez no escaparas de mi!… ¡Acabaré contigo antes que te des cuenta y volveré a recuperar lo que es mío!…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a Edward y Bella Cullen y myaenriquez02 por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas, lo agradezco de corazón!**

 **Caulquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 10/12 días***


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

EPOV

Llevaba ya un buen rato sentado en el jardín, mas o menos desde que mandé a todos a buscar aliados, los esperaba para comenzar a entrenar…Lo haríamos en el jardín trasero de la casa de Bella …teníamos que conseguir hacerlo en equipo… conociendo a Tanya era lo mejor… no se esperaría que cooperáramos con otras especies…miré dentro donde se podían vislumbrar las siluetas de las chicas intentando consolar a Sue… Resoplé frustrado ¡Maldita sea! ¡No había podido hacer nada!

Al observar mejor me di cuenta que Alice no estaba… ¿podría ser posible que..? Sacudí la cabeza para despejarla… no la creía capaz de ir sola… aunque la última vez que la vi estaba hablando con Jake… a el tampoco lo veía desde entonces, puede que fuera a buscar a otros licántropos… ¿Donde estarían? ¿Estarían juntos? ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Solo esperaba que no hubieran hecho ninguna tontería… Me cogí el puente de la nariz con frustración.

-¿Hijo estas bien?- me sobresaltó la voz mi padre, le asentí sin muchas ganas…Bella había desaparecido, junto a su padre recién asesinado y estaba convencido que estaba en Volterra… temía por ella y mis hijos…

-¡No papa!- dije frustrado, el asintió con pena- ¡No lo estoy en absoluto!- ¿como iba a estarlo?

-Lo entiendo.. - me puso la mano en el hombro y me apretó en señal de apoyo, se lo agradecía en el alma, pero no me consolaba en lo absoluto -Está con Emmet…- lo miré alzando una ceja- estará muy bien- suspiré, sabía que Emmet los protegería con su vida… ¿Pero el sólo podría con Tanya y su ejército? Me revolví el pelo con frustración de solo pensar en las posibilidades…

-Desearía ser yo… -pensé en voz alta, así estaría mas tranquilo.

-Lo sé Edward, pero sé positivo… está con él- lo volví a mirar con la ceja alzada, el rodó los ojos- confórmate con eso, por lo menos esta vez no fue sola- resoplé, no quería seguir con el mismo tema… estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, miró alrededor y entonces se percató de lo mismo que yo-¿Porqué Alice no está por aquí?- suspiré, yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

-No la he visto desde que desapareció Bella, supongo que ha de estar haciendo algo- no quería plantear nada de lo que pensaba a mi padre para no preocuparlo, bastante teníamos ya… pero empezaba a pensar que se había ido con Jake a Volterra en busca de Bella ¡Maldita sea! Mi padre debió de notar mi incomodidad…

-¿Te pasa algo Edward?- ¿qué le decía? no quería mentirle ni mirarlo…seguro que sospechaba lo mismo que yo.

-No… sólo… - iba a mentir para salir del paso cuando apareció frente a nosotros Esk con un Charlie muy vivo y asustado a su lado ¿Qué? Parpadeé varias veces… Lo seguía viendo… Papa y yo nos miramos igual de incrédulos… luego a el de nuevo… así alternadamente varias veces hasta que quedamos convencidos que era él y estaba bien ¡Mierda!

-¿Charlie?- pude decir al fin…el se acercó a nosotros y se alejó de Esk como si quemara, se notaba que le temía… Suspiré… ¡Como todos! La única que no le temía era Bella… ¡Un momento! ¿Porqué Bella no venía con ellos?

-Hola Edward- dijo un poco desorientado, yo debía hallarme igual de perdido que el- Carlisle- miró a los lados como si buscara a alguien- ¿Sue?- entonces entendí perfectamente, quería tranquilizar a su mujer…

-Está dentro con las chicas- asintió y cuando hizo ademán de entrar, no pude evitar preguntar antes que se alejara.

-¿Bella? - agachó la cabeza- ¿Cómo?- el negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, según tu hermano estaba muerto y Bella me… - parecía que le costaba decirlo, podía entenderlo, debe ser duro…ahora que sabía lo que lo había traído de vuelta necesitaba saber de ella.

-No hace falta que digas nada… solo quiero saber cómo está y…- me interrumpió nervioso antes de terminar.

-Ella esta bien… pero no sé donde está… solo puedo decirte que había un rio muy raro que se abrió a nuestro paso…-¿Qué? ¡Ahora estaba convencido que estaba en Volterra!- nos llevó a una cueva y dentro había un pasadizo…- no pude seguir escuchando y lo interrumpí.

-¿Qué?- debió de ver mi cara de desconcierto antes de volver a mirarme, lo sentía pero no entendí nada aparte del rio…

-Lo siento Edward, sé que no soy el mejor ahora mismo para explicarme… - negó con la cabeza- Se quedaron los 2 allí para mirar dentro del pasadizo…- bajó la vista de nuevo apenado ¡Mierda!- no quería volver y dejarla pero…- me sentí mal por el, así que lo interrumpí.

-No es tu culpa Charlie es solo que… - mi padre salió en mi ayuda.

-Charlie, será mejor que entremos y tranquilicemos a las chicas- el asintió mirándome todavía con pena.

-Lo siento Edward, pero ella me dijo que era más seguro para todos que volviera y yo también pensé que era lo mejor- ahora se veía más preocupado que antes.

-No es por eso Charlie…- no quería hacerlo sentir mal, seguro que no fue fácil para él, volver y dejarla allí- es que me preocupo por ella y… -me interrumpió él ahora.

-Lo sé… y por eso me gustas para ella- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa -Confío en Emmet y me prometió cuidar muy bien de ellos-¡Dios Emmet! Si en algo era bueno es en cuidar de los demás.

-Si- le sonreí- sé que Emmet hará lo mejor pero…- papa me puso un brazo en el hombro.

-Tranquilo Edward, ya te dije que estarán bien con el y…- lo interrumpí.

-Si papa, lo siento- necesitaba pensar, ahora no era buena compañía para nadie- iré a dar una vuelta al bosque para despejarme- asintió.

-¡Vamos Charlie!- me dio una triste sonrisa y se fue dentro con mi padre.

En cuanto los vi entrar, me alejé lo suficiente para no escuchar a nadie que me distrajera ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué nunca estaba para ella cuando me necesitaba? Sólo me quedaba esperar que Emmet cuidara bien de ella y mis hijos… Y que volvieran antes de tener que ir a buscarlos a Volterra… Aunque no sería mala idea ir y…

-¡Estas aquí!- me sobresaltó la voz de Cayo, lo miré extrañado ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-¿Pasó algo?- negó, pero pude ver que algo escondía.

-Estoy preocupado por Bella y voy a ir por ella ahora- ¿Qué? Lo miré a los ojos- no busco tu aprobación… solo quería saber si quieres venir conmigo o no- ¿Como iba a negarme? Queríamos lo mismo… Pero Tanya…Es un suicidio Edward…

-¿Estás loco? ¡Tanya podría estar esperándonos!- resopló- ¡ Ya es una suerte que no la haya visto, si vamos allí…- me interrumpió.

-¡No puedo dejarla allí!- me miró muy decidido… entonces lo entendí… solo informaba… la cuestión es ¿Iba con el? ¿O me quedaba aquí con los demás? Miré al cielo como si esperara encontrar la respuesta allí…No tardé más de unos segundos en contestar…

-¡Vamos! - el me sonrió, nos acercamos y fluctuamos…¡Bella, allá voy!

BPOV

Al oír su odiosa voz, me giré a encararla ¡Maldita bruja del demonio! Todavía estaba muy resentida por lo de mi padre… Iba a gritarle pero al ver como me atacaba, enseguida de un salto lo esquivé, ella me miraba en shock, sonreí en triunfo.

-¡Vaya con la mosquita muerta… tiene sus recursos!- miró alrededor como si esperara ver a alguien más- ¿Vienes sola?- parecía alegre y triunfante.

-Para enfrentarme a ti no necesito a nadie más- sonrió muy confiada de si misma.

-¿Tú crees?- negó con la cabeza- he engañado a mejores y más expertas que tú…- me miró profundamente- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no haré lo mismo contigo?- le devolví la sonrisa de igual forma.

-Simplemente lo sé- mi mano emanaba energía, lo sentía, la dejé a mi costado para que ella no se percatara… sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer… solo esperaba el momento adecuado.

-No sé que te hace estar tan segura que no acabaré contigo- me miraba entrecerrando los ojos- pero te aseguro que lo haré- me dio una sonrisa perversa- ¿Tú crees que te dejaré ser feliz con Edward?- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Como sabía?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- rió.

-¡Edward es mío!- gritó y yo la interrumpí.

-¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!- me miró desafiante, ahora se veía lista para atacar y lo hice yo primero, le lancé la bola de energía que había acumulado en mi mano… y aunque no le dio de lleno, le golpeó el hombro derecho.

-¡Maldita!- se miró el hombro y me miró muy enojada- ¡Vas a pagar muy caro esto!- se lanzó como una loca hacía mi, iba a esquivarla cuando un lobo o mejor dicho Jake se tiró sobre ella y la mordió en el brazo con el que quería atacarme…Lo fui a apartar, no quería que lo dañaran por mi culpa… Entonces volvió a ocurrir…

 _Jake se hallaba mordiendo el brazo de Tanya… Alice apareció de entre los arboles dispuesta a matarla, pero cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella, Tanya hundió la mano en su pecho y le arrancó el corazón con una mano, mientras que con la otra asfixiaba a Jake…_

¡Joder! ¡Maldita loca! Miré nerviosa al lugar por el que debería aparecer Alice… antes que lo hiciera, aparté a Jake y lo hice a un lado… Tanya me miraba extrañada ¿Se creía que la salvaba? Me reí de ella misma ¡Imbécil!

-Jake alejate- el seguía gruñendo a mi lado, al ver que no me hacía caso lo miré por el rabillo del ojo enfadada- ¡He dicho que te alejes y mantén a Alice igual!- dije lo suficiente bajo para que Tanya no escuchara nada, ella seguía observando sin inmutarse.

-¿Con que no venías sola? -reí.

-No necesito a nadie para matarte, solo me basto yo misma.

-¿Eso crees? Pues adelante entonces…- se tiró sobre mi de nuevo y empezamos una pelea muy pareja, dando y recibiendo… poniendo mucho cuidado que no me diera en el vientre… estábamos en lo mejor cuando salieron de entre los arboles unos 10 vampiros que me rodearon… ¡Maldita tramposa! La miré, ella solo reía.

-Ahora, dame mi colgante y os dejaré ir a ti y a tus amigos con vida- negué ¡Ni loca se lo devolvía!

-¡Ni hablar cobarde!- ella me miró enojada- señalé con la cabeza a los vampiros a mi alrededor-es lo que hacen los cobardes- reí- se esconden detrás de otros…¿No te crees capaz de derrotarme por ti misma?- rió nerviosa… no se atrevía… lo notaba en su mirada… le daba miedo y no entendía el porque…¿Sería porque no tenía el colgante?

-No tengo porque- alzó los hombros- si hay quien me haga el trabajo sucio- sentí a Jake más cerca de mi, con la mano le hice un gesto para que no se acercara, temía que les hiciera daño… ¿Pero dónde estaba Alice? En mi visión aparecían ambos, así que le pregunté a Jake.

-Jake ¿Alice?- dije apenas sin articular palabra.

-Está detrás de Tanya, si tenemos suerte puede que la mate y acabe todo esto- abrí los ojos con horror.

-¿Qué? ¡Mierda! -me fijé en los arbustos de atrás de ella y al verlos moverse fluctué a la espalda de Tanya, iba a atacarla antes que saliera Alice de entre ellos y pudiera hacerle daño, pero estaba tan absorta en Alice que no me di cuenta cuando ya me había atacado…me atravesó con una daga que ni siquiera le había visto justo en el costado, miré mi herida, mi mano ensangrentada y a ella.

-¿Quién es la que gana ahora?- su sonrisa triunfal fue lo ultimo que vi antes de desmayarme completamente…

EPOV

Cuando llegamos a Volterra, nos miramos ambos y al entorno, estábamos atentos a cualquier ruido… no parecía pasar nada… muy raro… esperaba un recibimiento digno de Tanya pero no había nada ¿Dónde y qué estaría haciendo?

-¿Edward?- miré a un lado y vi a Emmet todo cubierto de sangre y se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

-¿Emmet? - asintió mirándonos extrañados.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? Nosotros ya mismo volvíamos a casa, solo teníamos que ver una cosa y…-¿Lo decía en serio? Lo veía solo, lleno de sangre y pretendía que me tranquilizara, por inercia mis manos fueron a mi cabello, revolviéndolo con exasperación.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?- me puse a gritar exaltado- ¡Por dios Emmet! ¡Es mi mujer la que está aquí y…!- Cayo me interrumpió.

-Edward, no debemos llamar la atención- asentí desganado- podrían escucharnos quienes no deseamos.

-Tienes razón- suspiré para tranquilizar mis nervios- y lo siento es solo que… - Emmet se acercó solo para tranquilizarme.

-Lo siento hermano, seguro te has asustado al verme- negó- la sangre no es nuestra, ella está bien, me espera junto al rio.

-¿Tanya?- negó pero algo en su mirada me hizo asustarme.

-Emmet, por favor dilo de una vez, me estas asustando mucho- lo vi resoplar y mirar al cielo antes de contestarme.

-Encontramos un pasadizo que lleva al castillo …- abrí los ojos con horror.

-¿Qué? - me exalté de nuevo- ¿Fuisteis solos allí?- asintió pensativo, Cayo volvió a poner una mano en mi hombro para que bajara la voz ¡Mierda!

-No lo sabíamos Edward, pero no ocurrió nada- le alcé una ceja mirándolo de arriba a abajo y el rodó los ojos - ¡Oh, está bien! ¡Nos sorprendieron 4 vampiros! - abrí los ojos con horror ¿4?- pero nos hicimos cargo de ellos- se señaló entero- puedo asegurarte que tu mujer lo hizo de forma más elegante.

-¿Qué? ¿Bella mató alguno?- me miró como si estuviera loco.

-Edward… ¿estas bien?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - resopló.

-Sabes lo que es capaz de hacer- se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente- ¿En serio crees que se quedaría mirando mientras me atacan?- dijo de forma muy irónica.

-Edward- me cogió el brazo Cayo para que lo mirara- es mejor ir con Bella y dejar esta estúpida discusión- asentí, tenía razón… con Emmet siempre tenía las de perder, mis nervios no soportaban sus debates y menos ahora… solo quería ver a Bella y asegurarme que estaba bien y volver a casa.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, estoy bastante nervioso… no debería estar gritando así por aquí- miré el entorno… todo estaba demasiado calmado ¿Porque sería? Pensé que después de lo ocurrido con Tanya, estaría esperándonos un batallón… y sin embargo… nada.

-Pues si estas más tranquilo, será mejor ir hacia el rio con Bella y…- dijo Cayo muy calmado, en ese momento sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho… más concretamente en el corazón…era como si hubieran arrancado una parte vital del mismo… caí de rodillas y tanto Cayo como Emmet vinieron a ayudarme muy preocupados -¿Edward estás bien?- negué.

-No… me duel… le… mu.. cho- no podía soltar el pecho del dolor- vi a Emmet mirarme el lugar del dolor, por si hubiera alguna herida pero no había nada de nada ¡Mierda! Entonces tan rápido como vino cesó el dolor… y algo en mi interior me decía que llegara cuanto antes junto a Bella, fluctué sin avisar al rio y la vi…Mi corazón volvió a encogerse ante la visión… Tanya se hallaba de pie junto al cuerpo de Bella, en su mano tenía un … sin dudarlo fluctué junto a ella y la empujé lo más lejos posible de mi Bella… Ni siquiera le presté atención, solo me centré en Bella y ver como estaba, al mirarla bien… vi la herida en su vientre … sangraba mucho ¡Mierda! Le tapé la herida…-¿Bella?- no respondía…

-¡No pierdas el tiempo!- gritó fuera de sí Tanya, la miré muy enojado… demasiado…- ¡No despertará!- me enseñó la daga de su mano y me puse blanco … era un arma especial para matar seres como nosotros -¿Ves esto?- me levanté enseguida.

-¡Maldita ! ¡Voy a matarte! - cuando iba a arrojarme a ella me detuvo Jake jalándome del pantalón, Alice apareció de entre los árboles y se agachó para intentar curarla… solo esperaba aque estuviera bien…Al cabo de un momento gritó desesperada.

-¡Bella! ¡Oh dios Edward! ¡No puedo hacer nada! -Tanya nos observaba riéndose, yo solo quería ir y romperle esa estúpida sonrisa, miré a los vampiros de alrededor...los tenía bien ubicados… en seguida acabaría con ellos…

-¡No podréis con todos!- iba a replicar cuando salieron de entre los arbustos unos 20 más… ¡Mierda! Eran demasiados… Miré a Alice y Jake para hacerles ver que había que irse…

BPOV

Me sentía mal… pero estaba pasando poco a poco… ¡Dios menos mal!… el dolor casi insoportable del principio, estaba remitiendo y me sentía cada vez más llena de energía… escuchaba voces alrededor… no las diferenciaba al principio… luego pude reconocer a una de ellas como la de Edward… pero debían ser imaginaciones mías… ¿Sería posible que hubiera llegado aquí? En caso de ser cierto, debería estar muy preocupado y por eso había venido a buscarme…También estaría enfadado porque no volví enseguida…¡Me esperaba una buena regañina con razón!

Luego volví a reconocer la voz de Tanya ¡Maldita bruja! ¡Me hirió a traición… la mataría en cuanto tuviera una mínima oportunidad!…

Intentaba moverme pero no podía… luego escuché a Jake y Alice… tampoco podía hablar… intenté comunicarme con Jake… pero tampoco parecía escucharme ¿Qué demonios pasaba? No entendía nada…Pero cuando vi a los vampiros salir de todas partes me puse nerviosa y cabreada a la vez…

¿Porqué demonios era tan cobarde de esconderse detrás de ellos? ¿No era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerle frente a Edward? ¿O al resto? La ira crecía dentro de mi… notaba como aumentaba y cuando llegó a un punto elevado exploté… fue cuestión de segundos… vi una expansión de energía recorrer el entorno que cuando alcanzó a los hombres de Tanya se desintegraron al instante … ella al verlo, desapareció antes que la alcanzara… no sin antes enviarme una mirada de odio.

-¡Juro que acabaré contigo! - solo le di una sonrisa irónica como respuesta… Me levanté con un poco de trabajo… Edward y Alice me miraban muy asombrados…Ahora me tocaba explicarme para evitar su enojo o por lo menos calmarlo un poco.

-Edward, yo siento no haber vuelto enseguida pero… - no terminé de hablar que se abrazó a mi llorando y no me soltaba…

-¡Oh dios Bella, estás bien! - se separó de mi lo justo para coger mi cara y llenarla de besos, era algo que me llenaba el alma… nunca había sentido el amor antes y me alegraba que alguien se sintiera así conmigo…Yo lo amaba de igual forma…

-Edward, estoy bien- me toqué instintivamente el lugar de la herida… no había nada… ¡Menos mal!

-¿Pero como lo has hecho?- me preguntó Alice.

-La verdad no lo sé… solo pasó- alcé los hombros… era algo que escapaba a mi compresión…ya estaba acostumbrada a que pasaran este tipo de cosas… lo importante es que ya estaba bien … miré el entorno y ni rastro de nadie…Solo nosotros 4…

-No solo me refiero a aquello -señaló el lugar donde estaban los vampiros- sino a tu herida- miró por ella misma que no estuviera y parecía todavía mas asombrada.

-Alice no lo sé… supongo que la misma magia dentro de mi me curó- o eso suponía, entonces escuché la estruendosa voz de Emmet.

-¡Joder Edward! ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así después de lo que te pasó?- al llegar a nuestra altura y ver nuestras caras nos alzó una ceja antes de preguntar-¿Qué pasa aquí? - miró a todos y luego a Cayo que solo alzaba los hombros.

-A mi no me mires, acabo de llegar como tú- rodé los ojos.

-Solo hemos acabado con ellos y ya está…- señalé el lugar y ellos me miraron con una ceja alzada.

-Si… solo ha acabado con más de 20 vampiros de una vez- dijo Alice muy irónica- además de curarse de una herida mortal para todos- le entrecerré los ojos- ella sola…-dijo muy directa, resoplé y todos me miraron con cara de espanto.

-¡Estoy bien!- les enseñé el lugar donde me dañó y no había nada ya.

-¿Tanya estuvo aquí?-preguntó Emmet- asentí y puso una cara bastante enojada.

-¡Puta loca! - dio un puño contra su palma- ¡Sabía que no debería haberte dejado sola!

-Solo fue un momento Emmet… me distraje y…-Alice me interrumpió.

-¿Fue mi culpa verdad?- no quería herirla así que lo negué a pesar de todo.

-No Alice, perdí la concentración mientras estaba con ella y …- me interrumpió.

-¡No mientas… te observamos antes de salir… y se te veía muy centrada… pero me asusté y por eso tuve que salir…- la interrumpí ahora yo.

-Alice de verdad que no fue por ti… -Jake ya se encontraba junto a nosotros en su forma humana y me abrazó.

-¡Dios Bella! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!- me hacía sentir mal que se sintieran así por mi culpa.

-Lo siento chicos- dije para todos- pero no era mi intención- después de un rato de tenso silencio… habló Emmet como siempre, rompiendo el incómodo momento.

-Ahora ¿Porqué no volvemos a casa?- si pero antes…

-Alice ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-ella me miró con la ceja alzada.

-Hay unos escritos en la cueva que según Emmet podrías traducir y hay algo que necesito saber- ella asintió.

-Lo que quieras… ¡Vamos antes que aparezca alguien más!- iba a llevarla dentro cuando la mano de Edward me detuvo .

-¿Dónde crees que vas Bella?- resoplé, esto iba a ser muy difícil.

-Edward- me cogí el puente de la nariz con lo dedos- necesito que Alice me traduzca un fragmento y…- me interrumpió.

-¿Cómo crees? ¡Nos vamos a casa ahora mismo! -lo miré muy enojada ¿quién se creía que era? Lo miré muy enojada.

-Voy a ir quieras o no… la cuestión es… ¿quieres acompañarme o te irás solo?- el pareció quedarse sorprendido por mi respuesta e iba a replicar cuando Emmet se lo llevó aparte… no dejó de observarme todo el rato y yo hacía lo mismo…

-Bella, no deberías enfadarlo más- me dijo Alice bajito, rodé los ojos.

-Solo digo lo obvio… he visto el miedo en su mirada… debemos aprovecharlo para acabar con ella- le sonreí con malicia- y ya sé como- la cogí y fluctuamos dentro de la cueva justo al lugar donde llegamos Emmet y yo antes.

-Bella esto es…- no la dejé acabar y tiré de ella dentro pero se paró, la miré extrañada…

-Deberíamos venir con los demás… esa mujer no es de fiar y puede hacer cualquier cosa- se veía algo asustada.

-Lo sé Alice… la cuestión es que ahora yo también y no quiero dejarla irse así como así- después de ver lo que podía hacer y el miedo en su mirada, tenía que aprovecharlo…

-Bella… creo que estas tentando tu suerte… mejor vayámonos antes de que a Edward le dé algo y… - le aparté la mano con más brusquedad de la cuenta y me miró alzando las cejas- Bella ¿No estarás pensando…?- no terminé de escucharla, cuando corrí dentro dejando atrás sus reclamos o gritos… Entendía que tuviera miedo y no quisiera entrar… pero yo necesitaba librarme de esa bruja antes de que matara o más bien mandara matar a otro de mis seres queridos…Ahora sabía como y no pensaba perder la oportunidad.

Al llegar al final del pasillo subí unas escaleras, al final de éstas había otro pasillo lleno de puertas… ¿Por dónde iba ahora? ¿Derecha o izquierda? Seguí a mi instinto y cogí el de la derecha, tenía que encontrarla a como diera lugar, seguí corriendo siguiendo mi instinto e ignorando los chillidos de Alice a mis espaldas…

EPOV

No podía creer lo cabezota que era Bella ¿No entendía que era peligroso seguir aquí? ¿En serio? ¡Por dios, acababan de herirla! Yo solo quería llevarla a casa para mantenerla a salvo… ¡pero no!...ella quería volver a meterse en la boca del lobo… no podía dejarla, sobretodo después de verla muerta… sacudí la cabeza… no podía consentir que le pasara nada… tenía que llevarla a casa, a salvo de Tanya, para lo cual había que hacerla entrar en razón…Iba a intentarlo cuando Emmet me llevó aparte… a pesar de ser reticente a alejarme lo hice…Aunque sin quitar mi mirada de encima… Cuando ya nos encontrábamos lejos…

-Edward, deberías tranquilizarte- suspiré intentando hacerlo- así no conseguirás nada con Bella- lo miré alzando la ceja.

-¿De verdad? - rodé los ojos.

-No juegues a la ironía conmigo Edward… ya sabes que no te va nada, ahora hay que calmarse y hablar con calma para convencerla de forma disimulada- resoplé, sonaba tan fácil, lo miré alzando las cejas.

-¿Cómo? Si puede saberse claro- dije de la forma mas irónica que pude y el me entrecerró los ojos.

-Será mejor decírselo de manera que crea que es cosa de ella y…- cuando miramos de nuevo donde estaban habían desaparecido ¡Mierda! No había rastro ni de Alice ni de Bella, me di con la mano en la cara.

-¡Mierda! - miré a Emmet muy enojado- ¿Ves? Me has entretenido y ha aprovechado de irse- me agarré el puente de la nariz con los dedos- ¡Ya se escapó!- se veía preocupado.

-Pero por lo menos sabemos donde está y lo que hará- abrí los ojos con horror.

-Tenemos que alcanzarlas antes que se metan en un lío más grave… - todavía la recordaba tirada y sin vida, volví a menear la cabeza de un lado a otro ¡Mierda! Mirá a los lados para buscar a Cayo… ni rastro de el ¿dónde estaría? ¿habría seguido a las chicas? Esperaba que estuvieran todos bien…

-¡Vamos!- dije muy decidido mirando a Emmet, asintió y fluctuamos al interior del castillo, más concretamente a la zona de las mazmorras… pero solo estaba Alice, se encontraba muy nerviosa… al fijarnos vimos que no estaba sola… la tenían acorralada 4 vampiros, Emmet y yo nos miramos antes de lanzarnos sobre ellos… Los acabamos en un visto y no visto… Alice seguía en shock mirándonos… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba Bella? Entonces algo en mi interior me decía que había algo grave… algo que mi hermana no quería decir…

-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Emmet ella solo asintió, luego me miró muy apenada.

-Edward ella se fue… - ¡Mierda lo sabía! No debería haberme alejado de ella.

-Emmet lleva a Alice a casa yo la buscaré- iba hacía dentro pero el me agarró del brazo y me miró muy enojado.

-¡No pienso dejarte ir solo!… ¿Porqué no vamos por los demás y entramos todos? Tal vez podamos llegar a ella y si gasta su magia…- lo interrumpí a gritos.

-¡No sabemos si ha recuperado el colgante!- inspiré tratando de calmarme- ¡Si lo ha hecho estamos en problemas!- ahora estaba muy enojado porque Bella no lo quiso dejar en casa…

-En eso no puedo ayudarte, no sé de qué hablas- rodé los ojos.

-Bella siempre lleva encima el colgante de Tanya- suspiré frustrado- a pesar que le dije que no lo hiciera- asintió algo contrariado.

-Entiendo… pero algo me dice que no lo ha recuperado Edward, debemos ser positivos- me puso la mano en el hombro – en el caso que lo hiciera, solo debemos hacerle hueco a Bella para encargarse de ella- lo miré como si estuviera loco.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No puedo dejarla hacer semejante tontería! Está embarazada y Tanya es peligrosa- lo miré mal- ¡Ya lo has visto!- asintió.

-También lo es ella- me entrecerró los ojos- ¿O vas a decirme que no viste lo que hizo?- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa… era verdad… había absorbido la magia de todos los vampiros sin siquiera tocarlos ¿Pero lo haría de nuevo? ¿Sabía como hacerlo? No me pareció que lo hubiera planeado… mas bien fue algo instintivo…No podía arriesgarme sin saberlo.

-No sé Emmet- miré de nuevo hacia las escaleras que llevaban arriba- debo ir por ella- lo volví a mirar antes de correr- ¡Cuida de Alice y trae a los demás si no volvemos… !- Corrí todo lo que pude hacia arriba… sabía que no estaba bien .. al igual que lo de Bella de irse sola pero no podía irme dejándola aquí para que le ocurriera algo…Además ahora sabía que estaba sola… a menos que Cayo se fuera con ella…

Seguí mi instinto…que me llevó al salón real… era raro no haberme encontrado a nadie por el camino… Al llegar allí me encontré a Tanya de pie mirándome sonriendo muy triunfal, miré alrededor no había rastro de Bella por ningún sitio…Ni de nadie más… de momento…

-¡Volvemos a vernos Edward!- estaba en guardia mirando alrededor, no me fiaba nada de ella…

-Si… y no es un placer para nada…- rió de mi comentario.

-¿En serio Edward? ¿Vas a venirme con esas?- volvió a reír, yo seguía buscando a Bella pero no la veía ¿No había venido en busca de Tanya? ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde se había metido?- ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas aquí?- me preguntó Tanya sacándome de mis pensamientos. Si no la había detectado, no iba a ser yo quien se lo dijera.

-Nada, sólo vengo a acabar contigo- volvió a reír.

-¿Y crees que podrías?- me miró por encima del hombro como si fuera un insecto- no eres rival para mi- iba a protestar pero volvió a hablar- aunque esa amiga tuya- hizo un gesto como si intentara recordar- Bella creo que se llama…- la miré muy mal.

-¡A ella no la metas en esto, es entre tu y yo!- grité fuera de mi entonces se volvió hacía mi muy enojada.

-¡No fui yo quien la metió en esto!- me entrecerró los ojos y me señaló con el dedo acusador- ¡La metiste tu al elegirla como parte de tu vida!- abrí los ojos con horror ¿Sabía de mi relación con ella?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- al verla poner esa sonrisa perversa me temí lo peor- ¿le has hecho algo?- reía pero no decía nada.

-¿Debería? - alzó los hombros- ¿No sé ni donde está? La última vez que la vi estaba contigo- recordé ese momento y me entraron unas ganas locas de matarla ahí mismo, mi subconsciente habló por mi.

-¡No te quiero cerca de mi familia!- al escuchar mi amenaza, abrió los ojos sorprendida por unos segundos…pero enseguida recuperó su mascara de frialdad…y su mirada no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Nunca tendrás una familia feliz!- me señaló de nuevo con el dedo, volviendo a darme esa sonrisa perversa- ¡Yo me encargaré de eso!- la vi hacer un extraño movimiento hacía su espalda, entonces sacó el arma que tenía en el bosque, me quedé un momento en shock y antes de poder reaccionar lo lanzó contra mi…- ¡Una pena Edward!- dijo con la mayor ironía- ¡Hubiéramos sido muy felices! …

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a myaenriquez02 y Edward y Bella Cullen por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 10/12 días***


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

BPOV

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por donde debería ir? Llevaba un rato dando vueltas y no conseguía dar con nadie… ¡Ni siquiera una salida o camino que me llevara a Tanya! ¿Donde se habría escondido? ¡Maldita mujer escurridiza! ¡No entiendo como puede desaparecer así sin más! Debía reconocer que era buena…Pero confiaba en mis cualidades para poder encontrarla… Yo no sabía si era mejor pero usaría lo que tengo para dar con ella y matarla… ¿Quién lo diría de la dulce Bella Swan de hace nada? Suspiré recordando… Todo cambió a raíz de encontrar a los Cullen… Edward… Sacudí la cabeza ¡Bella centrate en lo que estamos! Tenía que encontrar a Tanya, antes de desaparecer de nuevo pude notar el miedo y temor en su cara… Debía aprovechar ahora y no dejarla escapar…Tal vez no tuviera mejor oportunidad, resoplé frustrada ¡No conseguía ver a nadie! ¿Dónde se habían metido? ¿Acaso habían huido todos?

-¡Bella!-¡Mierda! Me volví lentamente hacía el sonido de su enojada voz, cuando nos encontramos cara a cara vi que estaba muy enojado… en el tiempo que lo conocía no lo había visto así nunca… Parecía que solo conseguía hacer cabrear a todos… Le hablé sin tomar importancia a su actitud.

-¿Qué pasa Cayo?- me alzó ambas cejas y me miraba con incredulidad.

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- suspiré ¿Que podía decirle? De todas formas nunca estaría de acuerdo conmigo y aunque por un lado lo entendía… por otro me cabreaba mucho, es como si no me vieran capaz de enfrentar a Tanya, así que ya elevé la voz un poco agobiada de todo.

-¡Pues si! - levanté las manos al aire señalando todo el lugar- ¡Creo que es bastante obvio lo que hago aquí!- me entrecerró los ojos y suspiró antes de seguir hablando.

-Bella es peligroso que estés aquí tu sola…-lo miré y le grité muy cabreada, ya me estaba cansando de toda esta mierda de pobre Bella… ¡Toda mi vida había sido así y ahora no me sentía igual para nada!

-¿En serio lo dices Cayo?- el rodó los ojos- ¡Por dios! ¡Has visto lo que hice antes!- le señalé con el dedo para enfatizar lo que decía- ¿Como puedes pensar eso?- resopló.

-¿Sabes acaso como lo hiciste o hacerlo de nuevo?- negué…Ahí me había pillado, pero suponía que lo volvería a hacer en cuanto lo necesitara de nuevo, me había dado cuenta que mi cuerpo solo se protege cuando lo necesita…

-Surge solo… supongo que saldrá de nuevo en cuanto lo necesite…- en su mirada vi que no andaba muy convencido que digamos y de la forma en que saltó gritando solo me convenció de ello.

-¡Bella debes ser más responsable y pensar mejor la cosas!- gritó muy enfadado ¿No tenía bastante con Edward que ahora debía aguantarlo de todos?

-¿También vas a venirme con esas cosas Cayo?- rodé los ojos- ¡Bastante tengo con Edward para agregarte a la ecuación!- me observó pensativo un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-Mira Bella, de verdad que entiendo lo que quieres hacer pero es peligroso enfrentarla sola…- su mirada se volvió mas relajada- deberíamos prepararnos todos y elaborar un ataque conjunto…- en ese caso estaría tan preocupada por todos que no podría centrarme solo en Tanya… Lo mejor era hacerlo sola… O con la menor gente posible alrededor… Ahora que solo estábamos los 2…

-¡No pienso irme de aquí sin haberla matado!- dije muy convencida, en ese momento me di cuenta que era lo que mas deseaba… ¡Matarla sin piedad! Al igual que ella condenó a los Cullen… Nunca había sentido este odio con nadie… Incluso me parecí extraño hacerlo ahora…¿Eso no podía ser malo o si?

-¡Pero Bella…!- me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz de Cayo, al momento lo interrumpí, no quería escuchar mas de esto… Estaba decidida a acabar todo aquí y ahora, no podía dejarla que se fuera y volviera de nuevo a lastimar a la gente que quiero… Todavía recordaba a mi padre…

-¡Ya te dije que no me iré de aquí sin antes encontrarla y matarla!- se quedó un momento en silencio observándome… debió ver la determinación en mi cara que al final asintió rendido.

-¡Está bien! Te ayudaré… - ¡Bien! Por fin me entendía o por lo menos me dejaría hacer… Entonces recordé al resto… ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Estarían buscando a Tanya o a mi?

-Cayo ¿dónde están los demás?- le pregunté muy preocupada, no quería que Tanya los lastimara.

-Los dejé fuera hablando… supongo que seguirán allí- luego me miró preocupado- aunque Edward no creo que se quede mucho tiempo fuera cuando vea que te escapaste… -abrí los ojos sorprendida ¡Debía encontrar a Tanya antes que ella los encontrara a ellos! Con el cabreo que tenía sería capaz de cualquier cosa…

-¿Tú crees que ya esté aquí?-me entrecerró los ojos.

-Si ya se dio cuenta que te fuiste… No lo dudo- luego me miró de nuevo a mi-¿Acaso lo dudabas?-negué… yo haría lo mismo si fuera al revés.

-Supongo que no…- ahora tocaba encontrar a Tanya antes que ellos- Solo espero que no venga aquí y …- no pude terminar que me interrumpió.

-¿Y qué Bella? - dijo muy airado- ¿Pensabas que iba a quedarse tan tranquilo ahí fuera mientras que tu arriesgas tu vida y la de vuestros hijos?- dijo de forma demasiado irónica, pero tenía razón… Ahora me sentía muy culpable… Tenía que encontrar a Edward para mantenerlo a salvo… Esa loca de Tanya no era de fiar…Y lo primero era él…

-¡Oh de acuerdo! ¡Vamos a buscarlo! - me rendí… no quería que por mi culpa se arriesgara más de la cuenta…Ya encontraría la ocasión… El me miraba muy orgulloso, rodé los ojos… Antes o después acabaría con ella, de eso estaba segura.

-Me alegro que hayas recapacitado… - Cayo siguió hablando pero no escuché, me quedé paralizada con la visión de Tanya a punto de matar a Edward ¡No podía permitirlo! Sin dudarlo un segundo puse la mano sobre el hombro de Cayo y fluctué donde lo sentía… Como pude ver en mi visión se encontraban ambos allí, la daga de Tanya estaba a punto de alcanzarlo… Así que corrí con una rapidez pasmosa y de una patada la desvié de su destino… Luego me quedé en posición defensiva frente a ella.

-¿Tú otra vez? - dijo enfadada, su mirada era entre airada y asustada.

-¿Qué esperabas? - le dije altiva-¿Que huyera como una cobarde?- le alcé las cejas dejando entrever a quien me refería, cosa que no hizo más que ponerla más enfadada.

-¿No lo dirás por mi?- rió sarcásticamente y yo la acompañé, al hacerlo volvió a mirarme con esa mirada me pretendía atravesarme.

-¿Por quién mas?- dije sincera, luego miré un segundo a Cayo y a Edward que me observaban entre enfadados y preocupados- ¡Salid de aquí!- les dije o mas bien les ordené.

-¡Ni hablar! - gritó Edward- ¡No pienso irme de aquí sin ti!- no me volví a su voz… no quería que Tanya volviera a cogerme con la guardia baja…Solo hablé…

-No lo estoy sugiriendo… - entonces me concentré en ellos y en su vuelta a casa sin perder de vista a la víbora de Tanya… Lo último que escuché antes que se desparecieran de nuestra vista fue el grito de Edward diciendo mi nombre…Me esperaba un buen regaño… Luego Tanya me dio una mirada de autosuficiencia.

-¡Ahora solo será mas fácil acabar contigo!- la miré alzando una ceja ¿En serio creía eso? Alzó los hombros- Es lo que deseaba- volvió a reír de forma escandalosa- tenerte para mi sola y me lo has puesto en bandeja…- me reí irónicamente.

-¡Lo mismo quería yo!- grité riendo- ¡Además no creo ni que puedas acercarte!- volvió a mirarme con furia.

-¡Voy a hacerte comer todas tus palabras!- se tiró hacía mi y nos enfrascamos en una lucha de toma y recibe entre ambas…Estaba intentando poder cogerla para robarle toda la energía… Así podría aplastarla como un insecto… Estaba teniendo mucho cuidado que no me diera en el vientre… El hecho que ni lo intentara me daba a entender que no sabía de mi embarazo sino estaba segura que sería el primer lugar donde me daría…Solo necesitaba un descuido de su parte y…

-¡No esta siendo tan fácil!...¿No crees? - le dije con suficiencia, cosa que la cabreó aún mas, quería sacarla de quicio lo suficiente para pillarla con la guardia baja…Solo un momento y sería mía.

-Solo porque quiero alargar tu vida- dijo de forma que ni yo la creí y no pude evitar reír.

-¡Lástima que yo no quiera lo mismo!- en ese momento vi mi oportunidad, me pegué a ella y puse mi mano sobre su pecho absorbiendo su energía… ¡Era mucha, necesitaría un buen rato así para absorberla toda! Y aunque al principio se quedó quieta por la sorpresa, enseguida reaccionó y me apartó bruscamente...¡Mierda! No pude robarle toda…Pero si una gran cantidad…Para robarle toda necesitaba más tiempo y de alguna distracción para conseguirlo…Aun así logré enfadarla.

-¡Maldita! - dijo determinante-¡Volveremos a vernos y será tu fin!- me amenazó para volver a desaparecer de mi vista ¡Mierda! ¿Otra vez huyó? Me tiré cansada y frustrada en el suelo… Sentía mucha energía manando de mi que necesitaba liberar… cuando de repente, vino a mi la forma de hacerlo…

-¡Mirad lo que tenemos aquí chicos!- me alcé un poco, miré hacía la puerta donde se hallaban varios vampiros… No podía asegurar cuantos pero eran muchos… Demasiados para encararlos sola de frente y en una pelea justa… Sonreí para mi… Si algo me había enseñado mis encuentros con Tanya es a no serlo…

-¡Me habéis venido como anillo al dedo!- dije divertida, los miré a todos, me concentré en liberar la energía y enseguida volví a notar esa sensación en mi… Cuando la tenía lista en mi mano, los miré una última vez, los vi correr hacía mi como no sabía para donde mandar la bola, cerré los ojos y la desplegué la energía expandiéndose por todos lados como sucedió en el bosque…

Todo fue rápido, al momento pude notar que todo había pasado… Abrí los ojos, ya no había ninguna presencia alrededor… Estaba más que tranquila, así que volví a tirarme en el suelo cerrando los ojos de nuevo… Al rato volví a abrirlos sin más… Intenté asegurarme que no hubiera nadie más… No había ni rastro de ninguno… Incluso enfoqué mas allá y lo mismo…¿Mi expansión de energía había alcanzado a todos? Sonreí para mí… Los Cullen podrían volver a su hogar ya, pero debía asegurarme antes de traerlos de nuevo … Aunque no sabía si ahora también sería mío…¿que haría? El hecho de casarme con Edward lo convertía mi hogar también ¿o no?…Sacudí la cabeza, lo primero asegurar el lugar, para lo cual traje a Esk y Kiu junto a mi.

-¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?- preguntó muy exaltada y preocupada Esk, asentí extrañada ¿porque lo diría?

-¡Por supuesto!- resoplé frustrada- solo lamento que se me haya escapado Tanya.

-¿Tanya se te escapó?- preguntó incrédula.

-Si…- dije resignada- pero por lo menos le quité bastante energía y logré acabar con todos los vampiros que tenía aquí…- me cogí la barbilla pensativa- pero quiero asegurarme y para eso necesito vuestra ayuda.

-¡De acuerdo!…-dijo muy entusiasmada- aunque no entiendo el porque de tu cambio de look- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué cambio de look?- pregunté perdida.

-Tus ojos y pelo se ven diferentes…-¡No! Por instinto me toqué con las manos tanto la cara como el pelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez?- seguí tocándome… ¡Como si eso fuera a conseguir que volviera a ser como antes! Esperaba que volviera a estar como antes solo…

-No se ve tan mal… - dijo Kiu, yo no pensaba lo mismo… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me gustaba como era!¿Porqué cambiaban de color? Era una de las cosas que no entendía todavía… y esperaba poder hacerlo, Cayo podría explicarme todo seguro… ¡Luego le preguntaría, ahora a limpiar este sitio!

-¡Mejor olvidemos mi cambio!-dije determinante y los miré a ambos- y asegurémonos que no hay nadie… si lo hubiera – los miré con determinación- acabad con ellos- dije de forma rápida y directa…

-¡Bien!- dijeron ambos y nos encaminamos a diferentes partes del castillo… Como había intuido no había nadie… Era una suerte para nosotros… Así que me dispuse a traerlos a todos aquí…Seguro que Edward estaría fuera de sí.

-¡Maldita! ¡Voy a matarte de un solo golpe!- me sorprendió el grito Tanya detrás mía…Sonreí, tal vez podría exterminarla de una vez… Cuando iba a volverme, vi a Jake correr hacía mi, saltó por encima y se abalanzó sobre ella…¡Mierda! ¿que hacía Seiya aquí? ¡Pensé que todos habían vuelto! Me volví enseguida se encontraba mordiendo su brazo… en el otro tenía la misma daga de antes… Tenía que apartarlo antes que le diera, así que me lancé sobre ellos y lo aparté de forma brusca…

-¡Dejalo en paz… esto es entre nosotras… y se acabara aquí y ahora!…- ella me sonrió con suficiencia…

-No se acabará aquí…- miró alrededor como si esperara ayuda, sonreí.

-No vendrá nadie Tanya… los he matado a todos- abrió los ojos con horror.

-¡No me lo creo!- gritó preocupada y le asentí.

-Pues es verdad y ahora es tu turno- me acerqué lo más que pude a ella pero cuando iba a poner la mano en su pecho volvió a desaparecer…¡Cobarde!

-¡Tal vez no sea hoy, pero te juro que te mataré maldita! - es todo lo que pude escuchar antes de irse definitivamente ¡Mierda! ¡Se me volvió a escapar! La muy cobarde esperaba que sus hombres me mataran por ella.

-¡No deberías arriesgarte así!- dijo Jake junto a mi… todavía seguía en su forma de lobo…

-Lo sé… pero mira lo que he conseguido- moví los brazos señalando todo alrededor…- Ya no hay nadie y los Cullen podrán por fin volver a su casa- asintió.

-Solo nos queda avisar a los demás que todo esta despejado- asentí- así podrán volver y reconstruir este lugar- si… Edward y yo teníamos mucho que hablar…Suspiré y también discutir, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido… Seguro que debe estar muy cabreado…

-¡Bella!- llegaron Esk y Kiu junto a mi- todo despejado.

-¡Bien! Pues ya sabéis traedlos a todos de vuelta, yo os esperaré aquí.

-¡Yo me quedo contigo! - me dijo Jake muy firme, no quería discutir así que le asentí.

-De acuerdo- mandé a Esk y Kiu a casa para que informaran y trajeran a todos… Cuando desaparecieron me volví a Jake.

-Creo que puedes cambiarte- no dijo nada solo se perdió entre los arbustos más cercanos… Me quedé observando todo alrededor… ¡Era tan hermoso! ¿Este sería mi hogar a partir de ahora? ...Mientras divagaba noté como mi cuerpo emanaba energía sin saber la razón… ¿Qué pasaba? Me agaché en el suelo con un ligero dolor en el pecho… ¡Bella tranquila! Me concentré en saber que pasaba y pude percibir varias presencias cercanas… ¿Había mas gente de Tanya o eran otras personas de aquí? No podía saberlo así que esperé que dijeran algo antes de actuar…

-¡Acabad con ella! - gritaron y eso bastó para soltar toda la energía que se acumuló en mi haciéndolos desaparecer a todos al instante… ¡Dios! Después de liberar toda esa energía me encontraba mucho mejor … Supongo que mi cuerpo rebasaba energía… ¿Cuanta gente tenía Tanya? ¿Vendrían más? Me concentré en ver si había más pero nada…

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- preguntó Jake al llegar junto a mi, debió de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado…Le quité importancia alzando los hombros.

-¡Nada!- dije muy convencida- Tuvimos una visita indeseada y me encargué de ella- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cuantos exactamente?- no pensaba decirle ¿Para que preocuparlo si ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás?

-No sé- alcé los hombros- unos pocos ya no recuerdo bien… no me detuve en contarlos- dije irónicamente.

-Bella… - dijo muy tenso- debes tener mas cuidado… eres demasiado osada y en una de esas que te confíes demasiado te pueden herir- asentí.

-Si, lo sé- le puse la mano en el brazo para tranquilizarlo- soy precavida- el me alzó las cejas y me miro incrédulo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- no me gustaba su tono, pero intenté contestar de forma tranquila.

-Si- intenté explicarme lo mejor posible- solo quiero aprovechar todo este poder… - alcé mi mano para enfatizar lo que quería decir- para poder librarnos de Tanya- resopló.

-Pero podemos hacerlo entre todos no tu sola- ¿Como le explicaba que temía que se aprovechara de eso para dañarme?

-Si… pero temo que os haga algo como… - iba a decir lo de mi visión, pero no quería hacerlos sentir mal por algo que pasó y no tenía remedio… Así que mejor lo dejaba, ya que más daba…El se encontraba expectante a lo que iba a decir- tu me entiendes- dije al fin y el me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?- negué.

-¡Nada… Solo que!…-estaba intentando salir del paso cuando me salvaron de hacerlo.

-¡Bella!- gritó Edward muy cabreado, me giré al sonido de su voz y efectivamente su cara era indescriptible…

-Edward… - dije de lo mas tranquila… no iba a permitir que me incomodara o me hiciera sentir mal… El me miró peor todavía… Me di cuenta que estaban todos allí pero se mantuvieron alejados de nosotros…Seguro que nos querían dar privacidad para que me riñera Edward a gusto…

-¡Tenemos que hablar!- dijo antes que pudiera decir nada, suspiré ¡Ahora venía la charla! Miró atrás donde estaban los demás y luego a mi- en privado mejor- me cogió del brazo y nos hizo fluctuar a una habitación… Por su cara al observarla suponía era la suya … Me di cuenta que la estaba detallando con cierta tristeza y no quise interrumpirlo y me quedé observando con pena como lo analizaba todo… Esperando que fuera el quien hablara-¿sabes que esta era mi habitación?- le asentí, ya me lo imaginaba por su reacción, pero no me atrevía a interrumpir sus recuerdos y menos después de verlo tan enojado conmigo…Tal vez así se le pasara un poco, debía reconocer que en el fondo tenía razón ¡Pero solo pensaba en el bienestar de todos! ¡Si acababa con esa loca viviríamos todos tranquilos y felices! ¡Pero se me escapó! Suspiré frustrada y el volvió su atención a mi de nuevo- Bella… estaba muy preocupado- se acercó a mi para abrazarme, en su cara pude notar que lo decía de corazón- temí por vosotros- suspiré.

-Lo siento Edward… pero vi la oportunidad de acabar con ella y quise aprovecharla- volví a suspirar frustrada- aunque se me escapó- el me apretó mas.

-Bella eso no importa…- lo miré extrañada- lo importante es que estás bien- asentí sonriendo el me sonrió en respuesta- además ha perdido a la mayoría de sus hombres y ha huido como la rata que es – reímos juntos y después de unos instantes me apartó para mirarme a los ojos divertido- y por fin podemos recuperar nuestro hogar y restaurar el reino- asentí no muy eufórica, Edward lo notó y me miró alzando la ceja -¿Ocurre algo?- negué.

-No sé si quiero abandonar mi mundo para vivir aquí para siempre- el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- lo vi tensarse, me soltó y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación-¿Ya no quieres casarte?- abrí los ojos con horror y negué rápidamente.

-¡No es eso!- dije muy alto y lo vi aliviado- es solo que tengo una vida allí- suspiré cogiendo el puente de la nariz con mis dedos- y sobre todo mi trabajo- lo miré determinante para que entendiera lo que quería decir- que me gusta mucho y no sé si estoy preparada para esto- señalé el lugar para que entendiera a que me refería…

-Entiendo que es duro pasar de ser alguien normal a ser reina – volvió a acercarse a mi y me besó ligeramente los labios- pero ese es nuestro futuro… - me puso la mano en el vientre- y de ellos.

-¡Lo sé Edward!- grité un poco, aunque la idea de ser reina me asustaba me daba mas miedo mi vida sin Edward- y no es eso, es solo que me gustaría poder seguir en el museo- lo miré esperanzada -¿Crees que si me quedo a vivir aquí pueda fluctuar todos lo días para hacerlo?- ahora el sorprendido era el.

-¿Quieres ir y venir todos los días?- asentí, sería lo mejor… Así podíamos vivir juntos y a la vez llevar mi vida en mi mundo-supongo que no hay problema… - dijo pensativo y no muy convencido.

-¿No crees que se pueda?- negó.

-Supongo que si… es solo que nunca nadie lo ha hecho- luego me sonrió -… y me da a mi que contigo no habrá problemas- dijo muy sonriente y orgulloso, al menos eso esperaba. Al observar la cama…

-Oye Edward… - me acerqué de forma un poco tímida… todavía me costaba soltarme en el ámbito sexual… - ¿te apetece…?- lo mire de forma sensual para que entendiera lo que quería decir… el solo sonrió y se pegó mas a mi.

-Contigo siempre- me besó intensamente… y me fue arrastrando hacía la cama…. Pero antes de llegar… -¡Espera un momento!- a una velocidad pasmosa quitó toda la ropa de la misma dejando solo el colchón… le sonreí… yo tampoco quería hacerlo sobre las sábanas que había usado esa loca… porque estaba convencida que era su habitación… -¡Tumbate Bella!- me dijo de forma sexy… lo hice… empezó con besos en mi cara… para ir bajando, conforme lo hacía me iba desnudando… yo hice lo mismo con el… Cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos… Pude ver su ya evidente erección y quise probarla a la vez que el lo hacía conmigo… Así que con un poco de pudor se lo dejé caer…

-Edward… me gustaría- señalé a esa zona y a la mía… esperaba que lo entendiera sin tener que explicar con palabras… me daba mucho pudor…el sonrió.

-¿Quieres probarme a la vez que yo lo hago? - asentí notando mi sonrojo crecer… - ¡de acuerdo!- me hizo a un lado, se tumbó y me guió a colocarme sobre su cara … en cuanto empezó… ¡Dios no podía dejar de gemir de placer, así que me dispuse a darle el mismo placer!… Estuvimos saboreándonos hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo… tras el cual me apartó y se colocó sobre mi…- te amo Bella y en cuanto todo esto este listo- señaló alrededor- nos casaremos- asentí… ya lo hablaríamos luego ahora solo quería…

-¡Vamos Edward!- me rocé con su erección para que supiera lo que quería, el me sonrió.

-¿Estás ansiosa?- lo miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Tú no?- negó y antes de poder quejarme siguió.

-Siempre lo estoy- me besó para evitar que replicara… me perdí en el beso y ya no recordé nada… y entonces me penetró de golpe…. Mmmmmm…Fue algo increíble… nos perdimos en las sensaciones, sentimientos y nos dejamos llevar por el deseo ardiente que sentíamos el uno por el otro… llegando a un orgasmo intenso… Al término de éste Edward se quedó sobre mi, sin salir… mirándome intensamente…

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté, el me sonrió a la vez que me apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-Te amo… - sonreí y me besó ligeramente los labios- más cada día… - me dio un ligero muerdo- y no puedo esperar el momento que seas mi mujer- reí.

-Ya nos queda menos… solo espero que lo hagamos antes que se me note la panza- rió el también.

-Ya te dije- me guiñó- nada mas que arreglemos todo esto lo haremos- sonreí.

-Espero que no tardéis mucho entonces… - negó.

-Lo intentaremos hacer lo antes posible- volvimos a besarnos perdiéndonos en el beso y en todo lo que sentíamos por el otro sin acordamos de Tanya ni de nadie más… Dando rienda suelta a nuestra pasión…

EPOV

Después de un buen rato de sexo desenfrenado… Bella cayó profundamente dormida y tuve que dejarla para salir y asegurarme que todo estaba bien… Lo mejor era ir con Emmet y papa que seguro eran los encargados de todo… Los encontré donde sospechaba… en la sala real…Uno estaba entretenido hablando con la gente que se estaba congregando en palacio y mi padre estaba supervisando las obras… Primero hablaría con papa…

-¡Papa! - llegué junto a el y me miró entre preocupado y contento.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué tal hijo?- asentí, ahora mismo estaba pletórico… pero eso es algo que no iba a decirle…Aunque en mi cara se notaría todo.

-¡Muy bien!- señalé el lugar- ¿Habrá que hacer muchas reformas?- suspiró.

-Algunas… pero no tantas como pensé… - lo vi ponerse un poco melancólico- ¡No puedo creer que este aquí!… - alzó la vista intentado contener las lágrimas, le puse la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

-Ya pasó papa, ahora solo tenemos que volver a hacer de Volterra el mismo lugar de antes- volvió a suspirar.

-Si… eso será fácil… el problema es que debemos acabar con Tanya- asentí- no quiero sorpresas y menos de ese tipo… podría ser muy peligrosa sobre todo ahora…- yo era el más interesado en ello.

-Si lo sé… una vez que tengamos todo listo mandaremos a los mejores a buscarla… no creo que pueda esconderse eternamente y ya deben quedarle poco súbditos, Bella se encargó de la mayoría…- suspiró de una forma que no me gustó nada.

-Si… lo sé… - ahora me miró fijamente y se acercó como para contarme un secreto- Bella debe aprender a controlar esos poderes que tiene… - abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿que quería decir?

-Ella se maneja bien papa, solo debe aprender a controlarlos para usarlos cuando quiere y no que le salgan instintivamente… supongo que Cayo se encargará de eso- asintió.

-Eso espero… puede ser peligroso si no se controla… -le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Lo hace y no quiero hablar mas del tema!- grité airado, no podía entender que creyera a Bella capaz de hacernos daño a ninguno de nosotros, el asintió resoplando.

-¡Esta bien! ¡No te digo mas!… - levantó las manos al aire derrotado, cuando iba a contestar de nuevo apareció Emmet…

-¡Tranquilo hermanito!- me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara- no te pongas así… papa solo estaba comentando no atacando- suspiré… me impresionaba la facilidad de tomarse todo a la ligera y también de conseguir que lo hiciéramos el resto, ese simple comentario hizo aliviar la tensión del momento.

-Lo sé Emmet, es solo que …- no podía decir que a mi también me preocupaba o todos lo harían mas todavía, necesitaba hablar con Cayo para que la ayudara… Aunque en ningún momento me hacía a Bella matando a nadie de los nuestros… Podía ser que lo hiciera sin querer o pensando que no era de los nuestros… ¿quien sabe?… pero de lo que estaba seguro es que conseguiríamos superarlo-¡ Todo esto me supera!… - el me palmeó el hombro.

-Lo entiendo hermano… pero mira lo positivo…- le miré alzando una ceja- ¡Ya podemos volver a nuestro hogar y restaurar nuestro reino!- asentí, entonces me miró firme y enojado- ¡Y en cuando lo hagamos encontraré a esa rata de Tanya!

-Si, debemos acabar con ella antes de que… - miré hacía los lados para asegurarme que nadie mas nos oía- se entere de lo de mis hijos…-ambos asintieron- no quiero que le haga daño a Bella o mis hijos- suspiró y me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

-Sabes que no dejaremos que se acerque- le sonreí, sabía que podía confiar en el.

-Lo sé… además esa cosa que va con ella es fuerte y la ayudará… pero por si acaso te quiero como su sombra Emmet, sobre todo cuando vaya a la tierra- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Quieres que la siga?- volví a asentir y el me dio ya con su mirada de voy a divertirme- ¡Esto es genial! Será como en esas pelis que vimos en su mundo! ¡Lo pasaré en grande siguiendo a tu mujer!- suspiré recordando nuestra conversación.

-Quiere seguir trabajando en el museo- asintió.

-Lo entiendo- al verme mirarlo incrédulo se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué? Debe ser difícil hacerse a la idea de irte de tu hogar a un sitio que no conoces y llevar una vida tan diferente- suspiré, a veces Emmet hablaba con coherencia, eso la ayudaría a afrontar a su vida aquí… No podía pretender que cambiara de un día para otro…

-¡Tienes razón!… No lo había visto así… tal vez si es buena idea que vaya cada día y vuelva… - lo miré determinante- y para eso tú me ayudarás- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Siguiéndola?- asentí.

-Hablaré con Alice y Jake para que lo hagan en el trabajo…- me interrumpió.

-Edward ¿no crees que es demasiado?- preguntó y lo miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Lo dices en serio? - asintió de la misma forma.

-¿Has visto lo que hace siempre? Se desaparece y no avisa a nadie… necesito que siempre haya alguien con ella que nos busque si hace falta o la ayude si no estoy- suspiró de nuevo.

-Creo que te estás pasando Edward y como se entere solo lograrás que se enfade- negué.

-No me importa…- el me miró incrédulo- solo quiero que esté segura y no le pase nada- el alzó las manos en derrota.

-Yo hago lo que digas – me señaló con el dedo muy serio- pero si luego se enfada no digas que no te lo advertí- rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo… tu solo procura ser discreto… Alice y Jake no hace falta ya que tienen la excusa de trabajar con ella…- entonces llegó Alice junto a nosotros.

-No voy a volver a ese museo Edward- dijo muy seria sobresaltándonos a los 2, la miré asombrado.

-¿Qué? ¿porqué? - pregunté algo sorprendido, ella negó.

-Quiero volver a mi hogar- señaló alrededor para que entendiera lo que quería decir… - no quiero vivir ni trabajar allí… - hizo un gesto de asco con la cara y no pude evitar pasarme la palma por la mía ¡Mierda! Todo quedaba en manos de Jake… tendría que hablar con el.

-¡Esta bien… haz lo que quieras!- no podía obligarla- ¿Has hablado con Jasper?- asintió muy contenta, supongo que la respuesta era positiva.

-Si… se mudará aquí conmigo pero seguirá yendo a su trabajo- abrí los ojos sorprendidos, ella me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué creías Edward? ¡No puedes pretender que dejen su vida así no mas- suspiró y yo resoplé…Por mi es lo que me gustaría, pero que remedio…

-Si, Bella hará lo mismo- ahora miré a Emmet- ¿Y Rose?- el sonrió ampliamente.

-Ella también seguirá trabajando…- nos guiñó- solo hasta que meta unos buenos goles como tu- me señaló- y vayamos a ser papas- suspiré de nuevo ¡Emmet nunca podría aguantar sus ganas de bromear!- ¡de tanto resoplar vas a acabar mal!… - gritó riendo a carcajadas, le entrecerré los ojos.

-Emmet ¿podrías por una vez tomarte en serio una conversación?- el rodó los ojos.

-Yo me tomo todo en serio… - tanto Alice como yo le entrecerramos los ojos- ¡No me miréis así! ¡Es verdad!- dijo fingiendo pena, nos volvimos a mirar y empezamos a reír los 3.

-Emmet… - dijo Alice- tu no te tomarás nunca nada en serio- le dio un beso en la mejilla- pero te amo así- volvió a darle otro- voy con Jazz… a dar un paseo- dijo algo sonrojada, me imaginaba que tipo de paseo, la despedimos y una vez solos volvimos con el tema.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Edward? - asentí convencido, quería a Bella vigilada en todo momento hasta que esa loca estuviera bien muerta.

-Si y como no quiero prohibirle el ir a trabajar es lo mejor…- papa después de escucharnos en silencio con no muy buena cara se alejó de nuevo, supongo que no me apoyaba con esto… Pero mi corazón me decía que era lo mejor…

-¡Bien así lo haremos!- dijo Emmet, nos dimos un apretón de manos y cada uno volvió a hacer algo productivo para tener listo todo cuanto antes…Así podríamos empezar con los preparativos de la boda…

 _2 MESES DESPUÉS._

No podía creer que 2 meses después de echar a Tanya y recuperar nuestro trono… ¡Por fin todo había sido restaurado y habíamos conseguido devolver a Volterra a aquellos días felices de antaño!… No tuvimos problemas con nadie de volver a reinar… Como predije me tocó a mi seguir en el puesto y papa sería mi asesor, quería tiempo para vivir una nueva luna de miel con mama, rodé los ojos.

¡Estaban muy creciditos para eso pero ni modo!…La manada siguió en la tierra…Pero recibíamos constantes visitas, los metamorfos se establecieron con nosotros… Los pregodd volvieron a su hogar… Solo se quedó Cayo junto a nosotros como asesor de Bella… Esk y Kiu eran su guardia real, nótese la ironía… Yo prefería ponerle hombres pero ella dijo que prefería estar con ellos… Y yo como siempre tuve que darle el gusto…Bella cada día era mejor con sus poderes, Cayo la estaba ayudando mucho… Emmet y Jake la cuidaban a sus espaldas… Estaba convencido que si no lo hicieran ya se hubiera metido en líos… de momento estaba tranquila… el embarazo iba muy bien… Ya mismo se le empezaría a notar la barriga y ya teníamos listo todo para la boda…

Sería mañana y hoy como era tradición en la tierra no podía ver a la novia ¡Maldita sea! La echaba de menos, me había acostumbrado a su presencia y estaba deseando verla…

Todo estaba muy bien y tranquilo, de Tanya todavía no sabíamos nada…¡Era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra! Esperaba encontrarla cuanto antes para poder matarla y vivir tranquilos…Era muy raro que no hubiese aparecido o molestado a estas alturas… No sabía si conseguiría que Bella dejara su trabajo al tener nuestros hijos… Esperaba que si… Pero con lo cabezota que era seguro que no quería…

-Edward… - vino Jake corriendo muy nervioso, cosa que me puso muy nerviosos a mi también… El era el encargado de vigilar a las chicas.

-¿Qué ocurre Jake?

-He intentado hablar con las chicas y no contesta ninguna- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Ninguna?- asintió- ¿No las estabas vigilando?- agachó la cabeza apenado.

-Solo me tomé un descanso para darles privacidad y cuando intenté comunicarme no pude…Quise venir a avisarte antes de nada… - ¡mierda!

-¡Ya no importa! Vamos a probar… - intenté llamarlas a todas pero nada ¿porqué ninguna lo cogía? esto no me olía nada bien… las chicas habían organizado una noche de chicas en casa de Bella … -Vamos allí para asegurarnos- lo cogí y fluctuamos a la misma… ¡Mierda! Aquí había venido alguien y no creo que hubiera sido de forma amistosa…Solo pude correr dentro para asegurarme que Bella y las demás estaban bien- ¡Bella!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en especial a myaenriquez02 por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias, lo agradezco de corazón!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 10/12 días***


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

BPOV

Habían pasado 2 meses desde lo sucedido con Tanya y de ella ni sus luces… ¡Me sentía tan frustrada de no poder acabar con ella! Seguramente estaría escondida como la rata que era… Desde que se fue, los Cullen habían logrado reconstruir Volterra, todos estaban tan contentos de tenerlos de vuelta que nadie se opuso a su reinado… Ni siquiera a mi futuro puesto como reina, yo por mi parte seguí practicando con Cayo, ya casi controlaba todo mi poder…

Nosotros seguimos con nuestros trabajos aquí… Aunque todas las noche fluctuábamos los 3 juntos allí…De momento no pensábamos dejar definitivamente nuestro mundo para instalarnos aquí…Miré a las chicas que estaban muy emocionadas con la despedida ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! Apenas ayer estaba sola y ya mañana sería mi boda…Me toqué el vientre y sonreí, pronto sería madre y la felicidad me embargaba… Lo único que me faltaba para hacerla total era acabar con la lacra de Tanya…Por lo poco que averiguamos ya no le quedaban súbditos, la mayoría estaban muertos y los que no, huyeron como ratas, al igual que ella…¡Pero la encontraría a como diera lugar!

Ahora me encontraba aquí en nuestra casa acompañada solo de las chicas, reí, era mi despedida de soltera… Rodé los ojos…¿como si la quisiera? Pero cualquiera le decía que no a Rose o Alice… Solo de pensarlo me daba pavor… Yo solo deseaba estar con Edward y dormir acurrucados … ¡Pero tendría que esperar a mañana! Con lo contentas que estaban con todo esto, no quería echarlo a perder y me uní a ellas en su diversión.

Aunque no dejara de pensar que me parecía la mayor tontería del mundo ¡Prácticamente ya estábamos casados!… Vivíamos juntos y compartíamos todo… La ceremonia era solo para hacerlo oficial…Como nunca he sido una persona muy social,estábamos solamente Alice, Rose, Leah, mama, Esme y Sue… ¿Para que más?

Fue una celebración muy íntima en la que vimos películas, bailamos, bebimos y hablamos de todo … Cuando el ambiente estaba de lo mejor, noté algo extraño en el ambiente… No sentía a Esk o Kiu que se suponían andaban fuera vigilando por petición de Edward… Según el no podía ir a ningún lado sin mi guardia real, suspiré, por lo menos me los dejó de guardias y no me puso a nadie más… Me concentré mejor como me enseñó Cayo y la sentí ¡Maldita zorra! Por lo que sin dudarlo mucho hice a las chicas fluctuar fuera de allí, no me dio tiempo a pensar en donde ¡Solo esperaba que estuvieran bien! Necesitaba concentrarme en Tanya y nadie más para acabarla por fin.

Podía sentirla, sabía que estaba aquí pero no aparecía ¿Que es lo que esperaba ? Estaba deseando que lo hiciera para poder acabar con ella de una vez…Pero por más que lo intentaba no la veía por ningún lado…

-¿Me echabas de menos?- sonreí de lado, tal vez el sonido de su voz me ayudara en algo.

-Sabes que no, solo espero verte para poder eliminarte, ya lo sabes- rió.

-Eso será si primero me coges… - entonces empezaron a volar cosas por toda la casa, tuve que desviarlas de mi… Y se dirigían a mi vientre ¡Mierda! ¡Eso solo confirmaba que ya lo sabía! Debía evitarla a toda costa…No podía arriesgar a mis hijos.

-Veo que sigues siendo tan cobarde como siempre- la acusé con la esperanza de hacerla salir de donde fuera y como preveía empezó a gritar fuera de si, aunque seguía sin verla ¿Donde estaba?

-¡Maldita! ¡No soy cobarde, solo me protejo! ¡Tu me robaste todo y yo ahora acabaré contigo y con tus engendros!- ahora me cabreé yo.

-¡No te atrevas a mentar a mis hijos maldita loca! ¡En cuanto te coja te matare como el gusano que eres!- escuche su diabólica risa.

-No creo que te dé tiempo- dijo y entonces sentí una patada en la espalda que me lanzó fuera de la casa atravesando una de las ventanas… ¡Mierda! ¡Dolía como el demonio! Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a fluctuar en varias direcciones para que no pudiera volver a darme ¿Porque no podía verla?- Eres mas dura de lo que pensé…- Entonces salió y apareció justo al frente mío… Pero su aura había cambiado, algo había hecho, no era la misma de antes ¿Que podía ser?

-Veo que has cambiado- le dije y sonrió de lado.

-No tenía alternativa…- me miró muy enojada- tu lo hiciste y yo debía hacerlo también para poder acabar contigo- dijo muy segura de sí y reí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás conseguirlo?- me dio una mirada de suficiencia.

-Ahora no puedes hacerme nada- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- volvió a reír tomándose su tiempo de parar para contestarme.

-Ya lo averiguarás- se lanzó de nuevo sobre mi y empezamos a pelear, no podía despistarme pues todos sus golpes iban dirigidos a mis hijos ¡Maldita! No me dejaba robarle la energía y cuando se la lanzaba la esquivaba ¡Necesitaba una distracción, era la única solución! ¡Que bien me vendría alguien ahora!… A todo esto ¿Donde estarían Esk y Kiu?

-¿Porque no te fuiste para siempre y nos dejaste en paz?- le pregunté con la esperanza de distraerla.

-¿Y dejar que Edward y tu viváis felices para siempre? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Prefiero morir y llevarte conmigo antes de dejarlo ser feliz!- zorra vengativa… Era dura de distraer, se notaba que venía a por todas…

-¡Desde luego estás loca si crees que dejaré que siquiera me toques! -grité muy enojada y frustrada.

-¡Lo haré!- dijo decidida y volvió a lanzarse sobre mi… Continuamos igual que antes… Pero entonces lo escuché y el pánico me invadió.

-¡Bella!- ¡Mierda! Edward estaba aquí, a pesar de todo me ofreció lo que necesitaba, Tanya se distrajo en ese momento y aproveché de acercarme para robar su energía… Nada ocurría ¿Pero que..? Ella me sonrió de forma perversa.

-¿Te sorprende?- la miré a los ojos muy sorprendida y aprovechó de darme un puñetazo en la cara que me tiró al suelo, por instinto me toqué ¡Dolía mucho! - pobre… ¿Te he lastimado?- dijo irónicamente.

-No tanto como crees- dije de la misma forma aunque fuera mentira y me entrecerró los ojos- cuando te de yo uno- sonreí de lado- si sabrás lo que es el dolor- negó riendo.

-¿Sabes que? Ahora mejor voy por tu amado… esto va a ser divertido- ¡Mierda! Cuando se dio la vuelta le tiré una bola de energía que le dio de lleno en la espalda, me pegué a ella y fluctué a Volterra, allí sería más seguro acabar con ella, no sabía dónde solo que era fuera del castillo… -¡Maldita seas! Podía haberlo matado, pero ahora te mataré a ti y luego iré por el… - negué.

-No te dejaré salir viva de aquí, así que no te hagas ilusiones con matar a nadie mas- volvió a reír a carcajadas- esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

-¿En serio lo crees? - alcé los hombros.

-Por supuesto, tengo fe y confío en mi misma- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Y con tan poco pretendes matarme?- abrió los brazos y dio una vuelta frente a mi- ya has comprobado que no puedes robar mi energía- sonreí y ella me entrecerró los ojos.

-Hay mas formas de matar a una bruja- dije muy convencida aunque ni yo lo sabía, ella alzó ambas cejas.

-Y tu crees tenerla…- asentí muy firme, no estaba segura que haría, pero eso ella no tenía porque saberlo, ya se me ocurriría algo… Mañana era mi boda y ni ella ni nadie la iba a fastidiar.

-¡Claro que si!… Mañana me casaré con Edward y seremos felices para siempre…- nada más terminar de pronunciar las últimas palabras se lanzó contra mi… Por instinto estiré mi brazo y en cuanto me alcanzó, atravesé su pecho cogiendo su corazón en mi puño, ella me miraba entre sorprendida y asustada, yo me encontraba igual, solo que no se lo dejé ver- te dije que tenía la forma- apreté más su corazón, ella cayó de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor y me agaché a su altura- parece que llegó tu hora… Si solo hubieras desaparecido sin más- ella volvió a darme esa mirada de odio.

-¡Ya te dije que prefiero morir que dejaros ser felices!- asentí apenada.

-Lo sé, espero que en el infierno te traten como te mereces- abrió los ojos con horror e intentó alejar mi mano… Yo concentré mi energía en ella y por consecuencia en su corazón…. Tanya se fue poniendo mas roja y sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer por completo fueron…

-¡Te odio y te deseo lo peor…!- ¡Como si me importara lo que deseara una loca como ella! Cuando desapareció totalmente me arrodillé en el suelo y me puse a llorar como una niña pequeña ¡Dios, ya todo había acabado! ¡No lo podía creer ! ¡Ya…!

-¿Bella?- se acercó corriendo Emmet junto a mi- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en tu despedida?- asentí y me abracé fuertemente a el llorando a mares.

-Se acabó Emmet…- el me acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña- ¡Ya se acabó… por fin!

-Shhh, tranquila… - después de un rato así por fin volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué ha pasado Bella?- suspiré, tomé aire y volví a hablar.

-Maté a Tanya- no dijo nada, me volvió a apretar junto a el y siguió acariciando mi pelo.

-Lo importante es que estás bien- suspiró muy fuertemente- dentro de lo que cabe- me separé y lo miré asustada.

-¿Otra vez me cambió el pelo? ¡Oh dios, espero que para la boda esté bien!- negó riendo.

-Tu pelo esta bien…- me acarició la mejilla donde me había golpeado Tanya- pero tu cara…-¡Maldita zorra! Me había dejado marcada para mi boda, volví a llorar de nuevo y Emmet volvió a apretarme contra el-¡ Eh! No te pongas así, las chicas te lo arreglaran con mucho maquillaje…- no pude evitar reír… Su sinceridad era pasmosa a pesar de todo y el me acompañó- me alegro que estés mejor.

-Siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme reír- alzó los hombros quitándole importancia.

-Si, me lo dicen a menudo…- me pasó el brazo por los hombros- Ahora será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Edward y las chicas… - abrí los ojos sorprendida ¡Las chicas! ¡No sabía donde estaban exactamente! ¡Y Edward, si vio como quedó la casa debía pensar lo peor! Así que tal como estábamos fluctué primero a la casa para tranquilizar a Edward… -¿Qué hacemos aquí Bella?

-Edward estaba aquí… pero no lo veo- suspiró.

-Voy a por el y tu busca a las chicas- le sonreí en respuesta.

-¡Eres el mejor Emmet!- rodó los ojos.

-Lo sé- dijo con suficiencia- ahora ve y nos vemos aquí.

-¡Si!- en cuanto desapareció, me concentré en las chicas y fui a por ellas… Nada más verme, lo hicieron muy enfadadas… Las había mandado al lago que había cerca de casa pero no calculé bien y estaban todas mojadas y enojadas.

-¡Por fin apareces! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacernos esto?- me reprochó Rose- rodé los ojos.

-Era por un bien mayor… es solo que no calculé bien- negó.

-Es obvio que no- mama me miró avergonzada- ese amigo tuyo debe darte más clases- rodé los ojos.

-¡Lo siento chicas!-me sentía tan mal viéndolas ahí de pie toda empapadas y mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡No entiendo esa obsesión tuya por hacerlo todo sola!- me gritó Alice y Esme asintió cruzada de brazos.

-Lo siento…- bajé la vista avergonzada, pero la verdad es que el temor a que los dañaran era superior a cualquier otra cosa - lo importante es que ya se acabó y por fin podemos respirar tranquilos- dije al fin más que feliz, ella suspiró enojada.

-Esa no es la cuestión Bella…- se cogió el puente de la nariz con los dedos- la cuestión es que te enfrentaste sola al peligro cuando podías haber contado por lo menos conmigo- dijo algo dolida, Rose la miró mal.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotras? - señaló a las demás y a ella misma- ¿Estamos pintadas o qué?- rodé los ojos.

-No hubierais podido hacer nada con ella- miré a Leah que se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo- ella tal vez me hubiera venido bien- recordé cuando necesitaba una distracción para poder alcanzar a Tanya… Pero en fin ya…

-¿Entonces porque no me dejaste allí?- me reprocho la misma, se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente- hubiera preferido mil veces ayudarte con la arpía que empaparme toda- se señaló entera y no pude evitar reír… Todas me miraron mal.

-¡No tiene gracia Bella!- gritó Rose, luego me miró de una forma un tanto rara y temí lo peor…

-¿Qué es lo que…?- sin darme tiempo a reaccionar Alice me cogió por detrás y me empujó hacía el agua, con mi torpeza caí de lleno y me empapé- ¡Mierda!- ahora se reían ellas.

-¿Ahora también te ríes?- preguntó Alice destilando sarcasmo y le salpiqué mas agua.

-¡Pues claro que si!…- empecé a salpicar a todas y ellas también lo hicieron…-¡Es mi despedida, así que divirtámonos!- Alice, Rose, Leah y yo estuvimos corriendo y jugando como niñas pequeñas hasta que llegaron los chicos…

-¿Qué demonios…?- preguntó Edward con la cara un tanto desencajada y le sonreí.

-¡Estamos jugando! - le guiñé el ojo- ¿Te apuntas?- se quedó en shock y fue Emmet quien se adelantó…Sonrió de forma perversa antes de correr hacía nosotras y tirarse en plancha junto a nosotras, nos salpicó a todos… Con todos me refería a todos… Hasta Edward y Jake pillaron repaso de la fuerza con que lo hizo… Yo no podía parar de reír, estaba feliz, no solo por el momento sino porque Tanya ya no sería una molestia para nosotros…¡Era el mejor regalo de bodas que me podían haber hecho!

-¡Ven aquí Bells!- Emmet me cogió en hombros- vamos a darte un remojo como se debe- y a continuación se sumergió conmigo, en cuanto salimos no podía dejar de reír pero Edward…

-Bella, me gustaría que dejaras eso un momento y que hablemos… - ¡Mierda! No se veía con muy buena cara.

-¡Pero yo quiero seguir jugando!… - dije como niña chiquita con la esperanza que se le pasara… Pero por su mirada era obvio que no iba a ser tan fácil…

-¡Vamos hermanito, no seas aguafiestas!- Emmet corrió junto a el y de la misma forma que a mi lo cogió a el y lo lanzó al agua… Cayendo justo a mi lado…

-¡Emmet!- cuando salió todo empapado, el hecho de ver su cara de enojo me hizo reír sin parar…El me entrecerró los ojos, todos lo hacían por lo bajo pero yo no podía aguantar… El me miró de forma muy pícara - ¿Te hace gracia?- asentí mientras seguía riendo.

-¡Si!- dije entre risas, el se acercó a mi y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Bella… no sabes el susto que me diste antes- dejé de reír y suspiré.

-Lo siento Edward pero ella iba a…- me calló con un beso, que empezó tierno para ir volviéndose cada vez más ardiente… Yo estaba más que encendida, por instinto enrollé mis piernas en su cintura…

-¡Chicas! ¡Creo que lo mejor es volver a cambiarse..!- escuché la voz de mi madre y eso me hizo recordar dónde y con quien estaba ¡Dios! ¡Debía estar más roja que un tomate!

-¡Si!- escuché a Emmet- ¡Dejemos solos a los tortolitos!- nos guiñó a ambos y volví a notar mi sonrojo crecer- Yo ayudaré a mi Rosie a ducharse- vi como ella le dio una colleja-¡Auch!

-¡Emmet te he dicho que no digas esas cosas en público!- rodó los ojos.

-¡Vamos Rose! Si ya todos se imaginarán lo que hacemos…- les guiñó el ojo a todas, Esme lo recriminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada, supongo que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era mejor ignorarlo - ¿O van a decirme que con sus hombres juegan al parchís?- pude ver como todas miraban a cualquier lugar menos a el y se hicieron las locas, mama cogió a Sue…

-Nosotras mejor volvemos ¿Vienes Leah?- Esme se acerco a Emmet y le dio otra colleja.

-¡Auch, mama!

-Debes aprender a comportarte- miró a Rose apenada- siento mucho su comportamiento, solo me queda la esperanza que lo endereces- ella sonrió.

-Puede apostar a que sí- asintió y se alejó junto a mama y Sue- ¿Vamos?

-Si, será lo mejor… - volvieron a mirarnos aguantando la risa y se alejaron.

-¡Chicos, yo también me voy!- dijo Alice- No me gusta estar mojada ¿Vienes Rose?- Emmet rió y la cogió poniéndosela al hombro.

-¡Emmet, te he dicho que no te portes así en público! ¿no escuchaste a tu madre?-le dio una nalgada- ¡Emmet!

-Yo la llevo Alice- nos guiñó a nosotros- no tardéis mucho o se os congelaran las ideas- volvió a reír.

-Nosotros también vamos ya…- dije cuando iba a salir pero Edward me paró.

-Ahora vamos Emmet…- el volvió guiñarnos y se fueron todo el camino peleando… Tanto Alice como Rose le reprochaban su comportamiento… Emmet nunca tendría remedio, pero así lo quería…Al volver de nuevo mi atención a Edward se veía muy serio, pero su mirada era de…

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- volvió a acercarse a mi y me colocó en la misma posición en la que estábamos antes que nos interrumpieran.

-Te deseo, aquí y ahora- dije mientras me daba pequeños muerdos por el cuello, sonreí para mis adentros, a mi también me apetecía mucho.

-¡Yo también te deseo Edward!- metí mis manos en su cabello y lo acerqué a mi besándolo con pasión, el me quitó los pantalones y ropa interior… Esperaba que me penetrara enseguida, pero se paró y me miró a los ojos.

-Bella… te amo y quiero que me prometas que nunca jamás – me alzó una ceja- volverás a apartarnos a todos así- suspiré, no podía prometer algo que sabía no cumpliría, porque estaba segura que si volviera atrás lo volvería a hacer…

-Edward… yo… - suspiró frustrado.

-Eso es un no ¿Verdad?- sonreí para mi y asentí.

-De verdad que lo siento, pero cuando estáis cerca estoy mas pendiente de vosotros que de la persona que debo estar- asintió no muy convencido, luego me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me dije sinceramente.

-Bella… Te amo…- volvió a besarme- y espero que llegue pronto la hora en que me des el si- me lancé a besarlo de nuevo.

-¡Yo también Edward!… Pero ahora te necesito- sonrió por lo bajo.

-Tus deseos son ordenes para mi… - después de eso me penetró lentamente y no pude evitar el gran gemido de placer que salió de mi… Incluso emití algo de energía que iluminó el agua… Tanto que tanto Edward como yo nos quedamos asombrados…- ¿Que?- negué ahora no era momento de hablar, lo miré de nuevo ansiosa.

-¡No pares Edward!- volvió a concentrarse en mi y entre besos, caricias y demás llegamos pronto a un intenso orgasmo… ¡No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho en el río! Pero no me arrepentía de nada… Amaba a Edward con todo mi ser y lo haría donde fuera con el… Cuando por fin nos separamos me fijé que todavía seguía iluminada el agua… Era una vista preciosa, una pena no llevar mi móvil encima para tomarle una foto, Edward me guió fuera y tras vestirnos me pasó el brazo por el hombro y nos quedamos mirando al agua.

-¡Esto es precioso… no había visto nunca antes algo igual!- suspiré.

-Yo solo en Volterra…- dijo, abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió a mirar el agua -¡Es verdad se parece a …! - se calló de repente y se veía algo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- negó.

-No sé si el agua se convertido en agua de vida o… -¿Qué?

-Pero eso no sería posible ¿O si?- suspiró negando y me sonrió.

-Desde que te conozco…- acarició mi mejilla dañada- todo lo es- no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Pero eso no es malo ¿O si?- se acercó a besarme de nuevo.

-¡Vamos a casa a cambiarte y te lo demostraré!- sonreí y fluctué a mi habitación, donde lo arrastré a la ducha…Una vez en ella, dimos rienda a nuestra pasión, nos duchamos entre besos y caricias para luego seguir en la cama lo que quedaba de noche jugando… Sabía que debería descansar pero con Edward aquí…Caí rendida después de nuestra maratón de sexo…

-Bella… - una molesta voz no me dejaba dormir- Bella… - ¿Porque no se callaba? Anoche apenas dormí y hoy tenía que estar descansada para mi boda con Edward… - Bella… - ¡Mierda, la boda! Me levanté de sopetón chocando mi frente con la de la persona que había venido a despertarme- ¡Auch!

-Mama, lo siento, pero es que…- miré el reloj… ¡Dios que tarde era!

-No te preocupes, te dejamos dormir un poco más ya que anoche supongo que no lo hiciste mucho… - asentí muy sonrojada, mama sonreía por lo bajo.

-Algo así…- ella negó quitándole importancia.

-Ven a comer algo y empezaremos a arreglarte…- volví a asentir.

-Si, enseguida estoy ahí- dije intentando levantarme, pero mama me cogió del brazo deteniéndome.

-Bella, me alegro mucho que por fin hayas encontrado el amor- me dijo acariciándome la cabeza como cuando era niña- y con alguien tan especial como Edward- sonreí ampliamente.

-Si, yo también… Ya pensaba que nunca encontraría a mi príncipe azul- ella se acercó más a mi y me abrazó.

-Porque lo estabas esperando…- puede que tuviera razón mi madre y ese fuera el motivo por el que nunca me interesé por nadie más del sexo opuesto… Era lo mas lógico…Aunque mi vida desde que llegaron los Cullen no se regía por la lógica…

-¡Gracias mama!- me despegó de ella, me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

-No hay de que ¡Ahora deja de hacerte la holgazana y ven a desayunar!- fingió enojo- ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer!- asentí sonriendo.

-¡Si! No puedo esperar a ser su esposa… -rió.

-¡Ya te queda menos para dejar de ser mi pequeña! …- se le saltaron unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Siempre seré tu niña mama- me acaricié el vientre- y espero que a ellos los consientas tanto como a mi- asintió muy emocionada, poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

-Puedes contar con ello…- me dio un último beso en la cabeza y salió sin más…Yo me puse lo primero que vi, que casualmente era una camiseta de Edward que me quedaba como un vestido y bajé con todos a desayunar… Solo estaban las chicas que no pararon de reprocharme el haber pasado mi noche de despedida con Edward ¿Pero quién puede culparme? Ellas deberían entenderme mejor que nadie…

Mientras observaba la mesa con todas hablando, no pude evitar recordar mi vida hace tan solo unos meses atrás, la emoción me embargó completamente y agradecí al destino por elegirme para ayudar a los Cullen… Es verdad que los salvé, pero ellos también lo hicieron conmigo… Sobre todo Edward…

-¡Vamos Bells, que hay mucho que hacer y no llegamos!- me insistió Rose y sin rechistar las seguí a todas…Me llevaron de nuevo a mi habitación, donde empezaron a peinarme y maquillarme dejándome muy hermosa… ¡En mi vida me había visto así!… Me puse el vestido con ayuda de las chicas.

-Te ves preciosa- dijo mama con las lágrimas saltadas.

-Tiene razón Bells, te ves preciosa- me emocionó Rose.

-Gracias- les sonreí a todas que en su mirada mostraban que opinaban lo mismo.

-Aunque me gustaría estar mas tiempo aquí- dijo Esme muy seria- creo que es hora de irnos.

-¡Oh dios! ¡No quiero llegar tarde!- dije y fluctuamos todas a Volterra… Celebraría mi boda en los jardines de palacio…Alice y Rose se habían encargado prácticamente de todo…Lo agradecía mucho, ya que estuve muy ocupada en el museo…El hecho de hacerlo aquí fue por Edward, quería que todos vieran quien era su futura reina, como la gente de mi mundo que estaba invitada, conocían todo sobre este lugar, no hubo problemas con nadie… No pude evitar reír al recordar que Marco insistía en venir ¿Pero para qué? ¡Bastante tenía que aguantarlo en el trabajo para tener que hacerlo aquí también!… Le dije de la forma más directa que no me daba la gana invitarlo…Nos quedamos todas reunidas a mi alrededor admirando las vistas del jardín cuando mi padre llegó junto a mi

-Bella, estas más hermosa que nunca- sonreí.

-Gracias papa- le guiñé el ojo- tu también te ves muy bien.

-Nada comparado contigo- sonreí y suspiré para tranquilizarme, solo quería que todo pasara, me ofreció su brazo- ¿Vamos?- miré su brazo y a el alternadamente…

-¡Vamos!- me llevó a la puerta del jardín donde todo estaba preparado…Al salir por ella solo me fijé en Edward, se veía increíble en su traje…Nuestras miradas de amor se cruzaron y me emocionó tanto que no pude evitar que una lágrima traviesa se escapara… Al llegar junto a el papa me dejó en sus manos.

-Cuidala mucho.

-Eso no lo dude- se sonrieron entre ellos y después de sonreírnos nosotros con una complicidad increíble, volvimos nuestra atención al cura… La ceremonia fue todo lo que siempre soñé y más… Me emocioné tanto en lo de marido y mujer que lloré, Edward me quitó las lágrimas con cariño para luego mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-Por hoy, mañana y siempre te amaré… - lo besé intensamente sin importarme el maquillaje ¡Ya después le pediría a las chicas que me retocaran un poco!

-Yo también… - le contesté con todo mi amor.

Después de la ceremonia pasamos a la otra parte del jardín decorada para la celebración…Todo era de ensueño, fue sin duda el mejor día de mi vida, no paré de bailar, conversar y reír con todos mis amigos y familiares… Más bien mi gran familia… Los amaba a todos y daba gracias al destino por conocerlos y tenerlos en mi vida…

-Te veo muy pensativa- vino Edward junto a mi y me abrazó por detrás.

-Estoy pensando en todo lo ocurrido este último tiempo- me apretó más.

-Yo también lo pienso mucho…- me besó la cabeza- y doy gracias por ello a la loca de Tanya- resoplé.

-En eso tienes razón, si no hubiera sido por su maldición no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca- el me separó y me dio la vuelta para mirarme muy serio a los ojos acariciándome la mejilla.

-Puedes estar segura que lo hubiéramos hecho- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Y cómo exactamente?- me sonrió de lado.

-Nuestro destino estaba unido desde el principio…- me besó tiernamente- Seguro que hubiéramos terminado igual de alguna forma- dijo muy convencido y le sonreí.

-Tal vez- metí mis dedos entre sus cabellos- pero es algo que nunca sabremos ¿Verdad?- sonrió de lado.

-Si… - me besó intensamente, dejándome sin aliento- ahora vamos a disfrutar de nuestro día- me cogió de la cintura y me arrastró de nuevo a la pista de baile…Dónde bailé con todos y pasé el mejor día de mi vida.

Y así terminó mi gran historia… ¿Quién me iba a decir a mi unos meses atrás, cuando entré a trabajar al museo que conseguiría encontrar mi camino? Porque si… Estaba perdida y por fin me encontré…Todo gracias a los Cullen, no sólo encontré una familia sino el amor de mi vida, solo me quedaba esperar que a partir de ahora todo fuera bien… Me acaricié el vientre con cariño.

-Confío en que será así…

 **FIN…**

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo por fin el último... Me da mucha pena terminar una historia, pero en fin, todo llega a su final... Espero les haya gustado, solo queda el epílogo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado hasta aquí poniendo esta historia en favoritos, siguiendo o comentando en ellas ya sean anónimos o no...Aprecio mucho que lo hagan. Les recuerdo que aunque esta historia termina, el resto sigue...Muy pronto adaptaré también Almas gemelas, espero le den una oportunidad...**

 **Sin más que añadir, me despido. Intentaré tener el epílogo lo antes posible.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias, saludos y besos para todos... ¡Los quiero!**


	19. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

EPOV

Me encontraba en mi despacho de pie, mirando por la ventana a mi gran familia…Tras lo de Tanya todo fue muy bien, Bella y yo tuvimos a Eddie e Isa, luego vinieron Charlie y Esme, por último llegaron Renee y Carl, les pusimos los nombres de los abuelos por decisión de Bella, y yo no tenía ningún problema con ellos. Emmet y Rose se casaron al poco de nosotros y tenían 4 hijos Rose, Emmie, Henry y Bryan… Alice también se casó al poco tiempo y tuvieron 3, Jasper, Jason y Albert. Los chicos estaban todos jugando fútbol menos mi pequeño Carl, seguro que estaba con su mama, no se separaba de ella ni un segundo… Hoy celebrábamos el 17 cumpleaños de mis hijos mayores, parecía que fue ayer cuando Bella me dijo que estaba embarazada…¡Como pasa el tiempo!

Miré de nuevo al escritorio y lo poco que quedaba por hacer, el trabajo de un rey no terminaba nunca, me metí en mi despacho bien temprano para poder unirme a la fiesta lo antes posible… Ya estaba empezando a enseñar a mi hijo Edward o Eddie como lo llamamos todos… Sonreí… No hubo manera de ponerle otro nombre al chico… Mi mujer se empeñó en que se llamara como yo, por lo que mi hija se llamó Isabella como su madre a petición mía… Hoy cumplían 17 años ya… Todavía recordaba el día que conocí a Bella… Caí prendado al momento y todavía la amo como el primer día…

-¡Cariño… estas aquí!- entró como si la hubiera llamado en mis pensamientos, le sonreí.

-Hola hermosa…- cuando se acercó, la abracé y besé con la misma pasión de siempre, la amaba con locura.

-¿Te queda mucho?- me preguntó cuando terminó el beso y negué.

-No, pero ya pronto estoy con vosotros.

-Bien, ya está todo listo y los niños no paran de preguntar por su papa- reí y recordé a Carl.

-¿Donde dejaste a Carl?- rodó los ojos.

-Con su abuela- dijo resoplando- me costó mucho dejarlo para poder arreglar todo- reí.

-Me lo imagino… Además, los chicos están muy entretenidos jugando fútbol para acordarse de mi- rió y la apreté más a mi.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Las niñas!- reconoció y seguí riendo… Aunque nos querían por igual, las chicas tenían predilección por mi y los chicos por su madre…Pero supongo que a todos nos pasa, el que lo tenía peor era Jasper que no había tenido ninguna niña todavía…

-Pues diles que su papa ya mismo va- volvió a besarme y me encendí… La puse sobre el escritorio y la miré a los ojos acariciando su pelo- te amo Bella.

-Yo a ti Edward- volvimos a besarnos… El beso se salió de control y empezamos a meter la mano en zonas mas íntimas, no me vendría mal para relajarme… Cuando estaba por hacerlo…

-¡Hermanito!- entró Emmet sin llamar e interrumpiendo nuestro momento íntimo… Ni el paso de los años, su boda o ser padre lo habían hecho madurar, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, es decir, un niño grande… -¡Vaya!- nos dijo sonriendo con picardía- ¿Festejando solos?- preguntó de la misma forma, yo lo miré mal pero Bella se rió y me apartó. Eso me dio a entender que nuestro momento se perdió.

-Será mejor que baje- se bajó de la mesa, iba a alejarse pero la agarré del brazo antes que lo hiciera, ella me sonrió- ¡Nos vemos en un momento!- me dio un beso rápido en los labios- ¡No tardéis!- asentí y la dejé irse, me quedé embobado siguiendo todos sus movimientos hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

-¡Hermanito!… - gritó Emmet junto a mi, sacándome así de mis pensamientos- Se te ve bien- suspiré y asentí.

-¡Por supuesto que si!- le dije sonriendo- Tengo todo lo que siempre quise y más- el sonrió a modo de confirmación.

-Si, yo también…- nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, seguramente recordando lo mismo- ¿Quién diría que la maldición de Tanya nos llevaría a encontrar el amor?- reí con felicidad, aunque en su momento lo pasé muy mal con todo ello. Pero eso forma parte de un pasado que me llevó a la felicidad.

-Si… Estoy feliz de compartir mi vida con Bella y agradecido por mis 6 hijos… - me interrumpió.

-¡Eso es verdad!- se puso en su pose pensativa y ya me veía venir lo mismo de siempre- ¿Porqué tu siempre tienes mellizos y yo no?- rodé los ojos, ya lo habíamos hablado infinidad de veces pero a cualquier oportunidad lo volvía a sacar.

-Son cosas que simplemente pasan- le guiñé-ya lo sabes, no se pueden controlar Emmet- se veía tan frustrado como siempre, pues desde que se enteró que Bella y yo íbamos a tener mellizos, decía a boca llena que el tendría trillizos…Pero no le salió ninguno, al final tuvo que conformarse con sus 4 hijos de a uno…

-¡Pero no lo entiendo… somos hermanos, deberíamos de compartir eso también!- rodé los ojos, era tan cabezota.

-Alice también es nuestra hermana y no por eso ha tenido mellizos- suspiró y me miró como si hubiera dicho una idiotez ¡Vaya ironía!

-Eso es verdad… Pero por si no te has dado cuenta es mujer… - le alcé una ceja y me miró como si estuviera loco, repito, irónico -¿Qué? ¡Sabes que el género lo ponemos los hombres!- resoplé, Emmet nunca dejaría de ser el.

-Emmet, ya sabes que esas cosas se dan y ya… Ni Bella ni yo tenemos precedentes familiares, si a Alice y a ti os viene de a uno es menos trabajo… ¡Miralo de esa forma! - rió.

-Ahí te doy la razón… Sobre todo las chicas- puso cara de horror- solo tengo una y ya estoy mirando mal a todo chico que se le acerca- reí.

-Sabes que tendrá que hacer su vida- me miró mal.

-Cuando sea mayor- rodé los ojos.

-Tiene 15 Emmet… - volvió a mirarme mal y decidí dejar el tema por la paz, de todas formas con lo cabezota que era no conseguiría nada- ¡Pues eso! No tiene porque ser más de uno a la vez porque seamos hermanos… - dije para dar por zanjado el tema, a veces no entendía su pensamiento tan… infantil sería la palabra correcta…Pero así era el y nunca cambiaría.

-Si…-dijo no muy convencido- ¡Pero en fin!…-dijo palmeando sus manos muy fuerte- ¿Terminaste ya?- suspiré y asentí, no era cierto, pero lo dejaría por hoy.

-¡Estaba por bajar cuando decidiste interrumpir!- rió muy fuerte.

-¡Venga ya Edward! ¡Ya tendrás tiempo después de fo…! - lo miré mal y rodó los ojos- ¡Está bien! -dijo alzando las manos al aire- ¡Sigues siendo tan mojigato como siempre!

-No es eso, es que no me gusta que hables así- negó.

-Todavía me pregunto si realmente soy de esta familia- se quedó pensativo un momento antes de seguir- no tenemos nada en común- reí.

-¡No digas mas tonterías y bajemos con todos!…Seguro que han de preguntarse que hacemos aquí.

A regañadientes asintió, fue todo el camino explicando su teoría de no ser hermanos biológicos ¡Dios, exasperante! Vi el cielo abierto cuando llegamos al jardín y Jake lo entretuvo hablando. Me alejé de ellos después de saludar y fui a ver todo.

Ya estaba todo listo y muy bonito, lo de mi hijo de color azul y lo de mi hija en rosa… Sus colores favoritos, Eddie e Isa cumplían ya 17, todavía no me lo creía del todo. Miré a mi pequeña, bueno no tan pequeña ahora, cuando la llamábamos como a su mama pero conforme fue creciendo prefirió mejor ponerse Isa… Por mi estaba bien, seguía siendo un nombre muy bonito y a Bella no le importó en absoluto.

-¡Papa!- gritó de repente junto a mi, estaba tan perdido en mis recuerdos que no la vi venir, con ella venía Renee que ya me estaba echando los brazos para que la cogiera… A pesar de tener 4 años, le gustaba estar en brazos- ¡Por fin llegas!- dijo algo molesta y resoplé.

-No pude bajar antes- me justifiqué, ella resopló y me pasó a Renee.

-¡Cógela!- me la pasó y le di un beso a ambas en la frente- ¡papa!- se quejó mi hija mirando de reojo hacía donde había varios chicos, seguramente eran amigos- Debo ir por los chicos antes que mama los vea… Seguro andarán todo sucios de jugar - reí, seguramente que lo estaban, pero no había manera de negarles ese deporte, habían probado muchos y solo ese les gustó, era un deporte que habían conocido en nuestras visitas a la tierra y lo adoraban… Mis hijas optaron por tenis o el voleibol…La vi alejarse gruñendo por lo bajo.

Me quede jugando con mi pequeña hasta que llegaron todos junto a nosotros, les eché un vistazo y venían todo sucios, incluso mi pequeño Carl, cosa que me llamó la atención ya que nunca se despegaba de su madre, tanto Isa como Bella llegaron tras ellos peleando… No se escapó ninguno de su regañina… Entendía su enfado, ya que era la hora de que llegaran los invitados y todos se habían manchado sus ropas, pero hoy era día de celebración para disfrutar y no importaba.

-Bella… - me acerqué a ellos- dejalos así…- al verla alzarme las cejas continué- ya se cambiarán luego- los volvió a mirar con mucha pena -además seguirán jugando todo el día, el cambio de ropa será para mancharse de nuevo- me miró algo perdida.

-Pero Edward, vendrá mucha gente de protocolo y…- la abracé para calmarla.

-Hoy no hay de eso- la besé y sonrió- se trata de un cumpleaños con niños, siendo niños- volví a besarla – así que hoy no importa- me besó de vuelta sonriendo.

-Te amo- le sonreí y contesté en respuesta.

-Yo también…

Los chicos se alejaron quejándose de nuestros besos, como si fuera algo fuera de lugar… ¡Ya les tocaría a ellos! Después de tranquilizarla volvimos a internarnos a la fiesta, llegaron todos y estuvimos con ellos pasando un buen día. No solo estaba nuestros amigos y conocidos, sino también todos los habitantes de Volterra que quisieron acompañarnos en este día…Mi hijo como sucesor en el trono debía darse a conocer, y podía decir con orgullo que todos ellos se veían muy cómodos compartiendo con nuestro pueblo, eso es algo esencial para un futuro rey.

-Hijo- interrumpió mi padre mis pensamientos.

-Papa…

-Estoy muy feliz de todo lo que habéis logrado- dijo mirando todo el panorama, yo también lo estaba, sobre todo por el hecho de poder convivir con todas las especies, aunque la de Esk y Kiu seguía causándome mucho repelús. Los vi a lo lejos como siempre, eran los inseparables de Bella… Todavía recuerdo el mal rato que pasamos hasta encontrarlos el día que Tanya apareció… Los dejó inconscientes y aparecieron al rato todo desorientados… -Es todo lo que quise para nuestro pueblo- puso su mano en mi hombro- y lo habéis conseguido juntos- asentí.

-Tu también has ayudado mucho- negó y le alcé una ceja.

-Si he ayudado, pero lo más importante lo habéis hecho vosotros… - no podía negar lo obvio, después de eso nos quedamos un rato en silencio mirando a mis hijos jugando con sus primos y amigos, cuando ya el silencio empezaba a incomodar papa preguntó algo que me descolocó- ¿Bella dejará al fin de trabajar?- resoplé.

-No lo creo… Llevo intentándolo desde su primer embarazo y todavía no lo acepta- incluso intenté tener nuestros hijos más próximos para lo mismo pero ella no quiso, los tuvimos con la suficiente diferencia para no tener que dejarlo, cosa que solo sabíamos nosotros.

-Supongo que le cuesta, pero en algún momento deberá hacerlo- dijo o más bien pensó en voz alta, pero no le di importancia.

-Eso espero… - No quería que mi reina tuviera que preocuparse de nada más que de nuestra familia… Pero eso había que intentar hacérselo ver a ella… Y con lo cabezota que era, no sabía si algún día lo lograría Ya estaba resignado a ello, entendía lo importante que era su trabajo para ella y lo respetaba, pero era duro ser reina, madre y trabajar fuera como alguien normal… No entendía como podía seguir el ritmo, suspiré pasando la palma de la mano por mi cara, lo importante es que estaba feliz con toda mi familia y solo deseaba que todo siguiera igual…Nuestra felicidad será eterna como nuestro amor.

BPOV

¡Oh por dios! ¡Esto no podía ser posible! Había tenido tanto cuidado todos estos años para no tener que juntarme con muchos niños pequeños a la vez y con ello tener que abandonar mi trabajo… Para que ahora… ¡Mierda! Estaba encerrada en el baño con 4 pruebas de embarazo en mi mano con el mismo resultado… Todas positiva, hace una semana que empecé a encontrarme mal y tenía las sospechas, se lo comenté a las chicas y se empeñaron en que me hiciera hoy mismo las 4 pruebas que tenía en mi mano…

Ya no tenía vuelta a atrás, tendría que dejarlo o más bien posponerlo a que los niños fueran más grandes…¡Mierda! No podía creer que con lo pequeños que estaban todavía Renee y Carl me haya quedado embarazada de nuevo… Sabía que no sería problema, tenía bastante ayuda de todos, pero mis deberes como reina, madre y el museo… Ahora debería renunciar a él, me senté algo agobiada, aunque no había querido hacerlo en todo este tiempo al final no me quedaba de otra.

Con todos mis chicos me habían ayudado mucho y con estos nuevos, acaricié mi vientre por instinto, lo harían igual. Con Isa y Eddie no hubo problemas pues estaban solos, cuando tenían 7 años llegaron Charlie y la pequeña Esme, por lo que seguí compaginando perfectamente mi vida aquí y mi trabajo en el museo. Al cabo de 6 años llegaron la pequeña Renee y el pequeño Carl… Y ahora vendrán otros 2 más… Si, era pronto para saberlo, pero lo sabía… ¡Estaba convencida que volverían a serlo de nuevo! Parecía una cosa normal en nosotros, todos nuestros embarazos venían con una pareja, sin embargo ni Rose ni Alice habían tenido más de uno a la vez…

-El que se pondrá más contento con esto será Edward…- pensé en voz alta, se lo contaría a la noche en la intimidad, como ya sabían mis sospechas Esme organizó una noche de nietos en su casa para no levantar sospechas, así que esta noche a solas lo celebraríamos juntos.

-¡Bells! ¡Sal ya!- gritó Rose sacándome de mi debate interno.

-¡Ya voy!- salí del baño con las pruebas en mi mano y me encontré a todas la chicas esperando por mi respuesta… Tanto mama, Esme, Rose, Alice, Leah y Sue me miraban expectantes.

-¿Y bien?- se adelantó Alice, alcé las pruebas en mi mano y asentí.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- todas se me echaron encima felicitándome y dándome besos.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada de volver a ser abuela de nuevo!- dijo mama, le sonreí, yo también lo estaba de volver a ser madre.

-¡Gracias mama!- Esme me sonrió y me abrazó de nuevo-¡Gracias Esme!

-Yo también lo estoy de ser abuela otra vez- me guiñó el ojo- y esta noche el abuelo Carlisle y yo disfrutaremos mucho de ellos- reí.

-¡Gracias por eso también!- entonces oí el grito de Alice y Rose.

-¡Seremos tías de nuevo! -Dijeron Rose y Alice a la vez… Rodé los ojos.

-¿Cuando piensas decirle a Edward?- preguntó Esme desviando mi atención de ellas.

-Esta noche cuando termine la fiesta y nos quedemos solos- ella asintió, esta noche aprovecharía no solo para darle la noticia si no para celebrarla como se debe. Edward se pondría eufórico no solo por el hecho de ser papas de nuevo sino porque dejaría el museo, no es que le molestara la idea de mi trabajo, solo le parecía que llevaba demasiada carga encima, cosa que era verdad… Unos años de relajo no me vendrán mal ¡De todas formas ya no había vuelta a atrás! Sería mamá de nuevo y estaba muy feliz con la noticia, ya serían 8 … ¡Dios! Si no fuera por las chicas, me volvería loca…Sobre todo porque Carl no se despegada de mi ni un segundo, antes de venir había podido dejarlo con su hermano jugando, pero no creo que aguante mucho sin preguntar por mi.

-Bella…- Esk llegó junto a mi, no había querido entrar y me esperaba en la puerta… Ella era mi guardiana y amiga incondicional desde que la encontré hace mas de 18 años… Cuando ocurrió lo de Tanya temí por ella y Kiu, pero solo los dejó inconscientes, no les hizo daño, cosa que agradecía en el alma…Sabía que no lo hizo por gusto sino para no gastar energía, pero lo importante es que ya pasó…No quería traer malos recuerdos hoy … - Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta si quieres que todo sea una sorpresa… - dijo y reí.

-Si, tienes razón, adelantaos que iré a avisarlo…-rieron todas- Seguro que sigue en el despacho solucionando asuntos…- dije rodando los ojos, se fueron de vuelta a la fiesta riendo y cotilleando sobre el tema mientras yo iba al despacho de Edward, como imaginaba seguía trabando, lo apremié a bajar e incluso me animé a intimar antes de hacerlo… Pero cuando estábamos en lo mejor, Emmet vino a interrumpir ¡Tendríamos que posponerlo!

Me despedí de ellos no sin antes recordarles que bajaran pronto y volví a la fiesta, lo pasé muy bien… Perdí los nervios con los chicos por ponerse perdidos jugando fútbol antes de llegar todos los invitados… Pero Edward me calmó como acostumbraba a hacerlo siempre…Y tuve que darle la razón, hoy no era día de protocolos o etiquetas, solo de pasarlo en grande con todos nuestros amigos y familiares.

Pasamos un día increíble en compañía de todos nuestros amigos… Mas que amigos eran como una familia, habían venido todos como siempre que celebrábamos algo, mis hijos los adoraban a cada uno de ellos… Eddie tenía predilección por Cayo y Jake… Ellos eran mis mejores amigos aparte de los chicos… Ambos tenían pareja pero no hijos todavía…

-¿Qué piensas?- me abrazó Edward desde atrás.

-En nada y en todo- rió.

-Me acuerdo de un momento muy parecido a este el día de nuestra boda- lo acompañé con las risas.

-Yo también- me volví a abrazarlo enredando las manos en su cabello- esta noche tengo algo importante que decirte- abrió los ojos sorprendido- aprovecharemos la noche de nietos para celebrar- rió, seguro que pensaba que era otra cosa, ni se le pasaría por la cabeza lo que en verdad tenía que decirle.

-¿Y qué sería eso?- negué, mejor lo dejaba para luego.

-Cuando estemos solos te lo contaré- al ver su intención de seguir ahondando en el tema lo callé con un beso, que empezó suave y se volvió más intenso…

-¡Por dios mamá, papá!- gritó Eddie junto a nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres hijo?- pregunté lo más normal posible y me rodó los ojos.

-Pues que dejéis de comportaros como quinceañeros con mis amigos aquí- señaló al lugar donde estaban y resoplé ¡Como si fuera algo malo que tus padres se besen!

-Somos tus padres, no quinceañeros- le expliqué pero seguía con su cara de que importa y seguí- además lo que hacemos no es nada malo- me puse más seria y en arras- ¿O que sus padres no hacen lo mismo?- rodó los ojos.

-Si tú lo dices…- fue lo único que dijo al fin, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso significaba con que había ganado la batalla, Edward junto a mi solo se reía… Ya se había hecho a la idea que en los debates entre madre e hijo era mejor no meterse, al verme mirándolo con cara de ¿Porqué te ríes? Rápidamente salió por la tangente.

-¡Vamos a por la tarta y lo dejamos en empate!- dijo intentando esconder la risa, mi hijo se adelantó antes que dijera nada.

-¡Te quiero mamá!- me dio un beso en la frente y me llevó a rastras a la cocina, Edward se quedó allí, al girarme para mirarlo solo pude ver como seguía sonriendo, en el fondo tenía su gracia… Por ahí se libraría, cuando llegué a la cocina preparé ambas tartas y la llevaron Jazz y Emmet, eran demasiado pesadas para mi.

Después de cantarles el "cumpleaños feliz" y soplar…La fiesta siguió, los chicos por su lado y los mayores por otro… Todo terminó demasiado rápido… Me dio mucha pena tener que despedirme de todos, sobre todo de mamá y Phil… Pero tenían cosas que hacer en la tierra así que no podían quedarse más, pero prometieron venir en vacaciones… Charles y los demás pregoddess también se fueron, el único que se quedaba era Cayo que vivía cerca del castillo ya que era mi instructor… Aunque no lo necesitaba, me sentía más segura con él cerca. Demetri, Aro y el resto También se fueron…

Kiu se mantuvo alejado junto a Esk, no le gustaba mucho la gente, lo entendía y lo respetaba…Pero aunque estaban alejados, no quitaban su ojo de mi o mis hijos, desde pequeños se acostumbraron a ellos y no les temían. A pesar del tiempo pasado y la paz que reinaba, Edward no daba su brazo a torcer de que no tuviera guardianes y prefería que fueran ellos, me sentía a gusto y más yo…

Cuando iba a la tierra no los necesitaba, pues allí no había ningún peligro que digamos…Y de todas formas ya me defendía demasiado bien… Todos estos años con Cayo como instructor habían perfeccionado mis poderes… Mis hijos habían heredado solo los de su padre… Ninguno mostraba signos de ser como yo… Puede que sea por el hecho que hay una diosa dentro de mi y no es algo natural como los de Edward… Pero gracias a ella pude hacer justicia a los Cullen…

-¿Estás bien Bells?- me preguntó Rose preocupada, Alice a su lado se veía igual, supongo que me quedé demasiado tiempo en mi mundo.

-Si, sólo pensaba en la mejor forma de decirle- mentí descaradamente, pero a nadie le gustaba recordar esos tiempos ni a Tanya- pero estoy segura que estará más que feliz- rieron.

-Lo único que siento es que tengas que dejar el trabajo- dijo Rose apenada y me abrazó, ella entendía lo importante que era para mi ¿Como no hacerlo? Si me conocía de casi toda mi vida.

-Si, pero tengo intención de volver más adelante- sonrió y la acompañé- cuando la cosa esté más tranquila y los chicos mas grandes lo recuperaré- asintió orgullosa.

-Si, seguro que Harry te recibe con los brazos abiertos- estaba más que segura, se había portado muy bien conmigo y lo agradecía mucho ¡Lástima que tuviera que irme!

-¡Pues nos vamos! – dijo Alice más animada, rompiendo así el momento triste- ¡Suerte! Yo voy que Jazz debe estar ya preguntándose porque tardo tanto- reí, nunca había tenido mucha paciencia así que le di un beso en la mejilla y le asentí- También aprovecharemos esta noche para nosotros- me guiñó y le respondí el guiño.

-¡Gracias! Y que os divirtáis – Jazz se acercó de pasada solo a darme 2 besos, de todas formas nos veíamos a diario y se fueron ambos, una vez que lo hicieron Rose volvió a hablar.

-De verdad que lo siento- volvió a decir y suspiré- ese trabajo nos trajo la felicidad a todos… - se quedó un rato pensativa, seguro que estaba recordando los tiempos en los que los conocimos - y sé lo que significa para ti.

-Si…- miré al lugar donde estaban Edward y mis hijos a punto de irse con sus abuelos- Pero tengo más logros en mi vida que mi carrera- ella siguió mi mirada y asintió… No cambiaría nada por lo que tengo ahora.

-Si… Yo también…- dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros…-Te quiero Bells y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites- reí.

-Lo sé… Además vivimos cerca… - reímos juntas.

-Tienes razón… Ahora debo irme… ¡Suerte!- le agradecí con la cabeza, se alejó haciendo un gesto con los pulgares para desearme suerte… Se acercó a Emmet que me saludó de lejos, haciendo gestos nada discretos sobre lo que íbamos a hacer Edward y yo… Negué con la cabeza, así era él y no lo cambiaría por nada… Los vi alejarse riéndose, yo también reía…

Ahora tocaba despedirse de mis hijos, ellos todavía no sabían nada. Ya por la mañana le daríamos la noticia juntos.

-¡Mami!…- se me tiraron los pequeños Carl y Renee encima-¡ te echaremos mucho de menos!- les sonreí, eran tan tiernos, me agaché para estar a su altura.

-¡Solo será esta noche!- le hice cosquillas en la barriga a ambos- ¡Además lo pasaréis muy bien todos juntos!- enseguida me interrumpió Charlie.

-Si Ren… Mamá y papá deben hablar cosas de mayores… - dijo como todo un experto, Isa resopló, al ser mayor ya entendía el significado de esas palabras, cosas que Charlie con sus 10 años ignoraba todavía, así que antes que dijera nada fuera de lugar le hice un gesto con la cara que entendió perfectamente, se calló y volvió a resoplar…

-¡Eso es Charlie, debemos hablar cosas entre mayores papá y yo!- les di un enorme beso a cada uno…

-¡Que os divirtáis … hablando!- dijo con bastante ironía Eddie, Isa a su lado se reía… Los miré a ambos reprobando su comentario pero me ignoró totalmente y desaparecieron con sus hermanos pequeños. Ya hablaría con ambos seriamente por la mañana.

-¡Por fin solos!- dijo Edward y sonreí.

-Si y antes de nada… - lo abracé - tu y yo nos iremos a dar un buen baño y relajarnos… - sonrió asintiendo.

-Muy bien- iba a encaminarme al baño pero Edward me cogió en brazos y me llevó al mismo… Una vez allí nos desnudamos uno al otro, mientras que la bañera se llenaba con algo de ayuda, también la usaría para mantener la temperatura el tiempo necesario, pero sin que Edward sospechara, no le gustaba que la usara en estas cosas… Nos metimos dentro, colocándome recostada en su pecho, el me acariciaba el vientre, era como si intuyera algo, pero si fuera así me lo hubiera dicho. Estuvimos dándonos arrumacos, besándonos y hablando de nuestras cosas cuando decidí que era el momento apropiado…

-Edward…- dije tratando de desviar su atención de nuestras caricias.

-¿Si?- estaba tratando de concentrarme mientras que notaba sus besos en mi cuello.

-Hay algo importante que debes saber… - me volví de cara hacía el, de forma que quedaba montada sobre su ya evidente erección… Dudaba si decirlo antes o dejarme llevar por el deseo… ¿Qué sería lo mejor? El debió notar mis deseos porque me acercó a el y me puso en posición…

-¿Podemos posponerlo?- reí.

-Claro que si… -entonces me dejé caer sobre ella, dejando que se introdujera lentamente en mi interior… Gemimos ambos por el placer de sentirnos unidos y acompasamos en nuestros movimientos hasta lograr el tan ansiado orgasmo… Una vez que lo hicimos me quedé quieta en la misma posición, con mi cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro… Era el momento indicado – Edward… Estoy embarazada… - le dije sin más.

-¿Qué?- me separó de el para verme a la cara -¿Estás segura?- preguntó desconcertado, rodé los ojos.

-Después de repetirme las pruebas 4 veces, si lo estoy- dije algo irónica, resoplé y el me sonrió.

-¡Dios, vamos a ser padres de nuevo!- dijo muy feliz y reí.

-Si… Y lo otro que deberías saber es que voy a dejar temporalmente el museo porque… - me interrumpió más desconcertado todavía.

-¿Vas a dejar tu trabajo?- parecía tan sorprendido como yo de verlo así.

-Edward, aunque no me agrada la idea de tener que hacerlo, es necesario… Renee y Carl están todavía muy pequeños… Seguramente vendrán 2 más y …- me besó interrumpiendo lo que decía.

-¡Me parece excelente!…- rodé los ojos.

-Ya sabía que te gustaría la idea- volví a besarlo y pude notar como su pene volvía a la vida- ahora deberíamos disfrutar nuestra noche a solas-apretó sus agarre en mi trasero- debemos estar preparados para mañana- rió- seguramente nos esperan las preguntas y felicitaciones de nuestros hijos.

-Si, ya quiero ver a Carl y Charlie preguntando por su hermanito o el como llegó a tu tripita- lo acompañé en las risas, Todos eran muy curiosos y le explicábamos lo mejor que podíamos sin ahondar en lo sexual, después de reírnos un rato nos quedamos mirando a los ojos.

-Te amo Edward… Y si algo me da pena, es tener que abandonar el trabajo que me llevó a ti…- me abrazó fuerte y me besó… Tras el beso me miró con la misma adoración de siempre.

-Te amo Bella… Y lo mejor de esto es que te tendré siempre conmigo… Ese museo nos unió pero nosotros somos los que nos mantenemos unidos… - asentí en acuerdo.

-Tienes razón… - después de eso, dejamos las conversaciones y nos dejamos llevamos por la pasión… Ya habría tiempo de hablar por la mañana, ahora solo quedaba disfrutar…

Ya mi vida era perfecta, el hecho de venir más hijos en camino solo lo hacía más perfecto todavía…

Mirando atrás en el tiempo, estaba orgullosa de lo que había conseguido, tenía una familia perfecta y los pequeños llegaron a nuestra vida para alegrarla más… No pude evitar recordar a todos y lo que pasamos para llegar aquí…Solo deseaba que mis hijos tuvieran una vida tranquila y feliz como la nuestra… Porque así es como estábamos desde la muerte de Tanya ¡Felices!…

Cualquiera pensaría que el hecho de empezar todo con una maldición no sería un buen augurio… Pero yo era el ejemplo que no es así… Mi vida cambió gracias a una… Y puedo asegurar que nunca una maldición resultó ser tan fructífera… Eso me enseñó que el amor no se debe buscar, el te encontrará a ti cuando sea el momento adecuado, como fue mi caso…

Todo lo ocurrido conmigo me enseñó que el amor todo lo puede, me convertí en lo que soy por amor y no me arrepiento de ello… Lo volvería a hacer todas las veces que hicieran falta. Es mi consejo… Abran los ojos y su mente, tal vez el amor las esté buscando y no lo vean…

Miré a Edward acostado junto a mi, me acaricié el vientre y me quedé dormida con la ilusión de que pronto nuestra felicidad aumentaría.

 **FIN.**

 **URSU.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado hasta aquí, ya si llegó el fin de esta historia... Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Es un orgullo para mi que sea la primera obra completa que tengo, espero tener muchas más, de nuevo gracias por su apoyo a todos, gracias a las estadísticas sé que gusta bastante aunque no dejen reviews, por ello no me importa aunque reconozco que me gusta que los dejen.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos, como siempre, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en contactarme.**

 **Me despido en esta pero seguiré en el resto, espero que me sigan acompañando...**

 **URSU.**


End file.
